Morphine
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: “I never want to be without you” MALCY/MIKECEDES/ARTANA/CHAREN pairings (29 CHAPTERS LEFT)
1. Chapter 1

_**As promised, here is a new story I began writing in November I think. It's kinda AU but not totally. Not all of the New Directions are in it and it's set in Connecticut.**_

 _ **Let me know how you like it! Enjoy and review!**_

 _ **NJPNJPNJP**_

The two cars careened off the road and rolled to a stop after a lot of screaming from both vehicles. When the dust cleared, the riders in the blue Ford Focus checked to make sure each other were okay.

The members of the Dodge pickup truck swarmed the little car, scaring the passengers. They beat on the windows, screaming words no one had any hope of understanding.

The driver held up his cell phone. "Go away or I'm calling the police!" His hand shook.

A bored youth from the truck, Marceline Anne Taylor-Jones rolled her green eyes and opened the door. She snatched the phone and threw it against the nearest tree. "Learn to lock your doors, dumbass."

He gulped. "What are you going to do with us?"

She made a considering face. "See that's up to Bruiser. He's been itching to cause a mess. Are you that mess, yuppie?"

He shook his head.

"Guess you're not that dumb." She pinched his cheek.

"You can play with him later, Monster." Bruno "Bruiser" Monetlla opened the back door. "As for you wienies, empty your pockets."

The car's occupants were in the process of handing over their possessions when Tiana "Byrd" Robinson whistled sharply. "Cops!"

"Shit!" Bruiser swore. "Alright, act natural! If you even wink, you'll see my special friend." He opened his leather jacket to reveal a gun.

The terrified teens nodded.

"Monster, Byrd, get inside. Lap up with these idiots. Spaz, Mighty, look under the hood. Come on, Class President. Pop the hood on this piece of shit."

Cory Hart, the driver, got out and opened the hood. Bruiser, Tim "Spaz" Spunilo and Greg "Mighty" Wilson followed him.

Marceline Anne and Byrd got in the backseat and sat on the two boys in the back's laps. The girl in the middle was uncomfortable but the girl in the front seat glared.

The boys, Chase MacDonald and Malcolm Chang were each captivated by the girls on their laps.

Byrd wrapped her arms around Chase's shoulders. She puckered her lips and winked at him.

He grinned widely, ignoring the look from the teen in the front seat.

Malcolm stared at Marceline Anne, who was looking out the back window. She frowned and got out, only to get back in, this time facing Malcolm. Her knees squeezed his legs as she tried to get comfortable.

Malcolm was enthralled by her pretty face. Unlike Byrd and the girls with him, she wasn't wearing makeup. But her beauty still knocked him back. Her face was round with high cheekbones and full chubby cheeks.

It was clear of blemishes except a beauty mark by her mouth. Her nose was small but round, her complexion was like a light fresh cappuccino and she had thick, sooty, long, curly eyelashes and the most perfect eyebrows.

Her ears were small with detached earlobes, which had three sets of holes. He knew enough about jewelry to know the diamond studs she had in each were real. Her chin was small but pronounced enough to be strong.

Her lips called out to him. They both were plump to the point of looking artificial and the lower one was a bright pink while the upper one was a dusky rose. Her bow was clearly defined.

Her eyes were the only thing that could take his attention from her pouty mouth. They were almond shaped and slightly slanted but boy, were they wide! He'd never seen eyes that big and they weren't comical. Her lashes nearly hid them as her eyes were narrowed but he knew their color was a forest green.

They were mysterious, deep and probing. There were shadows in her eyes and she looked extremely bored. He wondered how it'd feel to have her look at him.

And then she did.

She focused on him and her world shifted. His face wasn't extraordinary. He was a teenager after all. His face was round and his jaw was square. His cheeks were getting sharp.

His nose had been broken before. She could tell. His ears were like hers (detached lobe) but bigger. His skin was milky white but with that certain something that told that he was Asian. Japanese by her guess.

His lips were thin but the bottom one was fuller and they were a muted pink. But it was his brown eyes that caught her. They were kind and understanding. She didn't know him but she wanted to tell him everything about herself.

The more she gazed at him, the more she felt a bond firming. The more she felt she could trust him, rely on him. Which was crazy. She didn't trust anyone and relied on herself.

His eyes gave her hope and for one foolish moment, she wanted to give in. She stared at him before realizing that his eyes were darkening. Her lips curved. She knew that look in his eye. Men have been giving her that look since she was eleven.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders loosely. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned forward, plastering her front to his. She rubbed her nose against his before touching her lips to his gently.

It was a quick kiss, over before it began but that brief contact zapped both of them. Their lips tingled and sparked. They looked in each other's eyes, sharing the same breath before they both leaned forward.

The kiss was exploitative in nature but passion wasn't far behind. They could feel hunger just below the surface but they wanted to get to know each other first.

Their lips never became completely separated as they changed angles and firmness. As they kissed, Chase eyed Byrd. He grinned. Byrd shrugged and kissed him.

The blonde in the middle was very uncomfortable…

The policecar finally pulled up to the two cars and stopped. Two officers stepped out, reviewing the scene.

The superior officer inclined his head. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Friend here was having some car trouble." Bruiser lied with a smile. "We just stopped to help."

"Need any help?"

"Looks like his engine just needs to cool down." Bruiser shrugged. "I got a container of water in the truck."

"I should do it."

Bruiser went to the truck and got his emergency gallon of water. He brought it back.

The police officer poured a bit on the engine. It started hissing and smoking but eventually cooled off. "Alright. Good as new. Try her out, son."

Cory got back in the car and turned it on. It roared to life.

The male officer clapped Bruiser on the back. "Good work, lad. Let's go, Woods."

Officer Woods nodded at him. "Have a good day."

They were walking by the back doors when they looked inside (both doors were still open). "Hey. Cool it. No backseat babies."

Officer Woods rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Davis."

The two officers hopped in their car and took off.

Bruiser shut the hood and came around with a smirk. "Got lucky, Hart. We'll be seeing you. Let's roll out, guys."

Byrd sat up and patted Chase's shoulder. "It's been. Bye!" She got up and slammed his door.

Marceline Anne backed away from Malcolm and stared at him.

"Monster!" Bruiser called.

Her lips curved before she gave Malcolm a short, soft kiss. She got off his lap and gave him a flirty salute before leaping in the back of the truck.

Bruiser got behind the wheel and turned the car on. He sped away, blaring music and honking the horn.

Cory took a deep breath. "Are you guys okay? Melinda?"

The girl in the passenger seat nodded.

"Chase, Kate, Malcolm?"

"Yeah." Kate nodded even though she was very shaken up.

Chase grinned. "I'm great!"

Malcolm was staring down the road, where the truck had gone.

"Malcolm!" Cory had been calling him for a while.

"Huh?" Malcolm frowned and faced front.

"Are you alright? Probably not. That girl probably has who knows what. You need to go to the clinic."

Malcolm smirked and closed the back door. "I'm fine, Cory."

Cory backed away and started off down the road. "Yeah right. And today started off so good, too!"

Malcolm tuned him out, thinking about the girl with the deep eyes and drugging kiss.

 _ **M**_ -

Malcolm was walking down the halls of his school in a fog. It'd been two days since the attempted robbery and he was still thinking about the girl.

Which was awkward since he'd been on a date with Kate. It was new, his first date since last year when he'd dated a bunch of girls after his first relationship ended.

For the first time since Meagan dumped him, there wasn't an ache. He'd felt fundamentally flawed when she broke up with him. She'd given him a laundry list of reasons why but the thing that stuck out the most was that he was boring.

He was a simple guy, who liked simple things. Why was that a deal breaker?

He could feel his thoughts turning dark so he shook his head. That girl, Monster? was probably the most exciting girl he'd ever met.

Would she find him boring?

Should he find her? Did she even go to his school? He'd never seen her but then he wasn't at school much himself.

He was going back and forth with deciding if he should ask around for her when he felt someone pushing him. "Hey!"

A door to a closet opened and he was shoved inside. It was pitch black in there but he backed away as the door closed. A light snapped on and there she was.

He gaped. _She **does** go here!_

She stepped closer and wrapped her hands in his shirt to pull him down. She fused her mouth to his and both lit up inside like a Christmas tree on fire.

He stopped thinking and just felt.

 _ **M**_ -

Malcolm stared.

"What?" Marceline Anne tugged on her black leather jacket.

He had a million questions and just blurted one out. "Do you always wear your hair up?"

"Yes."

"Is it naturally that straight?"

"No." She put on her right shoe.

"It's really shiny. Do you condition twice?"

"Do you want my hair? I could shave it off and give it to you." She tied the converse.

He burned. "No, I just think it's nice."

She looked at him with a raised brow.

He lifted a shoulder. "So you go here. What grade are you in?"

"You should get dressed." She put on her left shoe.

He already had his underwear on so he jumped in his jeans. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Why do you care?" She tied that shoe.

He wanted to say he wanted to know everything about her. He just tunneled into his shirt instead. "I'm in tenth."

She groaned. "Me too."

"I'm still fourteen though. My birthday's not until October."

She looked at him, wondering just who was he and what did he want from her. "May."

He put on his shoes. "May what?"

She rolled her eyes. "May 21st."

He realized she was telling him her birthday. He grinned. "A Gemini. October 14th."

"I don't know what that is."

"Libra."

She just blinked at him.

He correctly surmised she didn't care what his sign was.

She stared at him, her emotions flickering in her eyes in the dim light. He didn't understand them but he saw them.

"So-?"

"No." She shook her head and left.

He blinked in surprise. Well that was a whirlwind! Sex in a closet. That was a new one.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's chapter 2! Hopefully I can post every other week!_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Malcolm waited in the closet. He was sure he wouldn't have to wait long. Marceline Anne (she finally told him her name) was prompt. She wouldn't tell him what she was doing before or after their time together but she always seemed to be rushing.

But he didn't mind. He saw her twice a day. The first time between second and third period and the second between fourth and fifth period. It wasn't much time but when they were together, time seemed to slow down. They never hurried.

He couldn't see her much (he had bad eyes and usually wore glasses) in the bad light but he was learning her through touch. It was hard to learn her through conversation. She usually dressed quickly and split afterwards and she always jumped him in the beginning.

Not that he wasn't just as hungry for her. Before their time together, he'd thought about her constantly and predicted that if he had her, the interest would fade. Not true at all. From the moment he'd first slid inside her, he felt at home and felt deep in his soul he'd never tire of her.

He tried countless times to engage her in dialogue but she only responded while he was inside her. It wasn't much and they were usually short answers but at least she gave him something. But he wanted everything.

Today he planned on asking her out. Outside of the closet. Maybe the movies? That'd be no pressure, right? Or would it be boring? Meagan's voice in his head gave him sweaty pits. He didn't want to mess this up.

While he was thinking, the door opened. He blinked as she came inside and shut the door behind her. He was struck again by her beauty. Besides her exquisite face was her shapely body. The girls he was used to were thin. Sometimes sickly so. But Marceline Anne? She was shaped like a woman.

She was short so her curves were more pronounced. She'd told him she was 5'3, which was a near foot shorter than his 6'2. She had big, round breasts sitting on top of a gently round stomach. She had wide, childbearing hips and a big, round backside he loved to touch.

Her thighs were incredibly thick but firm. Even her lower legs were shapely with sculpted calves and tiny ankles. Her feet were small and by touch he'd discovered her toes were near nonexistent. Her hands were the same with chubby short fingers.

He'd learned that she cut her nails every Sunday because they grew fast and very long but she found them difficult to keep clean and do a multitude of tasks so she cut them. He'd found out after she scratched up his back and she told him that she hadn't cut them that week.

Her arms were chubby and she did have love handles but he just loved it all. Plus she was indescribably soft. He thought all girls were soft but this one was as soft as a newborn swan.

He didn't know why she didn't dress more like a girl. As far as he'd seen her, she wore jeans and tees with her black leather jacket. The clothes were name brand and clean but they weren't very impressive. They were baggy on her frame. All she wore on her feet were Chuck Taylor converses and she kept her hair in a bun.

She didn't even wear much jewelry.

But he didn't mind. She was raw, natural, simple. He liked that about her. Until he got to her underwear. That was where she seemed the most girly. She wore lace and satin underwear in a myriad of colors and designs. Even her socks.

He felt like he was unwrapping a present every time he disrobed her.

As he eyed her greedily, she took her phone from her back pocket and set it on a shelf before shrugging out of her jacket. She tossed it over a broom and came to him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down, fusing their mouths together.

She toed off her shoes and lifted his shirt over his head. She marveled over his chest and abs. He was thin but barely. He was a little bulky and had a body that wouldn't quit. He had sculpted pecs and a deep six pack.

He'd told her he was heavily into sports and eating. She liked both.

As much as he liked her bottom, she liked his. It was small but round and firm. She liked to pinch it. It made him blush, which made her feel good.

He had wide shoulders and a thick neck, his own curvy calves and thick thighs. He had meat on his bones and it was all muscle.

She kissed his chest, loving when he hissed. She bit him in the same spot then licked it to take the sting out. He grumbled above her. She smiled against his skin.

He cupped her arms and shook her gently. "You wanna play?"

She knelt before him and unbuckled his belt. "Let's play."

 ** _M_** -

He stopped her before she could leave. "Hey, wait!"

"I gotta go." She leaned away from him.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to know- do you want to go out? With me? We can go to the movies. Or do whatever you want. No pressure."

She stared at him in shock. She never would have expected that. Not in a million years. Most boys were fine with a guilt-free tumble. Apparently Malcolm wasn't most boys. "I have to go."

"Oh." He lowered his eyes.

She stepped forward and kissed him. He pushed her up against the door. They went at it for a few minutes until she pushed him away and slipped out.

He breathed deeply, willing his body to calm down. She hadn't said no.

 ** _M_** -

"Would you stop with the pencil?" Karen Beecher sighed in annoyance.

"Hmm?" Marceline Anne frowned a little.

Karen snatched the pencil from her. "Just tell me what's going on. You know you want to."

Marceline Anne scratched her nose before blowing out a breath. She looked around the library and leaned in close. "There's this guy-"

Karen's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Don't say it like that!" Marceline Anne spat waspishly.

"You never talk about guys. You say they aren't stimulating enough to talk about past screwing them."

"They're not." Marceline Anne insisted.

"But this one is?"

"No!" Marceline Anne blushed.

Karen stared at her knowingly.

Marceline Anne swallowed and bent. "He's- different- I think."

Karen smiled. "How?"

"I don't know." Marceline Anne's eyes grew unfocused. "It's his eyes."

"His eyes?" Karen spoke softly to keep her in her trance.

"They're so warm and kind. So trusting and solid. He looks at you like he knows you, every part of you and it's okay."

Karen pursed her lips. "Wow."

Marceline Anne blinked and shook her head. "It's nothing. It's stupid."

"What about this guy?" Karen knew not to force her to feel.

Marceline Anne frowned. "He asked me out."

"You said no."

"I didn't say anything. But I will. Say no? We can't date."

"Why not?"

Marceline Anne's eyes grew sad and she shook her head. "We can't date."

"How do you even know this guy?"

Her lips twisted. "The Animals robbed him and his friends."

Karen huffed. "Why do you hang around those jerks?"

"Who am I supposed to hang around? Your friends? The rah-rah squad?"

"Cheerleaders are athletes."

"Then why do you play soccer?"

"Stop it." It was an old argument. "You're way too smart to be hanging around those guys. They're all going to end up in jail."

"Better than me." Marceline Anne shrugged.

"I know things have been hard for you-"

"No." Marceline Anne's face closed.

"But-"

"No."

Karen sighed. "We've been friends since we were three. Shouldn't I care about your well-being?"

"I'm fine."

"Have you seen a doctor since-?"

"I'm fine." Marceline Anne refused to see another doctor.

Karen sighed again. "I think you should give this guy a chance. How long have you known him?"

"I don't know him now." Not for lack of trying on his part.

"How long?"

Marceline Anne smacked her lips. "Since school started."

"It's mid-October!"

"Almost. His birthday's coming up."

"You know his birthday?"

Marceline Anne glared at her.

"Okay, fine. Be bullheaded. You're going to miss out on your soulmate."

 ** _M_** -

Malcolm paced in the closet. Marceline Anne hadn't shown up for three days. Was she avoiding him? Did he come on too strong? He probably scared her away by asking her out. All she wanted was a bed partner and he'd ruined the greatest sex he'd ever had.

He shook his head. But he wanted more than sex. He wanted her.

He turned too quickly and bumped into a shelf. Things fell down, including an orange wrapped package. He frowned as he put everything else back but held onto it.

Who was it for? What was it doing in a closet? Not many people liked the color orange. It was his favorite color, which she'd mocked him about when he told her.

He caught a piece of sticker and angled it towards the light. It had the initials "M.C." on it. Could it stand for Malcolm Chang?

He decided to open it. If it wasn't his, he'd rewrap it and put it back. So he unwrapped it. Inside was a tiny card.

He really wished he had his glasses on him as he pulled the card up to his face to read.

" _I thought a lot about your offer. It was incredibly sweet. I think our time has come to an end but I have something for you._ _They say_ Jimi Hendrix used these during his European shows. I hope you have a better fate.

 _Happy birthday,_

 _Marceline Anne_ "

He blinked, in deep shock. She got him a birthday present? Was it to ease him after that brush off?

He moved the card, intending on saving it and already memorizing the curly script and found a set of three guitar picks. He'd told her he played bass guitar. She remembered?

It was the nicest gift he'd gotten in a long time. He was truly touched. And promptly hurt that she didn't think they deserved a chance to explore the wildfire between them.

He put the picks and the card back into the box and stuffed it in his pocket before switching off the light and leaving. Completely brokenhearted…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. The app was acting mad funky. But it seems nice now so I'm uploading._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes Catherine Taylor-Jones knocked on her sister's door. She didn't receive an answer so she turned the knob, hoping it wasn't locked. It wasn't and she came inside.

She could hear water running in the bathroom so she went to the sage door and listened. She could hear Marceline Anne vomiting. She grew concerned and opened the door. "You're sick!"

Marceline Anne was a little busy throwing up so she couldn't blast her sister for coming into her room. When she was finished, she just laid on the sink (she didn't vomit in toilets) to catch her breath and make sure more wasn't coming.

When she was satisfied it was over, she rinsed her mouth out before brushing her teeth and using mouthwash.

Mercedes Catherine looked at her in concern. "Marcy-"

"Leave me alone." Marceline Anne put away her supplies and dried her face and hands on a towel.

"But something's wrong."

"Something's always wrong." She pushed her gently but firmly out of the way.

Mercedes Catherine pouted. "How long have you been throwing up?"

"Who cares?" Marceline Anne climbed inside her big bed and reclined against her mountain of pillows.

Mercedes Catherine sat on the bed. "How long, Marcy?"

"A few weeks." Marceline Anne rolled her eyes.

"A few weeks?!" Mercedes Catherine yelped, terrified.

"This is why I didn't tell anybody. Stop overreacting."

"Why are you like this?! You could be sick again and-!"

"Stop it!" Marceline Anne shouted. Mercedes Catherine stared at her, terror in her eyes. "Look, I'm not sick. I just throw up and feel rotten most of the day. No big."

"Marcy, please go to the doctor. I will go with you. I can't handle losing you." Mercedes Catherine was close to tears.

Marceline Anne looked away. "Fine. I'll go to the doctor. But it's nothing."

 ** _M_** -

"What?" Marceline Anne blinked.

"You're not sick again. You're pregnant." Dr. John Williams smiled.

"What?!"

"Marceline Anne, this is good news. Wouldn't you rather be a mother than sick?"

Marceline Anne was having her doubts.

Mercedes Catherine blinked. "You're pregnant? You're going to have a baby?"

"Two." Dr. John held up two fingers.

"What?!" Both girls perked up.

"See here?" He pointed to the ultrasound machine screen. "This is Baby A and this is Baby B. It's not progressed enough to tell sexes but there are two of them."

"How far along is she?" Mercedes Catherine asked.

"12 weeks."

Marceline Anne paled.

"Oh my goodness!" Mercedes Catherine gasped.

Dr. John put away the wand. "Do you want pictures?"

"Yes!"

Marceline Anne eyed her. "Is it too late for an abortion?"

Mercedes Catherine almost had a heart-attack. "What?! You're trying to get rid of them?!"

"Is it, Dr. John?"

He was uncomfortable now. "Yes, it is."

Marceline Anne sighed lightly and laid back against the raised table.

"Marcy,-" Mercedes Catherine tried.

"No, Mercy."

Mercedes Catherine began crying.

"Wait for me outside."

"But-"

"Go. I'll be out in a minute."

Mercedes Catherine grabbed her heavy winter coat and her handbag before leaving.

"I'm sorry you didn't hear what you wanted to." Dr. John said quietly.

"What did I want to hear?" Marceline Anne looked up at the ceiling.

He stared at her hard, having been her pediatrician since she was two. "It was hard when you got sick. Everyone panicked and it wasn't fair but you were the strong one even though you were the sick one. Everyone depended on you."

She swallowed hard.

"I think you're still taking care of everyone. Maybe you should take care of yourself?"

"Apparently I have two people depending on me. At least for another six months."

"Are you thinking adoption?"

"That'd be best for everyone."

He wanted to say he thought she'd make a phenomenal mother but he'd already stepped over the line. "I can get in touch with agencies. Let you know."

"Thank you, Dr. John. But I would like pictures."

A spark of hope lit up inside him.

 ** _M_** -

Mercedes Catherine looked up when Marceline Anne walked from the back. The fifteen year old went to the receptionist's desk and made another appointment before walking over to her sister.

"Let's go." Marceline Anne played with the strap of her cross body bag.

"Marcy,-"

"I don't want to talk."

Mercedes Catherine wanted to argue but Marceline Anne looked exhausted. She firmed her lips. "Fine."

The two left and went outside to Marcy's Lincoln towncar, Travis. They got inside and drove through the snowy December streets and made it home.

Marceline Anne cut off the engine but Mercedes Catherine was the one to speak. "Who's the father?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Is it Bruiser? He's not a good guy, Marcy."

"It's not Bruiser." Marceline Anne was staring at the steering wheel.

"Then who? He deserves to know, whoever he is."

"No!" Marceline Anne came alive.

"Is he worse than Bruiser?!"

"Yes."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No." Marceline Anne raked her bangs from her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Mercedes Catherine unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to face her sister. "I will help you press charges."

"Why are you so dramatic? Nobody hurt me."

"Then why don't you want to tell him?"

"Because it's none of his business. I'm giving these kids up. No one has to know."

Mercedes Catherine's jaw dropped. "You're giving them up?"

"Yes."

"What about me and Marc and Daddy? Don't we get a say in this?"

"No. And Marc and Daddy will never know."

"How are you going to keep it from them?"

"It'll be easy. Daddy's never home and I won't have to worry about Marc until university ends. By the time he's home and I'm showing, I can stay out all the time. Slip away to have them, give them up and be back home before anyone suspects."

Mercedes Catherine stared at her in shock and awe. "You've thought about this."

"Always have a plan."

Mercedes Catherine had so many arguments building in her brain but a single question burst through. "What's his name?"

"Mercy?!" Marceline Anne almost started cursing.

"What's his name?"

"It's Malcolm Chang! Are you happy now?!"

"An Asian guy?"

"You know I fuck indiscriminately."

"Is he cute?"

Marceline Anne blushed. "No!"

"I thought you said you don't talk to ugly people?"

"Then why'd you ask me if he was cute?"

Mercedes Catherine frowned. "Does he go to our school?"

Marceline Anne was silent.

"Just answer these last two questions and I promise I'll leave you alone."

"Fine. What?" Marceline Anne finally looked at her.

"Does he go to our school?"

"Yes. He and his brother go to our school."

Mercedes Catherine almost asked about his brother but her other question was more important. "Do you love him?"

Marceline Anne's eyes and face hardened. "Get out."

"Marcy,-"

"Get out of my car!"

Mercedes Catherine glared at her before opening the door. She got out and slammed the car door shut.

Marceline Anne started the car and drove away.

Mercedes Catherine gave a low scream. Her sister was impossible!

 ** _M_** -

Mercedes Catherine smiled brightly at the secretary. "Hi, Mara. Can you call these kids down to the science club's room at 3:15?"

"I can't do that, Ms. Taylor-Jones." The woman adjusted her oversized glasses.

"Please?" Mercedes Catherine waved her basket under her nose. "I'll give you a cookie."

Mara licked her lips. The cookies were large and smelled fresh. "Just this once."

"Thank you!" Mercedes Catherine chirped. She used a tissue to grasp a cookie and give it to Mara.

Mara took a tiny nibble and nearly groaned in ecstasy. She pressed the button on the intercom and spoke into it. "Done."

"Thank you so much." Mercedes Catherine gave her another cookie (which lit up Mara's eyes) and skipped out. Her plan was going according to plan.

 ** _M_** -

Michael Chang the Fourth came into the classroom along with three other boys named Chang. He figured it was a racial thing because he had nothing in common with any of those guys but his last name.

He took a seat and eyed the girl in the front of the room. She was wildly pretty. Her chocolate skin looked incredibly soft and she had curves for days. She was short but that wasn't a turn off. He was 6'0 so it didn't matter.

He really liked her smile. It stretched from one side of her face to the other without looking creepy. She seemed to be a genuinely happy person. He liked the thought of that.

Plus her plush lips framed her straight, white teeth nicely and he found himself wanting to keep a smile on her face.

When the last boy came through, she faced them with a bright smile. "Hi! My name is Mercedes Catherine and I'm looking for the brother of Malcolm Chang."

Michael raised his hand, shocked that anyone was looking for Malcolm and a little jealous that _she_ was looking for his brother.

Her smile brightened and she held out a basket. "Thank you! We need to talk. Everyone else can take two cookies on their way out. Bye!"

The other boys shrugged and took two cookies on the way out. She shut the door behind them then came to sit by Michael.

She held the basket out. "Cookie? They're chocolate chip."

He was a little uneasy but he took a cookie. He bit into it and raised his brows. It was good. Sinfully good. She was beautiful, sweet and could bake?!

"I have to hurry cuz science club will be here in a minute and I have volleyball practice but we need to talk." She told him.

He licked his teeth of chocolate. "About what?"

"I'm just going to come out and say it. My sister, Marceline Anne is pregnant."

Michael was a genius so it took literally two seconds to understand what she was telling him. "Malcolm got your sister pregnant?!"

She was pleasantly surprised he got that so fast. _Smart and cute? I wonder if his brother's the same?_ "Yes."

Michael was blown away and blew out a breath to prove it.

"I know this is a lot but I think he deserves to know."

"She hasn't told him?"

"No." She shook her head. "I think it's wrong of her. The twins deserve to have a father."

"Twins?!" He couldn't believe it.

"Yup."

He had to catch his breath. "So you want me to tell him?"

"I was kind of hoping you'd bring him by the house and we could force her to tell him."

"He didn't even tell me he was seeing anyone." He was hurt. He and his brother were close.

"I understand." She and her sister were close.

He focused on her face, feeling really inappropriate for wanting to kiss her when he should be thinking about his brother. "Where do you live?"

She gave him her address. "She should be home by six o'clock."

He nodded. "We'll be there." He frowned as he looked down at her curly script in his notebook.

"What's wrong? Besides everything."

"I think this is around the corner from my house."

"You live in the Adjacent?"

"Yeah."

She smiled. "I can't believe we're neighbors!" _I can't believe I've been living so close to male perfection and I never knew!_

"Yeah." _I can't believe I've been living around the corner from a queen!_ "How long have you lived there?"

"Um… 13 years."

"Me too."

"Really?!"

He gave a half-grin. "Yeah."

 _Be still my heart! that smile is heaven sent! "_ Wow."

She stared into his eyes and he stared back. Both were thinking the other had the most impressive brown eyes they'd ever seen.

A spell was weaving around them but it was broken when the door crashed against the wall and kids spilled it.

He blinked. "I've got basketball practice."

"Yeah." She blushed. "Volleyball."

Both rose and left, staring at each other the whole time. The club's advisor shut them out.

"I'll see you at six." He really wanted to stay. Or at least kiss her. But he was way too shy for that.

She didn't know what to do. She wanted to stay longer but wasn't good around boys. She was too shy. She thrust out the basket. "You can have the rest of the cookies."

He blushed and took the basket from her, their fingers touching. "Thank you."

She giggled before tucking her long dark hair behind her ear and walking down the hall, wondering if he was looking at her butt.

He stared after her, definitely looking at her butt. He couldn't wait until six o'clock.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Happy Valentine's Day!_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Malcolm frowned when they stopped outside a blue house. "Who lives here?"

"Someone I think you need to see." Michael turned off his car, Rhonda.

Malcolm groaned. "Please tell me you're not trying to set me up! I have enough to deal with, with the guys doing it!"

"Who said it was a girl?" Michael unlocked the doors.

"Are you trying to set me up with a dude?! I haven't given up hope!"

Michael's lips twitched. "Just get out."

Malcolm groaned heavily before getting out. Michael got out, too and locked the doors behind him.

They walked up the walkway and Michael pressed the doorbell. It took a minute but a small, plump Hispanic woman answered the door. "¿Sí?"

"Hola." Michael waved with a nervous smile, hoping he had the right house. "We're looking for Mercedes Catherine and Marceline Anne."

Malcolm looked at him sharply as she nodded with a smile. "¡Sí! ¡Sí! Come in!"

The boys entered and she showed them where to put their outside gear. She led them upstairs as they looked around the tastefully decorated home.

She knocked on a purple door. "Señorita Mercy? You have-"

The door flew open and there she was. She took Michael's breath away. "Hi! Come in! He's for Marcy, Mrs. Gonzales! Come on, Michael!"

Michael stepped inside her room and she hurried to shut her door.

Malcolm found all this suspect. How did Michael know her sister? He didn't even know she had a sister. This was suspicious.

Mrs. Gonzales knocked on the green door. "Señorita Marcy? You have company."

A moment later the door opened. Marceline Anne's eyes widened when she saw him.

"Have a good visit." Mrs. Gonzales smiled at both before going downstairs.

Neither heard her as they stared at each other. Both drank in each other's appearance as if it'd been years instead of weeks since they'd last seen each other.

Suddenly he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to hers, backing her into her room then kicking the door shut with his foot.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed closer. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He drew back, breathing raggedly. "Bed?"

She jerked her head in the direction of the four post canopy bed and fused her mouth to his.

He walked over to the bed and just tipped over, both of them falling in. Then there was no more talking.

 ** _M_** -

"I don't hear anything." Mercedes Catherine listened at the door.

Michael was busy looking around her room. She had bookcases filled with books and music, she had a large desk with a computer and printer and small flatscreen TV on it, she had tons of stuffed animals and pillows, she had a keyboard set up by a bookcase, she had a sofa and chairs set up with tables by a large window.

Her room was great. Her walls were white with purple details and her name was written on the wall behind her bed, which was a large four post canopy bed piled high with pillows.

She had two purple nightstands by her bed. One had an eyeglass case and an alarm and the other held a book and a pillcase. She had two doors, one lilac and the other royal purple. The lilac door was open and he could see a bathroom.

She had a settee at the end of her bed and she had clothes all over the room. It looked lived in.

"Michael?" She touched his arm.

He jumped, not having heard her calling him for the past minute. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" She looked at him in concern.

He thought about her inviting bed and gulped. "Yeah."

"I don't hear any arguing so I think it's going well."

"How thin are your walls?"

"Not very but we can get loud."

He immediately thought about her screaming his name and burned.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look a little feverish."

"I'm a little lightheaded." He admitted.

"Would you like to sit?"

"Yes please." She moved to the bed, dragging him behind her. He nearly died. "Those chairs look comfortable."

"The bed's better." She crawled into the bed, struggling for a moment. She hoped he wasn't looking.

He was and he found it adorable. When she turned to face him, he looked away.

She patted the bed. "Come sit."

He sat on the high bed but at the bottom.

"You can sit closer. I won't attack you." She blushed. _Did I just say that?!_

He wished she would attack him. He sat closer. "So what do you think they're talking about?"

"Hopefully names. She wants to give them away but I hope he talks her out of it."

He frowned. "Why does she want to give them away?"

"I don't know. She won't tell me. Actually she's mad at me. We haven't spoken since yesterday."

"Why?"

"I asked her if she loved Malcolm."

He blinked. _Someone could love my little brother… Wow_. "Why'd she get mad at you?"

"Marcy doesn't do feelings."

"What does that mean?" He'd never heard of that before.

"She's not good with emotions. Hers or anyone else's."

He thought through that. "I think I understand. My siblings and I are unusual."

"Unusual? You seem perfect-ly fine." She hurried to correct herself.

He didn't notice her slip. "Yeah. Looks can be deceiving."

"I get it." She empathized. "We're not exactly normal. We've had our bit of bad luck."

He didn't want to talk about bad luck. He hated the shadows in her eyes. "Where are your parents?"

"Daddy's at work."

"At six o'clock?"

"He's a dentist but also a businessman. He does business all over. It takes up a lot of his time."

"What about your mom?"

She was quiet for a moment as she tried not to cry. "She's dead."

 _You're an idiot, Michael_ … He winced. "I'm- I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She swallowed and she blinked back tears. "It's been a really long time."

"Still. I couldn't imagine losing my mother. She's really great. It'd break my heart."

That made her smile even though it had broken her heart when her mother died. "Are you a momma's boy?"

"I think so." He answered seriously. "My dad's really strict and he works like your dad. He's a doctor and businessman, too. I don't think he gets me."

"What do you mean?" She laid against her pillows.

He leaned over until he laid on his side. "I really love to dance. It's something I'm good at and makes me happy. He doesn't see the point. He wants me to be a doctor like him. I just want to dance."

"I get it. I love to sing. It's my passion. I feel like it's my destiny. But Daddy doesn't think it's sensible and gets upset whenever I bring it up."

He was quiet for a beat. "Parents."

"Fathers."

He was quiet again. "You said you had bad luck."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Were you talking about your mom?"

"Yes and no. My mom died when I was eight."

He winced again. "Ouch!"

"Yeah. It really hurt. It was like everyone shut down. Daddy got rid of everything that reminded him of her and started working more. I think we look too much like her and it hurts him.

Marc and Marcy refused to talk about her-"

"Who's Marc?"

"My older brother. He's 19 and goes to Princeton."

"Do you each have two names?"

"Yes. His is Marcus Donald. He's named after Daddy and my maternal grandfather."

"Hmm." He hummed. "So they shut down?"

"Yeah. No one wanted to talk about Momma but me. I tried to talk to our relatives but it'd just make Daddy upset. We don't even see them anymore. We go see my grandparents once every few years but it's only for a couple days and it feels so awful."

"Aren't you glad to see them?"

"Yeah but it's like we know Momma's missing and we tiptoe around it. It really hurt our grandparents. Grandmom cries every time she sees us.

"I'm sorry."

She dragged her fist across her face. "I just miss her."

He pulled himself so he was next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "How did she die?"

She sniffled. "A drunk driver. She was coming home from taking Marcy to the doctor and a drunk driver ran a red light."

"Was Marceline Anne in the car?"

"Yeah. Momma died at the hospital and Marcy was in a coma. They didn't think she was going to survive. But she did."

His heart broke for her. "That had to be scary."

"It was scary when she got sick."

"She got sick?"

She nodded. "A couple years ago, she kept complaining about pain and when she went to the doctor, Dr. John said she had an ulcer. So she took medicine and avoided certain foods. But it was getting worse.

They did x-rays and found out it was infected. So they gave her new meds but the lab tech kept looking and he found something behind the ulcer. A tumor."

"A tumor?" He looked at her sharply.

"Yeah. It was cancer."

His mouth fell open.

She sniffled again. "It was so scary. She had surgery and went through chemo. I cried every day."

"But she's fine now. Right?"

"She finished her last round of chemo this summer. We were hoping she'd be in remission soon."

"Is it safe for her to be pregnant?"

"She won't need another round of chemo any time soon but hopefully it doesn't come back before she gives birth."

"How did you deal with all that?"

"I cried. For so long. I prayed. I stayed at church. I felt so alone. Marcy didn't want anyone to know she was sick so it was just me, Marc, Daddy and her friend, Karen that knew. Not even our family knows."

"That has to be hard."

She shrugged.

He watched her as she cried. His heart was totally broken for her. She'd been through so much and she was just a kid. Before he could stop himself, he was leaning forward.

He gave her plenty of time to pull away but she didn't and before long, their lips were connected. It was an instant spark.

They gasped and looked at each other with wide eyes before touching lips again. He applied pressure and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then there was no more talking.

 ** _M-_**

Malcolm tried to catch his breath before rolling over. Marceline Anne almost came with him but she forced herself to lie still. He looked at her.

She stared at her ceiling and tried to calm her racing heart. She knew he was going to say something but hoped against hope that he wouldn't and just leave.

That hope was shattered…

He brushed her bangs back. "I missed you."

She blew out a harsh breath. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know."

She turned her head with a glare.

"I don't!" He defended. "My brother dragged me here. I didn't know he knew you. Or your sister. You didn't tell me you had a sister."

She swallowed before turning her head. "So what?"

"I told you about Michael and Madeline."

"You tricked me into listening to you."

"You're infuriating, you know that?"

Her eyes widened and she looked at him quickly. He just stared at her steadily. Eventually she blinked and lost her severe expression. "Yeah, I do."

He put his index finger on her cheek and brushed her face gently.

"That is so weird. Stop."

He drew that finger up to her brows and between them then down to her nose. He tapped it.

She hated to admit it (even to herself) but that soothed some of her agitation. "I'm going to kill her."

"Who?" He tapped again.

She leaned over and kissed him. "Get out."

"You're really throwing me out?"

She stared at him, getting more and more lost in his eyes. "No."

He smiled before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her on him. He kissed her.

She drew back and opened her legs, fitting herself better against him. She set her chin on his chest and just stared at him.

He ran his fingers over her bottom lightly. "Take your hair down."

She almost said no. She told everyone else no. She took the pencil out of her hair as she sat up and put it in her mouth. She tugged out the bands and shook her hair out.

His eyes widened as it kept tumbling down. All the way to her hips. "Wow."

She put her hands in her hair and lifted it, shaking it to relax.

"Can I touch it?"

She took the pencil from her mouth and threw it near the bottom of the bed. "No."

"Please."

She could tell it was burning him alive. For some reason she wanted to grant his request. "You get five seconds."

He wasted no time and plunged both hands in her dark tresses. He never got the chance to appreciate her hair before. The first time he'd seen her, he was stuck on her face and every time after that, it'd been too dark.

He absolutely loved her hair. It was long, dark and silky. But the bright lights in her room showed that it was more than one color. As he passed his hands over her hair, he could make out black, dark brown, light brown, red, orange, blonde and white hair. It was incredible.

Her bangs were blunt and fell into her eyes and the rest of her mane had loose waves from being pinned up. She looked so alluring sitting naked on his lap, hair all over her body. She looked like a mermaid. Actually like a cross between Ariel and Pochantus.

"What are you?"

She blinked at him before cocking her head and frowning slightly. "Hmm?"

 _That was stupid_ … He blushed a bit. "What's your ethnicity?"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you what I am." He offered.

"Why do you assume I don't know?"

"Most people don't."

"I'm not most people. I know you're Japanese."

He blinked. "Really? How?"

"I know everything."

He smirked. "How'd you know?"

"For one, you look it. For two, when we're fucking, you curse in Japanese."

"How do you know it's not Chinese?"

"I know Chinese."

He blinked again. Got him there.

"And I know a bit of Japanese. Enough to get by and a bunch of curses."

"Really? So when I call you "*", you know what I'm saying?"

She shook her head. "I think one of those words is "angel" but I'm not sure."

He twisted his lips. He'd been calling her his angel of darkness.

"Time's up."

"Time's up?" He frowned in confusion.

"I said you get five seconds. It's been like five minutes."

Instead of taking his hands out of her hair, he clenched his fists and pulled.

She winced before glaring at him.

But he wasn't afraid because her eyes were light. Usually they were very dark, almost black but when her libido hit, they lightened. He pulled again before pressing her to fall on him.

Their mouths collided and though it hurt, it didn't stop them from continuing the kiss.

He was on the verge and in the process of lifting her onto his penis when a knock sounded at the door. "Señorita Marcy? Dinner is ready."

Marcy drew away with a pout.

She looked totally adorable! He kissed her pout away. "You should go. I'll be here when you get back."

"You really think I'd go eat and leave you up here all by yourself? That's next level rude."

He smiled as she sat up and reached for her bra. "It's going to be hard."

"Something you have to do or your cock against my ass?"

He hardened to the point of tears. "Your mouth…"

"It kills my daddy, too."

"Your dad?" His hard-on softened slightly.

She nodded as she tunneled into the Princeton sweatshirt she'd been wearing when he came in.

"Is he going to be at dinner?"

She scoffed. "Please!"

"Wait." He held her hips still when she would have left him. "What does that mean?"

She wiggled before realizing he wasn't about to let her go. She decided it wasn't worth it to make him so she rolled her eyes and huffed. "He's never here."

"Why not?"

She glared at him.

"I'm overstepping, aren't I?"

She raised a brow that basically said, "what do you think?".

He wanted to ask questions but knew she wouldn't open up. He let her go.

She slipped into her boy-shorts and then into her Batman pajama pants before gathering his clothes. "Get dressed."

"You're bossy." He left the bed.

She gasped as she halted putting on her socks. She punched his side.

He smiled smugly. "And abusive."

"Stop it!" She laughed.

He blinked, the wind knocked out of him. He'd never heard her laugh before. It was the most magical thing he'd ever heard.

She finished putting on her socks and went to a sage door. She returned with a green washcloth and straightened her bed before running the cloth over the spot they'd been in.

He dressed slowly, shocked over how mixed up this girl made him. "You never answered my question."

"And I'm not going to." She replied easily.

"I want to know you."

She stopped moving. _I could tell him. What if he hates me? I am ruining his life._

He pulled her by her elbow until she faced him. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her slowly. "Please?"

She set her chin on his sweater covered chest. "I'm mixed."

"I believe you."

"Daddy's German and Native American. I was born in Ireland."

"You're Irish? Cute. I was born in Japan. We came here when I was two."

She frowned. "Us too. We moved from Greece. I'm technically a Greek citizen."

He frowned now. "You said your dad was German and Native American, which I can see in you. What about your mom?"

She moved his hands from her face and went to put books he hadn't noticed from her bed to her desk. "She's gone."

"Gone?" His frown deepened until he realized… "She's _gone._ "

She moved pens and pencils to her desk and picked up her phone. "Yeah."

He wanted to ask a thousand questions but settled on one. "What race was she?"

She looked at him but he stared back. "African American and Italian."

"So you're really mixed?"

Her heart lifted. He wasn't pushing. She nodded. "Yup."

"Both of my parents are from Japan but two different parts."

"Momma was born and raised in Italy; Daddy in Germany."

"That's really cool."

She smiled. A real smile.

He was bowled over. He never wanted that smile to leave her face. He held out his hand.

She looked at his hand before looking at his face, smile gone.

"What?"

"Being attached to another human being is stupid."

"What?" He didn't understand.

"I don't hold hands." She clarified.

He was blown away. "Who are you? my grandfather?"

She smiled again.

He melted. "We don't have to hold hands."

She cocked her head before straightening it and taking his hand.

"I thought you didn't hold hands?"

"Well I have had your dick in my mouth. I can hold your hand. Just this once."

He blushed.

 ** _M_** -

"Señorita Mercy?" Mrs. Gonzales knocked with insistence. "Por favor come to dinner!"

Mercedes Catherine took a deep breath as her hearing rushed back. "Okay, Mrs. Gonzales! We'll be right there!"

Michael raised his head and let go of her right nipple. "I should go."

"Oh no, no! Just come to dinner!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. It'll be fine." She breathed deeply.

He adjusted her frilly lace purple bra then pulled down her lilac tiered shirt then her violet sweater before sitting up.

"Thank you." She sat up, too.

They just stared at each other, at a loss for words over what they'd been doing. Both spoke at once. "I've never- You? No. Me either."

She swallowed as both burned. "We should go before she comes back."

He nodded. He got up and held his hand out for her.

She was touched. The guys she went out with had zero manners. She took his hand and slid down from the bed.

They walked across the floor and he opened the door and allowed her to leave first. They went downstairs and she led him into the dining room.

Marceline Anne and Malcolm were there. Mrs. Gonzales raised a brow, which made the sixteen year olds blush. "I will leave you to your guests."

"Gracias, Mrs. Gonzales." Both Taylor-Jones girls mumbled.

The older woman went to the kitchen to eat.

Michael pulled out a chair for Mercedes Catherine. She sat with a thank you before he sat next to her.

It was stifling quiet in the room.

Malcolm cleared his throat suddenly and held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Malcolm."

"I'm Mercedes Catherine. It's nice to meet you." She shook it.

Michael took his brother's lead. "Hi. We haven't met but I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise." Marceline Anne shook his hand. "Marceline Anne."

"Michael."

The mood had warmed considerably.

"Do you mind if we bless the food?" Mercedes Catherine asked.

"Oh no, please. We say grace, too." Michael waved a hand.

"Would you like the honors?"

"If you don't mind."

"I insist."

"Somebody pray before we die of hunger!" Marceline Anne complained.

Malcolm chuckled.

Mercedes Catherine glared at her sister. "Please, Michael; I insist."

Michael's lips twitched but he said grace. When he finished, he picked up a platter and held it out for her.

She was touched (once again) and picked up an enchilada with the serving spatula.

Malcolm held the bowl of Spanish rice out for Marceline Anne. "We usually just eat white rice."

"Gross." Marceline Anne muttered.

"Marcy?!" Mercedes Catherine was horrified.

"What? It is. Sticky rice is the only time a person should eat white rice."

"You like sticky rice?" Malcolm asked.

She nodded.

"I love sticky rice." He stared into her eyes.

She sank her teeth into her bottom lip. "Sticky rice's the best."

"Are they still talking about rice?" Michael whispered.

"My goodness, I don't think so." Mercedes Catherine blew out a breath, exasperated by her sister.

He chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry I didn't upload Thursday. I'm not in a good space right now. But I'm trying._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"This has been great but we should probably go home. We never told our parents we wouldn't be back for dinner." Michael didn't want to go.

Malcolm sulked before a thought occurred to him. "I think I left my phone upstairs."

"Me too." Michael frowned.

All four went upstairs with the sixteen year olds going into the purple room while the fifteen year olds went into the green room.

"Actually I have something for you." Marceline Anne told him.

Malcolm nodded before going to the bed.

She disappeared behind the peridot door. "I don't know if you'd want it but I got it for you a while ago."

He didn't find his phone in the luxurious bed (that made him think of what they'd done in it) so he looked on the floor. "That's fine! I like presents!"

"They're awesome!" She threw her voice as she looked through her closet.

He found his cell under her bed and stood up. He got a good look at her room and found it softer than he ever thought she was.

The walls were white with green details and her name was written in cursive on her wall behind her bed in dark green. Her bed itself was huge and looked like it was made for a princess.

The covers had felt great against his skin but looking at them, it was no surprise. Unlike Mercedes Catherine, who had white carpet, Marceline Anne had wooden floors. But they weren't cold against his socked feet.

Beside her bed were two green nightstands. One had an i-Home with an iPod in it, a pillcase and a few books. The other had an eyeglass case and green water-bottle and more books.

She had a lot of bookcases, filled with books and music. A few shelves held movies, both VHS and DVD. By a bookcase was a keyboard while a guitar in a black stand was by the bookcase by the sofa and chairs set up by a large window.

The furniture looked as inviting as the bed. They were plump and overstuffed and a green paisley. The end-tables and coffee table were a deep, rich brown. She had a few magazines on the coffee table.

By another window was a desk. It was large with a lot of drawers and was a dark hunter green. On top was a laptop and printer from Apple and a small flatscreen TV with cable and VHS/DVD hookup.

She also had two remotes and a few mugs featuring _Winnie-the-Pooh's_ Eeyore filled with writing and artistic utensils. She had a big black spinning rolling chair with a massager in it in front of the desk.

She had a window-seat that housed more pillows than her overflowing bed and stuffed animals.

By a small window was an easel set up in front of two stools, one of which was high-backed. In the backless stool was a tackle box for fishing but instead held art supplies. A thin but large black bag laid against the legs. A drawing was on the easel but it was half finished. It looked like a person.

Her walls were mostly covered by the bookcases but the open spots were covered in paintings signed by her. That impressed him. They were really good.

She had a clock on one wall in the shape of the sun and on the wall where her bed was, was a calendar pinned with a colored thumbtack. It was open to December and had "X"'s over the first few days as it was only the beginning of the month.

On the other side of the bed on the wall was a clipboard, hanging by a green thumbtack through the metal hole. It held a lot of paper and upon closer inspection had words written in a different language with a string attached with a pen at the bottom.

There was no speck of dirt anywhere but he found little balls of something good smelling in the corners of her room. The place was clean but she also had books everywhere and a filing cabinet by her desk. He didn't want to be nosy and look inside but he did want to know what was inside.

He went to the other door to see a bathroom. It was small compared to the outer room. It had a cramped shower with a light blue shower curtain and small holders filled with body wash and hair wash.

She had a white toilet and a stand for housing toilet paper under a dispenser for it. Next to it was a vanity/sink. It was a white marble with a wooden undercarriage. In it was cleaning supplies, paper towels and feminine hygiene products.

Above the sink was a mirror/cabinet. He opened it to find toothpaste, her toothbrush, floss, mouthwash, more tooth supplies, various medicine (which he made himself not read) and facial wash.

On the sink was a bottle of hand soap, a can of air freshener, a can of disinfectant spray and a flatiron. On the walls were racks that held plush green towels of varying lengths. There was also a painting in the bathroom along with a clock and behind the door; a long plush mint green polka dotted robe and a green extra long body towel.

He left the bathroom and stood by her bed. Something made him look at the bottom of it and he found an old timey flat top steamer trunk. It was an off white, the color of aged paper with curly dark green script over it like the pages of a diary. It had stuffed animals sitting on it, too.

He sat on the bed thinking she was more than what met the eye when she exited her closet. "You got it?"

"Yeah." She almost told him she'd buried it in the back of her closet when she decided to stop seeing him but didn't think he'd appreciate that. She unrolled it. "I know you played football and you probably are playing basketball now and you'll be playing rugby in the spring so I had this made."

He stared at it for a long time before staring at her.

She felt uncomfortable and thought maybe he didn't like it when he stood up and made his way to her. He cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. She was terribly confused.

But she kissed him back…

After a while, he drew away. "Thank you."

"It's just a soccer shirt with your name and number on it with your activities on the front in your favorite ugly color."

"Thank you anyway."

She blushed at the heated but not sexual way he was looking at her. "I didn't know your size so it's kind of big."

"I'll always wear it."

Her blushed worsened. "I have one, too."

"Oh really?"

She nodded, wide eyes trained on him.

He brushed his lips against her lightly thrice. "We can match."

She allowed a moment where she leaned on him with her eyes closed and really soaked in having him before she pushed him away. "You should go. Your brother's probably waiting."

"Screw him."

 _My sister probably is_ … She'd seen the sparks between them. "I don't want you in trouble, good boy."

"I think you're good, too."

She couldn't believe he'd said that without a hint of sarcasm or lust. She licked her lips.

"Walk me out?"

She couldn't quite figure him out but she wanted to. Oh how she wanted to. "Sure."

They left her room and caught Michael and Mercedes Catherine making eyes at each other. The two looked guilty while the younger pair eyed each other in gloating knowingness.

"We don't want your parents to worry." Mercedes Catherine cleared her throat.

"Yeah." Michael looked away.

"You can't leave the house if you don't move your feet." Marceline Anne pointed out.

Michael scratched the back of his head as Mercedes Catherine shot daggers at her. Malcolm chuckled.

Marceline Anne shrugged before going downstairs. The trio followed her and they all went to the front door.

The boys put on their boots and outside gear before looking at the girls. The girls looked back.

Malcolm leaned forward, trying to kiss Marceline Anne but she backed away and gave him a furiously incredulous look. "What?"

She eyed his brother and her sister before giving him a look he correctly interpreted.

He sighed. "Can I at least shake your hand?"

She wrinkled her face and almost said no but she rolled her eyes and held her hand out.

He took it and kissed the back of it before opening the door and running out. All three stared at his back in open mouthed shock.

Marceline Anne turned to Michael incensed.

He raised his hands in surrender as he walked out. He eyed the brown eyed Jones. "See you."

"Bye, Michael." She waved with a blush.

Marceline Anne shut the door as he walked backwards to his car.

"Marcy!" Mercedes Catherine hit her.

"You can't hit me. I'm pregnant." Marceline Anne flounced off for her room.

Mercedes Catherine screamed lowly.

 ** _M_** -

Michael knocked on his brother's door before just coming in anyway. "Hey?"

"What?" Malcolm was sitting at his desk, finishing (stalling) his homework.

Michael came inside and shut the door. "Have you told Mom and Dad yet?"

"Told them what?"

"Your news."

Malcolm blushed, thinking he was talking about sleeping with Marceline Anne. "No!"

Michael shrugged and leaned against the door. "I can't believe it."

"Me either." Malcolm played with his pen.

"I think it'd be weird at first but I can kinda see it."

"Really?" Malcolm was pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah. Everyone likes you."

"Really?!" Malcolm didn't know that.

"Yeah. Your own children will."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Plus I think you've thawed Marceline Anne out. If you can stay on her good side, she won't give the twins away."

"Yea- what?" Malcolm frowned in pure confusion.

"Oh no. Did she not tell you she wanted to give them up?" Michael paled.

"What are you talking about?" Malcolm stared at him in horror.

Michael sighed. "When Marceline Anne found out she was pregnant, she told Mercedes Catherine that she was giving them up but now that you know about the twins, obviously she's not going to do that. Right?"

All the blood drained from Malcolm's face. "She's pregnant?"

Michael frowned before it dawned on him. "She didn't tell you!"

Malcolm stood up quickly. "Tell me everything!"

 ** _M_** -

Malcolm knocked on his parents' bedroom door.

"Come in!" Came his mother's voice.

He opened the door and saw both of his parents reading in bed. Not books or magazines but paperwork from their workloads. Both were wearing pajamas and their glasses. "We need to talk."

"What about, honey?" Jeanette Chang was a soft-spoken, meek woman, who bowed to the demands of the men in her life (i.e. her father and husband). But she was brilliant.

He shut the door behind him and sat in a chair. He didn't know how to start this conversation.

"You're wasting time, Malcolm." His father, Michael Chang the Third hummed as he flipped a page. He eyed his son. "You know what I always say. _Wasted time is wasted opportunity_."

Malcolm sighed. _Might as well just say it_ … "She's pregnant."

"Who's pregnant?" His parents blinked at him owlishly.

"The girl I've been having sex with." Malcolm mumbled.

Their jaws dropped. Jeanette burst into tears. "You're having sex?!"

Malcolm shrugged lightly, not knowing what to say.

"And she's pregnant." It wasn't a question and anyone listening to Michael could hear it in his clipped tones.

"Yeah."

Michael was silent for a moment. "How do you know it's yours?"

"They. It's twins."

"Twins?!" Jeanette was near inconsolable.

Michael held his nose. "How do you know they're yours?"

"I just do." Malcolm knew without a shadow of a doubt those were his kids.

Michael took a deep breath. "Who is this girl? What is her family like? Is she even like us?"

"She's not Asian if that's what you mean."

Michael frowned. That wasn't what he meant. Was it? "Does she have a good family?"

"I don't know. I've only met her sister. She seems really nice."

Michael rolled his eyes. "You're not giving us any details."

"Marceline Anne is private." Malcolm frowned.

"That's her name?" Jeanette asked.

Malcolm accidentally smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Jeanette's heart flipped at seeing the lovesick expression on his face. "Oh Malcolm."

Michael was less than impressed. "What do her parents say?"

"Her dad doesn't know." Malcolm wiped the smile from his face.

"What about her mother?"

"Her mother died."

Jeanette gasped as Michael winced. "That poor girl! How did she die?"

Malcolm shrugged. "She didn't tell me."

"Well what did she tell you?" Michael demanded.

"Nothing. She didn't even tell me she was pregnant."

"Then how do you know?" Jeanette pressed, enthralled.

"Mercedes Catherine was there with her and she told Michael, who told me."

"Why didn't she tell you? How long has she known? How far along is she?"

"She found out yesterday. She's 12 weeks."

"12 weeks?! Goodness!" She took a breath. "Why didn't she tell you herself?"

"Because she wants to give them up for adoption." Malcolm was still hurt over that.

Jeanette nearly fainted.

Michael's face was thunderous. "She's trying to give away our children?!"

"Dad, they're _our_ children." Malcolm sighed. "But yes."

"Who is her father?" Michael demanded.

"Dr. Marcus Jones Jr." Malcolm told him. "Mercedes Catherine told Michael."

Michael's gears in his head were spinning. "Go to bed. We'll take care of it."

"Dad,-" Malcolm was suspicious.

"Go to bed, son."

Malcolm sighed before getting up.

Jeanette stopped him from leaving. "Wait! Come here."

Malcolm shuffled over to the bed.

She reached out and pulled him into her arms. Her baby was having babies! She cried all over him before Michael made her let go. "Goodnight, sweetie."

Malcolm nodded before leaving.

Jeanette wiped her face, her work forgotten. "What are we going to do?"

 ** _M_** -

Michael the Third sat in his desk chair and held the receiver to the phone to his ear. Someone answered. "Yes. Hello? I would like to speak to Dr. Marcus Jones Jr."

"Is this a scheduling concern?" The bored tones belied the inquiry.

"No. I have something of the personal nature to discuss with him."

"Hold please." A click sounded.

Michael waited as he rehearsed what he'd say in his head. He was still pretty angry over the situation but anger solved nothing. _A cool head made progress._

Before long, a low, cultured voice answered. "Hello? Dr. Jones here. With whom am I speaking?"

Michael cleared his throat. "Dr. Michael Chang Jr."

Marcus made a pleasant sound. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes. My wife and I need to speak to you urgently. It concerns your daughter."

"My daughter? Which one?" Fear crept into Marcus' voice.

Michael heard it and wondered about it. "I'm sure we can talk this all out when we both don't have work to do. Is there somewhere private we could meet? One of our homes?"

Marcus cleared his throat. "We can meet at my home. How does six o'clock sound?"

"Perfect. My family will be there."

Marcus rattled off his address before hanging up.

Michael hung up as well, feeling satisfied that he'd handled that well.

 ** _M_** -

Marceline Anne ignored the phone call again. It was her father but she didn't want to talk to him.

Karen sighed loudly. "Just take the call!"

"No. It's our time."

"We're studying."

"We can do two things at once."

"Marcy…" Karen gave her a knowing look.

Marceline Anne blew out a breath. "Fine. If he calls again, I'll answer."

"Ooh! He? Who is it?" Karen teased.

"My daddy. Stop."

Karen wrinkled her nose. "Ugh! I was hoping it was your mystery beau. You've been so glum since you stopped seeing him. But I think you've started up again because your eyes are sparkling and you keep smiling."

Marceline Anne scowled. "I am not!"

Karen poked her cheek. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Why do I even talk to you?"

" ** _Because we're best friends_**!" Karen sang loudly.

Marceline Anne smiled, trying not to laugh.

" _ **We're best friends! Best friends! Friends until the end**_!"

Marceline Anne began giggling.

A librarian came over and shushed them.

Karen stuck her tongue out at the woman's back before reaching out to poke Marceline Anne. "Got you to laugh."

Marceline Anne twisted her lips but she wasn't upset. "I have to tell you something."

"Uh oh! Are we breaking up?" Karen went back to her work.

"I'm pregnant." Marceline Anne watched her carefully.

Karen frowned before looking at her. "What?"

Marceline Anne just stared at her.

Karen's mouth fell open and her golden eyes widened.

Marceline Anne waited.

Finally Karen got herself together. "Please tell me it's not by Bruiser."

Marceline Anne frowned. "Why does everyone think I'm going anywhere near Bruiser?"

"Because you used to."

Marceline Anne gave her a flat look. "Well that's been over for a while. I don't even like Bruiser."

Karen debated speaking her mind.

"Just say it." Marceline Anne huffed.

"Then why do you hang around him? He's not on your level at all and you just admitted you don't even like him."

Marceline Anne refused to say why she really hung with the Animals. She was self aware but she wasn't open. "I like him enough."

Karen sighed. "So if Bruiser didn't get you pregnant, who did?"

Marceline Anne played with her pen. "Malcolm."

"Who's Malcolm?"

Marceline Anne simply stared at her.

Karen's eyes widened. "He's the guy! The mystery guy!"

Marceline Anne nodded slowly.

Karen gave a low happy squeal. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"How are you happy that I'm pregnant? At fifteen. By a guy I don't really know."

"You know him. You've been lovers in a past life and you recognized each other now." Karen was certain.

"That's bullshit."

"You're so unromantic." Karen pouted.

"What part of you is romantic?"

"My pinky toe." Karen held out her left foot.

Marceline Anne smiled. "It's twins."

"Twins?!" Karen whispered.

"Yeah."

"I'm so jealous!"

"You're insane."

"I am. You know I want to get like Momma. She married Daddy early and had a bunch of kids with her soulmate. I want that."

"You're fifteen. You'll have time."

"You know tomorrow isn't promised."

Marceline Anne gave her a look.

"I know you know but I'm not wrong. I want to live as much as I can before my time is up."

Marceline Anne was quiet.

"I didn't mean that you haven't."

"I know."

Karen took a deep breath. "You should probably call your dad back. He's probably worried about you."

 ** _M_** -

Michael the Third stopped his car in front of the blue house. "I can't believe we're so close."

Jeanette nodded.

"Come on." Michael told his family so they all got out and went to the front door. He rung the doorbell.

Mrs. Gonzales opened it. "¿Sí?"

"We're here for Dr. Jones."

"¡Sí! ¡Sí!" She bobbed her head and opened the door wider. They came inside and took off their winter gear and boots. "Right this way." She led them to the living room. "He will be with you shortly."

Michael nodded and sat back in the plush loveseat. It was quite comfortable.

Before long, Marcus was in the doorway. "Welcome!"

Michael stood and shook his hand. "Thank you for having us. This is my wife, Jeanette; our oldest, Michael; our son, Malcolm and our youngest, Madeline."

"Hello, sir." The Chang children said.

"Hello to you. The girls will be down soon." Marcus took a seat in his favorite chair.

"You have a beautiful home." Jeanette spoke up.

"Thank you."

"You look sort of familiar." Michael frowned.

"I do?"

"Yes. Are you a part of Lincoln Hills Adjacent's business association?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ha!" Michael snapped his fingers. "I've seen you at the meetings!"

Marcus raised his brows. "Small Earth."

"Yes."

Mercedes Catherine and Marceline Anne walked in. The men stood up until they sat down.

"Girls, this is Dr. Chang, Mrs. Chang and their children, Michael, Malcolm and Madeline." Marcus introduced them. "These are my daughters, Mercedes Catherine and Marceline Anne."

"Hello." The two bowed their heads.

The Changs spoke.

Michael cleared his throat. "Is there somewhere Madeline could go? This is a delicate subject."

"Oh? Mrs. Gonzales can take her to the den." Marcus offered before calling for the Hispanic woman.

Madeline Chang pouted at having to miss out on a conversation but she always did. She was only ten and nobody ever told her anything. She left with the housekeeper.

"Now you said you have news?" Marcus clapped his hands together, nervous that Michael was going to say that Marceline Anne was sick.

"I won't beat around the bush." Michael stared him in the eyes. "Marceline Anne is pregnant."

Marceline Anne's jaw dropped and she looked at Malcolm, Mercedes Catherine gasped and Marcus seemed like he had a stroke.

"What?" Marcus stammered.

"Your daughter is pregnant. By my son." Michael said firmly.

Marceline Anne's lips parted as she whispered Malcolm's name.

Malcolm stared back at her steadily.

She gulped. "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She couldn't take his injured eyes but couldn't stop staring.

"Sweetpea." Marcus grabbed her attention. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded slowly.

He was blown away.

"She's 12 weeks, it's twins and she wants to put them up for adoption." Michael informed him.

Marceline Anne looked at her sister. Mercedes Catherine looked guilty.

Marcus frowned. "Wait just one moment." His head was spinning.

Michael inclined his head. He knew he'd be a mess if Madeline was pregnant at fifteen.

Marcus went through his feelings until he was calm then he pierced Michael with a steely glare. "What does your son plan on doing about this?"

"He's prepared to make an honest woman out of her." Michael said immediately.

Malcolm's eyes widened. They'd never discussed that!

Marcus nodded. "They'll marry as soon as possible."

"What?!" Marceline Anne glared at him.

"Sweetpea, no. This is the last straw. I've put up with your antics for far too long. Your actions have consequences."

Marceline Anne stared at him in shock before shaking her head. "I refuse. No."

"Yes." He was adamant. "You will be marrying the father to your children."

"No!" She popped up.

"Marceline Anne Eve Taylor-Jones, you will be getting married and that is final!"

She balled her fists, her body rocking in rage before throwing her head back and screaming… loudly. Very, _very_ loudly.

The room's occupants covered their ears.

She screamed loud and long, holding the note for as long as she could. When she ran out of breath, she ran out.

Mercedes Catherine stood up. "I'll go see about her." She left.

Marcus massaged his ears with a frown.

Michael blinked in shock. That girl was _loud._ For some reason, her screaming tickled him. "So we're moving forward with the wedding preparations?"

"Yes."

Michael the Fourth cleared his throat. "Excuse me but will she be okay?"

Marcus nodded. "She has a temper but she'll cool off."

"No, I mean physically. Mercedes Catherine told me she was sick."

Malcolm frowned in fear as Marcus grew saddened. "What?!"

Marcus nodded. "She has cancer."

"What?!"

"Oh no!" Jeanette worried.

Michael the Third didn't expect that.

"Is it safe for her to be pregnant?"

Marcus sighed lightly. "We'll go see. She finished her chemotherapy this summer but she was to start radiation soon. I suppose she won't be able to now."

"Had her doctors ever brought up this situation?" Michael asked.

"She was thirteen when she was diagnosed. But they said they had high hopes for her because she was so young but it would be a battle because she's sickly."

"Sickly? As in more than the cancer?"

"Yes. She's been prone to illness since she was born. She was born in a convent in Ireland during a flash-flood. She was born with asthma and severe allergies. She has been prone to sickness ever since."

"Is it bad?" Jeanette was close to tears.

"She gets sick easily and stays sick for months. Sometimes it gets bad but she always pulls through. There were a few close calls though. Especially since getting cancer."

Malcolm's heart was broken. His angel of darkness had suffered so much. "May I go check on her?"

"She's probably in her room. First door upstairs on the left. Green door."

"I should go check on Madeline." Michael the Fourth stood up, too.

"The den is the next room to the left."

Both boys nodded before leaving the parents to talk amongst themselves.

Michael clapped Malcolm on the back. "Hey? You okay?"

"Why didn't she tell me?" Heartbreak was in his eyes.

"It's not an easy thing to talk about." Michael shrugged.

"But I've been rough with her. What if I hurt her?"

Michael didn't know what to say. "Do you want to get married?"

Malcolm thought about it even though his heart already had an answer. "Yes."

"Then cherish her." Michael went to the den.

Malcolm started up the stairs. He knocked on the green door.

Mercedes Catherine opened it and her eyes widened when she saw it was him. "I don't know."

"I don't want to cause her any pain."

Her heart melted. _He's so sweet!_ "Come in. I'll go see about Mrs. Gonzales."

"Michael's checking on Madeline in the den."

Her eyes lit up and she left quickly.

He shut the door and came to stand at the bed. Marceline Anne was lying on her stomach with her head near the foot of the bed and her feet under her mountain of pillows.

She didn't move.

He sat on the bed and crowded into her space. He put his big hand on her back and just rubbed gently.

She automatically knew it was him and even though it hurt (she was highly delicate), it soothed her. She relaxed and let her agitation drift away.

He could feel her loosening so he tunneled his left arm under her so he could somewhat hold her while he rubbed. "I'll make you a good husband."

She gasped, tensing back up.

He kept stroking her back. "You'll want for nothing. I'll take good care of you. I'll always be there for you."

She started weeping silently at his words. He was trying to convince her to have him when she was the unlovable one?

He kissed her bun. "I'm not that abhorrent, am I?"

She turned her head to face him sharply. "You're amazing!"

He stroked away a few tears. "I've never had someone tell me I'm amazing and look so sad about it. Actually I've never had anyone tell me I was amazing."

Her brows crashed together, indignant. "You're amazing."

His heart began beating kind of fast. He wasn't lying. No one had ever told him he was amazing. It warmed him to the bone to have this exciting, vivacious woman tell him he was. He dropped a kiss on her mouth.

She shook her head after.

"No one's here."

She laid her chest against him and closed her eyes.

He resumed stroking her back. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry."

"I mean why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

Her eyes opened and she sat up to stare at him. "What?"

He quickly guessed that she was upset. "I don't know how to calm you down."

"You can't. Get out."

"Marceline Anne. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make you angry-"

"Get out!"

He sat up, about to leave when he stilled. He braced himself and looked at her. "No."

"What do you mean "no"?" She was deceptively quiet.

He gulped. "If we're going to be together then you'll have to trust me. To take care of you, to be there for you, to be who you need."

She wanted to be angry (the last thing she needed was someone treating her as though she were a hop and a skip away from dying) but he looked so brave standing up to her with fear in his eyes. It made her think over his words.

He couldn't decipher the look in her eyes but she wasn't screaming so that had to be a good sign. Right? "Marceline Anne?"

She lurched forward and he laid back in terror. But she only laid atop him and kissed him.

He was wildly perplexed. She was giving him some pretty mixed signals.

She let him breathe and set her chin on his chest in what was rapidly becoming her spot.

He blew out a heavy breath. "Life will not be boring with you, Dove."

She frowned cutely. "Huh?"

He realized he'd given her a new name then tried to explain the logic behind it. "You're like a songbird. Your voice is so musical and magical. When you talk, it's like you're singing."

She merely blinked benignly at him.

So he went on. "You're soft and have a sharp wit. And you're tiny."

Her gaze sharpened.

He realized he'd messed up. "But not like "tiny" tiny. Like a normal tiny."

She glared at him until she smiled. "You're stupid."

He blinked. No one had ever called him stupid before. "Ouch!"

"Relax. It means you're funny."

No one had ever called him funny before either. Meagan hadn't gotten his sense of humor and countlessly complained about him being stuffy. "Thank you."

"I think my temper tantrum is over. Should we go see what our parents are planning for the rest of our lives?"

He nodded.

She climbed atop him to crawl over him then slid to the floor. She looked at him expectantly.

He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed then leapt down. He caught her hand when she turned to leave.

She looked at their hands, her face unreadable and her emotions indiscernible. She really liked the feeling of his hands. The backs were soft with a few patchy areas but the palms were rough from use. She suspected he worked with his hands a lot. She liked the friction of them on her body.

He stared at her, unable to read her but he had to do something. Before their parents took over and started bossing them around. He knelt before her on one knee.

Her eyes widened and she blushed.

Words buzzed in his head but they were paltry compared to what was in his heart. So he said the only thing beating in his blood. "Please be mine."

She stared at him as he stared back steadily. There wasn't a hint of artifice on his features. So she said the only thing beating in her blood. "I'm yours."

Honestly he didn't expect that. He popped up and hugged her. Their hug was full of emotion but they were mostly positive. Both had doubts but they wanted each other. Maybe they could make it?

 ** _M_** -

Madeline looked between her brother and this girl that sat to her left. She seemed nice enough but plenty of Michael's girlfriends had seemed nice until he was nowhere around. She wanted to test her because even at ten years old, she could see they had heat. "Michael? Can you ask if I can have water?"

"You can." Mercedes Catherine cut in with a nod. "We have _Fruit2O_ and _Clearly Canadian_. And tap."

Madeline was surprised. "What's _Clearly Canadian_?"

"Sparkling water. It's flavored."

They drank sparkling water at home but never with great flavors. "What flavors do you have?"

"I think we have blackberry, peach and raspberry in the fridge."

"Can I have a peach?"

"Sure. I'll get it for you."

"Michael can get it for me."

Michael side-eyed her for that but both knew he'd get up and do it. And he did.

As soon as he was gone, Madeline turned to Mercedes Catherine. "You like my brother."

Mercedes Catherine blushed. "Are you okay with that?"

Madeline expected for her to deny it. She narrowed her eyes. "He's my big brother. _Mine_."

"I understand. I have a big brother."

"You do?"

Mercedes Catherine nodded. "His name is Marcus Donald."

"How old is he?"

"19."

Madeline's mouth fell open. "That's so old!"

Mercedes Catherine laughed. "He thinks so."

Madeline liked her laugh. She thought quickly. "Would you take me on a date with you and Michael?"

Mercedes Catherine blushed again. "He's not going to ask me out and I could never ask him."

Madeline nodded. She could never ask out a boy either. "I think he'll ask you out."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. He thinks you're pretty." She could tell.

That made Mercedes Catherine really happy. "I think he's pretty. I mean pretty cute."

Madeline laughed. "He's alright."

Mercedes Catherine reached out to tickle her. "You'll see. One day you're going to meet a boy and think he's pretty cute. Then I'll tease you!"

Madeline giggled hard and squirmed. "No!"

"Yes!"

Michael, who'd been eavesdropping from around the door, walked in with a blue glass bottle. "Here you go, Madeline."

Mercedes Catherine left her alone so Madeline took the bottle and opened it. She took a sip and lit up. "It's so good!"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bear with me._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Marceline Anne and Malcolm walked into the living room.

Marcus eyed her warily. "Are you ready to listen?"

"I'm not getting married." She stated straight off.

Malcolm was dead confused. Didn't he just propose? And didn't she just accept?

"Sweetpea?" Marcus was tired. He'd had a full day working and now had this situation dumped in his lap. "Please don't fight me on this."

"You're not selling me." Marceline Anne sat primly.

"I'm not trying to sell you. I want you to have a good life."

"By giving me to someone you don't even know?"

He shook his head. She was very persuasive but he knew that although she couldn't be bought, she could be rented. "I'll buy you anything you want."

That caught her attention. "Anything?"

"Anything." He promised.

"I want a bookshop."

"A bookshop? But you already run the flower shops." He was so confused.

"Flower shops?" Jeanette was confused as well. "You have a job?"

"Her mother was a botanist and owned her own floral shops. She owned six and she left them to the kids in her will. They each got two and they own and run them." He explained.

Jeanette was impressed. "Wow!"

"I don't want to run a bookshop. I want to own one." Marceline Anne clarified. "All the books inside are mine."

Marcus thought it over. "Done."

"And I want this wedding to be low key. Immediate family only and one friend each."

Jeanette gaped. "But we have so much family!"

Marceline Anne blinked at her.

"You don't care!" Michael the Third grinned.

Marceline Anne shrugged.

Marcus huffed. "Your grandparents will be upset to miss your wedding."

"Which brings me to points three and four. We can have a baby shower and invite everyone to that."

"Baby shower?!" Jeanette grew unbearably happy. "May I plan it?! Please?!"

Marceline Anne made a few faces as she thought. "I'm sure Mercy and Karen would like to have input but if you three can get along, sure."

Jeanette was very pleased.

Marcus was suspicious. "You said points three and four. You said only one thing."

Marceline Anne lifted her eyebrows and smirked. "I want to see our grandparents before the wedding. All of them."

Marcus gaped. "Your mother's parents?"

"Yes. And his." She hooked a thumb at Malcolm.

Michael grinned. He couldn't wait for her to meet a certain grandparent. He liked this girl already and was looking forward to having her in his family. "I approve."

"But that's a lot of flying for us." Marcus protested.

"Where do your parents live?"

"My parents live in Germany and her mother's parents live in Italy."

Michael was surprised. "Retirement?"

Marcus snorted. "My father has never heard the word."

Michael felt a kinship with him. "Neither has my father. You work until you keel over at your desk."

Marcus frowned. "My great grandfather _literally_ died at work."

"My grandfather died recently- _at_ _work_!"

Both eyed each other in mild shock and burgeoning friendship.

"Ugh!" Marceline Anne rolled her eyes. "Are you two done flirting?"

Both blushed.

Malcolm was in awe. He'd never seen his father look anything less than utterly confident. Who was this girl and would he really get to keep her?

"We want this wedding soon, Sweetpea." Marcus recovered first. "When will we see these relatives?"

"School gets out next week. We can spend up to three days with each set of grandparents. And I mean _all of_ _us_." Marceline Anne stared at him knowingly.

He looked away before looking down. "Done."

"My next request-"

"Sweetpea!"

"You didn't say I had to have a short list." She sassed.

Michael pursed his lips to keep from laughing. Jeanette licked her lips to do the same. Malcolm looked away.

Marcus sighed. "What's next on your list?"

"He will be my emergency contact." She said straight away.

"What?! No!"

"Yes. And I will be his."

Marcus felt hurt. It showed on his face.

"While you're already lookin like that, we want a house."

"What?!" All three parents yelped.

"What do you need a house for?!" Michael was incredulous.

"To live in." She said slowly.

He felt that was unnecessary before he realized what she was saying. "No! You will live with us!"

Marcus snapped his head in his direction. "No, my daughter will _not_ be leaving me!"

"My son is not leaving _me_!" Jeanette was on the verge of tears.

Michael grimaced as both went back and forth. He looked at the two teens and saw they were watching with wide eyes. He made a face as he realized what he had to do. He whistled.

Marcus and Jeanette stopped arguing and looked at him.

"I think the kids should live on their own."

"You were just against this!" Jeanette looked at him in betrayal.

"I know but I've thought about it-"

"In three seconds?!"

"Jeanette. Calm yourself."

"No!" She surprised everyone as she leapt to her feet. "You're not taking my son from me!" She ran out.

Michael stared after her in open mouthed shock. She'd never raised her voice to him. Actually he'd never heard her raise her voice period.

"I'll go talk to her." Marceline Anne patted Malcolm's arm before leaving.

The remaining trio looked everywhere but at each other.

 ** _M_** -

Marceline Anne followed Jeanette to the first floor bathroom and knocked on the white door. "Mrs. Chang?"

"Go away!" Jeanette cried brokenly.

Marceline Anne never did as she was told and opened the door. She came inside and shut the door behind herself.

Jeanette was sitting on the edge of the tub, dabbing her eyes with facial tissue that came from a box on a stand. She was weeping softly but it was clear that she was just trying to maintain some semblance of control.

Marceline Anne sat on the edge of the bathtub at the other end so not to crowd Jeanette.

They sat in silence for a long time before Jeanette sniffed loudly and looked at her. "You're not going to make me feel better? Tell me you won't take him away? Say that I'll be gaining a daughter?"

"I can't make anybody feel better. I am taking him away. And I had a mother; don't need one now."

Jeanette blinked.

"But I can tell you he won't be far. He's your son and he's not throwing you out of his life. He's just going to be out of the house. Unless you were planning to chain him to your basement, it was going to happen eventually."

"You'll see. If you have a boy. You'll look into his eyes and he'll be everything you've ever wanted. You won't want to let him go."

"I'm not planning on it. Why do you think I came up with that basement scenario? He's not going _anywhere_."

Jeanette's lips twitched without her permission. "But you wanted to give them away?"

Marceline Anne eyed the tile on the floor. "There aren't any guarantees in life. I don't like that. I want to guarantee my children a lifetime of happiness. There's no guarantee that'll happen with me in their life."

Jeanette sniffed and scooted closer. "Why not? You're so young. You haven't begun to live life yet."

"I've lived life. I've done a lot. Checked off a bunch of things on my bucket list. But in the end, it doesn't matter."

"It must have been scary to have cancer so young. To have it at all. You're so young. You should be worried about homework and boys; not chemotherapy and hair loss."

"I've stopped asking "why me?" a long time ago. Life sucks and then you die."

Jeanette didn't know how to respond. Marceline Anne didn't sound upset, sad or even bitter. It was just a fact to her. That broke the Japanese woman's heart. "I would like to help you decorate your house."

Marceline Anne frowned. She was still thinking of death. "What?"

"Your home with Malcolm. I don't know your style but I can help you choose something you both will love."

"Does he do a lot of decorating?"

Jeanette smiled. "No. His room is nearly the same from when he was two. He refuses to make a decision and insists he doesn't care when I bring up doing it for him."

Marceline Anne looked at her for a while before speaking. "I'm not really a decorator either. The only thing I've ever decorated was my room."

"Now you'll have a whole house."

Marceline Anne nodded. "If Daddy climbs down from the rafters and buys it for us."

"Climbs from the rafters?" Jeanette was bemused.

"I talk weird. It just means he's upset. Dramatically so."

Jeanette smiled. "You're a lot of fun."

"I've been told that."

"That doesn't sound like a compliment."

"I never took it as one."

"Well I mean it as one."

"Thank you."

Jeanette stared at Marceline Anne as the fifteen year old stared at the floor. "When did your mother die?"

"Malcolm must have told you."

"Your father could have."

"He would have told you when. She died eight years ago."

Jeanette nodded slowly. "Do you miss her?"

"No."

"No?" Jeanette was very shocked. "You don't miss her?"

"No, I'm not doing this."

Jeanette felt she overstepped. "If you ever want to talk,-"

"Even if I did, I won't."

Jeanette eyed her seriously. Again her face and voice were blank. She was just stating facts. That was creepy. It reminded her of her father. "I embarrassed myself back there."

"Because you got emotional?"

"Yes. I'm usually more self contained."

Marceline Anne nodded before standing up. "Ignore it."

"Ignore it?" Jeanette stood, too.

"It never happened."

Was this how she lived her life? Jeanette followed behind her as she left the bathroom and went to the living room. Jeanette mirrored her as she sat down and crossed her legs.

No one said anything, each waiting for someone else to speak.

Jeanette decided to try the advice. "I think the children need to live alone."

Michael was very surprised. She'd seemed so vehemently against the idea. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. They need to find their rhythm just the two of them to prepare for the twins. They're their own family."

Malcolm touched her hand. "Thank you, Mom."

Marcus didn't want to be the lone holdout. "The house will have to be in this neighborhood."

"I don't mind. Do you?" Marceline Anne looked to Malcolm.

Who was shocked to get input. "Um… no."

"Is there anything else on your list, Sweetpea?" Marcus asked.

"Furniture?" Marceline Anne looked to Jeanette.

Who smiled. "I agree. They can't live in an empty house."

"Maybe we can find one furnished?" Marcus tried to compromise.

"Other people's stuff, Daddy?" Marceline Anne wrinkled her nose.

"Don't you shop at the thrift stores?"

"Yes. For things I like. Not things I have to take."

"Fine." He wiped his eyes. "Next."

"I want to take an art class."

His brows slammed together. "Whatever for?!"

"Daddy, I need artistic credits for my major anyway but I need a break from numbers and formulas."

"But you're on your way to your doctorate." He protested.

"Doctorate?" Michael was interested.

"My children were tested when young and they were certified as geniuses. Savants in different areas. Their school suggested intense schooling outside of their regular schooling." Marcus explained.

Michael frowned. "Our children as well. Malcolm is on his way to becoming a particle physicist."

"Sweetpea is a biochemist."

Jeanette smiled wide. "Their children will be brilliant!"

"You're a scientist?" Marceline Anne looked at Malcolm.

He nodded, wondering how she was taking it.

She made a noise of approval.

He smiled. "You're a scientist."

"What about your other children?" Michael asked as she winked at her fiancé.

"Princess is getting her doctorate in pediatrics and Marcus Donald is angling for a job at NASA while pursuing another degree in sports medicine and physical therapy. He also has some business with a few school chums. I don't understand it but he makes money so…" Marcus shrugged lightly.

"Michael is studying cardiology while Madeline is still doing pre-med coursework. I don't know where she's headed but she should choose before medical school."

Marcus was impressed. "My father is a cardiologist."

Michael beamed. "So was my grandfather. Where do they do their residencies?"

"The girls intern at St. Lucia's but Marcus Donald works at a hospital in New Jersey."

"The boys work at St. Lucia's! I bet they've been there at the same time but in different departments!"

Marcus liked the sound of that. "Besides their schoolwork and interning, they each take two classes at a high school and do sports and clubs there along with after-school activities and modeling."

Michael gasped. "The boys take two classes and have sports and clubs along with after-school activities! Strangely they used to model when young. My mother was a model until very recently and she insisted."

"It was my wife's idea to put the kids in modeling. She did it growing up and insisted."

"Are we the same person?" Marceline Anne looked at Malcolm.

He grinned. "So you're really busy?"

"Sunday's my slow day. Just church and prepping for the week ahead. Mercy and I usually do a day of beauty and movies to relax."

"A day of beauty?" He poked her.

She chuckled. "We look like madwomen the entire time."

Jeanette loved seeing them bond. "There's something you should know about Malcolm."

"Mom?" He was hurt. He didn't even know what she was going to say but he was hurt she was telling on him.

"She needs to know. It's about your health."

"Does he have any allergies or something?" Worry worked its way through Marceline Anne's voice.

Jeanette was thrilled to hear it. "Actually, yes. He's allergic to bananas."

Marceline Anne made a face. "Bananas suck."

Malcolm was totally surprised. "You don't like bananas?"

She shook her head. "You're lucky. You don't have to worry about it being a commonly used fruit in something."

"It's common."

"Not as common as strawberries."

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"I'm allergic to strawberries-" She began listing on her fingers. "Cherries, all nuts except hazelnuts and pine nuts (which I don't like anyway), grass, pollen, pet dander, dust, weeds, smoke and the literal sun. Peppermint makes me throw up and silk strips my skin. Plus I have allergies, like normal people and asthma."

He stared at her incredulously. "Wow…"

"Wow…" Michael was blown away.

So was Jeanette. "Wow… At least you'll understand his struggle."

"I'm also allergic to bees." Marceline Anne added. "And fake jewelry. It turns my skin green and it gets infected."

Jeanette frowned. "Fake jewelry? No thank you."

"I found out through a gift in the second grade. Plus I have super sensitive skin. I can't use too many different products or I'll break out."

"We're like that." Jeanette gestured to herself. "Can you use Dove?"

"Oh yes! Dove is great. We're all like this so we basically have stock in Dove."

Jeanette beamed. "Well that was informative but the issue I was referring to was Malcolm's mental health."

"Mom!" Malcolm paled.

"In this day and age, mental health shouldn't be something you're afraid to talk about." She put up a hand.

"Mom, stop!"

"But Malcolm,-"

"No!"

She sighed.

Marceline Anne took his hand. "I'm as sane as President Trump."

Michael burst out laughing in the silence that followed.

"What?" Malcolm didn't know what to make of her words.

"Everyone with the sense God gave a duck knows that man's a couple cards short of a full deck." Marceline Anne shrugged.

"But you-?"

"Have mental issues, too. Severe ones. I take a lot of medicine on a daily basis just to function."

"All of our children suffer from various disorders." Michael didn't like talking about it.

Marcus understood. It wasn't easy. "All of my children, too. My mother also suffers."

"I have my own issues." Jeanette admitted. "I just want to make sure you can handle him and that he won't scare you off."

"I don't believe in fear." Marceline Anne said flatly.

"Are you sure?"

"He needs to be worried about me."

The Changs grimaced.

"Sweetpea, stop scaring them!" Marcus frowned.

"You never agreed to the art class." She said instead.

He growled. "Fine. But you've put off your public speaking course for too long. You're taking it next semester."

Marceline Anne didn't want to do that. She hated everything to do with public. She barely used social media. "Fine."

"Then you may take your art class. How's your writing going?"

"Writing?" Jeanette asked.

"Are you publishing a paper?" Michael was excited.

"Not exactly. I'm a published author." Marceline Anne lifted her shoulders nonchalantly although it was very personal to her.

"Published author?" Jeanette's eyes widened.

"Are you independent?" Michael was confused.

"Um… no." Marceline Anne scratched under her eye. "I write a variety of things. I'm under contract with Hothouse Publishing House in New York."

"A variety of things?" Jeanette wanted to explore that.

"Children's, young adult, adult, poetry, nonfiction, fiction, notes, newsletters, plays. Even though it's not for the publishing house, I write music. Lyrics and melodies, operas, musicals. I've even published papers under my own name but they're scientific in nature."

That's what Michael wanted to talk about. "How many?"

"What do you mean your own name?" Jeanette interrupted.

Marceline Anne blew out a breath as she decided how to answer. "I use a pseudonym usually. No one knows much about me. I use a fake name and a painting I did when I was five as the portrait and my information inside is very vague.

I usually send someone else on press junkets and book tours. As for the science pieces, it's about ten."

"What are they about? The science pieces?" Michael pressed.

"Different things. One is about the effects of salt water in the human body and how it could be turned into a positive just in case we have to start harvesting ocean water in areas of drought. One is about a Malaysian disease I found a cure to. One is about the Black Pneumonia plague that swept through Europe a few years back that I cured-"

"Wait a minute!" Michael needed to hear that again. "That was you that cured Black Pneumonia?"

She nodded.

"You deserve a Nobel Prize for that! Many people died before that cure was discovered!"

"The committee said that if I could come up with another treatment or cure for something else, they'd honor me with three. Medicine, chemistry and the peace prize."

"So are you working on anything?"

"There's a strain of bacteria in certain foods that are causing people to get sick. I'm looking into that."

Michael was wound up. Yes, she would be a great addition to his family.

"How did you balance work with being sick?" Jeanette worried.

"I had nothing to do but work in the hospital." Marceline Anne shrugged. "I actually have to go."

"What do you mean?" Marcus frowned as he looked at the clock on the wall. "It's nearly seven o'clock. You haven't even had dinner yet."

"I have an event."

"But we're not done ironing out the details to your engagement."

"I'll give you a list." She stood.

"Sweetpea,-"

"I'm under contract, Daddy."

"I'll walk you out." Malcolm offered.

"I'm going upstairs to get dressed. But you can walk me up."

He nodded as he stood. They left.

"She's very busy." Jeanette noted.

"Yes. Sweetpea works." Marcus was proud but concerned. She'd had to slow down during chemo treatments but since school started, she'd been going 1,000 miles per hour.

"We should go." Michael decided. "We should exchange information and touch base tomorrow. See what else the kids are demanding. I think they should be married before the year is out."

"I agree."

The three stood and exchanged information before going to the den. Michael the Fourth, Mercedes Catherine and Madeline were watching _Flubber_.

"We're going." Michael the Third said. "Come along."

 ** _M_** -

Mercedes Catherine knocked on her sister's door. She'd stayed up to talk to her and waited for her to come home.

"Come in!" Called Marceline Anne.

Mercedes Catherine opened the door and came inside. She shut the door behind herself and went to sit on the trunk at the end of the bed. "You left before I could ask you; are you engaged?"

"Almost." Marceline Anne came from her closet and sat at her desk. She was wearing sky blue pajamas and her hair was braided.

"Almost?"

"I have a list of demands for Daddy." She took out a notebook and a pen from a mug on her desktop and began writing all her previous demands.

Mercedes Catherine got up to look over her shoulder. "You're moving out?"

"We can't live with our parents. We're going to _be_ parents." She continued writing.

"But I'll miss you." Mercedes Catherine tried not to cry.

Marceline Anne stopped writing and set aside her pen before twirling around and facing her sister. "You're going to hang out there all the time. How else are you going to sneak around with Michael?"

Mercedes Catherine blushed.

"You know you want him. He is fine."

Mercedes Catherine clapped her hands to her flaming face. "Marcy! Stop that!"

Marceline Anne raised a knowing eyebrow.

"Stop it." Mercedes Catherine returned to her perch.

"Uhm hmm." Marceline Anne returned to writing. "What did you talk about in the den?"

"Madeline was there!"

"I bet you hated that."

"No! She's a sweet kid."

"Malcolm talks about her a lot. He loves both of his siblings."

Mercedes Catherine smiled. "Aww! I've always wanted a little brother!"

"My husband is not your plaything."

Mercedes Catherine looked at her smugly. "You're already talking about him as your husband."

Marceline Anne rolled her eyes. "He will be. If all these demands are met."

"I think you'd marry him if you got nothing." Mercedes Catherine whispered.

Marceline Anne frowned. "Shut up."

Mercedes Catherine smiled. "You love him."

" _Don't you dare say that around him!_ " Marceline Anne whipped around.

Mercedes Catherine stilled at her mood shift. "I won't. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I yelled." Marceline Anne got herself under control. "I just don't- we're not like that. This marriage will be a meeting of minds. We're very similar and I think we can be great friends. But there will be no mention of love."

Mercedes Catherine knew how her sister felt about that word and wished she'd open herself up. She had a feeling Malcolm was the one for Marceline Anne and hated to think of her sister cutting off her nose for her face. "Okay."

"You and Michael have a lot in common." Marceline Anne went back to writing.

"How do you know?"

Marceline Anne smirked.

 ** _M_** -

Malcolm wracked his brain but he couldn't think of anything. "I don't want anything." _But you._

"You have to think of something. There must be something you desire." Marceline Anne's voice came down the line. "We need to make sure they regret forcing us to marry."

"But I want to marry you."

She was quiet for a total of two minutes. "They should still be punished."

He wanted to ask why it was so important to punish their parents but didn't want to fight. "I'll think of something. I have to finish getting ready for school. Will we-? Will we meet?"

"In the closet?" She stopped. "We can."

He had a feeling she was holding back. "Promise?"

He could feel her irritation come down the line. "Promise."

"Okay. I'll see you between second and third period. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up.

He set his phone aside and picked up his shirt. He pulled it on then reached for his sweater. He was nervous to see her again. The past few days had been an emotional upheaval but very private. Now they'd be in public.

Michael opened his door. "Are you ready?"

Malcolm nodded. "Mom cook?"

"Yeah. Madeline's already eating. Come eat so we can go to school."

Malcolm nodded as he gathered his things. They'd see how things played out.

 ** _M_** -

Marceline Anne shoved a sheet of paper over and waited for Karen to notice.

The golden eyed cheerleader pushed up her glasses and picked up the page. "What's this?"

"My list of demands."

"For who? Are you holding the mayor hostage?"

"Nothing so extreme. It's for my daddy and Malcolm's parents."

Karen blinked owlishly. "His parents? Have you met them? Do they know you're carrying their grandchildren?"

"Yes, yes and yes. They surprised us last night by showing up. His dad told my daddy on me."

Karen's mouth rounded. "Ooh!"

"Yup. They're forcing us to marry."

Karen was shocked until she thought about it. "Forcing you?"

"Stop forcing romance into shit. I can be a single mom."

Karen wanted to tease her but knew the relationship was too new and Marceline Anne would shut down. "It's a long list."

"I want them to suffer for this."

"I've been meaning to ask you a question." Karen ignored that.

"Shoot."

"What are you going to do next week?"

"Hmm?"

"Next Tuesday?"

Marceline Anne blinked. "I have to play."

"You're three months pregnant."

"I can't not play in the championships. My team's counting on me."

"Have you been going to practice this week?" Karen stared at her in horror.

"I've been protecting myself."

Karen simply stared.

"I don't need you judging."

"What if something happens to those kids?"

"It's bad enough I can't play soccer this year. I don't even know what I'm going to tell the team. But I can't miss this game. What would I even tell them?! I got performance anxiety?!"

"Don't upset yourself." Karen didn't want her stressed out. "I'm sorry. I know you had a life prior to getting pregnant but what have you always said about parents and their kids? Your kids should come first."

Marceline Anne hated when she was right. "I'm not naming you godmother."

Karen smiled. "Just be safe and I'll be happy."

Marceline Anne took the page back. "He wants to meet."

"Hmm?"

"Malcolm? Like how we used to."

"Are you avoiding him?"

"No. But we're outside. Before it was a secluded closet but he's been to my house. Now it feels like we're outside."

Karen knew how private her best friend was. "Maybe you should be outside? You're not going to meet in closets and ignore each other in the halls for your entire high school career, are you?"

Marceline Anne huffed. "I'm real tired of you."

Karen laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Malcolm blinked in surprise when the door opened to permit his fiancée. "You came!"

She stopped before reopening the door.

He looked at her, completely confused.

She held out her hand.

He took it with zero reservations and let her lead him out into the busy halls. Once out, she let his hand go but everyone was staring anyway. He definitely didn't like that.

"Hiding is stupid." She offered as an explanation.

He wanted to smile but figured she wouldn't like it. "Hiding is stupid."

"Have you thought of anything?"

He almost didn't know what she was talking about until he remembered their last conversation. He dug in his front pocket. "Yeah. I came up with a few things." He handed her a folded sheet of paper.

She unfolded it and scanned it. "Sports equipment? I didn't think of that."

"Do you like sports?"

Her eyes flicked up to look at him. "I do."

"Maybe you can come watch me play basketball? I can teach you the rules and stuff. It's better to play than watch."

She blushed at his offer. "I know how to play basketball."

"You do?" He got a perverse thrill out of her red face.

She nodded, images of watching him do any sort of physical activity bombarding her brain.

"Maybe we can play one on one sometime?" Both knew a basketball wouldn't be involved.

"I'll… add your stuff to the list."

"Wait." He just stared at her until she raised a brow. "Maybe we can go somewhere?"

"When? Now? I have class."

"No. I do, too. I meant maybe lunch? I have to eat, I think you do, too. Why can't we eat together?"

She swallowed. "I usually eat at the hospital."

"I can join you."

Her lips parted as she gave him a wide-eyed stare.

He hardened as he ached to capture those pillowy lips in a fiery kiss. He completely missed her answering.

"Malcolm!"

He jerked to attention. "Yes!"

"Where did you go?"

"Go?"

"You completely skipped town. Is anything wrong? You said you had to eat. What does that mean?"

"I'm diabetic. I can't have my blood sugar getting low."

"Diabetic?" Her eyes widened before narrowing. "But you're in shape?"

"I have Type 1." He smirked. "Thin people get Type 2 as well."

"Ouch. Seems no one's safe."

"No."

"I'm lactose intolerant."

He frowned. "Dairy?"

"Yup."

"I _love_ cheese." He was hurt on her behalf.

She could tell and giggled.

He loved that sound! He faked being wounded so she'd continue giggling. "I'd hurt myself! Cheese is my life!"

She laughed lowly.

He was proud of himself. He got her to laugh. Somehow it became very important to him to do so.

"Cheese is great. I still eat dairy. I just deal with the consequences."

"That's very brave of you."

She put her hand on his chest and patted it.

His body felt warm in that spot even though he knew her hand was cold. "You're like my brother."

She raised a brow.

"No!" He blushed. "Not like physically or anything! Well, kinda physically. It's not a bad thing. Well I hate it. In him! Oh, I'm not explaining this right…"

She patted his chest gently. "What are you trying to say?"

"You're cold." He pouted.

She merely blinked.

"To touch." He clarified even though she knew what he meant. "Whenever I touch your skin, it's cold. So is his."

"Mercy calls me a vampire."

He brightened at that. She wasn't mad at his fumbling words. "He is. He definitely is."

She dropped her hand, sliding it down his torso before breaking contact completely. "I should go to class. We can meet here after class and go to the hospital."

He nodded, missing her touch.

She gave him a small smile before leaving.

He smiled until she left his sight then he went to class with a light heart. He was having lunch with his soon-to-be wife.

 ** _M-_**

Marceline Anne closed her locker and traveled downstairs to the closet she usually met Malcolm in but she stood outside it.

She rechecked her bags to make sure she had everything and she did. She had to face facts. She was nervous. Eating with him in public was like, _official_. Was she ready for something like that? Was she ready for marriage period?

Then she saw him walking towards her and her heart lifted so fast, she thought she was having a heart-attack. _That's worrying._

He stopped in front of her with a smile. "I'm ready. Here." He adjusted her winter cap. "It's cold outside and a walk to the bus."

She blushed at his concern. "I have a car."

He blinked in shock. "You do?"

"Yeah. Travis. He's the love of my life."

He was jealous. When would she talk about him like that? "Michael named his car, too. He said it came to him in a dream."

"Really?"

She was taking him seriously? _Whoa_ … "Yeah. He said he was dreaming and he heard a song. A song he'd never heard before. A Rhonda song."

" _Help Me, Rhonda_? By the Beach Boys?"

He cocked his head in shock. "Yeah. You know them?"

"Yes."

He waited but she said nothing further. "So why'd you name your car "Travis"?"

"Travis Barker. The drummer for blink-182."

"You like drummers?" He felt so envious.

"Goodness, yes!"

He had to learn the drums!

"Come on. I don't want to be late." She started walking down the hall.

He followed her. They went through the front doors and to the student parking lot. She headed to her car and unlocked the doors.

He gasped. " _This is your car?!_ "

"Yes." She grinned as she unlocked the other doors through the passenger door.

"It's wild!" He was talking about the dark green paint job with the lime green flames.

"That's my boo." She walked around and got in the driver's side and shut her door.

He got in and immediately fell in love. "These seats are amazing!"

"Thanks." She had dark blue plush velvet seats that sat four to a row and had three rows.

He sniffed. "It smells great in here."

"I keep him clean but I use air fresheners-" She tapped the clips on the vents. "And satchels."

"Satchels?" He set his backpack on the seat next to him and put on his seatbelt.

"Look under your seat." She finished setting her bags on the seat beside her and hooked her phone up to the sound system.

He reached under his seat and felt around until his fingers brushed something. He grabbed it and straightened. It was the white thing that was in the corners of her room. "What is this?"

"It's a satchel. It's a piece of cloth or in this case, a sheet of fabric softener wrapped around herbs, dried flowers/fruit, oils and/or citrus zest."

He smelled it and it was delicious. "What's it for?"

"It's just to make a space smell good. I have them all over my room."

He didn't tell her that he knew that. "What's in it?"

"That is sage, orange and lilies."

"Wow. It smells great. What do you have in your room?"

"Vanilla, dried apples, violets and lime zest."

Those flavors appealed to him. "I'll have to smell that."

She turned on the car and hurried to turn down the volume on the stereo. "It's very good. I can teach you how to do it. Just get a circle of cloth, any cloth including a cut up pillowcase and put your ingredients in. It can be anything or if you're not sure, use potpourri. Then tie a ribbon to close it."

He nodded. "I really think I'm going to do it." He smelled it one last time before putting it back.

She turned the volume back up to manageable listening levels and adjusted the heat. "Are you cold?"

"A little." He admitted.

"Turn those vents on you."

He turned the vents and was blasted with heat. He angled them so it'd only face him a little. "What is that?"

"What?" She adjusted the mirrors.

"That music."

"Jazz. I drive to music. It helps me focus." She put the car in drive and pulled forward out of the parking space.

"It sounds nice." He didn't know much about jazz but it sounded pleasant to his ears.

"Thanks. It's Dave Koz."

"Who's he?"

"A bitchin sax player."

"Do you like saxophonists, too?"

"Yup." She left the parking lot and drove towards the hospital.

Should he tell her he played more than one instrument? Maybe she would like one of them? What came out of his mouth was something completely different. "You're a very good driver."

"Thank you." She enjoyed that compliment. Her driving ability was a source of pride to her.

"You're welcome. This is an enjoyable ride. Your car is amazing."

"Thanks. I built him that way."

"You built this car?" He stared at her slackjawed.

"Yes, I did."

"How?!"

She chuckled. "Daddy's a major gearhead. He taught us all he knew about cars and when he felt we knew enough, he bought us car skeletons in our favorite make and models to build from the tires up. He purchased all of the parts but we couldn't have help."

"How long did it take to build it?"

"Four years. If I wasn't so busy, it would have taken less time."

"How old were you?"

"I started when I was eight. Finished when I was twelve."

"Michael will wet himself when he finds out. He loves cars. He's in love with Rhonda."

She giggled. "I understand."

"When'd you learn how to drive?"

"Years ago. Granddad is a racecar driver and he taught us before we even reached the double digits. But I still had to take driver's training last year so I could get my permit."

"I took driver's education, too. It was easy. The teacher taught too slowly though."

"I think it's because you were smarter than him."

"How do you know it was a him?"

"They never have female teachers for things like that. The shop teachers are all male."

He nodded. She was right. "Yeah, maybe I was too smart for him."

They pulled into the hospital's employee parking lot and she parked. "Want to eat in the cafeteria or my department's break room or my office?"

He thought about it. The cafeteria might be noisy but should they be alone? He might jump her. "The cafeteria."

She was glad he picked that one. She might jump him if they were alone together. "Have you ever eaten in the cafeteria?"

"No. I usually eat at school."

She made a face as she got out. He followed suit and she locked the doors. They went inside and to the cafeteria. It was busy but quiet. "Want to get your food?"

"Oh, I pack my own lunch."

"Me too." She brightened. "But I do get an extra apple juice."

"Apple juice?"

"Yeah. I love apple juice. It's my favorite."

"Mine is orange."

"What's with you and orange?" She went to get a fountain cup.

He didn't take offense. "I just like it but I get the appeal of green things."

She turned her head and noticed he was staring at her. She flushed and turned to fill her cup with ice and apple juice.

He grabbed a cup and filled it with orange juice and ice. Both fitted on tops and grabbed straws. They went to the cash registers.

"Marceline Anne! Malcolm!" The cashier exclaimed. "You two know each other?!"

Both teens blushed but nodded. "Hi, Lexi."

The twenty two year old smiled brightly at their embarrassment. "I knew you two would be good together. I always thought about setting you up."

Marceline Anne exhaled sharply.

Lexi stopped teasing. "Maybe your brother and sister would be good together?"

"Yes. Concentrate on them."

Lexi smiled before totaling them up together.

Malcolm swiped his card after scanning his hospital ID. "It was good to see you. See you later."

"Uhm hmm." She eyed them knowingly as they fled.

Marceline Anne huffed as they found a secluded booth. "Thanks for paying. You didn't have to."

He didn't know what to say at first. "It was no problem."

She set her bags next to her and unbuttoned her coat.

He eyed her as she took it off and set it next to her then unwound her scarf and took off her hat. She put both items on the coat. She wasn't doing anything particularly special but he could watch her forever.

She took a breath as she looked up to find him staring. "Aren't you going to take your coat off?"

He stripped out of his gear.

Her nostrils flared. He was too attractive for her sanity.

He ran a hand over his shaggy hair and gave her his full attention with a half smile.

She was unaware that her eyes had lightened and he could see her desire. "What do you have to eat?"

He almost said her but he merely went to his backpack and unhooked a lunch-bag. "I don't know. Mom packs my lunch." _Dammit! Now she's going to think I'm weak!_

"Mrs. Gonzales packs mine but I know exactly what's in it. I eat the same thing everyday."

His relief over her not finding fault with him waned as he frowned in confusion. "You eat the same thing everyday?"

"Nearly literally." She went to her messenger bag and took off her lunch-bag.

"So what is it?" His frown continued.

She opened her bag and started taking things out. "A sandwich, chips, fruit, veggies, cheese, juice and dessert."

He blinked. _Wow_. "What kind of stuff though?"

"Will you explain your lunch?" He nodded so she began arranging her lunch the way she always did. "It's a turkey and ham club sandwich with oven roasted BBQ turkey breast and honey smoked ham, Havarti and cheddar cheese, bacon, buttercrunch lettuce, tomatoes and red onions with a mayo based aioli and honey mustard on toasted whole grain bread."

"Wow!" He was impressed. "That sounds great!"

"It is. She cuts it into quarters for me. Do you want one?"

He nodded, unable to believe she was sharing with him.

She unfolded a cloth napkin from her bag and set out her sandwich triangles just left to center and gave her favorite section to him.

He took a paper napkin from the dispenser and set the food on it. "What's next?"

"Mai Luna Creme Fraiche and Chives chips. They're great. They are from Hawaii-"

"I know. My cousin is half Samoan and her mom introduced us to them. I like their Gouda and Sharp Cheddar flavor."

She smiled. "I have black grapes and green apple slices. Cucumber and radish slices tossed in a light ranch dressing. Laughing Cow Swiss cheese with pretzel twists."

"Why black grapes and green apple slices? I like cucumber and radishes, too. I've seen Laughing Cow cheese but I've never had any."

"You're missing out. I'll give you a twist and you can try it. As to the fruit, black grapes are big and sweet without seeds and I like green apples better."

He filed that away. "Apple juice?"

"Yes." She set it aside.

"What's the dessert?"

"Mango popcorn balls." She held the bag of tiny popcorn balls up.

"That sounds good."

She gave him one. "Now pony up, hot stuff. Whatcha got?"

He was flustered over her calling him hot but he simply opened his bag and began pulling things out. "Rice balls, a salad, beef and broccoli, two oranges, orange juice and a bun. It's probably got red bean paste in it."

"What's that?"

"What's what?" He began opening his food.

"Buns and red bean paste."

"Buns are usually bread surrounding something delicious. Red bean paste is hard to explain. It's kinda sweet but not really. It's sticky and a brownish red."

She took out her phone and asked Siri what red bean paste was. Siri explained it better than him but she took both explanations. "Cool."

He was surprised she was so mellow about it. Meagan had been embarrassed by his heritage. She didn't understand why he didn't "act more American". Which was a sore-spot for him. "Thanks."

"Can I try it?"

That surprised him further. Meagan steadfastly refused to try Japanese cooking. "Um… yeah."

"Not now. After."

"Okay." He set the bun aside and held out his hands. She stared at him blankly. "Grace?"

She blushed a little. "Sorry. I'm used to eating alone."

He smiled at her to ease her embarrassment. She reached for his hands and both got tingles. He ignored it and said grace.

When he finished, she reached for hand sanitizer in her purse. He raised a brow. "It's not you. I run through sanitizer. I usually wash my hands in the bathroom before I come to the cafeteria."

He nodded. He could understand that. He held his hand out.

She was shocked. Most people were offended by her constant cleaning. She gave him a few squirts of the bottle before putting it up.

Both rubbed the sanitizer into their hands quickly, getting every crevice. Then they began eating.

It was quiet but companionable. They didn't need to fill the air with meaningless chatter and it wasn't deafening. But they were definitely making eye contact…

She cleared her throat and licked her lips. "What's in a rice ball?"

He lifted his chopsticks and peered inside the ball he was eating and swallowed to talk. "Whatever you want but this is Teriyaki tofu and edamame. It also has glazed carrots but I don't really care for carrots."

"They are gross. I haven't had tofu in years. Can I try it?"

He held out the chopsticks.

She just looked at him for a while before making the conscious decision to eat behind him. She leaned forward and ate the last little bit he held betwixt the orange decorated wooden sticks.

His eyes darkened as he watched her chew. She had no idea how sexy she was to him. He waited for her verdict.

"I like it. Wish it was brown rice but it's good."

He smiled warmly. "I guess I should try your sandwich."

She nodded, eyes sparkling.

So he did. He was pleasantly surprised. It was delicious. "Wow, that's good!"

She grinned. "Yay."

"Ready for the bun?" He just wanted her to wrap her lips around something else.

She nodded. "Yes please."

 ** _M-_**

Marceline Anne repacked her bag with everything she'd taken out (she'd had silicone reusable bags, a fork and her cloth napkin). She would be throwing her empty bottle away though. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure." Malcolm's mother used paper boxes so he was throwing everything but his chopsticks and fork away.

They packed their lunch-bags away with their backpacks and rose.

"Where do you go now?" He put his scarf around his neck.

"I should have asked you about your next class." She felt stupid. "I have to do my rounds. Do you have class? I can hurry to take you back to school-"

"I'm fine. I can hang out here." He lied.

"Really?" She was surprised.

"Yeah." He nodded with conviction as he lied through his teeth.

She smiled with a blush. She was glad. She didn't want to be late to work but more importantly, she didn't want to see him leave yet. "Okay. We can head to the chem lab."

They gathered their belongings and threw away their trash, keeping their backup cups of juice to drink on the way.

They made it to the laboratory where the chemists worked on different projects. They put their things out of the way and she grabbed her lab-coat and put it on.

He thought she looked so alluring as she got her eyeglass case from her purse and slipped the frames on. "I wear glasses, too."

She blinked at him blankly, having forgotten that she didn't really wear her glasses around other people. "Um…"

"I like your frames. Mine are basic black wire."

She adjusted her white plastic rims. "Thank you. I'm sure yours are sufficiently adequate."

He smiled at her flustering.

She blushed. _Oh heavens, kill me now!_ "You can take a seat anywhere but there." She pointed.

He bobbed his head and took the seat next to where he was forbidden.

She unlocked her drawer and clipped her hospital issued cell phone to her belt-loop and put on her name-tag. She went to sit next to him and looked through a drawer for her assignment.

She grabbed the folder and reviewed it before getting up for vials of blood in the fridge. She went through the steps of putting drops of a particular sample on a slide and slipped it onto a microscope.

He just watched her work, amazed by her professionalism and work ethic. She'd put on gloves and turned on music and she was in the zone. He was impressed. He briefly wondered if that was how he looked when he was working but shook his head. There was no way he was that cute.

Fifteen minutes later, she received a call. "Hello? Yes. Yes. I'm working on the St. John case. Really? Okay, I'll be there. Bye."

"You have to leave?" He raised a brow.

"Yes." She began cleaning up.

"I can wait here-"

"I can't leave you in here. Hospital policy."

"For the chemical lab?"

"Yes. People's blood and all."

He nodded, understanding.

"So where are we going?"

She stripped off her gloves and threw them away before going to the door. He followed behind. "ICU."

"I hate the ICU."

"Me too. I'm glad this is my last year here."

"You're leaving?" He walked beside her.

"Yeah. You don't have to do residency for forever, you know."

He chuckled. "Seems like forever."

"I don't like being around sick people." She pressed the button for the elevator.

He realized why. "I don't like any person in pain. I volunteer here in my free time."

"You do?" She stepped on the lift, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes. I have to do all I can to make them smile."

Her heart melted. She pressed the button for the eighth floor. "That's very noble of you."

He shook his head. "No. They deserve it."

She suddenly wanted to hug him. She didn't know why (she didn't touch other people let alone hug them) and she fought hard against the desire.

They made it to the correct floor and strode to the Intensive Care Unit. They went inside and she sought out a patient. "Hello, Mr. St. John."

The old man groaned lightly and cracked his blue eyes open. "Hello, Dr. Taylor-Jones."

"How are you today?" She checked his chart.

He waved a feeble hand. "I ain't died yet."

"You won't die for a while yet." That was her personal mission.

"Stop sweet-talkin me."

"You know you want to run off with me." She smiled at him.

He laughed raspily. "Not if this young man has anything to say about it. He sweet on you or somethin?"

She turned to Malcolm, who had a mildly disgruntled look on his face. "Malcolm, this is Jeffery St. John. Mr. St. John, this is Dr. Malcolm Chang. My fiancée."

St. John's eyes widened. "Your what?!"

"Her fiancée!" A victim in traction yelled.

Marceline Anne blushed. "Yes."

St. John eyed the young couple. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. You said you were married to science, young lady."

"I believe in bigamy." She stated with a straight face.

Malcolm laughed a split second before St. John. The Southern man spoke first. "You're a hoot, girlie! But you're too young to be getting married!"

"I'm fifteen. I'd be having my third child by this age if it was the 12th century."

"Well it's this century. No fifteen year old should be getting married in 2018."

"We want to marry." Malcolm spoke up.

St. John eyed him shrewdly. "How far along is she?"

Marceline Anne scowled. "We're getting off topic. We're here about your health. You haven't been eating. You know you have to keep your strength up-"

"Yeah, yeah, Doc." He waved her away. "I'm 80 years old. I do what I want."

"If you want to make it to 100 years old, you better do what _I_ want. Start eating. _Now_."

He scowled at her.

She handed him the phone by his bed and the menu for the hospital. "Call or I'm unplugging you."

He muttered bitterly about elder abuse before snatching the phone up. He placed his order and hung up. "Happy?"

" _Happiness is fleeting_." She set his chart back. "Eat all of that food or I'll come back up here."

He stuck his tongue out.

"I thought the zero was behind the eight?"

He realized she was calling him a child and turned his head.

She smirked at his antics before heading out, Malcolm on her heels. "Good day, Mr. St. John!"

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. St. John!" Malcolm called out.

St. John humphed. "You better name that kid after me!"

 ** _M-_**

"Hey!"

Mercedes Catherine jumped and looked at her best friend, Santana Lopez. "Yes?"

"Where are you right now?" Santana didn't appreciate being ignored.

"Just thinking." Mercedes Catherine hunched her shoulders.

"What's his name?" Santana already knew.

"What?" Mercedes Catherine giggled guiltily. "Who?!"

"The guy you're ignoring me for."

"I'm not ignoring you. I just have a lot of my mind. I have to go to work soon-"

"And ignore all those kids like you _are_ doing me?" Santana folded her arms.

Mercedes Catherine gave her a wounded look.

Santana smacked her lips and rolled her brown eyes before huffing. "Fine. You're not ignoring me."

Mercedes Catherine was quiet until she whispered, "His name is Michael."

"Michael? Michael who?"

"Michael Chang Jr." She smiled beautifully.

Santana raised a brow. "You're over the moon for this guy. Where did you meet him? When?"

"I met him at school. This week."

"And you're in love with him already?"

"I'm not-" Mercedes Catherine stopped. "It's way too soon."

"Have you talked to him?"

Mercedes Catherine nodded, eyes alit.

"What was that like?"

"I can really talk to him. I've told him things I've never told a soul."

Santana frowned. "And you met him this week?!"

"Tuesday."

"Two days ago?!"

Mercedes Catherine nodded. "It's too fast. I know it. But he's so amazing."

"Amazing enough for you to finally give it up?" Santana taunted, jealous.

Mercedes Catherine blushed. "Tana!"

Santana stared at her in horrified awe. "You're not saying no!"

Mercedes Catherine swallowed hard as she looked around the school library. "We haven't gotten past second base."

"Do you want to?" Santana was nearly hurt.

Mercedes Catherine nodded. Now Santana was truly hurt. "Is that bad?"

Santana softened. "No. He's probably really cute and has a hurricane tongue."

Mercedes Catherine really blushed. "Tana?!"

The librarian shushed them.

Santana waggled her eyebrows and wiggled her tongue.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Just a tad bit late…_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Do you-?"

"Can we-?"

Malcolm and Marceline Anne spoke at the same time. Both blushed and he gestured for her to go first.

"Um… I was just going to ask if you wanted to have lunch again tomorrow?" Her voice grew quieter as she tried not to fall out.

He nodded. "I'd like that."

"What were you going to say?"

"I wanted to know if we could hang out later."

"Today?" She raised a brow. He nodded. "Yes. I can't give you a ride-"

"That's okay. Michael usually brings me and Madeline home. I can walk around the corner."

She frowned. "Huh?"

He realized she didn't know where he lived. "We live on Pear Ave."

Her eyes widened and she blinked rapidly. "Wow."

"Yeah. What time can I come over?"

"Will you be able to come at six fifteen?"

He nodded. "Can do."

"Okay." She stood there for a second before poking his belly with a blush and walking away. "Bye."

"See you later." He watched her go to a stairwell and disappear. He'd missed his class but it was worth it. Now he had to go to his locker before heading to the school library for his online class.

He began whistling as he went to a different stairwell. Today was a good day.

 ** _M-_**

Michael gazed at his page unseeingly.

His best friend, Artie Abrams bumped his arm. He leaned over to whisper, "Hey? What's wrong?"

Michael came to. "Huh? What?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost. What's going on?"

Michael said nothing as he pushed his notebook over to him.

Artie took a quick glance at the page. "You know I can't read Japanese."

"It's a poem." Michael blushed.

"You copied down a Japanese poem?" Artie was confused.

"No." Michael's blush darkened.

Artie adjusted his glasses. "Are you saying you wrote a poem?"

"Thanks for being so loud!" Michael hissed.

"It's 2018. A guy can write poetry." Artie smirked.

Michael was still embarrassed.

"Come on. What's it say?"

Michael recited it quietly.

Artie's mouth fell open. "Who is _that_ about?!"

"Nobody." Michael felt guilty for the lie.

"You don't write poetry like that without a muse. Besides you're describing somebody. " _Eyes like the sweetest chocolate with flecks of shimmering gold_ "? Somebody's sprung and it's you."

Michael blushed. "I met a girl."

Artie chortled and rubbed his hands together quickly. "What's her name? What's she look like? Does she have a friend?"

Michael smiled. "Her name is Mercedes Catherine Taylor-Jones and she's beautiful. We never talked about friends but I could ask her."

"Mercedes Catherine? She's in my choir class. Girl's got a heavenly voice. I fall in love every time she opens her mouth."

"She said she loved to sing. Her voice is very musical. She sounds like she's singing whenever she talks."

"Boy, you are struck. Babygirl is fine so I get it. I've always wanted to touch her."

Michael glared at him.

Artie grinned. "You wanna touch her."

"I've already touched her." Michael frowned as he realized what he'd said.

Artie grinned with glee, trying not to make a sound. "When?!"

Michael blushed. "I'm not telling you that!"

"So you _did_ touch her!"

Michael swallowed thickly. "Would you stop? Mrs. Taylor is going to catch us talking."

"Forget Mrs. Taylor! Tell me more about the woman who is going to be my wife."

Michael stared at him, struck stupid momentarily. "She is _not_ going to be your wife."

"Why? Cuz she's gon be yours?"

Michael wished he'd quit blushing.

Artie chuckled. "When did y'all meet?"

"Tuesday."

"You ain't met her until Tuesday?! And y'all already touching?!"

"It's a big school!" Michael defended himself. "I'm not telling you about that!"

"Prude." Artie muttered.

"I am not." At least in private he wasn't…

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Last night. I was over her house-"

"Pimp!"

"Mr. Abrams!" Mrs. Taylor called out crossly.

"Sorry, Mrs. T! Just speakin on this section ya got us reading!"

She narrowed her gaze before going back to her own book.

Artie rolled his cornflower blue eyes before facing his best friend again. "You got invited to her house?"

Michael was amused by Artie's antics but wished he'd leave this alone. "I went over to her house Tuesday."

"Is that when the touching happened?"

"Yes!" Michael bit off.

Artie grinned. "How far'd you get?"

"I'm not telling you that." Michael burned.

"You went all the way, didn't you? I always thought she was a good girl but I guess she's naughty as hell letting you hit it the day you met."

"Don't talk about her like that!"

"Mr. Chang!" Mrs. Taylor glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Taylor." Michael calmed himself.

"Do I need to separate you two?"

"We're fine, Mrs. T!" Artie waved a hand.

She eyed both before getting to her Lily Emerald novel again.

"I'm sorry, man. I was just joking. I'm sure Mercedes Catherine is a good girl."

Michael glared at him. "She is. And we didn't get far anyway. Her housekeeper interrupted us."

"Housekeeper? Was anyone else home?"

"Yeah. Mrs. Gonzales and my brother and her sister."

"Malcolm was over there? She has a sister?"

"Yeah. Marceline Anne. She's a good kid."

"Everyone's a kid to you, old man."

Michael gave him a faux irritated look. "Stop."

Artie chuckled. "When you seein her next? Mercedes Catherine?"

Michael shrugged. "I don't know."

"Call her."

"And say what?" The bell rang.

"That you want to hang out." Artie ignored Mrs. Taylor calling out the homework assignment.

Michael shook his head with a blush. "I couldn't do that."

"Why not, man?!" Artie unlocked the brakes to his wheelchair.

Both gathered their belongings to go. "I overheard her talking to Madeline. I think she's waiting on me to ask her out."

"Then why _don't_ you?!" Artie wheeled himself out.

Michael followed him. "What if it was a fluke? I thought I was going to die because I didn't get to touch her last night. What if it's just because it's forbidden?"

"Why is it forbidden?" Artie wheeled to the elevators.

Michael said nothing until they got on the lift. "You can't tell anyone."

"When have I ever told a secret?"

"Artie!"

"Okay, fine. I promise not to tell anyone. Ever. Promise."

Michael nodded. "Malcolm got Marceline Anne pregnant."

Artie's eyes widened. "Whoa!"

Michael nodded.

"Your _brother_?!"

"Odd emphasis but yes."

"I can't believe this!"

"Yup."

"Wait. This Marceline Anne? She got dark hair and light skin?"

"Yeah."

"Look like a Coke bottle?"

"Artie…"

"Baby a brickhouse."

"Do you know her?"

"She's in jazz band with me."

"Really? What instrument does she play?"

"Sax. Girlie can wail, too."

Michael filed that away to tell his brother later. The elevator stopped on their floor and they traveled to their lockers. "You can't tell _anybody_ about this."

"I won't. But you know that girl's bad though."

"What do you mean?" Michael opened his locker.

"She hangs out with the Animals. Honestly I thought she was Bruiser's girl." Artie spun the dial on his locker.

"She hangs out with those guys?" Michael couldn't help the disgust on his face. He didn't know anything about Byrd but he thought the trio of guys were subhuman.

"Oh yeah. Cory Hart says they robbed him at the beginning of the year. Pulled a gun on him and everything."

"Ugh…" Michael didn't like Cory either.

Artie chuckled as they finished. "Are you about to go to work?"

"Yeah."

"I'm serious though. About Mercedes Catherine? Ask her out. You never know what life has in store for you." He gestured to his chair.

Michael gulped and nodded.

 ** _M-_**

Malcolm pressed the doorbell.

Mrs. Gonzales opened the door. "Hola."

"Hola. Is Marceline Anne in?"

"Sí, she is upstairs." She let him inside.

He took off his boots and gear. "Gracias."

"De nada." She left.

He went upstairs and to the green door. He knocked.

The door opened thirty seconds later. "Hey?"

"Hey." He smiled at her, finally at ease, having been agitated since their parting earlier.

He was a sight for sore eyes. She had missed him dearly. "Come in."

He came inside.

"Shut the door behind you. You can sit anywhere."

He sat at the bottom of the bed, hoping he could entice her into getting in it with him. "What are you doing?"

"Putting away my things and prepping them for tomorrow." She took books out of her messenger bag and put them in her desk. She took out others and put _them_ in the bag.

He just watched her work.

She went to her cloth bag and took out a sketchbook. She set it on her desk and put both it and her bookbag in her closet for the next day. She grabbed her duffle bag and threw her school clothes in her hamper.

She was wearing workout gear from her lacrosse practice. They were training twice as hard for the championships.

She went to the closet to pack more workout clothes in the duffle bag then gathered nice clothing.

He spoke up when she came out with it. "What's that for?"

"Church." She laid the clothes on her bed by her cross-body cloth purse.

"You're prepping three days early?"

"Oh, no. Mercy and I go to church twice a week. Plus we have individual bible studies during the week."

"Oh wow. I only go Sundays."

She bobbed her head.

"What are you wearing?"

She held up the hanger. It was a floor length black dress. She also picked up the white zippered jacket that went on top.

"That's… severe."

"I'm not a "clothes" person. I'd rather be naked." She shook her head. "Mercy dresses to stop traffic."

"I'd rather take you naked."

She blushed.

His eyes widened when he realized exactly what he said. _Oh my goodness!_ "I'm so sorry!" He stammered.

"You don't want me?" Her luminous eyes drew him in.

He gulped. "Of course I do."

She wondered about the "of course" part but smiled anyway. "I have to get dressed. Actually I need to shower."

"Okay." He was picturing her in the shower when she took a book out of her purse. "What's that?"

"My diary."

"Diary?"

"Schedule." She clarified.

"Oh. Can I see it?" He was curious to see what she did all day and also how she organized her time.

"Um… sure. I need a new one for 2019 anyway." She tossed it to him. "My shower won't last long but if you get bored, you can turn on the TV. It's the grey remote."

He nodded as she swept up her phone and went to the bathroom.

The door shut and he opened the diary to a random week. In every block for every hour was small, neat writing in cursive, detailing her days.

She was extremely busy. She had her university classes, her high school classes, lessons, meetings, practices, church and work. She also had birthdays and other special events locked in.

He flipped to that week and saw everything she had going on. He saw that her doctor's appointment was Monday and that she really had had an event to go to Wednesday. He peered at Saturday and saw that she had "Photo Spread" at nine o'clock in the morning with an arrow pointing down indicating it was an all day affair.

He wondered if he could ask her if he could see her at work. He had a feeling she was magnificent. He swept his eyes over the next week and frowned when he got to Tuesday. "Lacrosse Championships" was written in all caps, bold and circled.

She played lacrosse? That was a rough sport. She couldn't still be planning to play, could she? She was pregnant.

He frowned as he shut the book and set it aside. How should he bring it up? He couldn't make demands on her. Could he? She was pregnant with _his_ children though. Surely that counted for something?

He was thinking so hard, he missed her leaving the bathroom. She was completely dressed and had on clear lip-gloss. She went to her closet for a pair of knee-high socks then came back to sit on the bed and put them on.

He didn't even notice.

She put her planner on her desk and went to her closet for a grey handbag that held her bible materials. She came back and sat on her bed. She looked at him and realized he was stewing. "Are you okay?"

He said nothing.

She touched his shoulder and he jerked to attention. "Hey? It's me. Are you okay?"

"Are you playing Tuesday?!" He blurted out.

She was terribly confused. "Huh?"

"You have lacrosse Tuesday. Are you playing?"

She dropped her hand and looked away.

"You are, aren't you?" He grew angry. "You can't do that!"

She swiveled her head in his direction quickly. "Excuse you?"

"You can't play." He repeated. "You're pregnant. With my children and I don't want any of you hurt."

"I don't care what you want." She was startled by his passion.

Her words stung but he wasn't backing down. "No. You can't play. I forbid it."

She stared at him incredulously before laughing. "What?!"

He burned as he scowled. "You heard me. I forbid it."

She laughed, falling on her side in giggles.

He was mad. She wasn't taking him seriously. That burned him up inside. He tugged her over and pressed his lips to her wide grin.

It was weird but then lust took over. Both began to kiss seriously.

He laid her down and leaned over her gently. He backed away as he rubbed her belly softly. "Is this okay?"

She nodded quickly, just wanting his lips back on hers. "Yes!" She dragged him down for a drugging kiss.

They made out for a while until he started wandering.

She swatted at him. "No. I have church. We don't have time."

"Half an hour?" He really wanted to taste her.

She smiled. "No. I have to leave in five minutes."

He scowled. He couldn't do anything in five minutes!

She poked his cheek, tickled by his pouting.

He kissed her covered stomach. "Come over for dinner tomorrow."

She blushed so he kissed her chin. "Over to your house?"

"Yes." He kissed her cheeks.

Her breath hitched. "Okay."

"And we'll talk about this lacrosse thing."

She scowled. "Fine. Whatever. Now get off me."

"Why? You said we have five minutes."

Against her better judgment she was starting to really like him…

 ** _M-_**

Michael twirled in his spinning chair in front of his desk, going back and forth over his decision. When he spun clockwise, he thought he'd do it. When he spun counterclockwise, he decided against it.

He was doing heavy duty spinning and making himself dizzy, literally and figuratively.

He jumped when his cell phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Did you do it yet?"

"Hey, Artie." He pouted. "No, I haven't done it yet."

"What are you waiting for?! Do you want her goin out with some other dude?!"

"What?!" Michael sat up.

"Do you think you're the only one with eyes? We all can see how fine she is."

"But she doesn't have a boyfriend though. Right?"

"I don't know!" Artie sassed.

Michael scowled. "You're helpful!"

"Let me call some people. I'll see."

"Wait!" Michael bit his lip. "Maybe we shouldn't do this? There's no guarantee that she likes me."

"I'm askin! You get on my nerves with your shy ass!"

Michael had a flat look on his face that he knew Artie couldn't see but hoped his bespeckled bestie could feel. "Thanks, Artie."

"You're welcome. Call you back." Artie hung up.

Michael set his phone aside and stared at it. He didn't know what he was hoping for. On one hand, he wanted her free for himself but on the other, he wasn't all that comfortable around other people. It took him forever to talk to Artie!

He got up and went to make sure he had everything for school the next day. It was just busy work. It was getting late but he wasn't sleepy. He was way too wired.

Maybe he should get a cup of coffee? It always put him to sleep.

His phone rang.

He looked at it trepidatiously. Was it good news? He went to his desk and picked up the phone, pressing **TALK**. "Hello?"

"You're good to go." Artie sounded satisfied.

"Huh?" Michael frowned.

"She broke up with her boyfriend a couple weeks ago."

Michael grew happy himself. "Yes!"

"That's what I'm talkin bout! Now call her! _Tonight_!"

"What am I going to ask her to do?!"

"You're stupidly romantic. You'll think of something. Where did you take your last girlfriend on your first date?"

"The Science Museum."

"And she dated you after that?!"

"Artie!"

"You need to lighten up! Take her somewhere _fun_!"

"There is this thing I wanted to try. Maybe I could take her to that?"

"Tell me it's not another museum…"

"Artie!" Michael blushed.

"Don't take that woman to some boring ass museum! I'll call you with ideas tomorrow."

"Thanks, Artie." He pouted.

"Alright. See you tomorrow. _Call her!_ " Artie hung up.

Michael sighed before hanging up. He went through his contacts and pressed Mercedes Catherine's mobile number. It started ringing and he panicked.

What if she said no? What if she laughed? What if she was asleep and he was waking her up?!

"Hello?" Came her sweet musical voice.

He coughed. "Hello!"

"Hi."

"It's Michael. Chang. Jr."

She giggled. "I know. Caller ID."

"Oh." He sagged before perking up. "How's Marceline Anne?"

"She's fine. She's still throwing up but she's fine. She's taking her prenatal vitamins."

"Malcolm invited her over for dinner tomorrow."

"She told me."

He almost asked her if she wanted to come but he didn't want their first date with his family. "So how's school?"

"School?" She sounded surprised. "Um… school is fine."

"What classes are you taking?"

He could tell she was hesitating. "Uh…"

"Do you not like school?" He asked gently.

"No, that's not it. I love school. It's just that I don't go just to high school."

"Really? Me either. I go to Pepperidge but the classes are designed by Harvard."

"I go to Pepperidge, too but my classes are designed by Stanford!"

"What?!" He was dumbfounded and excited. He hadn't met too many teenagers with his opportunity. "Mom wanted me to take Stanford classes but she wanted me to take law classes."

"I don't know anything about laws. Well traffic laws but that might be literally it."

"I took a law class last year but that's it. I don't really care about rules."

"Really?" She sounded interested.

He used his sexy voice. "Oh yeah. I'm a rule breaker."

"But you seem like such a good boy."

"Nope!" He lied. He was a good boy with bad ways.

She giggled. "How many classes are you taking at Washington Prep?"

"Just two. English and orchestra."

"Me too! I take orchestra and choir!"

"You can play an instrument? Which one?"

"I actually play three. The piano, the clarinet and the harp. I play first chair clarinet for school. You?"

"I play the cello and the trumpet but I play cello for school. First chair. I've always wanted to learn the piano."

"It's a great instrument. I could teach you."

"Really?" He'd definitely be parlaying that into naughty times. "I'd really appreciate it."

He could hear rustling over the line. "What classes are you taking for Harvard?"

"Are you sleeping?" He didn't want to keep her awake (though he was having a great time just getting to know her). He checked the time and saw it was almost 11. "We can talk another time."

"No! I mean, no. It's okay. I'm awake."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm in bed but I wasn't sleeping."

"If you get sleepy, just tell me to stop talking."

She giggled. "That's rude!"

He chuckled and crossed to his own bed. He got comfortable in it and reclined against his pillows. "So you want to know what classes I'm taking?"

"Yes." She said resolutely.

He listed the seven classes he was taking. All were math and science related.

She giggled and told him about the six she was taking. Four were math and science related while she was also taking a literature class and a French class.

"I wish I could take a literature class."

"Why don't you?"

"Yeah, right. My dad would have a heart-attack. Then demand I fix his heart."

She laughed. "I understand. I had to throw the world's biggest tantrum to be able to have French literature as my minor."

"Bigger than the tantrum your sister threw the other night?"

She giggled. "About the same."

"My brother and sister are in programs like mine. Are yours?"

"Yes. Marcy's studying Cornell classes while Marc's with Oxford."

"Good schools." He was impressed. "Malcolm's studying Stanford like you but Madeline is studying at MIT."

"MIT is a great school. What field is she in?"

"Just premed. She hasn't chosen her definitive field yet. Dad is really pressing on her."

"I'm sorry. Daddy wanted me to take after him and be a dentist but I put my foot down. I will not be putting my fingers in other peoples mouths!"

He wanted her fingers in his mouth… "I wouldn't either. It's gross."

"Right?! Marc and Marcy had their plans since pre-k so Daddy thought he had to pressure me. I refused to hear it and gave him the silent treatment until he agreed to listen to other majors."

He laughed lowly. "That would not work on my dad."

"I bet it will."

"No, it won't." He chuckled.

"I will bet you my whole week's allowance; _it will work_."

"Mercedes Catherine, I'm telling you. My dad will not allow me to add anything to my workload that isn't me being a better cardiologist I promise you."

"Oh no. Not you. Marcy. I can guarantee that your dad is going to say something she doesn't agree with and she's going to rebel."

"How do you know my dad is going to say something she doesn't agree with?"

"Because Marcy doesn't agree with too much of anything. The girl is contrary to her heart."

He burst out laughing.

"I'm serious! If you say "right", she'll say "left" then go _straight_!"

He had tears rolling down his face. "She cannot be that bad!"

She harrumphed.

He chuckled. "I'll take your wager. How much is the pot?"

"$2,000."

"Your weekly allowance is $2,000?"

"Yes."

"So is mine!"

"Really? I've met so many people who get like $25 and it's like, "How do you buy anything?"."

"I don't know."

"So you're a cardiologist?"

"Yes, I am."

"Have you performed heart surgery on anyone?"

"Yes, I have."

"Is it weird? With all the different arteries and veins?"

"It's tricky. Have you ever played that game Operation? It's like that but worse."

"Ouch. I'm glad I don't do surgeries. Most of pediatrics is pulling beads from little kids' noses."

"You're a pediatrician?"

"Yes, I am!" She stated proudly.

"I bet the kids love you."

"I love them."

"I bet you're going to be a great mom." He started picturing their kids.

She giggled. "I hope so! I really want to be a mom someday."

"I want to be a dad. Have about three kids and be there for them."

"Three sounds perfect. A tiny dog. White picket fence. Big backyard."

"Sounds like a dream." He sighed.

"Yeah." She sighed, too.

He shook himself. "So tell me about your French class."

"What about it?"

"Is it fun? Mom, Malcolm and Madeline all know French but my dad and I don't. It sounds terrible to me."

"It is not!" She laughed. "You sound like Marcy! She says it sounds like someone spitting!"

"Yes!" His eyes widened in awed agreement. "That's exactly it!"

"You _are_ bad!" She giggled.

He felt warm inside. "Just a little bit."

They continued talking all during the night, not even hanging up when they both fell asleep mid-conversation. Both dreamt about the other and having three kids, a tiny dog, a big backyard and a white picket fence.


	9. Chapter 9

Mercedes Catherine yawned and stretched before sitting up in bed. That was the best sleep she'd gotten in years. She looked and saw her phone was in the bed with her.

Snatches of the night before ambushed her brain and she quickly snatched it up and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi." Came Michael's sleepy tone.

"We fell asleep."

"Yeah."

She blushed. "It was fun. I hope my phone can charge enough by the time I leave for school."

"Mine too." Sheets rustled. She pictured him sitting up and her blush worsened. "My battery's about to die."

"Okay. I'll see you… around-"

"Wait!" His voice had energy in it now. "Um… I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me? Saturday afternoon?"

She almost started screaming. As it was, she had to swallow thickly. She responded slowly. "Yes. That sounds lovely."

He blew out a breath and she smiled. "Okay. Great. I'll pick you up at two."

"I'll be ready."

"See you tomorrow, Mercedes Catherine."

"See you tomorrow, Michael." She told him softly before hanging up. She stared at her phone in awe before falling face forward into her pillows and screaming.

When she'd exhausted her voice, she sat up and brushed her flyaway hair away from her face. It was time to get ready but she couldn't wait to tell Marceline Anne and Santana!

 ** _M-_**

Marceline Anne saw Malcolm walking down the hallway and almost lifted her hand in a wave. That was weird. She didn't do that type of stuff. This boy was making her lose her mind.

He stopped in front of her. "Hey?"

"Are you ready?" She stepped around him.

"Yes."

She nodded and strode off.

He wondered at her attitude as he followed her outside. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something?"

She stopped and blinked up at him with a confused frown. "What?"

"You seem angry with me."

"I'm angry with myself."

"Oh." He didn't expect that. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

He tried not to take it personally. "I'm pretty good at listening. My patients say I'm a good listener."

"I can see that."

"Think about it." He tapped her arm with a grin.

She didn't look amused as she turned and hurried across the shoveled parking lot to her car.

He really hoped he hadn't overstepped. He hurried after her and slid in after she'd already dove inside. He shut the door behind himself as he set his backpack beside him. He turned around only to find her in his space and kissing him less than a second later.

He kissed her back until the need to breathe became too great. They broke apart, breathing heavily, sharing breath.

He swallowed. "What was that for? I thought I made you mad?"

She frowned and cocked her head slightly. "Why?"

"Because you walked off." Was he reading her wrong?

"It's too cold to kiss out there."

He stared at her dumbfounded.

She gave him a soft kiss before returning to her place behind the wheel. She put her key in the ignition and turned the engine on.

He watched her set her phone up and blast the heat. "So when you looked like you wanted to slap me you wanted to kiss me?"

"Slap you?" She looked horrified.

He smiled. "I guess I have to get better at reading you."

"I just didn't want to kiss you outside." She meant in full view of anyone who wanted to see them.

"Oh."

She began driving towards the hospital.

He waited until they were almost there to ask, "How was church last night?"

"I fell asleep."

His lips twitched. "You fell asleep? I bet you don't make any sounds."

"I don't. Unless I'm sick. Then I snore to high heaven."

"Michael snores. Heavily."

"Mercy told me."

"How does she know? Did he tell her? Cuz he tries to pretend he doesn't."

She laughed. "They fell asleep talking on the phone all night last night."

He blinked in surprise before feeling jealousy. He wanted to fall asleep on the phone with her! But then he was about to live with her soon, presumably falling asleep in the same bed. "So she had a front row seat to the Symphony of Snoring?"

She grinned widely. "That's what you call it?"

"Yes."

She looked at him briefly and he fell in love. Her face was open in a way it usually wasn't. Her dark eyes sparkled and she looked free and happy. Man, was he in trouble.

She parked at St. Lucia's and they got out to go to the cafeteria. Lexi eyed them as they got juice. She said nothing but gazed knowingly at them as he paid.

They escaped her and found their previous booth.

"She's getting annoying." Marceline Anne frowned as she sipped her apple juice.

"She's harmless." Malcolm lifted his big shoulders.

"She's going to get harmed."

"Would you really hit her?" He unpacked his lunch.

She unpacked hers. "Her specifically, probably not. Besides being annoying about us, she hasn't ever done anything to me."

"Would you hit anyone else?"

For the first time in her life, she felt embarrassed by her temper. She responded slowly. "Yes."

He could tell it bothered her. "You probably only protect yourself."

Should she tell him the truth or let him find out on his own?

He saw her struggle. "You can tell me anything. I won't repeat it and I won't make you feel bad about it. I promise."

It sounded nice but promises were broken everyday.

He reached for her hands when she hesitated. "I promise."

She sorely wanted to believe him. "I'm violent."

"Violent?" He cocked his head.

She moved her hands from his. "Yes."

"How so?" He dragged her hands back.

"I get in fights. I hurt people." She tugged for her hands but he would not let her go.

"I used to get in fights all the time. I had no friends. It was very hard on me."

"Really?" She stopped struggling.

"Yes. I'm very shy and not everyone was okay with that."

Her lips trembled. "I'm shy as well. I don't handle attention well."

"You're shy?" His eyes shined.

She blushed, uncomfortable. "A little."

"A little?" Suddenly she was making a lot more sense. What if she wasn't heartless but instead intensely shy?

"Hey! You're shy, too!"

He smiled. "I won't tell anyone."

"You better not." She was dead serious.

He kissed the back of her hands.

She ripped her hands from him with a blush.

He let her go. He wouldn't push her. Much…

 ** _M-_**

"What?!" Santana couldn't believe it.

Mercedes Catherine nodded with a sparkle in her pretty brown eyes and curve to her lush mouth.

"All night?"

She nodded again. "He snores."

"How do you like that?"

"I don't know. His voice is so soothing that I just fell asleep but his snoring is so loud. It woke me up but it sounded soothing, too. I ended up falling back to sleep."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Are you really ready to be dating? You broke up with Brad last week."

"His name was Bryan and it's been three weeks." Mercedes Catherine said patiently. "I'm ready. I'm so ready. I want Michael."

"What if he turns out like all the others who only wanted sex?"

"I don't think Michael's like that. He seems to genuinely like my company."

Santana humphed.

"I know you're only trying to protect me. I know I make it hard by wearing my heart on my sleeve but I really like him. Everything feels right with him. He gets me."

"I get you." Santana whined.

"I know you do, boo." Mercedes Catherine pulled out her baby voice. "If it doesn't work out with him, I definitely know boys aren't for me."

Santana smirked, wheels turning in her head. "So you gon ask him out or what?"

"He asked me out. For Saturday."

"Well I'm coming with. He could be a rapist or serial killer."

"Oh Tana!" Mercedes Catherine waved her away.

"Tell him to bring one of his dumb friends. We can double."

Mercedes Catherine clapped. "That'll be so much fun!"

Santana faced her computer with an evil smirk. Yes, it would be.

 ** _M-_**

Marceline Anne pressed the doorbell and waited. She adjusted the strap of her purse and looked around the quiet street.

The door opened. "Hi."

"Hello, Madeline." Marceline Anne faced the child.

"Come in." She opened the door wider. Marceline Anne stepped inside. "You can take your boots off here and put your stuff in this closet."

"Thank you." Marceline Anne took off her hat and coat before unwinding her scarf from her neck. She put the scarf and hat in her coat's arm and hung it up.

"I like your coat. Mine is purple."

"Thanks. My sister's is purple, too. It's her favorite color." Marceline Anne slipped out of her boots.

"It's my favorite color!" Madeline gasped.

"That's terrible."

"Why?"

"Cuz purple's ugly."

Madeline's face wrinkled. "No, it's not!"

Marceline Anne giggled as she pinched Madeline's chin. "Yes, it is but that's okay."

"You're cold!"

"I just came from outside."

Madeline eyed her suspiciously. "I don't know."

"You opened the door!"

Madeline made a sound that said she knew she was being tricked.

Marceline Anne tapped her nose. "Frowning causes wrinkles, glowworm."

Madeline's face evened out. "Glowworm?"

"I bet you shine the brightest in the darkest night."

Madeline almost burst into tears. She'd always wished for a sister. She hugged Marceline Anne.

Marceline Anne hugged her back. "I don't usually do this."

"Do what?" Madeline felt protected and cherished and warm. It was the best hug she'd ever gotten.

"Hug other people."

"You don't hug people?"

"No. It's not really my thing."

"But you're hugging me?"

"Yeah."

Madeline squeezed her.

Marceline Anne kissed her forehead. "Where's your parents?"

"Daddy's in the office. Mommy's in the kitchen."

"Well let's go see Mommy."

Madeline let her go but took her hand to lead her to the kitchen. "Mommy! Marceline Anne's here!"

"Madeline." Jeanette chided. "Use your inside voice."

"Sorry, Mommy."

"Hello, Mrs. Chang." Marceline Anne took the heat off Madeline.

"Good evening, Marceline Anne." Jeanette nodded. "The boys are doing homework. Would you like to visit with them while I prepare dinner?"

"Can I stay in here with you?"

Jeanette was surprised. None of her sons' previous acquaintances had wanted to spend time with her. "I'd love that."

"Do you need help?"

That shocked Jeanette more. "I would love help. I'm making sushi but with other meats. You should stay away from seafood pregnant."

"All seafood?" Marceline Anne was hurt.

Jeanette giggled. "Yes. Fish, too. Too much mercury."

"Well! I don't like fish or any raw meat but it's still a bum deal."

"You don't like fish?" Jeanette had never heard of that before. To be honest, she didn't either and had kept it a secret all these years.

"No. Too many bones and mud-veins and the taste. It's also too much work."

"Some say that it's better to catch it. It makes it taste better." Jeanette thought it a lie.

"That's bogus." Marceline Anne rolled her eyes. "I've been fishing plenty of times and the fish still tastes like dirty rain water and mushrooms."

Jeanette was startled into laughing. "Dirty rain water and mushrooms?"

Marceline Anne lifted her hands in a barely there shrug.

"Do you not like mushrooms?"

"They taste like fake meat. Tofu is better."

"You like tofu?!" Madeline squeaked. "None of my friends like tofu!"

"It's not my favorite thing but it's definitely better than eating mushrooms or fish."

"Do you eat them at all?" Jeanette asked.

"We used to do the _Feast of Seven_ _Fishes_. I would pick at stuff from there. I like cod."

"What's that?" Madeline wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Cod is a white meat fish."

"No, I know that. What's seven fishes?"

"It's an Italian tradition for Christmas. You prepare seven types of fish seven different ways."

Jeanette would like to try that. "That sounds like there's something for everyone."

Marceline Anne made a face that said she agreed.

"Why would your family do that? Is it because your grandparents live in Italy?"

"Grandmom grew up with it so she would always do it but Granddad was American before becoming an Italian citizen. But he likes fish so it worked out for him."

"What was your grandmother before going to Italy?"

"She was born in Italy. She's Italian through and through."

"Really? So where was your mother born?"

"Italy."

"How'd she meet your father?"

"She was on tour after winning Miss Italy and saw him in a cafe in Switzerland."

"She won Miss Italy?" Madeline's eyes widened.

Marceline Anne nodded. "Uhm hmm."

"Is your father Swiss then?" Jeanette wanted to know.

"No, he's German and Native American." She shook her head.

"How did his parents get together?"

"Much like Grandmom and Granddad."

"How did _they_ get together?"

"Grandmom is a singer. She was a child opera singer and when she turned 18, she came to America with a few of her brothers to sing for Motown. She met Granddad in New York while she was on tour. They married three days later."

"Aww!" Jeanette and Madeline cooed.

"She finished out her tour and they went back to Italy where she was signed to a new label and had their first child, my Aunt Marigold."

Jeanette frowned. "Is your grandmother Christina Barnes?"

"Yes." Marceline Anne blinked.

Jeanette started screaming.

The men came from other parts of the house. "What's wrong?!"

"Her grandmother is Christina Barnes!"

"Really?!" They were shocked.

Marceline Anne nodded.

"Wow." Michael the Third blinked. "That means Donald Taylor is your grandfather."

"Yes."

Michael the Fourth gasped. Donald was his car idol.

"That means Rosie Taylor was your mother!" Jeanette connected the dots.

Marceline Anne nodded.

"I was so hurt when she died. I had her posters and her music and I used to dress like her."

"Dear." Michael the Third warned.

Jeanette calmed herself. "I'm sorry. I've always wanted to meet her."

"I think she would have liked you." Marceline Anne said.

Jeanette felt faint.

Malcolm sidled over to his fiancée and wrapped his arm around her. "Hey?"

"Hey." She moved his arm with a blush.

"Can you sing? If your mother and grandmother were singers?"

"I just sing in church."

He thought through that before his father caught his attention. "Let's get back to work, boys. We're glad you could make it, Marceline Anne."

"Thank you."

Michael the Fourth poked her as he and his father left the room.

Malcolm took her to the hall. "Can I get a kiss now?"

She blushed. "Don't mock me."

"I'm not mocking you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a toe-curling kiss.

He'd ended up lifting her and pressing her into the wall. They had to separate in order to breathe but it was definitely under duress.

She squeezed his middle with her knees. He ground his pelvis against her heat. She whined low.

He groaned gutterly. That sound was now on replay in his brain.

She brushed her lips against his chin. "I have to help your mom."

"No, you don't."

"You can show me your bed later."

His eyes blazed for her.

"Promise." She poked her lips out.

He kissed her lightly and set her on her feet. "Go. Before I drag you up there now."

She walked away slowly, dragging her fingertips over his belly. Her eyes said she enjoyed teasing him.

He made sure his eyes said he was going to pay her back.

 ** _M-_**

"That's such a lovely story." Jeanette smiled.

"Grandma thinks so." Marceline Anne had finished telling her and Madeline about how Marcus Sr. and Victoria Jones met in Germany at a fabric store.

"Okay, you can wash your hands. Dinner is ready. Madeline, go get the others."

Madeline ran out.

Marceline Anne washed her hands from the ingredients used. "I love these towels."

Jeanette looked over and saw she was talking about the brown paper towels. "Yes. They're so much better than regular ones."

"Where do you get them? I want to buy some for our house."

Jeanette grew happy about that. "Foley's."

"Really? I'm going to have to go there and find them."

"Speaking of your house, your father wants you in the neighborhood. Have you seen a house you like?"

"I haven't been looking. I've been very busy."

"Maybe we can go looking tomorrow? Just go around the neighborhood and see which houses are for sell?"

"I have a photo shoot tomorrow." Marceline Anne shook her head.

"Sunday? After church?"

"Sure. Daddy might be working though-"

"So will Dr. Chang. It can be just me and you."

Marceline Anne was shocked she wanted that. Usually adults didn't like her. "Okay."

Jeanette smiled as her family came in and washed their hands.

 ** _M-_**

"This is your room?" Marceline Anne looked around.

"Yes." Malcolm slowly closed his door.

"These splashes of orange aren't completely terrible."

He gave her a flat look and stopped moving towards her.

"I said what I said." She wasn't even looking at him but knew the expression on his face.

He continued moving and when he got to her, wrapped his arms around her waist. He twisted her gently.

She leaned back on him and put her hands atop his.

He didn't want to ruin what they were building but he had to speak his mind. "Can I come to your photo shoot tomorrow?" Sort of…

She was quiet a minute then she nodded. "It'll be boring."

"I remember. But I don't think anything with you could ever be boring."

"I'm very boring." She whispered.

He said nothing at first. "You're not the boring one. You're wild."

"No, _you're_ wild." She turned in his arms.

He blinked slowly, staring at her mouth. "Am I?"

"I love it." She stared at his mouth, willing him to lean down.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Neither expected that and stared at each other with blushes and shy smiles.

He backed her to his big bed and picked her up to set her on it. She looked up at him with her large eyes before laying back. He leaned over but she scooted back until she reached his pillows.

He crawled onto the bed and crawled up to her before settling next to her on his side. He touched her bun before she just took it down. He splayed her hair over her front and ran his hand from root to tip.

She cupped his cheek and ran her thumb over his lips. He puckered them so he'd be kissing her digit. She pulled him down slowly and fused their mouths.

He kissed her slowly and rolled on top of her. "Is this okay?"

"Yes." She kissed him.

"No. I mean me on top. I don't want to crush you or the babies."

"It's fine. We don't have to worry for some months."

He was thrilled by the answer. He would have (at least) months with her. He brushed his lips against her chin before capturing her lips in a slowly drugging kiss.

Time slowed and stopped, sensation increased and they got lost in each other. Nothing else existed but the two of them.

Suddenly the door opened. "Ooh!"

Malcolm lifted his head with a frown before turning to the door. "Madeline! Get out!"

"You're kissing!" The little girl squealed.

He groaned. "What will it take to get you out of here?!"

"Nothing. Daddy wants to know if she'll play chess with him."

Marceline Anne lifted her head. "What time is it?"

Madeline looked at the clock. "Twenty minutes passed eight o'clock."

"I should be getting home. I have to do my homework and practice."

"Practice?" Malcolm frowned.

"I play instruments. I practice one a day and Friday's are for drumming."

"You're a drummer." He sounded amazed.

"Yes." She dropped her head.

"That's why you like them. Because you are one."

She wrinkled her nose.

"Do you play the saxophone as well?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "What other instruments do you play?"

"Mondays are for piano, Tuesdays are for guitar, Wednesdays are for saxophone, Thursdays are for flute and Fridays are for drums. I play the bongos, harmonica and ukelele on Sundays. I usually play for at least one hour except for Sundays, where I practice each instrument for twenty minutes."

"I play the oboe and trombone on top of the bass. I've always wanted to learn the piano."

"We can get one and I can teach you."

"Really?" He was shocked by her offer.

She nodded. "But let me up. I gotta go."

He sat up and she sat up with him "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes." She scooted to the edge of the bed and tied up her hair. Then she got up. "You'll meet Karen."

"Who's Karen?" He followed her.

"My best friend."

"I thought her name was Byrd?"

"Karen and Byrd are not the same person."

"There's someone named Byrd at your school?" Madeline wrinkled her face.

"Funny, huh?" Marceline Anne cupped her chin and squeezed, making her laugh.

Malcolm loved seeing them interact. Madeline was very important to him and seeing them get along made him feel better about this whole situation. "I'll walk you out."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorry I'm late. Went grocery shopping then had church then had to clean the kitchen and by the time I finished (12:04AM), the app wouldn't work. So… yeah._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Malcolm followed the texted directions Marceline Anne sent him ten minutes ago. There was a lot of people there (he didn't miss that!) so he stayed out of the way until he spied her in a makeup chair, getting her hair curled.

He walked over to her and poked her back.

She eyed him in the mirror. "Hey."

"Hey."

She sipped her iced tea. "Was Michael upset to bring you?"

"No." He shook his head. "He said "hi" though."

"Tell him I said "hi" back."

"I'll let him know."

She stared at him, overjoyed to see him again but not knowing how or if to express it. "This is Karen. KayBee? This is Malcolm."

Karen took her glasses off and set them next to the book she'd put down when he came in. She stood from the white couch by craft services and came over to shake his hand. "Hi, I'm Karen Beecher."

"Malcolm Chang." Malcolm shook her hand. "Firm handshake."

" _No one trusts a businessperson with a weak handshake_." Karen repeated her mentor's words.

"Karen is like us but instead of being a doctor, she got a business degree. She runs her mom's store, Brooke's Holistic Shoppe." Marceline Anne bragged about her bestie. "She's got a great head for business and finished first in her class at Harvard's School of Business. She's going back for her doctorate and she's looking to expand her mom's shop. She also works at Rose's By the Dozen after cheer practice."

Malcolm was impressed. "Wow."

Karen ducked her head. "EmJay is my biggest supporter. She gave me a job when no one else would. She's really great."

" _You're_ really great!" Marceline Anne yelled.

Malcolm smiled. "What's Rose's By the Dozen?"

"Her mom's flower shops." Karen slid a look towards her friend.

He nodded. "What is this a campaign for?"

"A catalog for a boutique." Karen loved the clothes.

"Are you in it alone?"

"No but I'm the last to get my pictures taken." Marceline Anne answered. "I want you to meet Mercy's friend, Santana. She's a blast but don't pay attention to anything that comes out of her mouth."

Santana narrowed her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you." Malcolm reached out a hand with a smile.

She shook his hand before walking around him slowly. "For a twerp, you're mighty hot."

He blushed immediately.

"Stop it, Tana!" Mercedes Catherine chastised. "He's going to fall out."

"No, I'm fine, Mercedes Catherine. I was just taken off guard."

"See, Wheezy?" Santana snarked. "He's fine."

"You better be good." Mercedes Catherine jabbed a finger in her direction before hugging Malcolm.

He was shocked. He didn't receive many hugs but this one was great. He felt warm and protected. He sank into it and did not want to let go.

She rubbed his strong back. "Aww! You're a hugger?"

He realized he should let her go so he backed away. "Not really."

She cupped his chin and made kissy faces at him.

It embarrassed him but he didn't stop her.

"Mercy, leave him alone." Her sister chided.

"He's so cute though!" Mercedes Catherine squeaked. "I wish he was my little brother! Michael's so lucky!"

Malcolm perked up and puffed out his chest. "I wish you were my big sister. Marceline Anne is lucky as well."

Marceline Anne left her clear plastic cup alone so makeup could do her mouth and shrugged. "I am lucky."

Mercedes Catherine hugged her. "Thank you, baby! I'm lucky, too!"

"Damn straight. I'm a fucking miracle."

The girls laughed while Malcolm tried not to join them.

 ** _M-_**

"Give me bedroom eyes!" Miguel shouted.

"I'm fifteen…" Marceline Anne said flatly.

"You're Lolita and you know it! Just give me "I can ruin your career and put you in prison" vibes! Please?!"

She narrowed her eyes.

He groaned heavily before sighing loudly. "Can somebody please turn up the fans?! Thank you!"

An assistant gritted his teeth before turning up a fan.

"You're not-!" Miguel could cry. "You're not working with me, Diva! You look bored!"

"I am. You're boring." Marceline Anne adjusted herself on the big white block she was reclining on.

He scowled.

Malcolm came closer. Though her expression shone ennui, his soon-to-be wife was beautiful. He just stared at her, happy he could.

Through all the people in her face, Marceline Anne saw him. He was like an anchor in a storm, a warm spot in a blizzard, light in the dark.

She blinked slowly, not wanting him to move. He smiled and her eyes lightened in return. She laid on her crossed arms and looked at him, content.

"That's it! That's it!" Miguel was busy screaming. "Keep that look!"

Malcolm turned and walked away. Marceline Anne sat up, distraught.

"No! No!" Miguel nearly did start to weep. "What happened?! Why are you doing this to me?!"

"I think it's that guy." An assistant spoke up. "She's not even paying attention to us."

Malcolm came back with a bottle of water, drinking thirstily.

Marceline Anne brightened and relaxed, a soft smile curving her lush mouth.

"See?" The assistant nodded her head.

Miguel frowned before snapping his fingers. "You! What's your name?!"

Malcolm was surprised he was talking to him. "Me?"

"I don't see anyone else here capturing her attention! Get in the shot!"

Malcolm blushed. "Oh no. I couldn't."

"You can and you will. Go."

Malcolm let an assistant take his water and waded past everyone and everything to get to Marceline Anne. "I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin this for you."

Although she was sitting on a big block, he still towered over her so she craned her neck to look up at him. "You're not."

He smiled down at her.

She trailed a finger over his shirt (the building was warm so he'd come out of his sweater a while ago) before pulling on it gently.

"Wow…" Miguel had to shake himself to remember to take their picture. That kind of heat was hard to miss. "Just keep doing what you're doing!"

Neither heard him, forgetting they weren't the only two people in existence.

Malcolm leaned down slowly.

"What are you doing?" Marceline Anne whispered.

"Trying to kiss you."

She smiled. "Stop."

"You don't want me to kiss you?"

Her lips brushed his as she spoke. "Only if you want to."

"I very much want to."

"Good. Cuz I think I want-" She was cut off by him pressing closer and capturing her lips in a sweetly tantalizing kiss.

Miguel's jaw dropped. "Ooh!"

Mercedes Catherine, Santana and Karen are just as dumbfounded. Marceline Anne didn't show affection in public. She barely showed affection at all but public was a big no-no.

Miguel took picture after picture even after Malcolm laid Marceline Anne back on the block and followed. "I think this might be my first porn."

"They're fifteen, Miguel." An assistant shook her head.

"I knew it." A different one muttered, his thoughts about Miguel being a predator seemingly confirmed.

"I mean _damn_!" Santana whistled low.

"They always have this heat." Mercedes Catherine shook her head.

"My, my, my!" Karen fanned her face.

Malcolm caressed Marceline Anne's right knee before sliding his hand up. He reached her waist and played with the band of her jeans before touching her secret spot.

She arched against him, one arm around his neck while the other touched him all over. They never broke their intense lip-lock.

"Miguel, stop them!" Mercedes Catherine called out.

"Why?!" Miguel snapped pictures.

"They're about to make love right in front of everybody!"

"That'll be a money shot…"

"Miguel!"

He jumped before grumbling with a frown. He snapped his fingers. "Hose them off!"

Assistants rushed to do his bidding but were unsure how to go about it. One brave soul poked Malcolm's bicep. "Excuse me?"

He ignored her.

"Excuse me?" She prodded him again.

He ended his kiss and raised his head. He turned to look at her.

The raw lust on his features made the women feel like swooning. They had to remember that he was underage.

"Move out of the way!" Miguel screamed frantically. "You two! _Don't move!_ I have to get this shot!"

The assistants moved and only Malcolm and Marceline Anne remained. She was lying on her back with her hair spilled everywhere, her skin flushed, her eyes warm pools of emerald and her mouth plump. He was on his elbows and knees above her, eyes hot, lips with traces of her lipstick, color high.

They definitely looked loved down.

 ** _M-_**

Mercedes Catherine patted her sister's shoulder. "We're going to head out. I'll see you at home."

"Okay." Marceline Anne tried not to move her mouth as she was getting painted for her next shot. "See you, Tana."

"See you, Patti." Santana winked at Malcolm. "Mr. Patti."

He lifted his brows but Mercedes Catherine tugged her out before he could say anything.

"Stop it, girl!" Mercedes Catherine pulled her outside.

"He is _fine_!" Santana had no shame.

"I told you; Michael has a friend for you. His name's Artie and he's a sophomore."

"Why's he got a young friend? Can't find anybody his own age?"

"It's a year. Quit it. Michael said to look for a brown van."

"Great. A kidnap vehicle."

Mercedes Catherine gave her a look before pointing excitedly. "I think I see it!"

Sure enough a brown van was coming down the street. It stopped in front of them and Michael the Fourth got out. He held the doors open for the girls. "Good afternoon, ladies." He smiled.

"Good afternoon, Michael. This is my very best friend, Santana Lopez. Tana, this is Michael Chang Jr."

"It's nice to meet you." Michael held out his hand.

Santana took it, not wanting to. "Same."

He kissed the back of her hand. "This is my very good friend, Artie Abrams. Artie, meet Ms. Santana and Ms. Mercedes Catherine."

"How you doing on this brisk afternoon, ladies?" Artie wiggled his eyebrows.

Santana said nothing.

Mercedes Catherine smiled to cover up her friend's rudeness. "We're doing great. How about you?"

"Spending time with beautiful women always makes me happy."

Mercedes Catherine giggled as Santana wanted to gag.

"We'll be in the back while Santana can ride up front." Michael said.

"Okay."

He helped both inside then climbed in himself.

"So where we headed, buddy?" Artie put the van in drive.

"We're going to the Civic Theater."

"Ooh!" Mercedes Catherine loved the theatre.

He brightened as Artie took off.

She smiled back at him as time seemed to slow and the air crackled with electricity. The world seemed to fade away and it was only the two of them.

Artie checked the rearview mirror and chuckled. "Ah! Young love."

Santana looked all over the inside of the van for signs of this being a bad idea and noticed something. "You have a chair."

"What?" He was confused.

"I'm sitting on a seat but you're in a chair."

"It's my wheelchair. I'm a paraplegic." He replied evenly.

"They fixed me up with a gimp?!"

That didn't hurt…

Mercedes Catherine heard her through her loved up gazing. "Santana Gloria Lopez! You did _not_ just say that!"

Santana crossed her arms. "Well you did!"

"Apologize right this second!"

"For what?!"

"For being a disrespectful, insensitive brat!"

Santana looked out the window.

"Apologize right now or we're taking you home and I'll go out with the both of them _by myself_!"

Santana didn't want that so she muttered, "Sorry."

"A real apology!"

Santana was seething. "I apologize for my rude comments."

Artie was surprised… by Mercedes Catherine. He'd experience Santana's behavior on a number of occasions but it was rare for someone to stick up for him, especially so quickly and vehemently. "I forgive you."

Santana was surprised by Artie. He didn't want to milk this or drag out her apology? She would have. Even she knew she was being a brat. She unthawed a bit. "Your van is nice."

"Thank you. I got it over the summer."

"How are you driving?" He looked at her so she clarified, "Honest question."

So he explained.

"Oh my goodness, that's so cool!" Mercedes Catherine gushed.

"It is." Santana nodded.

Artie parked in the theater's parking lot and turned off his van. "Are we seeing a play?"

"Not quite." Michael kept mum.

They all got out and travelled to the entrance. Michael handed over the tickets and they were told where to go.

They went into a bright seating area and took seats after getting popcorn and drinks (Santana had to admit she liked Artie being able to keep things on his lap).

The lights flickered, signaling the show was about to start. People began shushing each other and quieting down.

The lights dimmed and big lights hit the stage as someone walked across it. He cleared his throat. "Welcome to a _Night of Dance_! We'll be telling stories of drama, comedy and romance tonight. First up is _the_ _Littlest Fairy_. Enjoy!"

He walked off stage to applause and the curtains parted. Dancers stood all over the stage and a mighty voice boomed, beginning to tell the story as the dancers acted it out.

It was beautiful and moving and made couples share intimate glances. By the time it was over, everyone had fallen in love with the Littlest Fairy.

 ** _M-_**

"Are you hungry?" Karen asked.

"So much so." Marceline Anne moaned.

"It's probably all that throwing up you've been doing."

Malcolm looked at her in concern. "How much are you throwing up?"

"Not a lot." Marceline Anne lied.

"You've thrown up five times since I've been here."

"But I'm fine now. I want Italian."

"You want me to call Fat Tony's for a pizza?" Karen suggested.

Marceline Anne moaned in pleasure. "Pizza sounds good but I want pasta and a salad."

"What about Luigi's? They deliver. And you don't have to worry about them giving you Caesar dressing."

"Yeah, you're right."

"What's wrong with Caesar dressing?" Malcolm asked.

"It has anchovies in it." She looked at him.

He wrinkled his nose. "Yuck!"

She giggled. "Go on Grubhub and find their menu, KayBee."

Karen picked up her phone and went to the app. "I already know what I want. Spaghetti!"

"Spaghetti!" Marceline Anne growled loudly.

Malcolm chuckled. She was so cute! "I like their lasagna."

"All of their food is good."

Karen plugged in what she wanted (spaghetti and meatballs with a chicken Caesar salad, an iced tea and an order of bread). "What do you want, EmJay?"

"Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo, chicken Caesar salad (with ranch!), bread, peach iced tea and I want dessert."

"What do you want?"

"Tiramisu. Want some of mine or your own?" She asked Malcolm.

He blushed at the thought of sharing dessert but didn't want to do that in public- _yet_. "I like a lot." He'd never had Tiramisu but if she liked it, he was sure to love it.

"What else do you want?" Karen wanted to know.

"I don't eat much Italian food." He blushed.

Karen gasped. "You're breaking my mother's heart!"

He blinked, thrown.

Marceline Anne laughed. "Her maternal grandfather is Italian."

He smirked. "Is there a large Italian community in this town I didn't know about?"

"Large, my foot!" She scoffed. "But there is one. Like my mother came from Italy, so did Ms. Brooke. She came for college."

"There's a small Asian community here. Like really tiny."

"I believe it. There's even less black people."

"You're barely black! What are you complaining about?!" Karen teased.

Marceline Anne laughed. "So you got more melanin than me?!"

"Just a bit." Karen's eyes sparkled brightly.

"What all are you? If I can ask?" Malcolm inquired politely.

Karen smiled. "My mother's father is pure Italian and her mother is African American. They named her after Gwendolyn Brooks. They used to be pretty big activists but they've calmed down in their old age.

My father's father is black as well but his mother is Native American. They're very… accomplished."

"I'm mostly Japanese. My mom is an eighth Korean." He shrugged.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

He smiled. She was really kind. "Thank you."

"Do I have to watch you two?" Marceline Anne teased as she scrolled through her phone.

"Yes!" Karen gasped dramatically. "I want to run off with your fiancé!"

Marceline Anne laughed. "I'm sure he has a friend for you."

"None of my friends are good enough for you." He scoffed.

Marceline Anne made a shrill happy noise as Karen blushed. "I'm not special."

"Stop that lyin!" Marceline Anne barked angrily. "You're amazing! You're smarter than most everyone you know, you're athletic and talented, you're a great singer and artist, you're pretty and popular, you're kind and respectful and everyone with sense loves you!"

Karen hugged her. "Right back at ya, EmJay."

Malcolm smiled at their friendship. "I have a friend who could use a little perfection in his life."

"I'm not perfect." Karen protested.

"Damn near." Marceline Anne wouldn't let her off the hook. "Set it up, Malcolm. Give me your phone."

He started to hand her his phone but she shook her head and prodded Karen.

"Your phone. I'll order something for you that you'll like. What kind of salad do you like?"

He shrugged. "I just eat any."

"That's terrible. Some salad is gross."

He laughed.

"I'll get you my favorite salad. Do you like bread?"

"Yes."

"What to drink? We got iced tea."

"I don't think I've ever had iced tea." He frowned.

She stared at him, stuck.

"What?" His face cleared in confusion.

Karen smiled to keep from laughing. "EmJay doesn't drink hot tea unless she's sick or she's cold and she's never cold."

"I've drank lukewarm tea-"

"No!" Marceline Anne shouted.

His lips twitched. "Is it that much better?"

" _Yes_! You're getting iced tea. I'll get you peach." She tapped the buttons and finished ordering. "It's done. I ordered you lemon cake for dessert, KayBee."

"Ooh! Thanks!" Karen took her phone back. "I think you're up again."

"Shit. Look for the confirmation so you'll know when to get it." She hopped up.

"I'll get it." Sally Freeman offered.

"Thank you." Marceline Anne nodded to her personal assistant.

"Ms. Taylor-Jones!" Miguel tapped his foot impatiently.

"Sew your balls up!" She winked at Malcolm before leaving.

He shook his head. That one was a spitfire for sure. And she was all his.

 ** _M-_**

Artie said nothing as he subtly watched Santana cry her eyes out at the performance. He had a theory about her but he wanted to test it out. When the lights came on after the finale and everyone stopped clapping, he suggested, "Let's eat. I'm starving."

He watched Santana's face change into pure joy. She was really pretty but he was sure he wasn't her type. "I want Italian!"

"Would you guys like Italian?" Mercedes Catherine asked.

"I'll eat anything." Michael said immediately then blushed at the double meaning. But he didn't take it back…

Mercedes Catherine blushed.

Santana sneered. "We're going to Fat Tony's."

"That's cool, too." Michael stared deeply into Mercedes Catherine's eyes.

She stared back just as hard. "Yeah…"

Santana rolled her eyes and pulled on Mercedes Catherine's arm. "I have to use the bathroom!"

"We can walk you." Michael stood.

Mercedes Catherine stood, too. "That's so nice of you."

"And unnecessary." Santana snarked.

"It'll be a pleasure." Michael insisted.

Mercedes Catherine elbowed Santana. "Thank you."

Santana grunted before dragging Mercedes Catherine off. The younger girl stalled long enough for the boys to catch up then all four travelled to the restrooms.

The girls disappeared inside.

Artie turned to Michael. "That girl's gay."

"What?!" Michael was startled and felt guilt.

"Santana is gay."

Michael was quiet for a moment. "You don't know that."

"You know damn well she's into _yo_ girl."

Michael frowned. "I don't know what to do. She's Mercedes Catherine's friend. I can't get between them."

"Do you want her walking off with yo bae? Cuz that's her endgame."

"No!" Michael looked torn.

"As much as I would love to see the both of them get down, I don't think Ms. Lopez would let anyone else in."

Michael sighed deeply. "What should I do?"

"Fight fire with fire. I know there's more than the boy next door in there. You just gotta bring him out and show her that you ain't here to play."

Michael nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't know she was gay when I set this up. Mercedes Catherine said she had an on again, off again thing with this guy from another school but they weren't serious."

"Probably her beard." Artie scoffed.

"I'm sorry, buddy. But hey, Mercedes Catherine said she has lots of cousins."

"What do they look like?" Artie was no fool.

"Do looks really matter to you?"

"Hell yeah! Why I gotta be with an ugly woman; just because I'm in a wheelchair?!"

Michael succeeded in not laughing but just barely. He pulled out his phone and went through his photos. "She sent me these. It's pictures her cousins have sent her from different club shots."

"Club shots?!" Artie adjusted his glasses happily.

"Clubs from school!" Michael admonished.

"Boo." Artie took the phone and nearly dropped it at getting a good look at what was in the picture. " _Gotdamn_!"

Michael gave him a knowing look. "And they have nice personalities. Now what?"

"They could be Putin in disguise and I'd _still_ take them!"

"Take who where?" Mercedes Catherine asked from behind them, making them jump.

Artie shoved Michael's phone at him. "Nothing!"

"I was just showing him the pictures you sent me of your cousins." Michael told the truth.

Artie side-eyed him.

Mercedes Catherine giggled. "Aren't they so beautiful?!"

Artie was bowled over. "Hells yes! But they ain't got nothing on you, Curvy Barbie!"

She blushed prettily. "Thank you, Artie."

Santana was jealous on two accounts. First off, how _dare_ Artie look at pictures of other girls when he was on a date with her?! And secondly, he needed to stop complimenting everyone but her!

Michael sucked his lips in at her livid face. "So what kind of pizza are we getting?"

 ** _M-_**

"Fat Tony's makes the best pizza in all of Lincoln!" Artie crowed as the pizza was set in front of them.

Santana, who won the privilege of sitting next to her bestie in the booth, smirked at him. "Maybe all of Lincoln but the best pizza in the world is from Milan."

"Oh, Tana." Mercedes Catherine smiled before hugging her.

"Milan?" Artie frowned. "Like Italy? Well duh. It's Italian cuisine. It better be better over there."

Michael chuckled, unable to keep from expressing some kind of joy at his outspoken friend.

Santana scowled. "My best friend could tell you all about Italian cooking. She's Italian."

"A quarter, Tana." Mercedes Catherine smiled.

"You're a whole quarter Italian?" Artie peered at her.

"Yup! My Momma's mother is Italian. She lives in Italy with my Granddad."

"Her grandmother is Christina Barnes." Michael told. "Marceline Anne told us yesterday."

"That woman is heaven _sent_!" Artie was blown away. "Michael's told me so much about her and I looked her up on my own. I have a lot of her albums. She hasn't made much music in the past few years."

Mercedes Catherine grew sad. "Since my mom died."

Santana wrapped her arms around her and glared at Artie. "We can talk about something else."

"I'm sorry about your mom." Artie felt bad. He never would have guessed.

"Thank you." Mercedes Catherine sniffled.

Michael handed her a napkin.

She took it with a mouthed thank _you_ and dabbed at her eyes.

"What's your favorite memory of her?" Artie asked.

"Artie!" Both Michael and Santana chided.

Mercedes Catherine sniffed. "On my second birthday, she woke me up by singing and she brought me a toasted Nutella sandwich with hot chocolate. We just sat there as I ate and she sang me different songs. She did that every year on my birthday until she died."

"That's really nice." Artie nodded. "I know you probably miss her a lot but I'm sure she'd be proud of the person you are."

Mercedes Catherine reached for his hand and squeezed. "Thank you, Artie."

Michael smiled. His best friend was truly a gift.

Santana frowned. That was really nice of Artie. He could be caring? "We should eat."

"Want me to pray?" Michael asked his date.

Who smiled. "Yes please."

Santana humphed.

Artie chuckled.

She slid him a sideways glance.

Michael led the prayer before helping each of them to two slices of pizza. He added a bit of salad to each of their plates. "So what was your favorite part of the performance?"

Mercedes Catherine brightened as she picked a pepperoni off a slice to eat. "Ooh! I loved _the_ _Woodsman and_ _the Wood Nymph_! It was so cute and such a love story!"

"You look like a wood nymph."

"No, I don't." She blushed.

"Yes, you do. I could see you in the woods, making trees grow."

They were making intense eye contact again.

Santana's top lip curled.

Artie chuckled. "You're more like Flame Princess."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh! Marcy used to watch that show!" Mercedes Catherine squeaked. "It was so good! I watched a couple episodes and it got really deep!"

" _Adventure Time_?" Michael wasn't into fantasy but had watched enough episodes for his best bud.

"Uh huh! Marcy is just like Marceline the Vampire Queen! Karen is like Princess Bubblegum-"

"Who's Karen?" Artie cut in.

"Marcy's best friend." Mercedes Catherine told him just as Santana sniped, "Why?!"

Artie debated if he wanted to push her buttons. He did. "She sounds cute."

She gave him a look he correctly interpreted as anger.

He didn't know why she was angry but it didn't matter to him. He was mostly there to back his friend up.

"Tana." Mercedes Catherine spoke lowly.

Santana rolled her eyes and spoke in Spanish. "He's a jerk! Can we go now?!"

"No! He's a really sweet guy and you're being so mean to him!" She responded in kind. "If I didn't like Michael so much, I'd go after Artie. He's cute, funny and has put up with a lot of _crap_ from you today and hasn't blown his top."

"I'm amazing." Artie said in Spanish.

Both girls blushed. Santana glared hotly. "You understand Spanish?!"

"Of course we do."

" _We_?!"

Michael shrugged guiltily. "We."

"How many languages can you speak?" Mercedes Catherine asked.

"About five."

"Me too!"

Santana scowled.

Mercedes Catherine saw from her peripheral. "We apologize for talking about you in front of your faces."

"It's better than behind our backs." Michael held no ill-will. Especially since she stuck up for Artie again.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Santana did feel shame and resented Artie for making her feel that way.

Artie nodded, knowing he was pissing her off and enjoying it. "So we were talking about bloodlines. What are you?"

Santana's jaw dropped. "What are you?!"

"White." He replied easily.

She huffed. "My mother's Cuban and my father's Mexican. I was born in Cuba but I have dual citizenship."

"Really?" He was actually interested. "Do you go to Cuba or Mexico a lot? Do you have family there?"

She nodded. "All of my families live there. Only my grandparents and their kids came from Cuba and my grandmother brought her kids from Mexico on her own."

"That couldn't be easy; starting over in a new country where you don't know anybody. Did they know English prior to coming?"

"No. Both of my parents had to learn English at school."

"They're legal, right? I'd hate for Trump's silly ass to deport some kickass people."

She smiled, trying not to laugh. "No, we're all legal."

"Good." He smiled back at her.

Mercedes Catherine and Michael stared at each other in surprise at the sparks flying between them.

He coughed into his fist subtly. "You should do the Ancestry DNA test to find out what all you are, Artie. I'm sure you're not just "white"."

Artie blinked before looking at his bro. "Uh? Yeah. What? Yeah."

"I did that." Mercedes Catherine continued to give Santana a chance to compose herself.

Artie tried to catch up. "DNA? Oh! Ancestry DNA! Yeah! What were your results?"

"Pretty much what I expected but some I didn't. I'm mostly Italian and Native American at 24.9% each."

"That's the most? Wow. What else?"

"22.2% German, 12.8% Barbadian and the rest of the 14.2% is a mix between East European and East Asian."

"Wait. You're only 12.8% Barbadian? You're barely black!"

She laughed. "Artie!"

"I might be blacker than you!"

"Maybe? We wasn't actually sure we were at all at first."

"Why not?"

"Because Granddad never told us about him. We assumed he was black because he looks like a light skinned black man. Although he has grey eyes. When my mom died, he finally sat me and my brother and sister down and told us about his life before he met our Grandmom."

"So what was his story?"

"His dad was a Barbadian immigrant and his mother was white. He said growing up wasn't easy. He had a lot of brothers and sisters. They grew up in New York City. He said he hadn't talked to anyone he'd known before the day he married Grandmom since he left the city."

"Wow! He just cut them off cold turkey?"

"Yeah. I asked him if he regretted it and he said no. They were toxic and Grandmom saved his life."

"Aww!" He clapped a hand to his heart. She giggled and he straightened up. "So why are you wrapped in chocolate if you're more cream?"

She giggled again. "It's a genetic disorder. Everyone of my German line has it. One out of every child born in their set of siblings will be born dark. For my grandfather's set, it's his sister. For my father's, it's him. For us, it's me. Marcy and Marc are both very fair."

"What if you only have one child?"

"Not possible. Everyone in my family has at least three children. Both sides."

"Mine too." Michael frowned. "Isn't that strange?"

She nodded. "Daddy's so dark because Grandma is Native American. Their children look like lighter versions of her. Except Daddy, who's darker."

"Does he have your skin tone?" Artie asked.

"Darker."

"What do his parents look like?"

"Grandpa is tall, pale, blonde hair, blue eyes. Grandma is short, dark, black hair and eyes. But both are so cute. Want to see a picture of them on their wedding day?"

"Sure."

She went through her photos to show him. "Grandpa is him. His groomsmen are his brothers, cousins and Grandma's only little brother, Theodore. Grandma's bridesmaids are her three sisters, Grandpa's two sisters and their cousins. That's Grandma."

"Damn, she was fine!" His whipped off his glasses.

Mercedes Catherine giggled. "She looks basically the same except her hair is turning silver. She doesn't have one wrinkle."

"And I thought black didn't crack! Apparently Native does it better!"

She laughed. "Grandma is a designer. Her tribe is the richest in America and they make everything. Literally everything in their village was made by someone in that village. She went to Germany to study and she sold different crafts from her dorm.

She met Grandpa as he was picking up fabrics for his mother the same day she was picking up her own. Sparks flew from there.

When she married Grandpa and stayed in Germany, Uncle Theodore stayed with her and married Grandpa's younger sister, Greta. These are their granddaughters, named after their mother, Asia. China, India, London and Paris."

Artie looked at the photo of the beauties. "Whoa baby!"

Santana snatched the phone from him and handed it back to her bestie. "Go on."

"Well-" Mercedes Catherine continued. "We're only named Jones because my great great grandfather left Germany and they changed his name on Ellis Island. He struck oil while here and went back to Germany.

His real name was Johannesen."

"That's pretty dope. How do you spell that?" Artie wanted to know.

"J-O-H-A-N-N-E-S-E-N."

"That's cool."

"Thanks. He fought in World War I. Then his son fought in World War II. Poppy. We don't talk about that time much because he was a Nazi."

"Really? A real Nazi? What was his name?"

"He's still alive. Yames Jones Jr. He tells us stories about the war so we don't follow in his footsteps. He says it's a learning experience. I think he's ashamed but too proud to admit it."

"My grandparents have never done anything so cool." Michael shook his head. "My Pappa is a doctor from a family of doctors and my Mamma is from a fashion family. She was a model. Gertie Chang-"

"Shut up!"

He blinked. "What?"

"Gertie Chang is _not_ your grandmother!"

"You're heard of her?" He was surprised.

"I _love_ fashion and she's the best model to come out of Japan."

He smiled. "That's her. My grandfather is a stock broker and my grandmother is an arts buyer."

"Both very respectable." She nodded.

His smile widened. "You want to talk about Gertie, don't you?"

"I'll answer all of your questions about Christina."

"Deal."

 ** _M-_**

"You're tired." Malcolm said.

"I'm fine." Marceline Anne lied.

"Can you finish this another day?" He asked Miguel.

"I said I'm fine!" She yelled.

He blew on her and she nearly fell over. He caught her in time. "You need rest."

"I just need one more shot." Miguel watched the two.

"One more shot." Marceline Anne yawned as she curled up against her fiancé.

"Fine. One more shot and then we go." Malcolm relented.

Karen smiled to herself. So he _wasn't_ a pushover. "I'd take it, EmJay."

"Whatever." Marceline Anne shook herself and posed.

Miguel began taking pictures before getting an idea. "Don't look at me! Look at him!"

"Why?!"

"So you're not staring at the camera." He lied with no remorse.

She rolled her eyes before looking at Malcolm. His face was pinched with worry. She didn't want him stressed out so she smiled and played up the cute girl routine to get him to laugh.

He cracked a smile and she brightened. He knew what she was doing and he loved her for it. He was honestly worried about her but she was super adorable.

Miguel took shots in a feverish race before something took her attention away from Malcolm and the moment was lost. "Okay! That's a wrap, people!"

Marceline Anne went to take the makeup off her face and change back into her street clothes- sweats. When she was done, she made plans with Sally about her next shoot and things to go over with her work assistant.

Malcolm held out her coat for her as she talked so she buried into it. He wound her scarf around her neck and put her hat on her before buttoning her coat and putting her gloves on her tiny hands. He grabbed her purse and phone.

"You're rude." She pouted.

He kissed her lightly. "Let's go."

"Fine. I'll call you tomorrow, Sally. Bye."

Sally waved before racing out.

Karen followed Malcolm and Marceline Anne out. "I'm super tired."

He arched a brow at his ladylove, who sulked. They got in Travis with Malcolm fighting and winning his keys. He drove Karen home (she lived down the street from Marceline Anne), who called out that she'd see her bestie at church in the morning, then he drove to the Jones' home.

He parked and help his fiancée out and to the house. She unlocked the door and turned to stare at him. He was going to say something but kissed her instead.

"Goodnight, Malcolm." She whispered against his lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We should spend time apart."

"I never want to be without you."

That surprised the both of them. She blushed. "I'll see you on Monday."

He needed to retreat after that so he nodded. "I'll text you when I get home." He handed her, her keys.

"You're going to walk?"

He smiled at the concern on her face and in her voice. "It's not the Hills. I'll be fine walking around the corner."

"Be careful." She was dead serious.

"Okay." He gave her a last kiss before leaving.

She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore then shut and locked the door before going upstairs to wait impatiently for his call.


	11. Chapter 11

Marceline Anne raced upstairs and stripped out of her church clothes. After church, her family used to go to brunch but after her mother died, her father barely went to church so it was just her and her siblings.

She and her sister had gone to a buffet before coming home. She now chose clothes to wear out with Jeanette. She of course went with jeans but she grabbed a tank top, a band tee, arm sleeves, a thin sweater and a thicker one.

She never used to get cold but she became anemic after getting sick and though it flip-flopped, she still got cold way more than before. So she wore plenty of layers.

After dressing (and keeping on her tights and adding two pairs of socks), she put on her outside gear and opened the front door.

Mercedes Catherine stopped her from leaving. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"With Mrs. Chang." She reminded her.

"Where are you two going?"

"Around."

"You're just spending time with your new mother-in-law?"

"She's not my mother-in-law yet. She might never be."

Mercedes Catherine sighed. "Well don't stay out too late. I want to tell you all about my date with Michael."

"What else would you have left to say?! You talked all through brunch about it!"

Mercedes Catherine pouted.

"Ugh!" Marceline Anne rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll be back."

Mercedes Catherine forced a hug on her before going somewhere else in the house.

Marceline Anne was put out by it but left quickly. She went to her car and got inside. Since she was wearing so many layers, she wasn't cold. So she didn't turn on the heat.

She drove around the corner and stopped in front of the Chang household. She got out and went to ring the doorbell.

Malcolm answered. He tried to pull her closer to kiss her but she kept hitting him. "What have I done now?"

"You know why I'm mad."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have called or texted _as soon as I got home_ but I didn't." He would die before he told her he'd done it on purpose. "I'm sorry."

She eyed him darkly. She would die before she told him she'd been worried sick about him. "Whatever."

"Kiss?" He pulled her close.

She licked his bottom lip. "No."

He swooped down to kiss her anyway. Fire burned the both of them and they felt like they were drowning in liquid flames. It was the best intimacy they'd ever had with someone else.

Jeanette showed up a minute later, smiling widely at the passion they shared. She wiped her face and cleared her throat.

They broke apart, beet red.

"Are you ready?" Jeanette's eyes danced.

Marceline Anne nodded.

"Did you walk over here?"

She shook her head and cleared her throat before hooking a thumb at Travis. "I drove."

"Whose car is that?"

"Mine."

"Wow. It's beautiful. Green is such a lovely color."

"Not orange." Marceline Anne eyed her fiancé.

He scowled as his mother giggled. "Not orange."

"Let's go before it gets dark."

Jeanette kissed his cheek before shutting the door on him. She could hear him sputter, "Mom!" but ignored it. "Let's go!"

 ** _M-_**

Mercedes Catherine blinked awake. Her nap had been filled with visions of Michael and herself. She'd dreamt they got married and had kids. Family picnics and game nights. All the things she wished still happened in her own family.

She briefly wondered if she was trying to replace her family with him. She couldn't answer it honestly so she cast it from her mind.

She sat up and reached for her phone. She texted Santana to see if she had a free moment to talk.

Santana responded promptly.

So Mercedes Catherine called her. She shifted to get more comfortable as the phone rang twice.

"What have you been doing all day?" Santana demanded.

"Hi, Tana." Mercedes Catherine giggled.

"Hi, Wheezy." Mercedes Catherine could hear her eye-roll. "What have you been doing all day?"

"After church, Marcy and I went to eat then I came home to take a nap. I just got up."

Santana was quiet a moment. "Where did Patti go?"

"She went out with Mrs. Chang."

"Chang's mom?"

"You know Michael has a first name…" Mercedes Catherine drawled.

"So?" Mercedes Catherine could tell she didn't care. "I've just been here at home."

"But you love Sundays with your family. You go to Mass with your parents and Gomez then you come home and help your mom cook brunch. Then as you make food for dinner, you and Gomez dance to Latin music with your mom and dad." Mercedes Catherine had been to Santana's house on a Sunday. "It's amazing. I love your traditions."

"Yeah, we're the Brady's."

"You know you can say Cosby's. Just because Bill Cosby committed horrible acts doesn't mean his whole career is tarnished. The Cosby's were a great family."

"Fine." There was a smirk to Santana's tone. "We're the freakin Cosby's."

"Yay."

"What are you about to do now?"

Mercedes Catherine took a deep breath. "I don't know. I want to wait for Marcy so we can do our rituals but I don't know if she'll be back anytime soon."

"Call her home."

"No, I don't want to interrupt her fun with Malcolm's mom."

"Is he with her?"

"I don't think so. When she told me about it, she said it was just her and Mrs. Chang."

"What do you think of her? Their mom?"

"She seems nice but really quiet."

"I just bet."

"Tana!"

"Isn't that what white men like in Asian women? Obedience?"

Mercedes Catherine snorted with laughter. "Stop that, Tana!"

"I don't think Abrams likes me."

"He shouldn't!"

Santana gasped. "Wheezy!"

"You were really mean to him! I don't know why he put up with you all night. At least you were better on the drive home."

Santana humphed. At the end of the night, Artie had turned on an old school RandB station and begun singing along. He had a great rich voice that appealed to the girls, who had sung along with him after a few songs.

"You want to know if Michael had told me what Artie thinks of you."

"I do not. I don't care what he thinks about me."

"Okay, Tana." Mercedes Catherine knew better than to believe that.

Santana made a rude noise. "Want me to come over until Patti comes back?"

Mercedes Catherine thought it over. "I don't want to separate you from your family."

"Well come over here."

"What about Mrs. Gonzales? She's in this house all alone all the time."

"We don't spend time with our maid."

A flat look crossed Mercedes Catherine's face. "Mrs. Gonzales is like family. Besides didn't your family get a white maid for cultural reasons?"

"You're D-A-M-N right."

"You know your parents can spell, right? They know you're cursing."

"Shut up."

Mercedes Catherine laughed. "I win! But yeah, I'm going to spend some time with Mrs. Gonzales and then when Marcy gets home, I'll finish my night with her."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Want me to pick you up or are you going to pick me up?"

"You don't have to keep picking me up. You keep missing class to take me to the hospital when I have my rounds. Remember that emergency I had when that Timms kid got a high fever and I had to go in? You missed an important exam."

"I don't care about all that."

"You're a great friend."

"I know. But you're one, too. I love you."

"Aww! I love you, too Tana! See you tomorrow. You can pick me up. We'll go for coffee."

"Awesome. Bye."

"Bye." Mercedes Catherine hung up. She got out of bed and went downstairs. She went over the house looking for their housekeeper/cook.

She found her in the kitchen. "Hi, Mrs. Gonzales."

"Hola, Señorita Mercy." The older woman nodded.

"Are you making dinner?"

"Sí. Your sister has been very stressed so I will make one of her favorite meals."

"That's so sweet of you, Mrs. Gonzales." Mercedes Catherine sat down at the counter.

Mrs. Gonzales nodded. "Is it not time for you to complete your rituals?"

"I'm waiting on Marcy." Mercedes Catherine sighed. "I wonder what she's doing right now."

 ** _M-_**

"That was a bust." Marceline Anne muttered.

"That was not a good house." Jeanette agreed as she buckled up.

"I say one more house. I'm tired and I'm angry."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about how tough it'd be for you."

"It's not your fault. I'm just irritable right now. I'm not in a good mood."

"Why not?"

Marceline Anne looked at her briefly before watching where she was driving. "I'm naturally in a bad mood most of the time."

Jeanette smiled until she realized Marceline Anne wasn't joking. "Oh. How does Malcolm deal with that?"

"I don't know. I don't think he's realized that this is my default."

Jeanette frowned. "He has such terrible moods sometimes. He has such… I don't know what to call it. It's inside him."

"Wildness." Marceline Anne leaned over to whisper before straightening.

"Wildness?" Jeanette was shocked. "You think my son is wild?"

"I know he is. You can see it in his eyes, his movements, hear it in his voice and what he says. He's a lion."

Jeanette's mouth fell open. No one had ever described Malcolm as wild before. Everyone thought he was _mild_. Was this a good thing? Did he show her something he didn't show the world? "Oh."

"He can't be handled. You have to take him as he is."

" _My_ Malcolm?" Mrs. Chang couldn't believe it.

"He's been playing by everyone's rules his whole life but it's wearing on him. He's going to unleash the beast. Soon." Marceline Anne predicted.

Jeanette frowned as she thought back on her children's childhoods and what she knew of them. "You haven't spent much time with Michael or Madeline, have you?"

"I haven't spent much time with Malcolm."

Jeanette blinked. "You haven't?"

"Nope."

"I thought you two were dating?"

"I've never been on a date."

"Never?"

"No."

"Malcolm never asked you out?! I am furious with him-!"

"Mrs. Chang! He asked me out. I blew him off."

Jeanette looked at her in surprise. "Blew him off?"

"I kissed him then dipped on him."

"Dipped on him? What does that mean?"

"I left him. He asked me out and instead of saying anything, I kissed him. I left him a birthday present as a goodbye and I hadn't seen him since. Until this week."

"How did that happen?"

"Mercy and Michael. I don't know how they met but your sons just showed up on our doorstep."

"You think they forced you and Malcolm together?"

"I know they did. I hadn't talked to him in nearly two months and suddenly he's in our house the day after I tell my sister his name? I was born at night; not last night."

Jeanette was startled into laughing. By the time she pulled herself together, they'd stopped. "Are you marrying my son?"

"We're here." Marceline Anne avoided the question.

Jeanette looked at the house. "Yes."

Marceline Anne turned off the car and got out. She went around the car as Jeanette got out. Both walked up the cleared walkway.

Jeanette knocked on the door. It opened and a tall, slender man smiled out at them. "Are you here for the open house?"

"Yes. We saw your flyer in a yard and decided to come." Jeanette smiled back.

"Well welcome!" He opened the door wide. "There isn't a good many people here so you can look at your leisure."

"Thank you." Jeanette helped Marceline Anne inside.

"Please wipe your feet." He pointed to their boots. "These are all hardwood and marble floors."

"Of course." Both wiped their feet thoroughly.

"Right this way. We're starting in the living room." He urged them to the left. "My name is Kent Bryant. Who might you lovely young ladies be?"

"I'm Mrs. Chang and this is my daughter-in-law." Jeanette liked his manners.

"Aw! Both of you are taken!" He snapped his fingers.

"We're so sorry." Marceline Anne said dryly. "If we'd have known we would meet you some day, we would have stayed single."

He burst out laughing. "I like you!"

Jeanette giggled. Marceline Anne was such a character. She was quickly becoming her new favorite person. "So do I."

"Well, ladies, this is the rest of the group." He introduced them to everyone else. "The Houseleys, the MacGregors and Mrs. Olsen."

"Hello." The pair nodded to the others.

"These are the Changs."

"Hello!" The others smiled.

"Okay, let's start here." Kent went around the room. "There's Ekena Millwork Rose door and window casing, ivory wainscoting, scrollwork crown molding and the trim has been stained. The entire room is 525 sq. ft. One of the features that I truly love are the built-in bookcases."

"Are these the original woodworkings?" Mr. Houseley asked.

"Unfortunately no. The entire home was torn down and rebuilt in 2000."

Mr. Houseley frowned. "Oh. We were interested in an older home."

"I have other listings that may interest you. Would you like to stay on the tour?"

Mr. Houseley conferred with his wife. "We should go but I'll definitely call you to get those other listings from you."

"Please take a cookie on the way out. Shut the door firmly." Kent nodded.

The Houseleys left.

"Any questions for this room?"

Everyone said no.

"Please follow me out and marvel at the white glass paneled French sliding doors that close this room on the way around the grand staircase to the dining room."

They all followed him to the open dining room.

He pointed to the window seat and rich dark paneling. "This room is 500 sq. ft. It'll fit two tables and as many chairs as can fit around them."

"I would paint this room purple." Mrs. MacGregor whispered to her husband.

Marceline Anne looked at Jeanette in horror. "Not my house she's not!"

Jeanette bit back a laugh. "What color would you paint it?"

"Spice."

Jeanette was surprised. "I thought you hated orange?"

"He loves it."

Jeanette smiled. "If it looks this good throughout the whole house, she will not be painting your dining room purple."

Marceline Anne beamed, showing off her even teeth.

Kent led the way out. "This is the hallway to the office."

"Office?" One of the MacGregor kids asked.

"Yes." He smiled down at her. "It's 430 sq. ft and also has built-in bookshelves. It's a bit dark with dark wood paneling but it has a few windows so it's not too dark."

They entered the room and Marceline Anne loved it. She could see herself writing in there.

Jeanette loved it as well. It reminded her of her father's office in Japan.

Both looked at each other with smiles.

"Let's go to the full bath that's down here." Kent showed them next door.

The bathroom was a starling white with a drop-in bathtub, a very opal white toilet and sink with vanity. There was a mirror above the sink and the vanity was large and oak.

"All the bathrooms have toilets that are also bidets and have heated seats. The water pressure is great so the water goes down quickly and also great for the showers." Kent said. "Next is the kitchen/den combo."

They went down the hall and the marble stopped. Carpet began in an oatmeal. The space was large and open feeling. There was some built-in bookshelves but not many. There was a large fireplace and mantle with a black iron grate and pokers.

To the right and up three small brown tiled steps was the kitchen.

The kitchen resembled the office in that it was dark. The many cabinets were black. There were three ovens, two built into a wall, one in the large island. There was a large black fridge that was deep in the wall.

There was plenty of counter space and the porcelain double farmhouse sink was under a window. It was white and sparkled in the waning sun. There were drawers everywhere and plenty of space for everything one would ever need but there was also a door.

"What's this?" A MacGregor kid asked.

"This-" Kent pulled back the accordion door. "Is a pantry."

"It's so big, dear." Mrs. Olsen peeked inside.

"The dishwasher is in the island, the garbage disposal is under the left sink and you can buy any stools you want for the island.

But you also can put a table and chairs in this nook." He pointed to the bay windows.

"What color would you paint this room?" Jeanette asked.

"Cinnamon." Marceline Anne answered at once.

Jeanette made an approving sound. "Red and black goes well together."

"Let me show you the backyard." Kent went back down into the den and went to a sliding door. "It sits on an acre of land so you have room and privacy to do whatever you want."

Privacy was the very right word for Marceline Anne to hear. She wanted this house.

"Let's go next door to the playroom." Kent led the way out. He went back down the hallway then followed the curve to the right. "It doesn't have a door but you could easily put one up."

One of the MacGregor kids, another girl, ran around the room. "It's pink!"

"What do you think?" Jeanette couldn't wait to hear Marceline Anne's thoughts.

But they turned out to be mild. "I think I'd do a lighter pink. Like bubblegum pink. Then also a baby blue, a lavender and a mint green. Butter yellow and white."

"Aww! I love it." Jeanette could see it. "Like the rainbow?"

"Sort of. The ceiling would be butter with white carpeting and each wall would be a solid color with grey stencils. Something cute like animals."

"That's so beautiful."

Kent, who'd overheard, smiled. "This next room is empty but could be used for anything, including another bedroom."

They went next door and it was indeed empty. It had the same woodworking as the rest of the house but seemed a lot barer. It had plenty of windows on only one wall.

Kent led them out and to the laundry room. It held a sink and washer/dryer hookup with carpet. They had to step down two steps to get in. "Let's go upstairs."

He led the way out past other empty rooms and up the beautiful winding brown wooden staircase. It was all connected and very sturdy.

Upstairs had a balcony that overlooked the foyer. The upstairs was shaped like downstairs- a circle. They started on the right and were shown a large room with an even bigger closet.

The next five rooms were just like it with two identical bathrooms with spacing bathtubs and large standing showers with glass doors and large vanities under pink sinks.

Kent saved the master for last. It was by far the biggest room. It opened up into a sitting room and had three doors, one of which was French double doors.

The French doors led to a closet that no one could turn down but another door led to the bathroom. It held a standing shower with a waterfall showerhead and controls from a completely immersive shower.

It also had a two sink grain vanity, a giant combination bathtub and sparkling toilet. The oval mirrors above the sinks opened into medicine cabinets.

There was also a large closet with shelves to put towels and supplies and the windows were high up so no one could see inside much.

Kent led them out into the sitting room then into the last room. It was the smallest of the three rooms but it had plenty of windows and a sliding door led to a wraparound balcony.

"Let's check out the basement and garage and on the way, we'll check out all the closets." Kent suggested with a smile, ignoring the large insulated attic.

So they did. The basement was large and finished with rich oatmeal carpeting and a bathroom and the garage was an eight car garage with plenty of room for storage. As for closet space; it was _extraordinary._

"Please take a cookie and ask any questions you want. There's also juice and coffee." Kent clasped his hands in front of himself.

Mrs. Olsen declined, saying the house was too big for her so she left. Kent gave her his business card for more listings.

The remaining families asked questions, mostly pertaining to the building. They were all surprised when Marceline Anne asked in-depth, thorough questions.

Kent answered each.

Mr. MacGregor finally asked the million dollar question; how much did it cost?

Kent cleared his throat "2.5 million but it's really a steal."

The MacGregors gaped as Marceline Anne asked "Why?"

"Why is it 2.5-?"

"No. Why is it a steal?" She stared at him steadily.

He gulped. "I'm legally obligated to tell you. Someone died here."

"So?"

They all were stunned at that.

"Mommy!" One of the MacGregor kids cried.

"We're not staying in a haunted house." Mr. MacGregor proclaimed. "Let's go!"

"I have other listings!" Kent tried.

The MacGregors got snacks and while no one was looking, the smallest toddled over to Marceline Anne. She looked down as the little boy clutched her jeans.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mrs. MacGregor noticed.

"It's no problem." Marceline Anne lifted him. She poked his belly and he fell into giggles. She made faces at him and he almost could not keep his pacifier in.

Mrs. MacGregor took him back. "You're pretty good with kids."

Marceline Anne just inclined her head.

"Well good luck with the haunted house." Mrs. MacGregor whistled and her troop followed her out.

Marceline Anne waited for them to be gone before facing Kent. "How many offers do you have on this house?"

"A few." He evaded.

"Or none because you keep telling people someone died in it and they're all chickenshit."

"Skeptics never stay."

"I'm not a skeptic. I'm a realist. Ghosts don't exist and even if they did, what could they possible do to me? Either they're lame and can't harm me or they kill me and we'd be on an even playing field for me to torment them for the rest of eternity."

He didn't know what to say to that so he looked at Jeanette, who smiled. "When can we move in?"

 ** _M-_**

Mercedes Catherine was getting worried when Marceline Anne blew in. "You're home!"

"Yeah, sorry if you were waiting on me." She sat in a chair in the den. "We saw so many houses but we found the perfect one. We put in an offer but I know the bank is going to accept it."

"The bank owns it?"

"Yeah, it was foreclosed on."

"Did they tell you why?"

"The owners stopped paying the mortgage when they got scared and left."

"Why'd they get scared?"

"Someone died in the house."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's fascinating."

"Boring to me." Marceline Anne shrugged. "Have you done anything?"

"Nope."

"Well let's get started."


	12. Chapter 12

Mercedes Catherine knocked on her sister's door Monday morning. "Marcy?"

The door opened. "Yeah?"

"Are you finished with your list?"

"List?"

"For Daddy and the Changs?"

"Oh. Yeah. Why?"

"Can you add something to it?"

"What?"

"For us to celebrate Christmas this year."

Marceline Anne stared at her thoughtfully before nodding. "Sure."

"Thank you." Mercedes Catherine bit her lip. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to be in the neighborhood."

"Yeah but it's not going to be the same. You're going to be busy with your new family."

"Is that what you think? That I'm going to forget about you?"

Mercedes Catherine nodded slowly.

"Honey, I could never forget you. You're my big sister. I'm only moving a couple streets over. I'm never going to forget you. How about this? You come over every Sunday and we'll spend the day together like we do now. Then you can come over during the week for dinner?"

Mercedes Catherine lit up at her offer. "Really?!"

"Yes."

Mercedes Catherine hugged her tightly, smashing their cheeks together. "Thank you! Thank you! I know you hate hugs but I wanna hold you anyway!"

Marceline Anne raised a brow but just let her hug her. "Shouldn't you be concerned with eating before Santana gets here?"

Mercedes Catherine let her go. "Thank you. Seriously."

"We'll invite Michael over. It'll be a double date type of thing."

Mercedes Catherine blushed.

"Did he call you at all yesterday?"

"He texted me good morning and goodnight."

"Aww! He's sweet on you." Marceline Anne pinched her cheek.

Mercedes Catherine made a face. "Stop mocking me!"

"I can't help it. You're so cute."

"You're cute!" Mercedes Catherine pinched her cheek back.

"Damn straight!"

Mercedes Catherine laughed. "Let us go feed my nieces and/or nephews!"

 ** _M-_**

Marceline Anne took the pages from her bookbag and shoved them across the table.

"What's this?" Malcolm put down his sandwich. Even though she said she was still mad at him, she permitted him to eat lunch with her again.

"It's our list of demands."

He flipped through it. It read like a contract, which he knew about because his DA mom taught him and his siblings about them. "You have lines for them to initial?"

"Yes."

"This is a great contract."

"Good. Because you have to sign. Along with a witness."

He nodded. He'd have either his brother or Chase sign. "So if they agree, we'll be officially engaged?"

"Yes." That stuck in her craw.

"Well not really."

She cocked her head with a small frown. "Huh?"

He went to his coat pocket and got out the booth to get down on one knee.

Her eyes widened and she paled. "What are you doing?"

"Marceline Anne, I feel like you're the only one who truly understands me. Who listens to me and understands who I am as a person-"

She was going to tell him to get up but that was the nicest thing anyone had ever told her.

"I really like you as a person and I feel that maybe this was all meant to happen. I think you're the one for me. I want to be the one for you. Will you accept my proposal and make us a family? Will you be my wife?"

She wanted to tell him no. She didn't do public displays of affection, public displays or affection but she knew how hard it was for him to do this. He was as shy as she was. "Yes."

He'd started sweating as soon as he begun talking, hoping she wouldn't humiliate him in this room full of colleagues and strangers. But she'd said yes. Again.

He stood up and put the ring on her finger. It was a large emerald surrounded by flower petal shaped diamonds so it looked like a sunflower with opals between them. It was in a silver setting because she'd once told him gold was tacky.

People around them clapped as he gave her a short kiss and hugged her. He sat back down.

She admired her ring. "How long were you planning on ambushing me?"

"Since I realized most girls can't brag about a proposal made in a bedroom, where no one even knew it happened."

"I'm not most girls." He blinked. "And I try not to brag."

He didn't know what to say to that. "Oh."

"I liked the way you proposed."

"You did?"

"I do."

He smiled goofily.

"You're such a goober." She regarded him fondly.

"Are you done being mad at me?"

"I suppose. But if you leave me waiting again, I'll cut you." She was mostly serious.

"Noted." He gulped. "So tell me more about the house. My mom said she'd let you go over the details."

 ** _M-_**

Mercedes Catherine squealed as she checked her phone. It was a text from Michael the Fourth. She immediately texted him back.

Santana walked into the shared office. "You ready?"

Mercedes Catherine squealed again.

"What's with you?" Santana smiled before scowling. "It's that boy, isn't it?"

"You stop that!" Mercedes Catherine used her baby voice before dropping it. "Yes, it's Michael! He just texted me to tell me he and Artie had a great time Saturday and that he could tell Artie really liked you."

"Really?" Santana didn't mean to ask but usually when she showed her claws, boys ran screaming.

Mercedes Catherine nodded with a smile. "Maybe we can set something up for this Friday? It'll be fun."

Santana scowled again. Artie might intrigue her (she'd never tell a living soul that!) but that didn't mean she wanted to double with him! "No!"

"Tana, come on." Mercedes Catherine didn't get her. "I know you like him."

"No, I don't!" Santana blushed. _Dammit!_

Mercedes Catherine gave her a smug look. "You don't?"

"No!" Her scowl grew.

"Then you should have no problems hanging out as friends. I can set this up and you can invite your special friend from Bay Mount High. I'm sure I can set Artie up with someone interested-"

"No!" Santana could slap herself.

"Why not? You don't like him."

Santana couldn't say anything. She couldn't like Artie. She just met him and she was in love with someone else. But the thought of his blue eyes lazily traveling over another girl's form in slow lust made her indescribably angry.

"It'll be fun." Mercedes Catherine smirked as she typed. She made sure she texted the sluttiest girl on the volleyball team to be Artie's date. "McKenna said she'd date him."

" _Parker McKenna_?!" Santana exploded.

"Yes. I'm sure she'd appreciate him."

"I'm sure she'll give him herpes!"

"Tana!"

Santana crossed her arms.

"You don't want him. I want him to have a good time with someone who won't attack him. I told Michael he could give Artie my number and we've been talking all day. He's a really great guy."

"Then why doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"He had a long term girlfriend last year but they had a falling out (he admitted it was his fault) then she moved. He says he really regrets how he handled things and wishes he'd get the chance to apologize to her one day. Isn't that sweet?!"

Santana was shocked. A boy admitting to doing wrong in a relationship and wishing to apologize? That reminded her of her father, whom she loved and admired greatly. "Why doesn't he have a girlfriend this year?"

"Girls can't seem to get over his chair. He says they treat him like a baby. He's a man and wants to be treated like a man."

Santana smirked. She knew good and well she didn't treat him like a baby. "And McKenna's going to treat him like a man?"

"Of course. You know how boy crazy she is. Besides, she's his age. You two are at two different stages in life."

"We're only a year apart!"

"Well still." Mercedes Catherine shut the file on her desk and put it in a filing cabinet. "She doesn't judge and he needs someone openminded."

 _I'm openminded!_ Santana glared at her boots. "Should be a match made in syphilis."

"Oh Tana." Mercedes Catherine pulled on her outside layers as she turned off her computer.

Santana watched her move around the room. "Want to go out tonight?"

"I can't. Marcy is giving Daddy her marriage contract and if he agrees to it, I'll get to celebrate Christmas and I want to start as soon as possible."

"What?!" All of that confused Santana. "Marriage contract?!"

Mercedes gathered her things together. "Can you keep a secret?"

Santana gave her a bald look.

She huffed. "Marcy and Malcolm are getting married."

"Married?!" Santana's eyes bulged out.

"Shhh! Yes!"

"Why?!" Is the only question that Santana can come up with.

"I think they have something special."

"Wheezy…" Santana gave her a knowing look.

"And Marcy might be pregnant…" Mercedes Catherine whispered. "With twins."

Santana had to sit down. "Whoa!"

"It's a lot to take in. We found out last week. She's three months."

"And it's Little Chang's? She gets around like me. How does she know?"

"She did the math. They were together for almost two months and she wasn't pregnant before him and she says that for some reason, they never used protection."

" _She_ never used protection?!"

"I know. Marcy's the queen of covering her bases but she says they didn't."

Santana was blown away. "So your dad is making her get married?"

"Daddy really wants her married. Soon. So do the Changs. Marcy had a fit and Daddy promised her anything she wanted if she said yes; hence the marriage contract. She's got a long laundry list of things she and Malcolm want."

"Like what?" Santana was interested.

Mercedes Catherine pulled her up and out of the office. She turned off the lights and locked the door before taking Santana's arm and leading her down the hall. "Like a house for one."

"A house?!"

"Yes. She wants to live on her own. I'm honestly sad about it but I understand. If Michael and I were starting a family, I'd want to live with him alone."

"So your dad and his parents are buying your sister and her baby daddy a house?" Santana had thoughts about Mercedes Catherine and Michael starting a family but kept them to herself.

"He's going to be her husband. But yes. Marcy and Mrs. Chang already found a house. It's great. In fact, we can go by on the way home. It's in the neighborhood."

"Our neighborhood? Your parents are buying a mansion for them?"

"Daddy wants her close and Marcy said Mrs. Chang was having a hard time letting go of her son."

Santana said nothing at first. "His parents must have a lot of money. You said they live around the corner from you."

"You live three streets over so it's not like you live in the Hills."

Santana opened the door in front of them, the cold blasting them in the face. "I know. But my parents have new money. They pay a mortgage. Your parents have old money and bought your house outright when you moved to America."

"I guess."

They made it to Santana's Lexus and she unlocked the doors so they could get inside. "I thought Patti hated Christmas?"

"She does." Mercedes Catherine buckled up. "Oh! You mean why are we celebrating Christmas as part of the contract? I asked her to add it."

Santana turned on the car and let the heat run for a while. Both she and Mercedes Catherine hated the cold. "What would you do first?"

Mercedes Catherine rubbed her gloved hands together. "Decorations! Literally we'd go out tonight and buy decorations."

"I could help. We're not decorating until this weekend."

"I'd love that. I'll invite Artie. The Changs would most likely be there and Michael should have a friend. It's only right." She picked up her phone to text Artie the invite.

"What if your dad doesn't agree to the contract?" Santana stopped her as she drove out of the parking lot.

"Daddy's going to agree. He wants Marcy married."

"Okay…"

"But just in case, I'll just invite him over to hang."

Santana made a face.

 ** _M-_**

Marceline Anne answered the door for the Changs. "Hello."

"Hello, Marceline Anne." They greeted her.

"Can I have another water?" Madeline asked instantly.

"You really like them, huh?" Marceline Anne smiled at her. "Go ask Mrs. Gonzales. She's in the kitchen."

Madeline turned to her parents. "Please?"

Michael the Third nodded.

She grinned and ran off.

"Walk!" It was useless because she was already gone.

Marceline Anne shut the door. "Daddy just got home."

Just then Marcus walked in. He shook hands with everyone. "How are you this evening?"

"Well." Michael the Third answered for them all.

"Is it okay that I invited a friend?" Malcolm asked. "To sign?"

"Sign?" Marcus was confused… until he wasn't. "Sweetpea, did you draw up another contract?"

"Yes." She replied.

"How many times have I told you you can trust me to keep my word?"

"This is insurance for you all as well."

"You drew up a contract?" Jeanette was awed.

"Yes, ma'am. We're all protected."

Michael the Third's lips twitched in amusement. "May we see it?"

"Of course. You have to review it and sign it."

"I'll go with you." Malcolm offered.

She led him upstairs. "Karen's here. What friend did you invite?"

"Chase."

She looked back at him blankly.

"Chase MacDonald. Blond guy from when we first met."

She nodded. "Pretty cute."

He raised a brow.

She lifted a shoulder before going into her room. She went to her desk and grabbed the pages.

"So you're going to ignore me?"

"You didn't even say anything."

"You said my friend was cute." He accused.

"And he is! So I'm supposed to be blind all of a sudden?!"

"I didn't ask you to be blind-!"

"Good! Cuz I'm not!"

He blew out a breath. "I'm just saying that that's hurtful-"

"How?!"

"You're looking at other guys!"

"Once again; I'm not blind! He crossed my vision and he's hot!"

"Oh, so he's hot now?!"

"He's been hot!"

"How would you feel if I told you some other girl was hot?!"

"Depending on the girl, you'd be stating a fact!"

He blew fire.

She glared back.

He tried again. "It hurts my feelings when you comment on other men."

She wanted to tell him to get over it but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She blew out a breath and deflated. "I apologize."

He blinked in shock. Meagan had never apologized. To anyone. For anything. Ever. "Oh… It's okay."

"It's not okay to hurt your feelings. From now on, when I find someone else attractive, I'll just tell a friend."

He opened his mouth with a frown, knowing he lost somehow.

But she pulled on his shirt. He leaned over and she kissed him.

He melted and deepened the kiss.

She wound her arms around his neck and pressed closer.

He kissed her until his mouth hurt and his lungs burned. Instead of leaving her completely, he dragged his mouth over her face.

She peeled herself away from him even pushing him away when he tried to follow. "They're waiting."

He wanted to say screw them but he'd never said a thing like that in his life but he sorely wanted to.

She poked his chest lightly. "Come on."

The doorbell rang.

"It might be Chase." He said.

"It might be Michael's friend." She countered.

"Michael's friend? My brother?"

"Yes. Mercy said she invited him over so Michael wouldn't feel alone since Santana's here."

"That's really nice of her."

"Mercy's really kind. She's always thinking of everyone else. She's a great doctor."

"I think you're a pretty great doctor yourself. St. John seems to love you."

She wrinkled her nose. "He just knows I'm trying to save his life."

"Yes. You're trying to save his life. He owes you."

She shook her head. "He's a really great man. His life is fascinating. He's been a ton of places and done a bunch of things. Met all sorts of people."

"Technically so have I."

"Really?"

"Yes. We used to travel a lot and still do during vacation time."

"We used to travel, too. Our family lives all over the world and we'd always try to visit each other. We got older and we stopped going during the school-year but we haven't been anywhere really in the last two years."

"Since you got sick?" He trailed a finger over the swell of her cheek.

"Yeah." She hated when it was brought up. He looked so wounded and looked at her like she was frail.

He looked at her in sympathy. He wanted to take away all her pain and made a vow to be everything she needed and to protect her from the world if he had to. "Let's go. I'm sure they're tired of waiting on us."

"You don't like to keep people waiting?"

"It's inconsiderate." He frowned.

She smiled widely before kissing him.

He correctly guessed she felt the same.

She broke away and took his hand to lead him out. She let him go to hold onto the railing.

They made it downstairs and went through the rooms looking for their parents. They found the kids in the den.

"Hey!" Mercedes Catherine beamed. "Marcy, this is Artie Abrams, Michael's friend. Artie, this is my little sister, Marceline Anne."

"Wow, you're pretty!" Artie looked down his glasses at her.

Marceline Anne chuckled. "You got that right, Slick Rick. You're not so bad yourself."

"Well you know, girl!" He sniffed.

"With those pretty blue eyes!" She smirked.

"My eyes? _Your_ eyes! Those stormy green(?) eyes? Wow! They're a deep, dark green. That is seriously amazing."

"Thanks." She ignored Malcolm's livid look. "You got mad swag for a boy."

"Boys can't have swag?"

"It's a man quality."

"Oh, I'm all man."

"Really now?"

"Come over here and I can show you."

Both Santana and Malcolm were fit to be tied. "No!"

"Keep your turtleneck tight." She rolled her eyes. "We're bonding."

"Didn't we just talk about this?" Malcolm demanded.

"We heard you fighting." Madeline piped up.

"You're about to hear another one. Leave me alone." Marceline spoke the first line to Madeline but the second to the little girl's brother.

Artie chuckled, loving to press buttons. "Can you sing?"

"I'm gifted."

"Sing something."

"I don't do requests."

"She's being modest." Mercedes Catherine loved jealous!Malcolm. "If you were just hanging out, she would start singing. She's really good."

"Well I already told your sister she could be my musical wife-" Artie started.

"Musical wife?" Marceline Anne lifted a brow. "That's sounds so janky."

"She's got a beautiful voice and together we're a match made in a music studio. Our voices are totally getting married. _But_ I think that if you got a bomb voice like Wifey says, you could be my musical mistress."

Her mouth twisted. "I'm always the side piece!"

"So what do you say? You wanna be my boo thang?"

She laughed. "You called me boo thang?!"

His eyes lit up. "Hey! That's what I can call you! Boo Thang!"

"Cool. I can call you RT. A play on Artie. Cool, Artman?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's cool."

The doorbell rang.

She looked at the doorway. "That must be your friend. Come on, KayBee."

Karen stood up.

"See you guys later." Marceline Anne waved before leading Karen and a furious Malcolm out.

"Really?!" They could hear Santana yell.

They went to the front door and Marceline Anne opened it. It was indeed Chase. He grinned. "Hello."

"Hi. We never officially met. I'm Marceline Anne." She opened the door wider.

He came inside. "I'm Chase. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise I'm sure." She closed the door. "You can put your boots here and your other stuff in this closet."

He slipped out of his boots and hung his things up. He turned and reached out a hand to Malcolm. "Hey, dude."

"Hey." Malcolm was still frowning.

"Meet my friend, Karen." Marceline Anne introduced them.

Chase reached out a hand with a happy grin. "Chase MacDonald."

"Karen Beecher." Karen shook his hand.

He shook her hand long after he should have let go. He was bowled over by her beauty, struck especially by her eyes. "Hi."

"Hi." She blushed. Though she had plenty of male admirers, not one had ever looked at her like she was the only girl in the world. It was a heady feeling.

Marceline Anne's lips twisted in happiness. "Let's find our parents. I'm sure they're waiting on us."

"Right!" Chase gave a short laugh as he let Karen go.

Karen took Marceline Anne's hand and led her off, squealing in Italian, "Is this how you feel?!"

Marceline Anne giggled. "So I did good?"

"So good!"

Chase knew they were talking about him and smiled at his best friend, beyond happy to be there.

Malcolm finally cracked a smile.

They walked to the living room and found Marcus and the Chang parents. The men stood.

Marceline Anne gave her father the contract and sat on a loveseat.

Malcolm sat next to her, hoping she knew he wasn't going away.

She could feel his passive aggressiveness coming off him in waves and ignored him. "Dr. and Mrs. Chang? This is my best friend, Karen Beecher. Karen, this is Malcolm's parents, Dr. Michael Chang Sr. and Jeanette Chang."

"Hello, Dr. Chang, Mrs. Chang." Karen shook both of their hands.

Michael was impressed. "Solid handshake."

Karen repeated her mentor's words.

"Karen is a university student as well." Marcus always liked and respected Karen. He totally approved of her and felt she was a great influence on Marceline Anne. "She has a degree in business and is the business manager for one of Sweetpea's flower shops."

Michael's eyebrows climbed to his hairline. "Really? You have a head for numbers?"

"Yes, sir." Karen nodded. "When everyone else was learning how to go to the bathroom, EmJay and I were quizzing each other in algebra."

"EmJay?"

"We have phonetic nicknames for each other. Karen Beecher. Marceline Jones. KayBee, EmJay. We're weird."

"No. That is clever. How long have you know each other?"

"Since preschool."

"That's so nice." Jeanette loved long friendships.

"Thank you."

She also loved her manners. "Do you spend a lot of time together? I'm sure you're both very busy."

"We go to school together." Karen explained. "I'm taking driver's training this semester even though EmJay already taught me how to drive and she drives me to school, where we have art club on Monday and Wednesday mornings then we go to the public library to attend classes then come back to school for our one morning class.

She usually goes to the hospital to eat because she has rounds right after so I eat either with her and hang out or I eat at my mom's shop with her. I also work for my mother, who owns her own holistic shop. After our afternoon class, we go back to the library.

Then we come back to school for sports practices. She has lacrosse and I have cheerleading. I'm trying to convince her to join but so far it's falling on deaf ears.

Then depending on which day, we have different lessons. We both ride horses and take martial arts. She takes gymnastics and dance but I do not. I take an afternoon class on either natural compounds or photography.

Then she picks me up and she takes me home. I have to look after my siblings when they come home from their lessons so sometimes she stays with me or if I can spare it, I'll come over here.

Then we usually spend Saturdays doing things. We make time."

"You take dance classes?" Jeanette asked Marceline Anne.

Who nodded. "Since I was two."

"You take photography classes?" Malcolm was very interested.

Karen nodded. "Yes. My father is a professional photographer and it rubbed off on me."

"Would I have heard of him?"

"I don't know. His name is Calvin Beecher."

Malcolm gasped. "Your dad is Calvin Beecher?!"

"Yes." She grinned. "So you have heard of him?"

Malcolm made an inhuman sound accidentally.

"He's a photographer." Jeanette explained.

"He's a doctor." Michael huffed. "He likes to take pictures."

Jeanette wanted to argue but she wouldn't. It wasn't her way.

But it was Marceline Anne's. " _If you wake up in the morning and all you want to do is take pictures, you're a photographer_."

Malcolm was surprised at her. He knew he was making her angry. "Thank you."

"That's from a book, isn't it?" Michael squinted.

"It's paraphrased from a movie about a book." Marceline Anne corrected.

"Do you read?"

"That was rude as hell." She stared at him in anger.

"What? How? I said _do_ you read. Not can you."

"A person's reading list is personal and private."

"What do you read?" He frowned.

"Dad!" Malcolm frowned, too.

Michael threw up his hands. "Well I assume you read textbooks and patients' charts but I meant in your leisure. There must be something. I think. You're an author. Do authors not like to read in their spare time?"

"Yes. There's no such thing as too much reading." Marceline Anne was still angry.

He approved. "I think we should get to business. That looks like a mighty long list."

"It is."

He blinked. He definitely couldn't wait for her to meet his father-in-law.

Marcus flipped through the pages. "Is this listed by item?"

"In alphabetical order." She nodded.

"There's three lines by each item. Is that where we all initial?"

"Yes."

He frowned and felt for his glasses.

"Mantle." She coughed into her fist.

"Ah." He stood up to get them before returning to his chair. "Thank you, Sweetpea." He went through each item slowly, adding up the bottom dollar in his head. "Thank you for adding numerical value to each item."

She nodded. "It helps the decision making process."

He agreed. He got to the end and saw the total net cost along with the guidelines the teens would have to follow. "You'll still go to church and keep up with all your classes?"

"Yes."

"And you'll visit once a week?"

"Yes."

Jeanette perked up. "Visitation?"

"She states that they'll visit with one of us each week." Marcus said.

"Yes." Jeanette was happy.

"Also you'll be allowed in the room during delivery."

Jeanette teared up. Michael patted her hand. "What about sibling time?"

"She states that on any given day of the week the siblings will be invited over for dinner, together or separately."

Malcolm was surprised. He didn't read that part but he agreed wholeheartedly.

Marcus hummed. "I need a pen."

Michael produced one.

Marcus went through the contract initialing then signed his name on the bottom on the last page. He gave the papers to Michael.

Michael read through it, shocked at some of the things they'd asked for but willing to give them. He initialed and signed.

Jeanette went next, not wanting to read all of it because she just knew she wanted this marriage to happen but having to read it anyway because she was a lawyer to her heart. She signed and initialed where she was supposed to.

Marceline Anne took the papers and initialed by the things she would be agreeing to. Then she signed. She gave the papers to Malcolm.

Who finally read through everything thoroughly. He initialed where he was supposed to then signed before giving the stack to Chase.

Chase took the papers and pen. "Do I read it?" He hoped not.

"No, you just have to sign where it says witness." Marceline Anne shook her head.

He signed happily before giving the papers to Karen.

Karen signed and added the date.

Marceline Anne took the papers back. "I'll make laminated copies for everyone's records."

Jeanette totally approved of her new in-law. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now that that's taken care of; Malcolm proposed. Twice."

"Twice?"

"Once in private and today in public."

Marcus winced as Jeanette blinked in shock. "Malcolm?"

Marceline Anne nodded. "Malcolm."

"Wow."

"And you said yes?" Marcus was shocked.

"I did." Marceline Anne shrugged. "Everything is in order and as per the list in that contract, there's something we need to do right away."

"What?" Michael asked.

"Celebrate Christmas."

"You don't celebrate Christmas?"

"We haven't celebrated in a very long time." Marcus admitted.

Michael understood. If anything happened to Jeanette, he wouldn't want to celebrate anything ever again. "What does that have to do with right now?"

"In that indium, it states that we'll get started as soon as possible with decorating, shopping, watching films, caroling, sledding, baking cookies, making cider and/or cocoa, taking Christmas photos and volunteering. As a combined family." Marceline Anne outlined.

Chase whistled low. "That's a lot."

"We're getting started immediately. Us kids can go get the decorations while you three help Mrs. Gonzales cook dinner. Then all of us, her included will decorate the house."

Marcus couldn't go back on his word when he literally just signed it so even though he didn't want to do any of that, he nodded. "We can do that."

"Good." Marceline Anne smiled. "Let's get started."


	13. Chapter 13

**_I'll be uploading more of these because I have over 50 chapters and I want this completed in about a year so get luck with the spam. Sorry._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes Catherine rounded the tree. "I don't know. Is it big enough?"

"How big do you want it?" Michael the Fourth asked.

"I don't know. I just want it big enough so we see it every time we go in the room."

He eyed her fondly. She was so cute. "How about this one?"

She went to stand by him and leaned her head back. "Whoa…!"

He grinned. "So you like it?"

"It's the best tree ever!" Her voice was hushed.

"Hey guys!" He called the others over. "We've found the tree!"

The other kids gathered around. "Wow…"

"Didn't Michael find the most perfect tree?" Mercedes Catherine whispered.

"You got taste, bro." Marceline Anne approved. "Does this mean this is over? Cuz it's getting late."

"I thought we were going to do everything tonight?" Mercedes Catherine pouted.

"Put away the lip. We will. I'm not going to bed at four o'clock in the morning though."

"It's your wedding. You decorate. Whatever you say, goes."

Marceline Anne raised a brow. "No crying?"

"I don't cry!" Mercedes Catherine stomped a foot.

Marceline Anne eyed her steadily.

She sulked. "No crying."

"No going behind my back, trying to do it your way?"

"I don't do that!"

Marceline Anne gave her another unconcerned stare.

Mercedes Catherine wanted to whine. "No going behind your back, trying to do it my way."

"No mistletoe?"

"No mistle-?! We have to have mistletoe!"

"For what?!" Marceline Anne was incredulous. "He's right there! Just kiss him!"

Mercedes Catherine's face dropped as her eyes widened and she paled. "Marcy?!"

Michael blushed.

Artie sniffled as quietly as he could as he wiped away literal tears.

Chase and Karen were giggling quietly as Malcolm tried to control his trembling lips.

On one hand, Santana didn't want Mercedes Catherine kissing Michael but on the other, that was hilarious and she wanted to laugh.

Madeline looked between all the teens, feeling like she was missing something.

Marceline Anne rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Are we getting this tree or what?"

Mercedes Catherine glared at her. "Yes, we are!"

Marceline Anne mocked her silently.

"You're such a pain!"

"How you wound me, madam!"

Chase walked away quickly.

Karen swallowed with difficulty. "I'll go get him."

"It's cold out here. Don't catch your death trying to get him on lock." Marceline Anne moved her hands within her pockets.

"Marcy!" Karen blushed before running away.

"She's the one who's tryin to catch pneumonia out here." Marceline Anne shook her head.

"Girl, you are bad." Artie loved it.

She frowned. "No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" Mercedes Catherine yelled.

"Kiss your boyfriend." Marceline Anne cut her eyes at her.

Mercedes Catherine inhaled quickly through her nose as she grew angry. She also blushed.

Michael's color was high, too but he looked at Mercedes Catherine.

She caught his look and her eyes softened.

"Shit… There they go eyefucking." Marceline Anne rolled her eyes.

"Marceline Anne." Malcolm really wanted to laugh. "Positive language please."

"Fuck that noise. I cuss."

He ran a hand over his face. What kind of freak was he that he liked her foul mouth? "My sister is ten years old."

"I'm old enough!" Madeline protested.

"Nah, glowworm. He's right." Marceline Anne shook her head. "I should respect your innocence enough not to show out in front of you. And just so we're clear? it's just her. The rest of you overgrown oxen can suck a dick."

"Marcy!" Mercedes Catherine was appalled.

"I can't say "dick"?! How rude!"

Michael buttoned his lips but the more time he spent around her, the more he liked Marceline Anne.

Artie just lost it. He ended up with the hiccups.

Santana whacked his back.

"Making him a quadriplegic won't cure his hiccups." Marceline Anne pointed out.

"Huh?" Santana stopped smirking.

"You're about to karate chop the top of his spine."

"I'm dying!" Artie sounded like a dying cat. "Make her stop!"

Malcolm kissed Marceline Anne to get her to stop talking- and also to kiss her.

When he backed away, she hit him.

He gave her a shocked look. "Why'd you hit me?"

"Don't do that again."

"Kiss you…?" He grinned uncertainly.

"Don't do it again." She walked off.

He looked to Mercedes Catherine in complete confusion.

"She doesn't do public displays of affection. Like at all." Mercedes Catherine shrugged.

"We kissed Saturday."

"She probably forgot you weren't the only two people alive. I've never seen that happen before."

That told him a few things. "Never?"

"Never. She's broken up with guys for doing that. Actually she's broken up with guys for a lot of things."

"What things?!" He panicked.

She grimaced. "It's a long list."

"Yeah!" Santana cracked. "She once dumped a guy because he spoke in a British accent around girls!"

"Wait, what?" He didn't get that.

"Just around girls?" Michael didn't get it either. "Who does that?"

"That sounds really stupid." Artie admitted. "Like… why?"

"Oh, he was stupid." Santana assured them. "But there's been plenty of others. She's been with guys and minutes after becoming official, she's broken it off."

"Does she have commitment issues?" Malcolm asked Mercedes Catherine seriously.

Mercedes Catherine chewed on her lips. "I think you should ask her."

"Yes!" Santana snarked. "You won't last!"

"Tana!"

Santana looked at Michael.

He correctly deciphered the look to mean that he and Mercedes Catherine would also not last. He wasn't going to take it lying down so he put a hand on the German girl's back. "I think she's just selective on who's worthy of her time. Malcolm is. They'll last."

Mercedes Catherine beamed. "They'll totally last."

He stared in her eyes, forgetting Santana and everyone else.

Malcolm made a face. "She was right. Get a room."

Madeline giggled at the shattered look on her eldest brother's face.

Malcolm walked off, half getting away from that display, half going to find his fiancée.

Michael took a deep breath. Malcolm was not going to get on his nerves. "Let's buy your tree."

 ** _M-_**

"Let's get this tree trimming party started!" Santana turned up the music and started dancing.

Artie laughed. "Shake what yo mama gave you!"

She flipped her hair at him with a wink. "She gave me a lot!"

He eyed her backside. "Oh yeah."

She blushed and sidled over to Mercedes Catherine. "The tree is up. What are we doing first?"

"It's Marcy's party." Mercedes Catherine set her hands on her hips.

"Patti!"

"What?!" Marceline Anne picked at the packing on a roll of lights.

"What do we do first?!"

"Wrap that garland around the stairs! Put the wreath up! Attach the bows!"

"To what?!"

"Whatever you find!" Marceline Anne snapped.

Santana sulked momentarily. "Fine! Come on, Wheezy!"

"Come on, guys!" Mercedes Catherine waved on Michael and Artie.

Santana scoffed before pulling her out, the boys following.

"What's my job?" Madeline wanted to know.

"Are you good with needles?" Marceline Anne asked her.

Madeline nodded. "I don't even get scared when Malcolm takes his insulin."

"That's good but I meant with your hands. Can you string cranberries on thread with a needle?"

"Oh." Madeline giggled. "Yes."

"Good. Go ask Mrs. Gonzales to thread a needle for you and walk back in here. I'll give you the berry bag and you can string up some."

"Okay." Madeline left.

Malcolm took the package from his ever increasingly frustrated fiancée. "Can I help you?"

She threw the scissors she held at the wall, where they were embedded deep.

He raised his brows in concern.

She laid on her side, curled up and covering her face.

Karen wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay, EmJay. It's probably broken anyway. We should just take it back and get the money back."

Marceline Anne spoke so low only Karen could hear her.

"No, I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

Marceline Anne spoke again.

"Even though you failed. And you didn't fail. He's your partner and if you can't get something, he will. If he can't get something, you will. I promise."

Marceline Anne spoke again.

"I don't know. He might want to be with you."

Marceline Anne spoke one word.

"Okay. Guys?" Karen looked at the boys. "Can you get us something to drink."

Malcolm was very concerned. "I don't- I think maybe I should-"

"I know you want to ask questions but she's not ready yet."

Chase went to pull the scissors out of the way. "Come on, Malcolm. We can get you whatever you want."

"Apple juice. Thank you."

Chase pulled Malcolm out.

Marceline Anne waited until they were gone to sit up. She wiped away tears. "He probably thinks I'm a huge freak."

"Does he know? About you?" She brushed Marceline Anne's loose hair back into her bun.

"I told him I was different. He doesn't know how different. He's different, too. I can't imagine someone like him being so…"

"So what?"

"Damaged."

"You're not damaged! Besides, I have my own issues and I'm not damaged, am I?"

"You're perfect, KayBee. You know that."

"Stop calling me perfect. I'm not perfect."

"Yes, you are!" Marceline Anne popped up, full of energy. She wrapped her arms around her best friend and they fell over.

Karen giggled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect, too!"

Karen laughed. "I think you need to take a pill."

"No!"

"Marcy…"

"Fine." Marceline Anne pouted.

"Good." Karen sat them up. "Can you even take your medicine pregnant?"

"I don't know. I've been taking it and nothing's happened. But I'll ask my psychiatrist tomorrow."

"You have an appointment tomorrow?"

"With my psychiatrist, my therapist _and_ my case manager. It's not fair."

"I'll go with you."

"Thanks, KayBee."

"But I think he should come with."

"No!"

"Yes! He's got to learn how to help you."

Marceline Anne didn't want that. She had deep rooted issues. Two of which was trust and separation anxiety. What if she fell for him and he left?

Karen could tell she was spiraling. "Come on. Let's get your pills. The boys will be back with our juice soon."

 ** _M-_**

Malcolm checked his phone. It was a text from Marceline Anne asking him if he wanted to spend the afternoon with her. Specifically him and Chase with her and Karen.

He thought back to the evening before and his and Chase's eavesdropping on the girls' conversation. Should he tell her he knew and that he understood?

He knew he wasn't the best at dealing with his illnesses so maybe he shouldn't push? But she was clearly inviting him to her appointments.

He didn't know what to do so he texted back; **yes**.


	14. Chapter 14

Malcolm walked down the hall with Chase chattering away in his ear. He was still worried about the afternoon but even moreso, later that afternoon. Marceline Anne never said if she was playing in that day's lacrosse championships or not.

"There they go!" Chase hit his arm.

Despite his turmoil, Malcolm perked up. Chase saw with a grin.

The boys hastened down the hall towards the special girls they very much wanted to be involved with.

Marceline Anne and Karen turned to them. "Hey."

"Hey!"

"We should go." Marceline Anne told them.

"Where exactly are we going?" Chase wanted to know as they set off down the hall.

"St. Lucia's hospital." Karen informed him.

Chase blanched. He wasn't good with hospitals. "Okay…"

Malcolm would have helped him but he was busy casting telling looks to his unsuspecting ladylove and trying to subtly capture her attention.

Marceline Anne, for her part, was so stressed from thinking about going to her appointments that she was ripping her lips off.

Karen was the only one calm so she noticed Chase ashen. She took his hand and squeezed it.

He turned stricken eyes to her so she smiled. He instantly relaxed.

They made it outside and walked to Travis. Chase couldn't get over it.

Malcolm smirked as he held open Marceline Anne's door. "She built it herself."

"No way!" Chase couldn't believe it. He had the presence of mind to open Karen's door but when he closed it, he stood looking at the door in amazement.

"Get in!" Malcolm laughed.

Chase hugged the car before going around to get in. Both guys got in and buckled up. By that time, the heat was on.

Marceline Anne drove to the hospital and parked. They got out and went inside, Karen holding Chase's hand the whole time.

They went to the cafeteria, where Malcolm, Marceline Anne and Karen got cups of juice. They talked Chase through ordering food then they went to check out.

"Hi!" Lexi smiled brightly.

"Hi, Lexi." Malcolm, Marceline Anne and Karen told her back.

"Chase, this is Lexi. Lexi, this is my good buddy, Chase." Malcolm introduced the two.

"Hi, sugar." Lexi smiled at him.

Chase grinned back. "Howdy, ma'am!"

Karen raised a brow.

Lexi laughed. "You get out of here before she hurts you!"

Chase blushed.

"Bye now!" Lexi wiggled her fingers.

Chase debated whether to say goodbye or not. He didn't want Karen mad at him. In the end, he just mumbled random words and held his head down as he walked passed her quickly.

Karen rolled her eyes.

Marceline Anne twisted her lips, trying not to let on how amused she was while Malcolm really wanted to laugh.

They went to the booth Malcolm and Marceline Anne usually sat in.

Malcolm wanted to sit next to his almost wife but she pulled Karen next to her. Karen mouthed apologies as he frowned.

The boys sat across from the girls as everyone came out of their outside gear. It was a tight fit but they made it work. The extraordinarily smart kids took out their lunches then everyone held hands as Malcolm prayed.

Then Marceline Anne doled out hand sanitizer. They began eating and the silence was stifling.

Karen couldn't take it anymore. "Can we just talk about this?"

Chase shook his head with wide frightened eyes.

"Talk about what?" Marceline Anne asked.

"You invited him to spend the afternoon with you. Did you tell him what that entails?" Karen ignored Chase.

Marceline Anne raised a brow. "No."

"You can tell me anything." Malcolm offered. "I'll listen to any and everything with an open mind. I promise."

"That guy over there is sexy." She said flatly without even looking.

He blew out a breath. "That's not fair!"

"Marcy, you need to open up to him." Karen commanded.

"You open up to Chase!" Marceline Anne snapped.

Karen blushed.

"I thought so."

"Is there anything you need to tell me?" Chase wanted to know.

"No!" Karen paled.

"That sounds like it is."

Karen stayed quiet.

"Marceline Anne." Malcolm said patiently. "Just talk to me."

Marceline Anne shook her head.

"Would it help if we were alone?"

She thought about it seriously. "Yes and no."

"You're very complicated, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." She admitted.

"So what are we doing today?"

She lifted her shoulders.

"Marcy!" Karen barked.

"Why did I invite you?"

"Stop that!"

Marceline Anne humphed.

"We're going to the doctor." Karen told.

Marceline Anne looked at her incredulously as she scoffed in hurt.

"He needs to know." Karen didn't care.

"Karen has a thing for bad boys."

"Marcy?!"

"The badder, the better!"

"That is not true!" Karen looked at Chase pleadingly.

"Your last boyfriend-!"

Karen clapped a hand over her friend's mouth. "Stop it! Ow! Don't bite me!"

"Is it really that hard to tell me things?" Malcolm asked.

Karen moved her hand but Marceline Anne said nothing.

"What if I'm honest with you?"

"I'm not lying." She finally said.

"Please?" He implored with puppy dog eyes.

She didn't want him to look so pitiful (and honestly "please" was her one weakness). "Alright."

He thought through what he wanted to tell her before settling on something that he was loathe to bring up but urgently had to. "I don't want to fight but-"

"What did you do?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Not me. I'm very concerned about you."

"Why?" She was still suspicious.

"Because of your game tonight."

"Game?" Chase piped up.

Karen shushed him.

"Are you still planning on playing?" Malcolm ignored both.

Marceline Anne eyed the table.

He waited. For a very long time. He was just about to ask her if she even heard him when she spoke lowly.

"No."

"You're not?" Relief hit him so hard, he almost relieved himself.

"No." She seemed to be thinking it over still. Then she nodded resolutely and looked up to create eye contact. "No, I won't play."

He smiled. "Thank you."

She wanted to tell him she wasn't doing it for him but that wasn't 100% true. "Don't get used to it."

"At all." Karen muttered.

Marceline Anne slid her a look.

"Well I'm hungry. I'm going to eat."

 ** _M-_**

"What are we doing now?" Chase asked.

Marceline Anne disposed of what she had to then washed her hands. She took off her lab-coat and put away her ID and work cell phone. "We're going to my doctor's office."

"Is it far from here?" He wanted to know.

"No." She put on her peacoat and let Malcolm help her into her accessories. He buttoned her up.

"Do you go to the doctor a lot?"

"Define "a lot"." She grabbed her bags and turned off the lights.

They all left the room as she locked it behind her and walked down the hall. Chase resumed his questioning. "I don't know. Once a month."

"Once a month is a lot to you?"

He shrugged.

"How often do you go to the doctors?"

"Twice a year."

She looked at him in shock. "What?!"

"How often do _you_ go to the doctors?"

"At least once per week!"

He flinched. "That's a lot!"

"I go once a week, too." Malcolm wanted her to feel better.

"I go twice a month." Karen eyed Chase.

Who knew better than to say anything other than, "That's cool."

"What about when you get sick?" Marceline Anne had to know.

"I don't get sick a lot."

"Ain't that shitless…" She growled.

Karen's lips twitched in amusement. "It's okay, Marcy."

"Whatever." She pouted. "Let's go before I'm late."

 ** _M-_**

Mercedes Catherine picked up her private cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hi." It was Michael the Fourth's voice.

"Hi, Michael." She warmed.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." She set aside her pen and sat back in her chair. "How are you?"

"My day's gotten 1000% better since you picked up."

"Oh Michael."

"I really just wanted to hear your voice. I was going to ask you about Friday. Just to hear what you'd say."

She squealed happily. "I'm so excited for Friday! But we're hanging out tonight though, right?"

"Yes. Marceline Anne planned caroling for tonight."

"Good. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you."

She loved talking to him. No boy had ever called her just to hear her voice. He was so romantic! "I hope it's okay that I invited others to Friday. I like Artie and even though Santana is being stubborn, I want him to have a great time."

"I want to say thank you for that. Not everyone is cool with his chair and you treat him like a person."

"He is a person." She chirped.

She could hear the smile in his voice. "You're very kind, Mercedes Catherine."

"We're almost family." She made a decision. "Call me Mercy."

"Mercy." He said slowly. "In private, can I call you Catie?"

She blushed as she thought about being with him in private and also a personal name from him. "If you want." She stammered.

"Alright, Catie Girl. I have to go. I have to do my rounds. But I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight." She whispered.

"Bye." He hung up.

She set her phone down and stared at it in awe. "Bye, Michael."

 ** _M-_**

"We've been here for hours." Chase complained.

"She had back to back appointments." Karen drawled.

"I feel like it's been three hours!"

"Just about."

"Stop complaining." Malcolm bit off.

"You're just mad that you don't know what she's saying about you." Chase groused.

"We're no longer friends."

Karen giggled.

"Come on, Malcolm. I'm sorry." Chase pouted.

Marceline Anne came from the back rooms and made another set of appointments at the front desk.

Malcolm stood up and made his way over slowly. By the time she was done, he'd made it over. "How'd things go?"

"What things?" She was so confused.

"Your appointments."

"Fine. I guess…?" She gave him a funny look.

"You don't talk about things much, do you?" He gave her an irritated look back.

"You're one of _those_ people, aren't you?" She lifted a brow.

"What people?"

"Sharers."

He frowned. "Yes!"

"Ughk!"

He gave her a flat look. "Share with me!"

For some reason, that made her smile. It sounded really familiar. "I told my therapist about you."

"Really? What'd she say?"

"How do you know it's a woman?"

His face broke. "It's a man?"

"No." She smiled.

"Naughty!"

She giggled and he lit up. "No men work in this area."

"I have a man."

"Don't you think you should have told me that before you proposed?"

He frowned in confusion before he realized she was making a joke. "You don't have to worry. I'm not gay."

"I am."

She said it so benignly, it took his brain a moment to hear her. "What?! No, you're not."

"Okay…"

"You're messing with me." He was sure.

"Okay." She shrugged before walking off.

He followed behind her as Karen and Chase stood up. "So where are we off to now?" Chase asked.

"Lacrosse."

"I thought you weren't going to play?!" Malcolm instantly grew angry.

"Am I banned from the field?" She had a perplexed look on her face.

"No but-"

"No buts. I'm cheering on my team and making my excuses in person. If you want to be dropped off somewhere, tell me now."

Malcolm had other engagements but he wasn't letting her out of his sight. "I've nowhere to be."

"You guys?" She turned to their friends.

"I cleared my whole day to be with you, EmJay." Karen said.

"I came this far." Chase shrugged.

"Cool." Marceline Anne nodded. "Let's get to this field."

 ** _M-_**

"What?!"

Marceline Anne winced. "I said it."

"You're sick…?" Coach Burke said slowly. "That's why you can't play today in the biggest game of the season?"

Marceline Anne leaned over slightly and opened her mouth. Vomit spilled out onto the coach's shoes.

"Okay, you're sick." She wrinkled her face. "We'll just have to win this for you."

"If you can."

Coach Burke gave her a look.

"What?" Marceline Anne lifted a shoulder. "I'm the best player you have."

Coach Burke gave her a flat look. "Take a seat on the bench."

Marceline Anne went to sit down.

Malcolm came up behind her and bent to whisper in her ear, "How'd you throw up on cue?"

His voice in her ear gave her the shivers. "I've been holding it in for a while."

"Are you cold?" He noticed her shudder.

"I'm fine." But he was already unwinding his scarf. He wrapped her in it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Nobody's looking. Can I kiss you?"

She blushed. She was going to tell him no but she nodded before she could open her mouth.

He gave her a soft, sweet kiss. He tapped her nose after and went back to sit in the bleachers.

She was scarlet. He was worming his way into her heart. She had to stop that before she did something stupid… like fall for him.


	15. Chapter 15

Malcolm ticked off items on his calendar. Tuesday had been caroling while yesterday had been volunteering. Today, they were baking cookies and making hot chocolate. He enjoyed spending time with Marceline Anne but she had been acting strange for a few days.

She didn't want to be alone with him. She only spoke to him if he asked her a question. And she steadfastly refused to look at him.

He didn't like that at all. Their wedding was in a week and a half and he wanted to be close to her.

He put away his phone and continued dressing for the day. Michael the Fourth knocked on his door before sticking his head inside. "Do you need a ride to the Joneses tonight?"

Malcolm thought about it. Chase had things to do after-school and Karen had mentioned a cheer meeting. Could he and Marceline Anne have alone time? "No."

Michael nodded. "Cool. Finish getting ready."

Malcolm largely ignored that as he left. He finished dressing and gathered his things for the day. He wanted to have the best chance at marriage. He had to make it work.

 ** _M-_**

Marceline Anne didn't look up even though Karen was talking to her.

Karen blew out a breath. "You're not listening to me."

"To be fair, I don't care."

Karen gave her a look. "Don't take it out on me just because you're mad at your hubby-to-be."

Marceline Anne frowned. "Who told you I was mad at him?"

"You did with the way you've been acting the last few days."

She finally looked up with a scowl. "And how have I been acting?"

"Don't get all offended. You've been mean to him for three days."

"I've been mean to him since the day I met him."

"Don't be proud of that."

Marceline Anne narrowed her eyes.

Karen took a breath. "What's going on?"

"Don't you think I get tired of this Dr. Phil shit? I can't do anything without you and Mercy getting on my case and trying to make me talk about feelings."

"Because you repress yours. You are definitely going to kill over one day. I worry about you." Karen looked away.

"I'm fine." It took Marceline Anne a long time to say.

"No, you're not. You're stewing in something and you won't talk to anyone." Karen wiped away a tear roughly and sniffled.

Marceline Anne stared down at her work. "It's just not my thing."

"It's not mine either but I do it."

"It's not the same."

"My life's not perfect. I have my own challenges. Like when my best friend came to me and told me she was going to die."

"I could have said it better but it's going to happen."

Karen turned to glare at her. "You don't get it! It's so hard to love you sometimes! You push everyone away! You _want_ to die!" She sniffled as more tears poured down her cheeks. "You don't care about us at all."

"Ka-" Marceline Anne tried but Karen got up and ran to the library's bathroom to be alone.

Marceline Anne sat back and blew out a breath. She didn't even understand how this conversation started let alone where it ended up.

She went through her bookbag and found a baggie of pretzels. She set it on Karen's keyboard and went back to studying for her finals.

Twenty minutes later, Karen came back. She sat in her seat and blinked at the bag on her computer. She looked at her best friend and saw she was studying but she knew she was the one to put the pretzels there.

She was apologizing.

Karen breathed deeply before opening the baggie and taking a pretzel twist out. She moved the bag and got back into studying.

 ** _M-_**

Santana saw Parker McKenna and nearly had a meltdown. She was with a small group of friends, laughing and talking. Santana could hear her from where she stood. Parker was talking about hooking up with Artie.

Apparently she thought she was doing him a favor and that he was lucky that Mercedes Catherine was so nice and anyone would do anything for her, including sleeping with a cripple. She was bragging about how she would probably "rock his world" and he'd be a slave to her.

Santana saw red and stomped over. She slammed Parker's open locker shut and faced the surprised girls angrily.

Parker was totally freaked out. "Santana?"

"Who do you think you are?!"

"Parker. Did you get hit with a volleyball? Do you remember anything?"

"You idiot! I don't have memory loss! But you must! You know not to cross me!"

"Cross you? I haven't done anything. I'm sorry."

"Stay away from Artie Abrams or you will be." Santana stalked off.

One of Parker's friends blew out a disrespectful breath. "She can't tell you what to do!"

"Yeah!" Another one piped up. "She has a boyfriend! She can't tell you who you can be with!"

Parker nodded. "Yeah! And Mercedes Catherine said that Artie was really nice. I deserve a nice guy to pay attention to me!"

Her trio of friends continued to fluff her ego and tell her that she deserved to sleep with Artie. By the time the bell rang to go to class, Parker had made up her mind that Artie Abrams was going to be her first serious boyfriend.

 ** _M-_**

"I think you should go to work."

Karen looked up in confusion. "Huh?"

Marceline Anne took off her glasses and put them in the case. "I think you should go to work."

"Why?"

"I think- I think we- I need to talk- to him- Malcolm." Marceline Anne had a hard time spitting out.

Karen's mouth fell open and she took off her own glasses to stare at her bestie. "You heard me?"

"Don't." Marceline Anne looked away.

"I'm not." Karen put a hand on her arm. "I'm glad you're going to talk to him. He's a good man. I can tell. You deserve that."

Marceline Anne rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Karen smiled. "It's okay to be human every once in a while."

"Ugh!" Marceline Anne shook her hand off and put away her things.

Karen giggled. "I'll leave you alone but I think you should give him a big ole kiss!"

"Take Chase to your mother's."

Karen paled.

"Ha!"

Karen swallowed hard. "I can do that."

"Oh really?" Marceline Anne took out her phone and texted Malcolm to tell Chase that Karen was inviting him to eat lunch with her and her mother.

"What are you doing? What are you texting?" Karen panicked.

"Can I give Malcolm and Chase your information?"

"My information?! What information?!"

"I'm taking that as a yes." Marceline Anne sent Karen's contact information to Malcolm and told him to forward it to his best friend.

"No! Who are you texting?! Stop it!"

A librarian came to check out the noise. He shushed them.

Marceline Anne flipped him off before standing. "Let's go."

"No! What'd you do?!" Karen demanded.

"I flipped him off but you were the one yelling."

"Not to the librarian!"

"You're turning red, dude." Karen's phone rang. "You might wanna get that."

Karen glared at her.

Marceline Anne picked up the iPhone and punched in the passcode. "It's a text. From Chase."

Karen popped up. "Give it back!"

Marceline Anne ran around the table, reading the message out loud. " _Hey! It's Chase. So glad you gave me your number. I'd love to visit your job and meet your mom! Just tell me where to meet you! XOXO Chase!_ "

Karen could die. "Marcy?!"

"Girls!" The librarian tapped his foot. "You'll have to leave if you keep this up!"

"I want to leave anyway." Marceline Anne shrugged.

"I can't believe you invited him to meet my mom!" Karen was fit to be tied.

The librarian's lips twitched. "Please leave."

Karen gathered her things. "So not cool, Marcy."

Marceline Anne slid her phone across the table after texting Chase back. She went to gather her own possessions.

The two left, silent as one stewed and the other pondered thoughtfully. They went out to the parking lot and got in Travis then Marceline Anne drove back to school.

Karen checked her phone on the way as it rang. Her color washed from her face as she got a text from Chase. He was telling her how much he looked forward to lunch now and how he, too, was nervous. He'd never met a girl's parents before.

She couldn't uninvite him now. He was invested! She could kill her supposed best friend. She slid an angry glance towards the green eyed troublemaker. Marceline Anne was singing along to the song playing.

 _Typical_ … Karen thought with an eye-roll.

Marceline Anne knew she was angry and was trying not to laugh. She knew she probably took it too far but Karen needed a good guy and although she hadn't known him for too long, Marceline Anne's gut told her he was one.

She pulled into school and parked. They got their things and exited the car before Marceline Anne locked it.

They went inside and to their lockers for their third period supplies. When they closed the doors, Marceline Anne turned to face her sullen best friend. "I'm sorry if I'm pushing you before you're ready."

Karen blinked a few times as she thought. "Me too. It's your marriage. It has to be right for you and him."

Marceline Anne nodded. "I love you."

Karen's eyes widened. She usually only heard those words once a year. She'd begun to think she wouldn't this year. "I love you, too."

Marceline Anne's lips twitched into a small smile before she walked away.

Karen stared after her before jumping when the bell rang. She hurried to class and tried to look on the bright-side to this whole Chase thing.

She actually liked him and he seemed to like her back. Her mom was one of her favorite people in the world. Maybe this could work?

 ** _M-_**

Malcolm walked down the hall alone. He'd kind of gotten used to Chase chattering away in his ear about how pretty Karen was. He knew he definitely felt that way about her best friend.

He saw his fiancée and his heart did a cartwheel. He had to take a moment to breathe.

She saw him and her face lit up. That made him feel ten feet tall. He walked up to her. "Hey."

She stared up at him.

He was a little freaked out because her Rosemary eyes said they knew all your secrets. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"After you." Anything to get her to stop staring at him.

She stared at him for an uncomfortably long moment before walking off.

He breathed a sigh of relief and followed. They made it outside and to the car. They got inside and buckled up.

She turned on music and the heat and drove off. They got to St. Lucia's in one piece. They went inside and went to the cafeteria to get juice.

They spoke to Lexi, who asked after their chums. Marceline Anne only replied that they were otherwise engaged. Then they went to sit down.

Marceline Anne got out her hand sanitizer and gave him a few squirts. She did her own hands before putting the bottle up.

He rubbed his hands together and stared at her.

She reached out and grasped his hands.

He was surprised.

She stared at him expectantly.

He realized she was waiting on him to pray. So he did.

When he finished, she took her hands back and opened her lunch to take things out. She arranged it in her special order before looking at him steadily.

He incorrectly assumed she was waiting on him to do the same so he took his lunch out. But she was still staring. It was really creepy. She rarely blinked. He didn't know what she wanted. So he asked. "What?"

"We need to talk."

He gulped.

 ** _M-_**

Brooke Beecher smiled at the young man in her shop. He was so cute and he looked at her daughter the same way her husband looked at her. "You are very funny, Chase."

"Thanks, Mrs. Beecher." Chase beamed. "I try."

"What are your goals and aspirations?"

"Momma!" Karen was so embarrassed.

"I have goals." Chase piped up. "I want to own my own business."

"Really?" Both women said with different inflictions.

"Go on." Brooke continued.

So Chase did. "I really like video games and I really like connecting with people. I want to invent a way for video gamers to meet and communicate with each other all over the world."

"Don't most video games have chats?" Karen was confused.

"Yeah but not all of them have video and even then that's not meeting in person. I think seminars on how to play games and events where players from all over the world can get together to play would be awesome."

"That sounds like a great idea." Brooke smirked. "Kare-Bear could easily draw up a business plan if you iron out the details."

"Kare-Bear?" Chase was thrilled to hear that name.

Karen was mortified. "Momma!"

"What?" Brooke shrugged. "You can. You're a genius. You're going to take the world by storm. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Momma." Karen pouted.

Chase smiled at her. "Can you really draw up a business plan?"

Karen nodded. "It wouldn't take anything at all depending on what you want."

"What do you mean?"

"Every business has an end-game whether it's giving a product or providing a service. Making money isn't a great motivator. You need more goals and clear cut reasonings. I can take things from that and draft a plan that can get you money from banks and investors."

"Investors? Banks? Wow! I don't know anybody like that."

"Anyone with money can be an investor or you can get money from a bank and invest in yourself but you'll have to pay them back and have collateral."

"Collateral?" His eyes widened.

"Something as good as money so they know you're serious about your venture and so they can get their money back if you screw up."

He paled. "I don't have anything."

"Can anyone loan you something to use as collateral? Depending on how much you're looking to borrow, it doesn't have to be big."

"How much would I have to borrow to start this business?"

"I don't know. It depends on what exactly you're trying to do and how you're going to get paid from it."

"Wait, you said borrow? That means I have to pay it back, don't I?"

"Yes. It'll be a loan from the bank."

"Yeesh!" He slapped a hand to his face. "This is a lot."

"I'm sorry. You probably weren't being serious." She looked away. "It doesn't matter."

"Wait!" He hated the disappointed look on her face. He wanted her to see him as a mature adult. She was so grown up and mature and everyone always treated him like a bratty kid. She didn't look at him like that and he didn't want her to.

She looked at him, hurt in her yellow eyes.

"I'm serious. I'm very serious." He looked her deeply in the eye, trying to convey he was serious about her as well.

"Really?" She'd fallen for that line multiple times and they'd never been serious.

"Yes." He made her an optical promise. "I am very serious."

For some reason, she believed him. Her heart lifted and she smiled at him softly. "Good. We can work together to figure out your goals and plan."

"I'd like that very much." He didn't even want to blink and miss a second of her beautiful eyes.

Brooke smiled to herself. Maybe she was getting ahead of herself but she could hear wedding bells in their future. She raised her coffee cup to her lips and hummed _the Wedding March_ under her breath.

 ** _M-_**

Marceline Anne quirked a brow. "Relax. I'm not calling off the wedding. Unless you want to?"

Malcolm shook his head quickly. "Do you want to?"

"If you want to." She winced before shaking her head. "I mean I don't want to."

He relaxed. "Good. I don't want to either."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm- I want to warn you."

"That doesn't sound good." He quipped.

"It's not."

"Oh…" He tensed again.

"I'm particular."

"Particular?"

"Yes. I'm trying to be diplomatic but honestly I'm a horror to be around."

"You are not. I enjoy spending time with you."

She blushed. "You don't know me. I'm not a good person. I got a lot of crazy going on up here." She gestured to her head. "I'm a mess. Not many people can handle that. You shouldn't have to."

"Marceline Anne." He leaned forward and looked her deep in the eye. "I want to."

"You say that because for some reason you see a human being. I'm not that. You're waiting for me to be some perfect nice girl and that's just not me."

"I don't want you to be perfect. I've had someone who thought she was perfect and it wasn't… good for me." He glossed over the fact that it'd been a nightmare at times. "Perfection doesn't exist."

"I know but you're missing that nice part. You said that it wasn't good for you but who says I am? I am a lot of work and I'll drive you crazy. I'm like coffee. Strong and bitter. No one likes me without changing at least some aspect of who I am."

He frowned. "You really think I want to change you?"

"You cannot like all of me." She refused to believe that lie.

"I don't know all of you. I want to."

"Why? We both know we're only getting married because of this." She put a hand on her chubby stomach.

"We're not only getting married because of the babies. I mean I'd probably ask anyway because it's a very big deal to me but I really want to be with you."

She didn't even know what to say at first. "You do?"

He could tell she had a lot of baggage and made sure to really make eye contact. "I really want to be with you."

She was shattered. There was nothing she could say to convey exactly how his words made her feel. She blinked multiple times and tried to stiffen her lips but her eyes watered and her lips trembled greatly.

He watched in horror as she began crying. "Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Don't cry!"

She let him wipe her tears as she shook her head. "No! No! You're really sweet! I don't deserve you!"

"Stop saying that." He got up and went around to her side of the booth and sat her over. He wrapped his arm around her and wiped away her tears, loving when she buried her face in his sweater.

She made an adorable sound.

He kissed her head. "We deserve each other."

She had reservations about him doing anything bad enough to deserve her but she kept mum.

He hugged her close. "We can talk more on the ride to your house for cookies. Right now, let's try to talk about happier things. How are your exams going?"

 ** _M-_**

But they didn't talk on the way to her house to bake cookies. They were silent the whole time. He was thinking about how much he wanted her and how he was going to spend his whole life making sure her whole life went great.

She was thinking about how she was going to spend her whole life ruining his whole life.

She parked in front of her house and they got out. They went inside and took off their layers. She led him upstairs and put away her things from the day.

He watched her as she went in order and put things away. He was fascinated by her process.

When she finished, she took off her sweater and took her hair down to massage it before putting it back up.

He frowned at that. "Why do you keep your hair up?"

"What?" She finished tying the heavy mass at the top of her head and looked at him.

"Your hair. You never leave it down. Why not?"

"Why would I?"

"Doesn't that get heavy on your head?"

"It's heavy anyway."

He nodded. "Yeah but I read that you shouldn't keep your hair tied up. It weakens your hair."

She glared at him. "Unless you plan on styling it everyday, keep your findings to yourself."

He realized he'd pissed her off. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overstep."

She gave him a death glare and went to the door. "Get out of my room."

"Marceline Anne,-"

"Get out!"

He stood up and left. He was surprised when she came with him. She shut the door behind them and went downstairs.

Mercedes Catherine blew in. "Hey guys!"

"Hey." Marceline Anne mumbled.

"Hi." He nodded, wondering if she was going to forgive him anytime soon.

"How long have you been home?" Mercedes Catherine took off her layers.

"Ten minutes at most." Marceline Anne told her. "Go put your stuff up. We'll be in the kitchen."

"Okay. Thanks!" Mercedes Catherine sped upstairs.

Marceline Anne led Malcolm to the kitchen. Mrs. Gonzales was there finishing dinner. "Hola, Mrs. Gonzales."

"Hola, señorita Marcy." The older woman smiled. "Hola, Dr. Malcolm."

"Hola, Mrs. Gonzales." He smiled at her.

"Dinner will be ready very soon."

"Are you staying to bake cookies with us?" Marceline Anne asked.

"I think you should spend that time together." Mrs. Gonzales patted her cheek.

Marceline Anne smiled. "You're family."

"I meant the two of you." She winked.

Marceline Anne blushed. "You go sit down. I'll grab this."

"Ah!" Malcolm corrected. " _I'll_ grab this."

Mrs. Gonzales smiled. "It is a rice dish. Chicken and broccoli and cheese."

"Sounds great." He grabbed the dish out of the oven with two oven mitts. "In the dining room?"

"Sí. There is a beaded pot holder in there."

He nodded and left.

Mrs. Gonzales handed over a salad bowl. "Go flirt with him."

Marceline Anne's eyes widened. "Mrs. Gonzales!"

"He is muy guapo."

Marceline Anne had to catch her smile. "Stop that!"

"Go." Mrs. Gonzales made shooing motions.

Marceline Anne left, shaking her head about the matchmaking woman. She set the bowl down in the dining room. "I think I left the dressing."

"Wait." He stopped her.

"What?"

"Are you mad at me? For before?"

"Before?" She looked so confused at him.

"About your hair. I know people have issues about their hair-"

"I don't want to talk about it." She interrupted. "I'm not mad at you."

"You say that but I don't feel it." He pulled on her hand until she was standing in front of him. He pressed closer and picked up both her hands to kiss her fingers.

She melted. "I'm not mad at you."

"Okay. I believe you, Marceline Anne."

"Don't call me that." She wrinkled her nose.

"It's your name?" He was so confused.

"Call me Marcy. My family does."

"Am I your family?" His voice deepened.

Her lashes fluttered as her stomach acted up. "You are."

He ghosted his lips over her smooth cheek. "I am?"

"You are."

"Are you mine?"

"I'm yours."

"Good answer." He captured her lips.

 ** _M-_**

"How do you have so many recipes for cookies?" Jeanette was shocked.

"I like making cookies." Marceline Anne shrugged.

"Did you create all of them?"

"Most of them, yes."

"That's so cool!" Madeline looked up at her with hero worship.

"Mercy is great with pies." She nodded to her sister.

"You are?" Michael the Fourth looked at her with hearts in his eyes.

"Pies are my favorite thing to make." Mercedes Catherine shrugged with a blush.

His eyes burned for her.

She looked away, not able to handle the smoldering fire in their depths.

Jeanette smiled at the two before looking at Madeline and Mrs. Gonzales. "I think we should take these out. They're ready. Marceline Anne should get started on her drinks."

"I should!" Marceline Anne put down the sugar cookie she was frosting.

"We can help, Mom." Michael offered.

"I think you two should go pick out the music we're going to play." Jeanette said slyly.

He blushed. "Mom!"

"Go find music!"

Mercedes Catherine touched his shoulder. "I have the perfect album! Come on!"

He left behind her with no lip.

Jeanette giggled. "You two get on those drinks."

She, Mrs. Gonzales and Madeline left with platters of cookies.

"I think my mom is matchmaking." Malcolm said when they'd all gone away.

"Oh, I know she is." Marceline Anne gathered her ingredients necessary for her famous hot chocolate.

"And you don't mind?" He watched her.

"It's cute. I don't get it but it's cute. I like your mom."

He blinked in surprise. "You like my mom?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" She got a large pot and put it on an eye.

"Because she's my mother. Most wives don't like their mother-in-laws."

"That's stupid. She made someone I like very much. She can't be all bad. Besides, your mom is bomb. She's sweet and well-spoken and kind. She actually cares about you. Nothing else matters as long as she loves you."

He blinked at her in total surprise. "You like me very much?"

"Is that all you heard?" She side-eyed him.

"I like that you like my mom. I love her a lot and I'd hate if you two didn't get along."

"Well relax your edges. We get on famously."

He went to stand next to her. He leaned over and blew in her ear.

She flinched and shuddered. "Don't do that."

"You don't like that?"

"No. Please don't do that again."

He filed that away before kissing her head.

A flat expression crossed her face. "What'd I say about kissing me in front of people?"

"In front of what people?" He bent to kiss the skin under her left eye.

She looked around before grabbing him by his sweater. She pulled him down to her level. "Look here, Mally Mal-"

"What?" He cocked his head.

"I'm not calling you Malcolm all the time."

"I've never had a nickname before. Isn't Mally Mal a little long for a nickname?"

"Nicknames can be as long as you want. Besides, I'm calling you Mal." She kissed his lips chastely.

"Mal." His lips twitched. "What does that even mean?"

"It means the sweetest, kindest, most honest guy ever." She kissed him again.

His heart thumped. He didn't get many compliments. "I think you're very kind."

"And maybe the most naïve guy I know." She smirked before giving him a kiss that set him on fire.

He picked her up and set her on a counter. He cupped her jaw and kissed her slowly, thoroughly.

She felt an ache within and moved against him, gripping him with her thighs.

He ran his hands all over her until he stuck to stroking her legs. She anchored them around his back.

"Oh! Excuse me!" Jeanette hid behind her hand.

Marceline Anne pushed him away quickly. "Yes?"

He turned his back to his mother to hide his raging hard-on. "What do you need, Mom?"

"I just wanted to know about the drinks." Jeanette's eyes danced.

Marceline Anne turned to the stove and hurried to stick a wooden spoon in the mixture to mix it up. It was near bubbling over even though she had it on a simmer. "The cider should be done. I put it on after school and had it on low in the slow cooker. The cocoa is done."

"Do you need help with the glasses?"

"We got it, Mom!" He rubbed the back of his neck.

She grinned. "Okay… but if you're not out here in two minutes, I'm coming back."

"Mom!"

She nearly skipped out.

He sagged. "Is she gone?"

"She's gone." Marceline Anne was mildly amused by the situation.

He turned around, beet red. He sighed heavily. "That was so embarrassing!"

"Kissing me is embarrassing?"

"No!" His eyes widened.

"I'm kidding."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're a bad girl."

"Just help me down." She held out her arms for him.

He went to her gladly and lifted her down. He left very little room between his body and the counter and cabinets.

Her eyes were like a basil fire.

He returned it. "I miss you."

"I think we can hang out Saturday. What do you say? Wanna disappear with me in Milan?"

He grinned. "What's in the cider?"

"Bourbon."

"You bet your bourbon cider I do."


	16. Chapter 16

Michael the Fourth woke up extremely happy. He was going on his second date with Mercedes Catherine. He'd had girlfriends before but he really thought she could be the one.

She was exactly the kind of girl he could see himself marrying and settling down with, making a family with. He was kind of jealous of his little brother for getting to live out his fantasy. He knew it wasn't Malcolm's fault he was able to marry his girl and have children so early but he also knew that without it, Michael never would have met her and he'd never want to live in a world where that was a possibility.

He showered and brushed his teeth, humming to himself songs he thought she'd like since she liked Christmas songs so much. She told him some of her favorite songs and she had eclectic taste.

But her all time favorite holiday was Christmas so he was sure any Christmas song would be her favorite.

He went back to his room to pull on clothes and started envisioning a life with her. They'd live somewhere sunny because she didn't like the cold. They'd have a big house with plenty of room because family meant the world to the both of them and they'd want visitors.

They'd have at least three kids and a dog. She had told him she had a dog when she was younger but it'd gotten sick after her mother died and she hadn't gotten another one. He knew she missed both.

He gathered his things to go downstairs. In his heart of hearts, he wanted to dance and he felt she would support him. Just like he supported her dream of singing and in his wildest dream, they both would be doing what they loved.

He blew out a breath as he sat his things in the living room and continued to the kitchen. _If only_.

 ** _M-_**

Karen stared at Marceline Anne. "You're not funny."

"I'm not joking."

"Why would I go out with Chase without you?"

"Because I'm not trying to date him. Malcolm might have a problem with that."

"Ha ha ha! Very cute! Why are you like this?!"

"Me?! Why are _you_ like this?! It's just a date!"

"You've never been on a date!"

"For what? All I want is sex. Why should I waste my valuable time suffering through a dinner with some idiot when all I want is for him to put his mouth on my genitals?"

Karen smirked. "Does Malcolm put his mouth on your genitals?"

"He does a damn fine job."

"Ooh!"

"Don't get any ideas."

"Too late! I'm wondering if Chase can give an orgasm."

"Probably. He looks like he'd at least try to find your G-spot."

Karen blushed. "Don't talk about my boyfriend!"

"Oh? He's your boyfriend now?"

"Stop looking at me." Karen burned.

Marceline Anne rolled her eyes and kept looking for the boys. "At least think about sleeping together during the holiday."

"Marcy?!" Karen hissed.

"Oh come on! You'll be in a different country without your parents. It's time."

"We just met!"

"I didn't even know Malcolm's name when we first had sex."

"What?!" Karen turned to her wide-eyed.

"There they go. Come on."

Karen stopped her from moving. "You really didn't know his name?"

"No." Marceline Anne moved her hand. "Now come on."

Karen wondered why her friend was so wild and reckless as she followed behind her.

"Hi!" The boys grinned.

"Sup?" Marceline Anne kept walking so they followed behind.

"Hey." Karen snuck peeks at Chase, who was openly staring at her.

Malcolm leaned down to whisper in his fiancée's ear. "They're next."

"If Mercy and Michael aren't." She smirked.

"Mom is already planning their wedding."

"Don't worry. So is Mercy."

He snickered.

They made it outside and to the Lincoln towncar. They got inside and buckled up. Marceline Anne went through her ritual and then they were off.

She drove to the hospital and parked before they all got out. The quartet went inside and got what they desired as they spoke to Lexi then went to sit down.

Malcolm prayed and they slathered on hand sanitizer before getting down to the business of eating.

Chase swallowed what was in his mouth. "So what Christmas thing are you doing tonight?"

"None." Malcolm shook his head. "We're doing wedding and baby registries."

Karen made an incredibly adorable sound as she clapped. "Where?!"

"A couple different places so everyone who wants to give something can." Marceline Anne ate a chip.

"Do we only give one gift?" Karen wanted to give two.

"No, two. We're not telling about the baby registry until after the New Year."

Karen clapped. "Eek! I can't wait for your baby shower!"

"I thought you, Mercy and Mrs. Chang could plan it. Maybe some time in late March or early April?"

Karen melted. "I'd be honored."

"Thank you." Marceline Anne put her nose to Karen's and rubbed, giving her an Eskimo kiss.

Both boys drooled.

The girls made cute noises as they nuzzled each other, giggling.

Malcolm and Chase were vividly visualizing the girls. " _Yes_ …"

The girls parted and looked at them. "What's wrong with you?"

Malcolm blinked multiple times and wiped his chin. "So baby shower? Am I invited?"

 ** _M-_**

Mercedes Catherine squealed. "Just a couple more hours!"

Santana grunted as she chewed.

"Stop that." They were eating a late lunch in her office as she (Mercedes Catherine) worked. It was nearly time for them to leave and the younger girl was excited about their triple date.

"I don't know why you wanted me to invite Buster. He's an idiot."

"You're the one sleeping with him. You must like something about him."

"He's always available."

Mercedes Catherine gave her a flat look. "Stop pushing everyone away."

"I don't push you away."

Mercedes Catherine smiled. "Yes, you do."

"I do not!" Santana was affronted.

"Yes, you do. You don't tell me everything."

"Patti says you should never tell everything you know."

"Marcy is pessimistic."

"Maybe."

"No "maybe"; she is. But Malcolm is going to cure her of that."

"You really think that young kid is going to make her believe in sunshine and rainbows?"

"Yes, I do because he's a really great guy and I think he loves her. All she needs to do is let him in."

Santana scoffed.

"She's going to let him in!" Mercedes Catherine put away a file.

Santana took another bite of her enchilada. "I think you like her almost new brother-in-law so much that you're pushing them together. I give them six weeks."

Mercedes Catherine gasped. "How can you say that?!"

"I'm kidding." She wasn't but she didn't want to hurt Mercedes Catherine.

But Mercedes Catherine knew her too well. "No, you're not."

"I am. I am. They'll make it."

Mercedes Catherine humphed. "I can't wait to see how Artie takes McKenna."

"What?!" Santana stared at her.

"That sounded dirty." Mercedes Catherine chewed on her finger. "I meant I can't wait to see how well they get along."

Santana crossed her arms. _I thought I told that damn McKenna that Abrams was off limits?!_ "He should have someone he has more in common with."

"Like what? They go to the same school, they're the same age and both are nice."

Santana sneered. "She's not nice. She's weak. Besides I go to the same school and age means nothing."

"We're underaged. Age means everything."

"Not when it's only a year apart."

"Fine. If it doesn't work with McKenna, I'll fix him up with someone younger than him."

"What?!" Santana's face wrinkled.

"What do you want from me, Tana? I'm trying."

"Why? He didn't ask you to give him a love connection."

"Yes, he did. He told me when we talk."

"He actually said, "Set me up"?" Santana gave her a look. Already she knew he had pride.

"No. He said it subtly. He told me about his last relationship and how much he missed it. He told me how he'd treat a future mate. And he's been raving over how much he's looking forward to seeing McKenna tonight."

"Oh really?" That filled Santana with jealousy but in Santana fashion she didn't know what it was; she only knew Parker was not sinking her claws into Artie.

 ** _M-_**

"Can I ask you a question?" Malcolm asked as he and Marceline Anne walked to her car after school.

"Sure." She unlocked Travis.

He waited until they were inside to ask. "I have my permit."

"Yes?" She warmed her fingers on a vent as music played.

"And I was wondering if I could drive Travis sometimes."

She stilled. "Oh."

"It's just that I don't get a lot of driving in." He rushed to say. "My parents are really busy and Michael never lets me drive his car. The only time was when I was first learning. He taught me."

She smiled. "Was it a pleasant experience?"

"He's not a patient teacher…"

"Neither am I. I'm not even a _good_ teacher. You're going to have to teach our children everything."

He smirked. "What if we have girls?"

"Do I look like a good girl to you?"

"You look like a good girl. Except your eyes. They say you're a grown woman. And so does your body. And your lips. Actually you look like a bad girl."

She giggled. "You're stupid!"

He smiled, remembering it was a compliment.

"I usually don't let anyone drive my car. Like at all. How do I know you're a good driver?"

"We could go to an empty parking lot and I can show you." He joked.

"Okay." She put the car in drive.

He looked at her, appalled. "You really are going to an empty lot?!"

"Yeah. I don't trust my baby to just anyone." She drove out.

"Will you be like this with our babies?"

"I don't know. Possibly." She turned the windshield wipers on as it was snowing.

He kind of liked thinking of her as a mama bear. "That's good."

"It's good that I'm going to be an absolute nightmare about my kids?" She slid him a look. "You're weird."

"Are you calling me funny?"

"No."

His face dropped. "I'm not weird!"

"If you have to say it, you are."

He was instantly upset. How could he fight that?! " _You're_ weird!"

"I am." She admitted.

He was taken aback. "I don't know what to say now."

"Stunned ya, didn't I?" She grinned at him briefly.

"You did that on purpose." He accused bitterly.

"I do most things on purpose."

"I feel like that was a threat…"

"You're so scary. Stop that. I won't let anyone hurt you."

He knew she was joking but that warmed his heart. "I'll always protect you."

"I will protect you from all around you, I will be here; don't you cry." She sang.

He frowned in confusion. "You can sing!"

"I'm alright."

"You have a _beautiful_ voice."

She blushed. "No, I don't. Mercy is the singer. I'm just the dancer."

"Dancer? You said you studied dance. Do you love it?"

She looked at him before watching the road. "Usually people ask if you're any good."

"I'm not people. I'm your husband." He said simply.

The caviler way he spoke got to her. He was her husband. It was a fact to him. He cared about how she felt. _What the fuck?!_ "I do. Love dancing that is. It's me."

"It's you?"

She nodded slowly, trying to pay attention to where she was going and explaining right. "I started dancing before I could even walk. Daddy would play records and I'd wiggle around and move my arms and legs.

Then I started walking and it was on. I started seeing Madame Lisette when I was two-"

"Michael and Madeline see her. I quit a long time ago. I'm a bad dancer."

She was thankful for his interruption. "I'm sure you're not all bad."

"I haven't stepped on your toes yet."

She giggled. "I've had my share of partners stepping on my toes. It's a dancer's curse."

"So you always knew you'd be a dancer?"

Her lips twitched irritably at him picking back up the conversation. "I won't be a professional dancer. Daddy is pretty into this doctor stuff."

"But it's what you want to do with your life?" He pressed.

"I used to have this dream of being a ballerina." She licked her lips. "I'd be on stage and twirling and people would throw flowers. I used to practice my pirouettes in my room until I got so dizzy, I'd throw up."

"Wow."

"I- I took a year off dancing. When Momma died. At first I physically couldn't but then…" She stopped the car.

He reached across the space and put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to drive any longer."

"We're here." She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh." He looked around. It was snowing still but they were in an empty parking lot.

She unbuckled herself and got out to come around.

He unbuckled himself and helped her in before closing the door on her and going around to get behind the wheel. He buckled up and put the car in drive. "Why couldn't you physically dance?"

"Can you see the lines?" She asked instead.

"Marceline Anne."

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay. Marcy. Please answer the question."

She looked down at her lap. "At first I was in a coma. I had broken bones. When I woke up, I had to heal then relearn how to walk."

He frowned. "What happened? Why were you hurt?"

"Momma died in a car accident. I was in the car with her."

He stopped the car and looked at her.

"There's a light right here." She pointed.

"You were in a car accident? You were in a coma?"

"It only lasted three weeks."

"Three weeks?!"

"You're getting hysterical."

He tried to calm himself. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What's to tell?"

"Look at me."

She looked down.

He gentled his voice. "Please look at me, Dove."

She looked up, eyes brimming with unshed tears. He called her Dove again.

"I'm so sorry you went through that." He pinched her tiny chin between his fingertips. "I'll never let anything hurt you again."

"You can't stop drunk drivers."

"Drunk drivers? A drunk driver hit you?"

She nodded slightly. "He ran a red light."

Fury built up in him. "I promise I will protect you from everything."

"Oh Mal."

Just hearing his shortened name on her lips made him surge forward and capture them. He kept the kiss light but he had a deep hunger for her that wouldn't be tamed.

She knew he was trying not to scare her but he wasn't. The wildness she told his mother about; she could taste on her tongue and she wanted more. She yearned to release her inner demons and run wild with him.

He ended the kiss and looked into her vulnerable basil eyes. "I will always protect you."

She licked his bottom lip. "You can drive Travis."

 ** _M-_**

Mercedes Catherine finished getting ready and went over her luggage. They were leaving to Milan, Italy in the morning so she wouldn't have time whenever she came back from her date to pack so she'd done it when she'd gotten home from school.

She now made sure her sharkbite sweater was pulled down past her bottom and gathered her purse. She went downstairs and pulled on her coat and hat.

Artie was picking her up in exactly two minutes.

She wound her scarf around her neck and put on her shoes. They were a soft suede lavender boot. She thought they made her look taller, even though they had no heel.

A horn blasted outside so she yelled out as she opened the door to blistering cold, "Bye, Mrs. Gonzales! Don't wait up!"

She didn't wait for an answer, instead bumping into Michael the Fourth as he came to walk her to the car.

She beamed at him. "Hi!"

"Hey!" He kissed her cold cheek.

She giggled.

He offered his arm and walked her to the van, where they got in the back.

"Hi, Artie!" She waved brightly.

"What's up, wifey?" Artie grinned in the rearview mirror.

"How was your day today?"

"Pretty good. Just been jazzed about tonight. How about you?"

"I got a lot of work done. I won't be in for a while so I had to make sure the doctors covering for me were all caught up and everyone's files were up to date."

"Doctors? Files? Are you a doctor too?!"

"Yeah. I'm a pediatrician though."

"Oh wow." He stopped in front of Santana's house. "That's incredible. You're so smart."

"Thank you." She texted Santana to come out but Michael left the van to go get her. "He's such a gentleman."

"He is." Artie peered through the snow falling down. "I think you're the right girl to appreciate him."

"I do appreciate him. I've gone on dates with guys that were so crude. They say very ungentlemanly things and act very rude but expect me to… to…-!"

"Give up the cookie?"

She blushed. "Yes."

"Michael's not like that. He's a real good guy. He listens. Really listens when people talk. He's so understanding. I told him about how I got in this thing and he didn't say a word until I got it all out.

Then he told me that I was an angel sent to Earth. I didn't expect that. I've told a few people over the years and they had wildly different reactions. But he looked at me like I was a hero.

Ever since then, we've been as thick as thieves."

"Aww!" She loved that story. "I hope one day I earn your story. I'm sure you are a hero. You have a warrior's heart."

He swallowed thickly. "You trying to get me to take you from him!"

Michael opened the door. "Mercedes Catherine?"

"Yes?" She hoped he didn't hear them.

"Let's let them get in first." He held his hand out to her.

Without a thought, she grasped his hand and scooted out.

Santana and Jeremy "Buster" King got in then Michael helped Mercedes Catherine back in before sitting next to her. He shut the door.

"Artie, this is Tana's…- this is Buster." Mercedes Catherine introduced the boys. "Buster, this is Artie."

"Sup?" Buster jerked his head back.

"Hey, man." Artie eyed Santana in the rearview mirror. "Hola, señorita Lopez."

Santana hid a smile. "Hola, señor Abrams."

"You look nice."

"I'm wearing a coat."

"Nice coat."

"Thank you."

"De nada."

She kept staring into his mirrored eyes until Mercedes Catherine coughed discreetly. She averted her eyes then.

Artie put the van back into drive. "So where does Parker live?"

 ** _M-_**

Malcolm stopped. "I never asked."

"What?" Marceline Anne stopped across from him.

He pointed in front of him. "Do you cook?"

She turned to view him and saw the standing mixer he was pointing to. "Can I cook? Yes. Do I cook? No."

"Why don't you cook?"

"I've never liked cooking." That wasn't completely true.

And he could tell. "I already told you that you could tell me anything. I won't judge."

"You're really annoying when you wanna be." She rolled her eyes with a huff. "I didn't like to cook but I liked helping my mom. With her gone, what's the point?"

"Nourishment." He said promptly.

"We have Mrs. Gonzales. We were never going to starve."

"Why do you have a cook?"

"Because we're all super busy and we weren't going to let Daddy poison us."

"Your dad can't cook?" He grinned accidentally.

She pinched his chin. "Can't even make toast."

"Wow. Do you clean?"

"Yes, I clean."

"Obsessively?"

"Don't get beat up inside a Finn's department store."

He just smiled. "So no to the mixer?"

She took the gun from him and pointed it at the mixer's tag. "I don't even know if you can cook."

"I can. And unlike my brother, I properly season my food."

She laughed. "What?!"

"It's like he's afraid of salt and pepper!"

"There's a such thing as too much seasoning."

"Any?!"

She buried her face in his chest to cover up her laughter.

He wrapped his arms around her and twisted slowly, loving her opening up.

She liked the embrace. She felt safe and whole. Was this how hugs were for other people? No wonder they liked them!

He kissed her forehead and hummed along to the song on the PA system.

"Can you sing, too?"

"Hmm?" He backed away.

"I said can you sing, too?"

"Oh no. The way you feel about dancing is the way I feel about photography."

"That doesn't mean you can't sing. Just that it's not in your heart."

"What's in your heart?" He stared at her luminous eyes.

 _You_ beat a steady tattoo in her mind. "I think we should get a full kitchen set. We can cook together."

He watched as she moved around finding different items to add to the register. He just knew she was going to admit to him being in her heart. He could see it in her eyes. He was going to have to try harder.

 ** _M-_**

"That was such a great movie." Parker gushed.

"I'm glad you liked it." Artie wheeled after her as they left the movie theater.

"I _loved_ it!"

"It was a stupid movie." Santana snarked.

Buster snorted. "You watched it?"

"It wasn't that bad!" Mercedes Catherine glared at him.

Michael tried not to laugh. "How about we go eat?"

"I want Italian." Santana announced.

"You just like bread, don't you?" Artie teased.

Santana smirked at him. "Breadsticks are the best."

"I don't eat bread." Parker stated.

"What?" Artie couldn't believe that.

Santana scoffed. "Getting a little tubby, McKenna?"

Parker blushed. "Carbs are bad for you!"

"No, they're not." Mercedes Catherine shook her head. "A lot of carbs are bad for you but that's the same for everything. You should do everything in moderation."

"How do you know?" Parker missed bread.

"It's my job."

"You have a job? That's so mean. I thought you had money?"

"She's a doctor." Artie bragged about his new friend.

"You work in a doctor's office?"

"No, I work in a hospital." Mercedes Catherine corrected.

"As what? A candy striper?"

"Didn't he just say she was a doctor?!" Santana snarked.

"I-!" Parker stopped with a pout before going on. "How can you be a doctor? You're only sixteen."

"She's smarter than you."

Artie chuckled.

Santana beamed as Parker sniffled, hurt.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "We can discuss how smart Mercedes Catherine and my boy, Michael are over dinner."

Parker beamed as Santana scowled. "Is Michael a doctor, too or is he something like a lawyer?"

Michael smirked. "I'm a doctor."

"Wow!"

 ** _M-_**

"What did you do today?"

Marceline Anne looked up, confused before looking at Malcolm. "What?"

"After we left the hospital." He clarified. "What did you do?"

She didn't understand him at all. "Why?"

"I want to know about your day."

That doubly confused her. "Why?"

"I care about your experiences."

She almost asked why again but didn't want to sound redundant.

He could tell she was bemused. "Has no one ever asked you about your day?"

"Mercy. But she's weird."

 _She's not the weird one_ … "I'm asking you about your day because I care about the answer. I care about you." He blushed.

Her eyes widened and her lips parted.

He approached her and picked her up under her arms. He set her on the bed she'd been in front of. Staring at her deeply, he put his fists into the mattress around her and leaned over.

She split her time between looking at his eyes and gazing at his lips. She raised her hands and framed his face tenderly.

He closed his eyes and let her touch him but that was fine with her. She wanted to explore him anyway.

She traced his lips and his cheeks and jawbone. She swept her thumbs over his eyebrows and her index finger over his nose.

He let her.

Very slowly she kissed him. She kept it super light before backing away. "My day was great. I got to see you."

His eyes popped open.

She smiled softly.

"But what did you do?" He murmured against her lips.

She puckered her lips, connecting to his before tucking her lips back in. "There was a holiday party at the hospital in the chem section. I made an appearance. Then I went to my shop. I made sure everyone had a Christmas bonus and everyone was on holiday for a week and a half. We had our own party."

"Did you have parties in any clubs this week? We had secret Santa in basketball and my photography club."

She ran through her list of activities. "We had a thing Wednesday for lacrosse. For winning the championships and the end of the season and Christmas and everything. We had a secret Santa in art club that same day.

Yesterday I told my dance teacher and my gymnastics and skating coaches that I wouldn't be back for months. I also told riding and my martial arts instructor."

"I can't get over you studying martial arts. I bet it's something cute." He rubbed his nose against her chin.

That tickled but she was offended. "Uh… no. I study muay thai and maga krav. I also box."

"Wow. I study martial arts, too but MT and MK are hard. I know nothing about boxing except I like watching it on TV."

"Sports are great."

He blinked in surprise. Meagan had thought sports were too violent- even golf. "What sports do you like?"

"Nearly all. I hate golf and tennis and I don't get curling. Disc golf just seems stupid."

"But everything else?"

"Love."

He kissed her. "You skate?"

"Yes."

"Can you show me in your condition?"

"I don't have acne; it's not a condition. But if I get acne from this pregnancy, _you'll_ have a condition."

He nodded with wide, frightened eyes.

"I do have a skin condition though. It's not contagious or anything but I take medicine for my face."

"Your life seems extremely hard…"

"Tell me about it." She replied flatly.

"You ride horses?"

"I'm a racer."

"Oh wow. That's a hard category."

"Do you ride?"

"Not since middle school. I grew out of my horse phase."

"I'm still in mine. Been riding since I was three."

"Me too. It started out with the-"

"Horses at the supermarket!" They said together. "Yes! You too?!"

"Wow! We have so much in common." He marveled.

"Can you skate?"

"Yes, I can. I used to be on a peewee hockey team then a normal hockey team until high school."

"Are we the same person?" She repeated.

He chuckled. "Do you like this bedspread? You've been eyeing it for a while."

She threw herself back. "I don't know. Can you see me lying on it for days at a time?"

"Naked?" He hoped.

She giggled.


	17. Chapter 17

Santana's lashes fluttered irritably as she watched everyone be entertained by Parker's story. It drove her crazy. The girl was boring and she didn't know how to tell a story. It was so unfair.

"And that's when we found out we were wearing the same shirt! Crazy, right?" Parker finished.

"Wow." Artie hoped that sounded like he was blown away by how good her story was verses how he really felt that story was.

"I know!"

"The same shirt." He shook his head.

"Yup!" She nodded happily, glad to have someone interested in her for once and not her body parts.

He smiled at her and patted her hand.

Santana saw red.

Mercedes Catherine patted her arm. "Let's go order dessert."

Santana glared at her.

"Come on. Let's go. Is pie okay with everyone?"

The rest of the group said yes with Michael offering to go with them. She declined and then the two girls went up to the counter.

"Why are you eating pie?" Santana demanded suspiciously. "You know you don't disobey your dad."

Mercedes Catherine huffed. "It's you! What's the problem? You've been a bear all night."

"Me?! What about that damn boring ass McKenna?!"

"What is wrong with you? You've never had a problem with McKenna before. Why are you mad at her all of a sudden?"

"I'm not mad." Santana sniffed.

A woman walked to the counter with a smile. "How can I help you?"

"Yes." Mercedes Catherine smiled back. "We'd like a pie for the table and refills on drinks whenever you can."

"What kind of pie?"

"Strawberry." Mercedes Catherine hoped no one was allergic.

"You want pieces or a whole pie?"

"Whole pie."

"Whipped cream?"

"Yes, please."

"Would you like to pay here?"

"I could. Thank you."

The woman held out a small machine and Mercedes Catherine set her phone above it. It dinged so she put it back in her pocket. "Want a receipt?"

"Yes, please."

The woman printed out a receipt and gave it to her. "Have a good night."

"Thank you." Mercedes Catherine started walking back to the table.

Santana followed, grumpily.

"Whatever is your problem, I hope you get over it soon. Michael and I are going to be hanging out more and as our best friends, you and Artie will be hanging out more and so will anyone you two date."

Santana scowled.

"Please?" Mercedes Catherine stopped and pouted at her. "I really like Michael."

"Fine." Santana would do anything for her best friend.

Mercedes Catherine hugged her. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

 ** _M-_**

"Look at this." Malcolm held up a stuffed rabbit.

Marceline Anne stared at him.

"What?" He started doubting himself.

She took the bunny from him and hugged it to her chest tightly.

His eyes widened before they narrowed. "Okay…"

"It's cute." She stared at him with those sage eyes.

He wished she'd stop staring at him. Especially without blinking. It was creepy. But the more he stared, the more it looked like the different shades of green were shifting and parting. "Whoa…"

She turned and went to another stuffed animal. She picked that one up and the next. And the next until she had an armful.

He smiled indulgently. "Do we really need all these stuffed animals?"

"Yes." She turned to face him and widened her eyes with a pout.

He'd never seen her give him that look before. She looked like a Disney princess. Especially with the animals in her arms. "But-"

"We're having two. They need all of them." She put on her baby voice.

He wanted to give her whatever she desired! "Okay. We can get them all."

Her face opened in unbridled joy, which was unparalleled beauty in stark contrast to the gloom outside. Everything in him tilted. "Thank you! Go get a basket!"

He stood there staring at her.

"Mal?"

He smiled at the name. "Okay." He left to get a trolley and returned. She was standing right where he'd left her, staring at various stuffed creatures. "Here."

She placed her animals inside and then swept her arm across a whole entire row, emptying it into the basket.

He looked at her, askance.

She smiled at him adorably.

He smiled back. "I did say all, didn't I?"

She nodded and picked up a stuffed bear that was bigger than her.

He hurried to get it from her. "You shouldn't carry things this big!"

"It's pregnancy; not polio." She was amused nonetheless.

He set it in the cart. "Still. I don't want you to lift a finger."

"For how long?" She frowned.

"For at least a year."

She sent him an incredulous look. "What?!"

"I'm putting my foot down." He was firm.

"Are you gonna spank me?" Her face didn't change drastically but it was drastically different.

His mouth dried. "I'm being serious."

"So am I." She walked up to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She trailed her arms around his neck. "I've been bad, Daddy."

He blushed. "Stop that. We're in public."

"Isn't that more fun?" She watched him carefully.

He nearly swallowed his tongue.

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his chin. "Just think about it. No one's here but tired parents and overworked staff. No one would blink an eye."

He dropped his forehead to hers. "You're going to be the death of me."

She licked his bottom lip. "At least it'd had been a fun ride."

He growled lowly before pushing her away gently. "Let's look at other things before I take you up on your offer."

She swayed away from him, peeking at him over her shoulder. "Fine. I think we'd have fun putting together this crib."

He nodded. "Here's the thing. You shoot it."

She took it from him, making sure to touch fingers. She bit her lip as she stared at him.

He was near breaking so as she pointed the scanner at the crib, he asked her a question he'd been wondering about for a week. "How is your brother?"

"What?" She frowned in total bewilderment.

"Your brother? How is he?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't talked to him in a while."

"No, I meant- you haven't? Why not?"

"Why would I?"

"He's your brother."

"So? He's not my conjoined twin."

"You're not close to him?"

"I never said that."

"How much older than you is he?"

"Four years."

"That is a big gap. Technically I'm only four years older than Madeline. She was born the year I turned five."

"Fun talk." She turned and walked off.

He followed behind her with the basket. "Wait! Don't you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" She was deeply confused by this conversation.

"You say you're close but you don't talk about him."

"I don't do that." She replied instantly.

"Do what? Talk about him?"

"Anybody."

He sighed. "Why haven't you talked to him in a while?"

"To be fair, this is the most I've seen Mercy in months."

"What?! You live in the same house!"

"So what? I don't see Daddy either. I see Lexi more."

He was dumbfounded. "I see my siblings."

"I notice you didn't say family."

He swallowed. "We're all very busy."

"But you make time for your siblings." She stopped in front of a blue princess dress. It really captured her attention.

"I do." He noticed her rapt focus. "Do you want it?"

"We might have boys."

"We can keep trying until we have a girl to fit it."

She looked at him, her face technically blank but her wide eyes were very expressive.

He stared as her eyes moved again. He realized that he was reading _her._ So he focused on what he thought her eyes were telling him. "We can have as many children as you want."

She smiled suddenly.

He brightened. "I guess I can stop bugging you about your brother."

"I can text Marc but it's late and we are going to see him tomorrow anyway." She picked up the dress and put it in the cart.

"We can wait but I really meant how was he as a person."

She made a considering face. "Marc is brilliant. He's athletic. He's clean." He chuckled. "He's a good person. Not that lame good person that donates around Christmas time and goes to church because it's what they're supposed to do but a real good person. We all do volunteer work year round and donate to charities and he's heavily into the Big Brother, Big Sister program.

He goes to church because he has a real love for God. We all sing with the choir. He has such a nice voice. It reminds me of Daddy's voice. So deep and rumbly. He sings worship songs with such power and grace.

And he's a pretty good dancer. He can rap. He knows two instruments. He knows English, Spanish, German and Italian. He can build any machine.

He's tall and muscular and very handsome but he's still kind. My siblings are very kind people. He's a hardcore flirt though. He's never been able to turn off the charm."

"You sound like you love him."

"I do. Daddy was never around a lot so Marc watched out for us. He was like a second dad. Or maybe the first? I don't know."

"I get that. Don't ever tell Michael but he was mom and dad to us. He made sure we ate dinner and breakfast if Mom was really busy on a case and couldn't cook for us and he looked out for us all the time.

I had a hard time in school and he always had my back. I never worried about fighting alone."

"Someone hit you?" That made her indescribably angry.

He nodded. "I got into a lot of fights."

"So did I."

"You got into fights? I know you said school wasn't easy for you but-"

"But what? I'm a girl? Girls fight. Even other girls but sometimes especially boys."

"Boys hit you?" He grew upset immediately.

"I told you I was hard to handle. I got a mouth."

"That's no excuse." He was taught never to raise a hand to a woman.

"No, you don't get it. I'm not normal and when pissed or put on the spot, I say some really cruel things. I say things that are truly hurtful."

"No excuse." He said slowly.

"You say that now but I haven't hurt your feelings yet."

"You've already hurt my feelings." He gave her a flat look.

"You mean the Chase and Artie thing?" She gave him an exasperated look back.

"How about when I asked you out and you blew me off?"

She turned her back on him. "That was different."

"You still never told me why not."

"It doesn't matter now."

"You're never going to talk to me, are you?"

She took a deep breath and began walking. "Let's find more stuff to scan. We have more stores to hit."

 ** _M-_**

Santana felt rage sitting behind Artie as he sang to Parker. For her part, the younger brunette was dazzled by him. Santana could tell and that pissed her off more.

Artie stopped the van in front of Santana's house. He looked in the rearview mirror and met her eyes. "Su casa, mí amor."

Her lips curved slightly. "Gracias, Papíchulo."

Michael got out and helped Mercedes Catherine out. Buster got out and walked to Santana's front door.

Artie raised a brow but Santana rolled her eyes. She got out slowly until Parker called out a goodnight; then she got out fast.

Mercedes Catherine hugged her tightly. "I'm sure we can find you a new boyfriend."

Santana hugged her fiercely. "I don't want a new boyfriend."

Michael heard the emphasis on boy and patted Santana's back. "I have plenty of cousins."

"So do I." Mercedes Catherine chirped as she let Santana go. "I think between the two of us, we can set you up with a great guy."

"Joy…" Santana stopped before she rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Talk to you tomorrow." Mercedes Catherine kissed her cheek.

Santana smiled widely before walking away with a wave. She went to her door and opened it.

Buster followed her inside.

"Why are you still here?" Her smile dropped.

"Want to have sex?"

"Really?!" She began taking off her layers.

"What?" He was genuinely perplexed.

"Ugh!" Her top lip curled. "You better hope my dad's not home."

"I can be quiet."

"Whatever. Go upstairs. And try to stay out of sight, stupid."

He rolled his eyes and went upstairs.

She went to the kitchen to see if her mom had made dinner. The room was cold but there were dishes on the island along with a note. Portions were taken out so she knew her little brother ate.

She figured her father was working late and wouldn't be in for hours yet so she put away the food and put the note on the fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water and took it upstairs.

She went to Gomez's room and peeked inside. His TV was going but he was snoring away on his bed. She felt bad that he'd been alone all night and resolved to spend time with him this break.

She closed his door and went to her parents' suite. It was empty so she knew her mother was working the graveyard shift. Her father was a surgeon and her mother was a nurse at St. Francis hospital. Both worked crazy hours but Sundays were theirs. Most of the time…

She went to her own room and saw Buster had shed his layers and was reclining on her bed in his jeans. She briefly wondered what a certain blue eyed crooner looked like shirtless before rolling her eyes. "That's not impressive."

"You don't like the way I look?" He was blown away. No girl had ever told him that before.

"I don't care." She set the bottle of water on her nightstand and climbed in the bed.

He moved over and let her sink into the soft bed. "I believe you. At least about me."

"What?" That had to be confusing for him, too because that made no sense to her.

"I'm sure you don't care about me. I don't have the right parts. Or at least I thought so. Maybe I got too many?" He chuckled as he leaned over to kiss her.

But she stopped him with a hand to his throat. "What does that mean?"

He moved her hand and she punched his chest. He gasped. "That's why you're alone!"

She pushed him. "Fuck you!"

"He's not going to notice you!" He glared at her.

"What are you talking about, you idiot?" She sat up.

"That cripple. You know I thought you were a huge dyke cuz you're in love with that uppity Mercedes Catherine but maybe you want a half man so you won't be all the way gay?"

She hit him again before raining down blows on him wherever she could strike. "Get out! Get out of my house!"

He got up as she did, throwing his things at him. "Crazy bitch!"

"Get out! Don't ever call me again! You're dead to me!" She pushed at him to go faster.

He made it downstairs with his belongings in his arms. "You just can't handle the truth!"

"I'll give you the truth!" She slammed the door in his face.

After a moment, he knocked. "What is it?!"

"I'm calling the police if you're not off my property in ten seconds!"

Seconds later she could hear his truck starting and tires squealing as he pulled off.

She rolled her eyes hard. _Idioso_.

 ** _M-_**

Marceline Anne chewed on her thumb. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Malcolm looked at her briefly before refocusing on the road. "Why?"

 _Why'd he ask me that?!_ "I'm not the best at this. Like at all. My human interpersonal skills are low at best. I spend most of my time alone."

"That sounds lonely."

"Oh no. That's…" _Easier_. "Best."

"Why do you have to be alone?"

"We're not talking about that. We are talking about me being sorry."

He was silent as he gathered his thoughts. "I don't accept it."

"What?" Her voice was low.

"No! Not-! Not that! I don't accept that you're this damaged thing. I know you're great. I'm not giving up on you. I will make you happy."

"I don't think so." She shook her head.

"I will make you happy."

She heard what he was actually saying. "Oh."

"You don't have to say anything now but I'm going to die making you happy. Not trying. Succeeding successfully."

She took a deep low breath as his words filled her with light. "Okay."

"Okay? Okay! Okay?" He frowned at the windshield. What did okay mean?

"I accept your challenge."

He accidentally laughed. Life was not going to be boring with her!


	18. Chapter 18

**_Ugh! I've got three doctor's appointments today_ and _I have to go grocery shopping. So you're getting this at five in the morning._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Hey?" Malcolm sat next to Marceline Anne at the airport.

"Hey." She responded quietly.

"Hi." Mercedes Catherine looked up at Michael the Fourth.

"Hi." He sat next to her.

"Hello, Dr. and Mrs. Chang." The Jones girls chorused. "Good morning, Madeline."

Michael the Third was holding Madeline but the little girl waved. "Hello, Mercedes Catherine and Marceline Anne."

"Hello, dears." Jeanette sat on Marceline Anne's free side but one over because she had her bags in that seat. "How exactly is Italy?"

"I don't understand." Marceline Anne freely admitted.

"How is the weather?"

"Snowy."

"It snows?"

"Yes."

"Darn."

Marceline Anne's mouth curved. "I'm sorry."

Jeanette made an adorable face as she pointed at her. "Now how is the shopping?"

"Ugh! You like shopping, too?"

Mercedes Catherine turned in her seat, excited. "Yes! The shopping is fabulous! Grandmom is probably going to take us to all her favorite stores!"

"Shopping." Madeline spoke her first words in a sleepy tone.

"She heard us in her sleep…" Marceline Anne felt dread.

"You don't like to shop?" Michael the Fourth was deeply amused.

"Shopping is inhumane."

"She shops for books." Mercedes Catherine told. "She shops for books like most women shop for shoes."

Malcolm smirked. "Maybe we should have gone to a bookstore last night?"

"It's not about what I want; it's about what we need." Marceline Anne returned to her phone.

Michael the Third approved. "Where's your father?"

"He's in the bathroom." Mercedes Catherine answered.

He finally set Madeline in a seat. "What time are we boarding?"

"In a long time. Marcy likes to be early for stuff."

Again, he approved.

Marcus walked up. "Hello all."

The Changs greeted him as he sat down.

Michael began talking to him about a basketball game that'd come on TV recently.

Jeanette continued asking Mercedes Catherine questions about Milan and shopping with Michael chiming in with quick remarks.

Madeline slept.

Malcolm touched his fiancée's arm and hurried to move his hand when she snapped her gaze in his direction. "Sorry."

"Uh huh…" She stated a while later.

He looked elsewhere, not able to take that stare.

She reached for his hand and squeezed before looking back at her phone.

He glowed. _She does like me!_

 ** _M-_**

"It's so beautiful!" Jeanette gasped as they walked to the taxis lined up outside the airport in Milan.

"It looks even better when it's not damaged by so much traffic." Mercedes Catherine promised.

"We can take Madeline." Marceline Anne offered.

"I'll take Michael and Mrs. Chang." Mercedes Catherine went next.

"I suppose that leaves me and Michael Sr." Marcus rumbled. "Go straight to the estate. Your brother is waiting."

"Come on, Michael!" Mercedes Catherine pulled on his arm.

Michael the Fourth laughed as he allowed her to pull him to the nearest taxi.

Malcolm, Marceline Anne and Madeline got in the next as Jeanette followed the sixteen year olds.

The two fathers got in another taxi and all three took off.

They drove through the winding streets and beautiful neighborhoods to reach a bit of countryside. A large estate sat in a hill.

The cars stopped and everyone got out. Staff spilled from the door and an elegant pair of sixty year olds walked out.

"Grandmom!" Mercedes Catherine ran to her grandmother.

Christina Barnes hugged her granddaughter fiercely. She hadn't see her in years. "Oh, Cate!"

"Hi, Grandmom! I missed you!"

"I missed you, too!" Christina cried softly.

Marcus felt guilty at keeping them apart for so long.

"Granddad!" Mercedes Catherine went into her grandfather's arms.

Donald Taylor hugged her tight. "How's my girl?"

Christina looked at Marceline Anne. She sniffled gently and opened her arms.

"Hi, Grandmom." Marceline Anne stayed where she was.

Christina lowered her arms sadly. "It's nice to see you, sweetie."

"Okay." Marceline Anne didn't know what to say.

Donald waved her over. "Come here, roadrunner!"

"Hi, Granddad." She didn't move.

He sulked momentarily. "These are your friends?"

"Um…?" She cocked her head in confusion.

"Let's talk about it indoors!" Marcus jumped in.

"Yes." Christina pulled herself together. "You can all freshen up and meet us in the blue parlor for tea."

"You're in your old rooms but the guests will be nearby. Undali will show you upstairs." Donald went on. "Louisa will make tea."

"Thank you." Marcus nodded.

"We're just glad you're here."

 _ **M-**_

Marceline Anne knocked on Malcolm's door. He opened it and let her in. "Are you ready?"

"Um… yeah. Just sit with me a minute." He gestured to the seating area.

"Oh no!" She groaned. "Are we going to talk?!"

"Yes." He smiled as he sat down. "Come on. It won't be that bad."

She stomped over to him and started to sit beside him but he pulled her onto his lap. "You think that I can't hit you if I'm sitting on you?"

"You wouldn't hit me."

She gave him a look.

He gulped. "Well _don't_ hit me. I just want to ask about your grandparents. How are they? As people?"

Her lips twisted as a truth blared across her mind. "Um…"

"Yes?" He waited.

"You know I haven't been around them in a long time. They could be different from what I remember and you should let them tell you."

"What do you remember?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" She monotoned.

He looked surprised. "Doing what? I just want to get insight on your grandparents."

"Get insight on yours."

"But I know my grandparents." He blinked.

"And how are they?"

His mind flashed as he thought of both sets but one grandparent in particular. He grimaced.

She raised a haughty brow.

"Okay. I have to take them straight shot, no chaser. I can do that."

She felt bad about being so snappy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed their cheeks together. "Granddad is a jokester. He's hard to offend and he doesn't mean to offend anyone. He just wants to have fun and a good time."

He nodded. "Okay. And your grandmother?"

"Grandmom is a lot of fun. She loves to laugh and she's good at smoothing over ruffled feathers."

"That's good! That's all good!"

She lifted a shoulder and moved so their faces weren't smushed together. "They're great hosts and are very personable."

"I feel like there's a big but."

"On your lap?" She arched a brow with a pointed look.

"No!" He sweatdropped. "Your butt is fine! Perfect! Your butt is perfect!"

She laid her head on his shoulder and kicked her legs lazily.

He took a deep breath. "Are you going to show me down?"

"Yeah." She patted his other shoulder absentmindedly before lifting her head. She stood up.

He waited for her to move to stand. He was shocked when she took his hand and led him to the door. Dumbfounded when she stopped and twirled around on her toes to press her lips to his chin.

He leaned down and opened his mouth but she just moved her lips to his. She kissed him until she had to breathe. She let him go then whirled around to throw open the door.

Mercedes Catherine, Michael and Madeline were walking down the hall. "Hi!"

"Hi." Marceline Anne walked through the portal.

Malcolm followed dumbly, mystified by his future bride.

The five traveled downstairs and the Jones girls led the Chang kids to the blue parlor.

The men stood up when they entered and took seats.

Christina's hands fluttered in the air as Louisa set out tea supplies. "Marc should be down soon. He got in after you."

"I thought he was here first?" Mercedes Catherine frowned.

"No. He had a connecting flight."

"Oh."

"Introduce us to your friends. We already met their lovely parents."

"This is Michael Jr." Mercedes Catherine touched his shoulder.

"Hello, ma'am, sir." Michael the Fourth was nervous to meet both.

"Hello, young man." Christina loved him already. He was so cute!

"How are ya?" Donald nodded.

"This is Madeline." Marceline Anne touched the little girl's back. "She's ten and the sweetest kid."

Madeline beamed and waved. "Hi!"

"Well hello, sweetheart." Donald smiled at her.

"Hi, sweetie." Christina thought she was just adorable.

It was quiet for a moment as Marceline Anne geared herself up to say this out loud. "And this is Malcolm." She took his hand. "My fiancé."

"What?!" Donald and Christina yelped.

Someone walked in. "What did I miss?"

 ** _M-_**

Marcus Donald Taylor-Jones was exactly as Marceline Anne described him to Malcolm. He had an easy smile and kind dark eyes.

Jeanette had to remind herself that she was twice his age and she was married. Madeline was enthralled herself.

After he'd come in and was introduced to the Chang family, his grandparents were still in need of help.

He sat next to his grandmother and rubbed her back. "Are you okay now?"

Christina leaned on him. "You're only fifteen! Why are you getting married?!"

"I'm pregnant." Marceline Anne didn't see the point of beating around the bush.

"Pregnant?!" Donald had to take a moment.

"Does everyone know but us?" Christina whispered.

"No one knows." Marceline Anne whispered back.

"Is that what this visit is about?! To tell us this news?!"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"Do you want me to leave?" She popped up.

"No!" Christina didn't want that at all!

"Control your temper, roadrunner." Donald waved a hand. "We don't want you going anywhere."

Malcolm pulled her down. "I'm sure this is a shock to you-"

"Where did you even meet my grandbaby?"

Malcolm blushed.

Marceline Anne hung her head.

Jeanette clapped. "I've never heard the story! Is it really romantic?!"

"I don't know the story either." Mercedes Catherine thought back.

"And you won't be learning it." Marceline Anne lifted her head. "It happens to be none of anyone's business."

"What'd you do to him?" Marcus Donald raised a brow.

"Shut up!"

"You had to have done something to him and he fell in love with you. What'd you do? Hit him with your car?"

"Do not piss me off."

"Okay. Don't tell us. You can't hide it forever. You talk in your sleep."

"I'm going to shave your head."

Marcus Donald ran a hand over his long French braided hair. "I quit."

Donald smirked. "No. Keep pickin."

"Leave me alone, Granddad."

"So you don't want to tell us how you met. What can you tell us?"

"The wedding is next week and you're not invited." Marceline Anne said promptly.

"Marceline Anne!" Malcolm hissed, appalled.

Christina burst into tears.

"Well then!" Donald was hurt and offended.

"She doesn't mean that!" Malcolm covered for her. "Of course you're invited!"

"No, you're not." Marceline Anne shook her head.

"Why are you doing this?" He glared at her.

"I already told you my conditions and I said no relatives."

"Where are you even getting married?" Christina sobbed.

"Japan."

"Why?"

"Because that's where we'll be that day."

"Maybe you can get married here?"

"Nope. We have other people to see before we get married and everything's set in stone. All we need are dresses."

Christina stared at her feet for a long while before looking up. "Your tea is getting cold."

Marceline Anne looked in her cup. "No, it's not."

"Alright."

It was a stifling tea after that.

 ** _M-_**

Jeanette knocked on the door in front of her.

Marceline Anne answered. "Yes?"

"Your grandmother wants to know if you would like to go shopping with us?"

"No."

Jeanette stopped and bit her lower lip. "I think this is really hard on her."

"Why would my marriage be hard on her?"

"Not your marriage. Seeing you."

Marceline Anne looked away. "Then she shouldn't want to see me."

"Of course she wants to see you! You're her daughter's daughter!" Jeanette's heart broke for this family.

Marceline Anne scoffed, face hard.

Jeanette wondered about that but let it go in order to impart wisdom. "I think you should come shopping. You've already lost your mother. Do you want to lose your grandmother?"

 ** _M-_**

Jeanette and Marceline Anne came downstairs, one miffed about it.

"Yay!" Mercedes Catherine cheered. "You came!"

Marceline Anne shot Jeanette a soulfully rebellious look. "I did."

"What were you doing before?" Madeline asked.

"Playing a game with your brother."

"A grown up game?"

"I guess…"

Jeanette was mortified. She didn't know she'd interrupted romantic time! Marceline Anne had had clothes on and seemed calm! "No, honey! That's a _married_ grown up game!"

"No, it's not." Marceline Anne frowned. "Anybody can play."

"It's much better when your married." Jeanette maintained.

" _Chess_?!" Marceline Anne looked at her like she was crazy.

"You were playing chess?" Jeanette could have died.

"Yes."

Jeanette turned beet red.

"What did you think we were playing? naked Twister?"

Jeanette's blush worsened.

Mercedes Catherine giggled. "Marcy!"

"You just said it was a game. I guess I should have taken you at your word."

"Marcy's extremely literal." Offered Mercedes Catherine.

"I'm starting to see." Jeanette felt faint.

Christina hid a smile. "I thought we could start with light shopping and a late lunch then we can really hit the stores."

"Joy…" Marceline Anne griped.

"Come along." Christina took a deep breath before leading the four outside and to a limousine.

The driver drove them to town and to a particular store. Paparazzi were already outside it, taking pictures. They tried to take pictures of the car before anyone had ever gotten out.

"This is how it is for Mamma." Madeline was a little scared.

"It's okay." Mercedes Catherine patted her knee as Marceline Anne rubbed her back. "They won't hurt you."

Madeline smiled. She'd always wanted sisters.

They all got out as Christina smiled for pictures. She led her troop inside the store, where the photographers posted outside the windows.

A woman came up to them and spoke in painstakingly precise English. "How may I help you?"

Christina was better in her native language even if she was great in English (now). So she spoke in rapid fire Italian. "These are my family. My granddaughter is getting married and she needs something to wear on her honeymoon."

"Grandmom?!" Marceline Anne couldn't believe she'd said that.

"You will." Christina didn't care.

"Who said I was planning on wearing anything?"

Mercedes Catherine and the sales girl blushed.

Christina nodded. "Understood. We'll just look at your makeup then."

"Grandmom!" Mercedes Catherine was about to have a stroke. "She needs clothes!"

"Not really."

"Grandmom!"

Christina groaned. "Fine. We'll get makeup here and clothes elsewhere. But they'll be very skimpy."

"What if they go somewhere cold?!"

"The room will be toasty."

Mercedes Catherine quit. "Okay, Grandmom."

Christina beamed, used to winning. "Good. Now let's see what makeup you'll be needing on the cold winter nights to entice your cute young man."

Marceline Anne huffed.

 ** _M-_**

Donald took his tumbler away from his lips. "Welcome! Welcome! Come on in!"

The men entered the study.

"Drs. Chang, meet my sons, Jason, Antonio and Francis. Boys, meet Marcy's new in-laws. Michael Sr., Michael Jr. and Malcolm." Donald did the introductions.

Michael the Third shook hands with the younger men. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Jason Taylor was just like his father.

So was Francis. "Call me Frankie. Please."

Antonio was not. He was a serious young man. "How well does our Marceline Anne know your family?"

"I'm not sure how much she knows about us but we just met last week." Michael the Third said.

"And she's pregnant that fast?!" Francis yelped.

"She's three months." Marcus spoke up.

"I don't know how to tell you, young buck but that's not your kid."

Malcolm's lips twisted as he tried not to laugh. "We met three months ago. We didn't meet each other's families until last week."

"Oh… I was gonna say you dodged a bullet but it caught you right between the eyes."

"It's twins."

"Oh? So two shots _in_ the eyes?"

Both Michaels laughed. Marcus Donald tried to keep his in but it came out anyway.

"Shut up, Francis." Antonio rolled his eyes. "Will my niece be happy with you?"

"Yes, sir." Malcolm nodded.

"Eeent!" Jason smirked. "My little brawler doesn't believe in happiness."

"What?!" Michael the Fourth was deeply perplexed. "Who doesn't believe in happiness?!"

"Marcy." Her uncles, brother, father and grandfather all said.

"Who does that sound like to you?" Michael the Fourth turned to his brother.

"I've had the same thought. I'm scared for when they meet." Malcolm shook his head before addressing his soon-to-be in-laws. "I'm coming to realize she's unaccustomed to pleasurable emotions but I'm going to make her happy."

"Against her will?" Jason laughed. "This I gotta see!"

Donald and Francis laughed, too.

Antonio scoffed. "Marcus, have you thought this through?"

"She's getting married, Antonio." Marcus was sad about it, too. He'd pushed for this but forgot that he'd be losing his baby.

"I'm locking my daughters up."

"Me too." Jason frowned.

Donald grinned. "How do you think I feel about your sisters? I hated when they started dating. I almost shot Goldy's first boyfriend but I missed."

Michael the Third was concerned. Was he serious? "You missed?"

"Yes. I threw him out and while he was running to his car, I took aim but she pushed me as the trigger went off. Instead, a hole went through his window and through his windshield. Both spidered and cracked."

Jason and Francis laughed. "Best thing ever!"

Antonio cracked a smile. "He never called on her again."

Donald grinned, proud of himself until he glowered. "I should have shot her first husband."

"Did you like me?" Marcus was worried.

"I did. You were studious and you thought my little Rosie hung the moon. I knew you'd make a good husband."

Marcus smiled, pleased. "Thank you."

"I didn't like you." Jason admitted.

"Me either." Francis added.

Marcus' jaw dropped. "Why not?"

"You never smiled!" Both waved their arms.

"Buddy was a bright girl, who loved to laugh and have fun. You never showed much emotion." Jason went on. "I thought you were dead inside."

"I thought you were a giant bore." Francis tacked on. "All you talked about was school and work. It took forever to find out you loved sports."

"You love sports?" Michael the Third asked Marcus, who nodded. "I love sports!"

Marcus' lips twitched in amusement. "So do my children."

"My boys do. Madeline doesn't seem very athletic."

"Marcus is on various teams at school, Princess plays volleyball and Sweetpea plays every sport in the world it seems."

Michael the Third approved. "I've never been into volleyball but at the beach."

"Mercy's the greatest volleyball player in the world." Marcus Donald bragged. "She and her friend, Santana are a dynamite team. They led their team to the championships for the past three years."

"Really?" Michael the Fourth was impressed.

"Yeah. The championships were last week and they dominated."

"Marceline Anne had lacrosse championships Tuesday-" Malcolm started.

"She played pregnant?!" Every man was blown away.

"No. She told her coach she was sick but she stayed the whole time yelling out plays like she was the coach."

"Sounds like Marcy." Marcus Donald grinned.

"She says she doesn't know what to tell her soccer coach but she's told all her other coaches and instructors."

"She probably doesn't want to tell people until she's comfortable."

"It feels kinda like she's hiding me. I know we're still getting to know each other but I sometimes feel like a big secret to everyone in her life."

"That's just Marcy. If she feels anything for you, she's going to keep it under wraps."

"She told no one about me. At all."

"Then she must really like you. She keeps personal things really personal. She's very private."

"Is Mercedes Catherine?" Michael the Fourth worried.

"No. Mercy will tell everything she knows to everyone she knows. She doesn't know how to keep secrets about things that affect her strongly."

"So she told you about me?"

Michael the Third and Marcus sat up, wildly interested about this.

Marcus Donald nodded. "She called me the same day she met you and told me all about this new guy that was soooo sweet."

Michael the Fourth grinned widely.

"They're really different, huh?" Malcolm posed.

"In some ways they're radically different." Marcus Donald nodded. "But they're the same in a lot of ways, too."

"How?" The Chang brothers asked.

"They're both shy."

The boys frowned as they looked at each other in confusion. "Are you sure?"

Marcus Donald laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"She seems so self-assured." Malcolm was blown away.

"She seems so bubbly." Michael the Fourth was, too.

"They are." Marcus Donald knew he was confusing them. "Mercy is extra sweet and a happy person so it comes across as bubbly when you meet her but she's really scared on the inside.

As for Marcy, she is self-assured but she's painfully shy. She's just great at hiding it. She'll end up tearing you down in an effort to keep her insecurities to herself."

"Really?" Both brothers were awed.

"Yup. Dad had to bribe both of them to go to school."

Michael the Third laughed as Marcus blushed. "I wouldn't say _bribed._ "

"Mercy got a dog, Chanel and Marcy got a drumkit and lessons."

"I can't see Mercedes Catherine throwing a temper tantrum." Michael the Third tapped his chin.

"I couldn't imagine Marceline Anne throwing one until she did." His youngest son said.

"Mercy doesn't scream the way Marcy does." Marcus Donald laughed. "Mercy told me Marcy had a meltdown last week."

"She was not happy with me." Marcus admitted.

"You might never know when she's pleased with you but you'll _always_ know when Marcy is mad at you."

Malcolm thought about it. "I never know if I'm doing the right thing."

"She's not good with positive emotions. Mercy is. She's not good with negative emotions. She will have you tearing your hair out when she finally gets upset."

Michael the Fourth frowned. "Can I just try not to make her upset?"

"I think you have to learn her first." Marcus Donald smirked. "You don't know where the landmines are without a map."

"If she's not good with positive emotions, that means she's good with negative emotions then, right?" Malcolm hoped.

Marcus Donald scratched his nose as he tried to say it right. "She's better at understanding that she's having a negative emotion but she still reacts as if it's a positive one."

"That sounds good but your face says it isn't."

"She reacts to all emotion horribly. She can't help it. She doesn't feel too many emotions at all let alone often."

"So if I make her feel, she's going to lash out?"

Marcus Donald nodded.

"Then what do I do? I don't want her unhappy."

"If she starts having a meltdown either leave her alone or ignore it."

"Ignore it?!"

"Dear heavens, yes!" Her male relatives expressed loudly.

"Ignore it?" He wanted to make sure.

"If anything happens, pretend it isn't. Go about your business as if she isn't raging." Marcus Donald spoke seriously. "The more you harp on it, the worse it'll get and once it's over, for the love of everything, **DON'T BRING IT UP**!"

"I can't talk to her about it?"

" _No_!" The men were serious.

"Fine…" Malcolm didn't like that.

"And be careful with certain stuff." Marcus Donald added.

"Like what?"

"She doesn't like to be touched." Donald pouted. "At all except you got her to break that rigid rule."

"Don't walk up on her." Jason threw in.

"Don't stand on her left." Antonio put in.

"Don't come up behind her." Francis tacked on.

"And do _not_ yell at her." Marcus shook his head with wide eyes.

"Is she a wild animal?" Michael the Fourth quipped.

"Don't make any sudden movements either."

"So that's a yes."

Malcolm nodded. "Why is she like this?"

"We don't ask questions. It leads to screaming." Donald shook his head.

"And now that's pregnant…" Michael the Third feared.

"Dad!" Malcolm defended her. "She's not a that! She's going to be my wife. The mother of my children. So she can get a little out of hand? I'm not always a joy to be around. Besides, it's only a sometime thing. Right?"

"As long as you follow the rules, yes." Marcus Donald nodded.

"I can handle it."

Her family members smiled.

"What about Mercedes Catherine? If she doesn't handle negative emotion well, will I have problems with her?" Michael the Fourth wanted to know.

"Yes." Marcus Donald said slowly. "But it's rare."

"What rules do I have to follow with her?"

Marcus Donald wiped away imaginary sweat. "Let's start with her animal print clothes-"

 ** _M-_**

"Are you ready?" Christina asked.

"I want sleep." Marceline Anne frowned.

"Well too bad. We've had our lunch and it's time to shop." She let the limo driver open the door and got out.

The others followed, Marceline Anne unhappy about it.

Mercedes Catherine clutched her hand. "It's okay. We'll go back to the house soon enough and you can let Malcolm massage your feet."

"I don't want him touching my feet."

Mercedes Catherine giggled. "Your back then."

"Nope."

"You're so bad."

Marceline Anne shrugged. They made it inside and she stopped dead when she saw who was in the store. "Aw hell no!"

"Marcy!" Christina took a firm tone.

"No! How dare you ambush me?!"

"I'm not ambushing you!"

"I didn't want to see everybody!"

"It's not everybody! Just your aunts. Even Jason's and Antonio's wives. Frankie's girlfriend. I don't really care for her but she's been around for a while and he's acting like he wants to settle down." She waved a hand with an eye-roll.

Danica McPherson pouted. She knew Christina didn't like her but that didn't mean her words didn't hurt.

Mercedes Catherine frowned. "Grandmom!"

Christina scoffed.

"Mother, Victoria is right!" Violet Taylor-Capaldi wagged a finger.

Christina sulked.

"Fine." Marceline Anne rolled her eyes. "I'll stay and shop. But you have to pay this young woman an honest compliment with no takebacks."

Christina's mouth fell open. "How dare you?! I am your grandmother-! Wait! Where are you going?!"

"Either be nice or watch me leave." Marceline Anne gave the ultimatum.

Christina wanted to throw a fit as she growled.

"And pay a compliment to Aunt Terri, too."

"What?!"

Buttercup Taylor sputtered with laughter as Sunflower Taylor hid her face in her sister's hair.

"You heard me." Marceline Anne ignored both.

Terri Taylor, Jason's wife, blushed hotly. "That's unnecessary, dear."

"And Aunt Joy, too."

Joy Taylor, Antonio's wife, dropped her jaw. "Marcy, no!"

Chrysanthemum Taylor-Ramiro laughed. "I want to hear this!"

"I know I do!" Lily Taylor-Serrino cracked up.

Daisy Taylor-Stanthorpe couldn't hold back her chuckles. "This is so good!"

Petunia Taylor-Cao sighed. "Can we ever do anything without the theatrics?"

"Ask your mother." Marceline Anne raised a brow. "Well, Grandmom?"

Christina was madder than a wet hen. "Terri is an adequate mother, Joy isn't filthy and Danica isn't ugly."

"Those are terrible compliments but I said honest; not how honest. I'll be more specific next time. Let's get this over with."

Marigold Taylor-Easton snorted rudely.

"Why are you here?"

Marigold folded her arms angrily.

"Eve!" Violet admonished.

"Vi, she's right." Twins Juniper and Jonquil Taylor-Strathope rolled their eyes.

Marigold scoffed in hurt.

"No one wants to be bothered with your poison." Lily added. "Either act human or leave."

"Aunt Lily?!" Mercedes Catherine was hurt on behalf of her testy aunt.

"That's the offer, Mercy." Marceline Anne crossed her arms. "It's up to her what she chooses."

Marigold glared at her but Marceline Anne just stared steadily. Marigold looked away. "I'll behave."

"Good." Christina just wanted to bond with her family. "Now let's shop."

Marceline Anne sighed deeply. "I'm regretting this immediately."


	19. Chapter 19

Lily sidled up to Marceline Anne. "So you're getting married?"

"No, Aunt Lily."

"You're not getting married?"

"No, Aunt Lily."

"Then why did Mother say you were?"

"No, Aunt Lily."

Lily was offended. "You were doing that thing where all you say is no! Stop that, Pod!"

"No, Aunt Lily." Marceline Anne still hadn't looked up from perusing jewelry.

"You want a spanking."

Marceline Anne looked up with a flat expression on her face. "No, Aunt Lily."

Lily hit her shoulder. "Bad girl! We are going back to the house with you. I'll see him on my own."

"No, Aunt Lily."

"Yes, I will! And he better be cute."

"Yes, Aunt Lily."

Lily reacted joyously. "Ha! You said yes!"

"He's attractive." Marceline Anne raised a brow.

"Yes!"

"What are you two talking about?" Daisy wandered over.

"Marcy's fiancé is gorgeous!" Lily turned to her.

"He's fifteen." Marceline Anne felt that should be known.

"Aww!" Daisy pinched her cheek. "Your little Romeo is a looker?"

Marceline Anne was not amused. "Stop."

"I bet he's super adorable!"

"He's not adorable. He's fine." She stopped when she realized Daisy tricked her. "I don't have to be here."

"Come on, Pod." Lily hugged her. "We'll be good."

"Get off me."

"No! Your bad self needs a hug!"

"You sound like Mercy."

"My little gold star is right."

"Get off me."

Christina walked over. "It's getting late. We're going to go home."

"Will you pull your daughter off me please?"

"Li."

Lily let her go. "Spoilsport."

"Go home." Marceline Anne cut her eyes at her.

"I will! _After_ I meet your young man."

"He is so attractive and so tall!" Christina gushed.

"Grandmom!" Marceline Anne growled.

"He is! He's so cute! I could just eat him up with a spoon! Him and his brother!"

"Is the brother who Mercy's been chatting about?" Lily wanted to know.

"Yes. They're getting married next. Unless I divorce your father and marry him first."

"Gross." Marceline Anne wrinkled her face.

"He'll be your step grandfather."

"He's my brother-in-law and that's it."

"He could be your new uncle?" Lily suggested.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Poor Michael!"

"Poor Michael?! I'm a catch, honey!"

"You're like forty and married. With kids."

"You're going to be married with kids!"

"Yeah but I'm not looking at anybody else. I'm going to be Malcolm's problem."

Daisy laughed. "Remind you of anyone, Mother?"

Christina narrowed her eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

"That Daddy has issues just trying to keep up with you let alone trying to control you." Lily piped up.

"No one controls me!"

"Don't we know it." Marceline Anne muttered. Daisy and Lily laughed.

Christina grumped, "Come on! We are going home!"

 ** _M-_**

Malcolm checked his phone for the third time in as many seconds.

"Who's blowin you up?" Marcus Donald lifted a brow. "You're not two timin my sister, are you?"

"It _is_ your sister. She wants me to hide."

"Hide?"

"She just keeps telling me to hide. I don't know why."

Marcus Donald frowned. "That's weird. Don't hide. Unless you did something…?"

"But I haven't done anything. I haven't seen her since she left and we only spoke once. When she texted that she was eating."

"She texts you that she's eating?"

"I just want to make sure she's eating enough."

"And she's alright with that?" Did pregnancy change his baby sister already?

"She doesn't seem the happiest about it but she does it."

"You know she could be lying."

"She doesn't lie to me."

Marcus Donald laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"That sounds really bad." Michael the Fourth agreed.

"Marcy isn't a liar. She's super bad at it and judges people hardcore for doing it." Marcus Donald explained.

"Then why did you laugh?" Both Chang boys wanted to know.

"Because you said she doesn't lie to you, which is not going to hold up. She can tell some lies easily even if they're not very believable but over text? You won't be able to tell."

"If she doesn't like lying, why would she?" Michael still didn't get it.

"Because she likes having an exit plan. The girl believes in not being stuck. If she feels she can't get out of something with honesty, she's going to try to lie."

"About what?" Malcolm pressed.

"About eating for one."

"Who lies about eating?" Michael was very confused.

"She doesn't eat like normal people."

"Is this going to make me look at her differently?" Malcolm wanted to know.

"You say you want to get married. Prove it." Marcus Donald challenged.

Malcolm deflated before stiffening. "I can handle it. How does she eat?"

"She usually doesn't. She'll eat lunch but that's it. She picks at dinner and has a couple snacks throughout the day if she's really hungry but she refuses to eat breakfast."

Michael was hurt. "Breakfast is the best meal of the day! It starts you off eating!"

Marcus Donald laughed. "You like to eat, don't you?"

Michael blushed. "Maybe?"

"Marcy has a love-hate relationship with food. Sometimes she really resents the fact that she needs food to survive and other times, she feels like food is life."

"Food _is_ life!" Both brothers argued.

Marcus Donald laughed as he rubbed his washboard abs. "I get it. I like- no, I _love_ food, too.

"She said she can cook." Malcolm worried his bottom lip.

"Oh yeah! She's a great cook. The women in our family taught us all how to cook and when we got Mrs. Gonzales, she taught us how to cook her specialties."

"She says she doesn't cook though."

"She doesn't. She hates to cook. It's too much work to her and some recipes are. So it's either takeout or you're going to have to cook."

"I know how to cook. I told her that."

"Mom and the women in our family taught us how to cook." Michael explained.

"Yeah but Michael doesn't use seasoning."

Michael hit his brother.

"Ow!"

Marcus Donald snickered. "I always wished for a little brother."

"I wished for a better big brother!"

"I wished for a big brother so I could have someone to bug like he bugs me." Michael gave his little brother the stink eye.

Marcus Donald widened his arms. "Well welcome to the family. I'm used to protecting little sisters but they don't have any complaints."

Malcolm checked his phone. "She wants to know where I'm hiding."

Marcus Donald texted his sister. "She wants you to hide because all of our aunts are coming over."

"Is that bad?"

"Italian women are a trip. They want to feed you and pinch your cheeks and hug you until you pass out." Marcus Donald wanted to hide himself.

Malcolm smiled. "Our grandmothers do that."

"Are they nosy? Cuz Italian women don't understand boundaries."

"Grandmother doesn't." Michael shuddered.

Malcolm shook his head. "She doesn't."

Marcus Donald laughed. "Maybe you don't need to hide?"

"Will she get mad at me if I don't?"

"Probably. She's trying to save you."

Malcolm sighed. "Where can I hide?"

"The library has a hiding spot." Marcus Donald stood up. "Come on. You might want to hide, too."

Michael gulped.

The trio traveled from Donald's study and to the foyer so they could go around to the library but the great doors opened to admit a gaggle of women. "Uh oh…"

"I told you to hide!" Marceline Anne growled.

"I was!" Malcolm defended himself staunchly. "You came back too fast!"

She mumbled threats to him.

He pouted.

"So this is him?" Daisy walked over to him. She circled him critically. "Well aren't you a dish?"

"I will tell Uncle Alaric!" Marceline Anne sniped.

Daisy sulked. "That man has _no_ sense of humor!"

"Stop!"

"But he's so cute! And so tall! Mother was right!"

Malcolm squeaked out a "Huh?"

"He is fantastic, darling but I still love Michael." Christina strolled over to the blushing Michael and pinched his red cheeks. "Are you going to be my new baby?"

"Mother!" Violet ashened. "They don't belong to you!"

"Yeah. He's mine." Daisy wrapped her arms around one of Malcolm's and hugged it tight.

"Back up, D." Lily pushed her away. "I haven't gotten a good look at him yet."

"And you're not going to!" Daisy pushed her back. "He's mine!"

"You can't claim him!"

The two went back and forth arguing.

Chrysanthemum went to Michael and her mother. "He is attractive but he's so quiet. Mercy needs someone who'll stand up for her. I can take him though."

"Go away, little girl." Christina wasn't trying to hear that. "He's mine."

"You have Daddy!"

"And you have Mateo!"

"Mateo argues too much."

"That's what you get for marrying a Latin lover, Sis." Buttercup grinned as she pulled Sunflower over. "Now I'm not married-"

"Yet!" Sunflower cut in. "Rene's going to propose one day!"

"Please! He better not! I want the tall one. I always did like tall boys. And look at him! He's so dreamy!"

"He's barely taller!" Sunflower defended Michael. "And he's too bulky. This one is sleek."

 _Sleek?_ Michael thought to himself.

"Well his _sleekness_ is mine!" Christina waved her daughters away.

"You're way too old for him!" Buttercup scoffed.

It descended from there…

Every woman was arguing over Michael and Malcolm except their mom and sister and ladyloves.

Marcus Donald had a headache so he whistled loudly. "Stop it!"

"But-!" The women protested.

"But nothing! They belong to your nieces! Stop trying to rob the cradle and go find your husbands! Shame on you!"

"Gary is right!" Violet had been arguing with the others to leave the boys alone but it'd been hard when everyone else was louder than her. "We don't cheat in this family! Especially with children!"

Buttercup blew a raspberry.

"Oh stop it, Butterbutt. We lost." Lily crossed her arms.

"Don't call me that!"

Christina clapped her hands in quick succession. "Girls! Let's go see what's for supper and give them time alone."

"Isn't that how she got pregnant?" Marigold sniped.

Marceline Anne opened her mouth but Mercedes Catherine clapped a hand over it.

Marigold swept out before the hand dropped. The others followed until only the trio of boys, the Chang women and Jones sisters were left.

"That was…" Malcolm blew out a breath. "Why didn't you stop them or say anything?"

"Next time when I tell you something, listen." Marceline Anne looked him up and down.

"Yes, ma'am."

 ** _M-_**

"Grandmom!" Marceline Anne yelled.

"I did it for you!" Christina stomped a foot.

"You did it for you! You know I didn't want to see anybody but now there's all types of family here for brunch?! Stop!"

"Who knows when they'll get to see you again?!"

"Why is that your primary concern?! Shouldn't you be worried if _you'll_ see me again?!"

Christina gasped.

Donald ambled over. "Roadrunner, it would be nice if you came back. We miss you."

"Then stop doing things to run me off." Marceline Anne was still mad.

"I just want to show off my granddaughter." Christina said sadly.

"Why? So everyone can poke fun and laugh?"

"You are dark, girl." Donald shook his head.

Malcolm finally spoke up. "I think some time apart might be beneficial. How about we go inside and rest for ten minutes?"

Marceline Anne began mumbling to herself about how she didn't want to "rest for no damn ten minutes".

He took her arm and led her inside as her grandparents looked on in approval. He took her upstairs and to his room. He helped her into the bed then laid beside her, holding her.

It was quiet for eight minutes.

"I don't want to see a bunch of people." She whispered.

"Are you shy around your own family?"

She looked at him sharply. "I am _not_ shy!"

"Could have fooled me."

She moved but he pulled her back into his arms. "Let me go!"

"Has anyone ever told you, you have a short fuse?"

She glared at him before turning her back on him.

He tightened his hold on her and began stroking her belly.

She put her hand over his. "Don't do that."

"Why? Motion sickness?"

"I'll throw up on you." She threatened.

He moved their hands and began rubbing her thigh.

"Why are you touching me?"

"You're so cold. I have to warm you up."

"I'm actually very warm. You're suffocating me."

He leaned back and pulled her atop him. "Better?"

"No."

He went back to rubbing her.

She sighed. "You're hard at hearing, aren't you?"

"I hear fine."

"But you don't listen?"

"It could use work." He could admit to that.

She giggled. "Shut up!"

He brightened at getting her to giggle. "Have you thrown up at all today?"

"Yes." She pouted.

"How many times?"

"You think I count?"

"I know you count."

"You're damn right. I threw up three times this morning."

He grimaced, happy she couldn't see his face. "I'm happy for you."

"Throwing up means they're forming well but I hate it. I hate throwing up."

He cocked his head. That second sentence was said with a different infliction. "Did you throw up from being sick?"

She was quiet so long, he thought she wasn't going to answer. "Yes."

He rubbed her in agitation. Just thinking that he could have missed her drove him crazy. "I'm sorry."

She rolled off him. He tried to get her back but she only rolled onto her stomach then tucked herself underneath him.

She was deliberately seeking him out? His heart soared. "We don't have to go back outside."

"Yes, we do. She'll bring the party up here. Grandmom is a mess."

"You didn't want to tell me she was selfish, did you?"

"Seems rude that that's the first thing I think of when it comes to my grandmother."

"Why didn't you lie?"

"I'm not about to lie to you." _I didn't think to…_

He smiled. "When do you want to go back?"

"How long has it been?"

He pulled his phone out. "Ten minutes."

"Now." She didn't want that.

He patted her bottom. "Come on."

They moved off the bed and left the room. As they were going down the stairs, she wrapped her arm around his left one. "I have something to tell you."

"You're really a man?"

She laughed. "Do I look like a man?"

"You look like what a man wants a woman to look like."

She blushed. "No, I'm not a man."

"Let's see. Are you racist?"

"Nope."

"Hmm. You hate children."

She grinned. "I actually love kids. Like a lot. Better than adults."

"Ooh. You don't pay taxes!"

"Is that a deal-breaker?"

He leaned close to whisper, "I don't pay taxes either."

She laughed as they made it to the first floor. "I bought a dress!"

"You bought a dress?"

She was slightly offended by the dumbfounded look on his face. "I wear a dress to church every week!"

"Is it a dress for church?" He tried to wipe the look from his face.

"No. For the wedding."

"You're going to wear a dress? I gotta step my game up."

"What were you going to wear?"

"No. I'll come up with something better." He hoped Germany had something to offer.

She watched him ruminate for a moment until he realized she was staring.

"What?"

She pulled him down to kiss him.

He was surprised but kissed her back. When the need to breathe became a demand, he lifted his head. "What was that for?"

"You're cute." She squeaked before walking off.

He stared after her wide-eyed. She thought he was cute? _She_ was cute! He shook his head and followed her.

 ** _M-_**

Christina knocked on the door in front of her.

Marceline Anne answered. "Yes?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes…?" Marceline Anne thought that was odd then remembered that she did have a fiancé. "Yes."

"Can we talk?"

"Grandmom, it's like three in the morning."

"But you're already awake." She pointed out.

Marceline Anne sighed before opening the door wider. "Come in. I don't need sleep."

Christina entered. Marceline Anne was in pajamas and the covers were pulled back but the light was on. "Were you reading?"

"Yes." Marceline Anne shut the door and followed her to the sitting area. She sat in a chair. "So what's up?"

"I know you probably don't like me very much-"

"Why would you think that?" She frowned.

"You're not very warm towards me at all."

"I'm not a warm person."

"Yes, you are. You're warm towards your young man."

"I am not."

"I can see it. You care for him so much."

"I do not!"

Christina sighed. "I'm not here to argue. We always had a close relationship but after your mother died, it's like you hate me."

"I don't hate you." Marceline Anne snatched up a tissue and handed it to her.

"It feels like it." Christina dabbed at her tears daintily.

"I'm sorry. I don't hate you. I've never hated you. I will never hate you."

"But you don't like me?"

"Where are you getting this from? I don't dislike you."

"You treat me as though I am a leper." Christina cried.

"I do not." Marceline Anne frowned.

"You won't touch me."

"I don't do touching."

"You used to hug me." Christina muttered bitterly.

"I was a child."

"You're still a child!"

"I'm fifteen. I'm an adult. I'm getting married and having children. I'm an adult. Time to put childish things away."

"I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"You used to know the strengths of holding onto childlike wonder but it's like you've forgotten how it is to be a kid. Do you do anything fun anymore?"

Marceline Anne bowed her head. "Fun is for children."

"No, it's not! You're not being an adult! You're being boring!"

Marceline Anne's eyes widened. "Grandmom?!"

"You used to hate boring people! You said the day you stopped being fun was the day you wanted to be shot between the eyes! Coincidently what you said about getting married."

Marceline Anne frowned. "What do you want from me?! I grew up! Life isn't about having a good time or being happy!"

"Then what's it about?" Christina challenged.

"Suffering. You're born, you suffer and then you die. Nothing else matters."

"Do you hear yourself?" Christina's heart broke. "That is not all life has to offer."

"I would love to know the purpose of living then. Everybody's got something that's dragging them down. Why? What's it all for?"

Christina didn't have answers for her. "I don't know."

"Of course you don't. Because it's for nothing. There's no grand mystery about why we're put on this planet. We live, we die. That's it."

"I came to give you this." Christina dabbed at her eyes as she handed over a necklace box.

"No thank you, Grandmom."

"It's yours!" Christina's voice caught on a sob. "It's yours."

"You're giving me something I already own?" Marceline Anne took the box. "Thanks."

"Open it."

"I appreciate it and I'm sure I like it if it's mine-"

"You've never seen it before." Christina broke in.

"Then how it is mine?" Marceline Anne was so confused.

"Because it's your birthright."

"How? I'm the youngest and the second girl. I don't have anything."

"You have this. It's part of the Second Daughter Tradition."

"Second Daughter Tradition? That sounds made up."

"Every tradition is made up."

"Touché." Marceline Anne opened the black box. Nestled inside the blue velvet was a dainty necklace ladened with jewels. "Kinda gaudy ain't it?"

"Oh that thing is ugly." Christina laughed a bit as she dried the rest of her tears.

"So let me guess. It's for every second daughter?"

"Yes. The start of our line was Beila Lucia. She had multiple sons but only two daughters; Ava Maria and Catalina. We come from Catalina."

"Catalina." Marceline Anne said slowly.

"Yes. Ava Maria was everything a mother could want in the 1700s. She was perfect in every way. She married early and began producing sons for her husband. She made Beila Lucia very happy.

But Catalina was what you would call a bluestocking. She thought peculiar thoughts and behaved like a boy. She was interested in how the world worked. She was very much like you."

"Ouch."

"I happen to think that's a good thing. Catalina didn't marry until she was in her thirties, which was unheard of in those times. On her wedding day, Beila Lucia gave her this necklace, which she had made for her.

That started the tradition, where the mother would give her second daughter the necklace in an important time in her life. I gave it to your mother when she won Miss Italy."

"How did you get it back?"

"When she died, it was in her will. So I could give it to you on an important day in your life." Christina stopped before asking a question. "Do you know what you are having yet?"

"Just twins."

"I should tell you about the curse."

"The what?"

"The curse. There's the Tradition and there's the Curse."

"Right… A curse." Marceline Anne nodded slowly.

"I'm not crazy." Christina glared. "My grandmother told me about the Curse. I suspect Mother told Rose. Now I'm telling you."

"What is this "curse"?" Marceline Anne used her fingers.

"That no second daughter and her mother will get on."

"I don't even know what that means." Marceline Anne dismissed it with a head shake.

"Yes, you do. You're a smart girl. You know what I mean. But I think you and your mother broke the curse. You got on famously. I was very jealous of your relationship."

"It wasn't all rainbows and puppies." Marceline Anne spat bitterly.

"It wasn't?" Christina was extremely surprised.

"No. Perfection doesn't exist."

Christina swallowed. "But you seemed so happy when you visited?"

"Nothing is as it seems."

"I'm sorry things haven't gone your way." Christina felt pity.

"Things were never going to go my way. That's not how life works."

Christina swallowed thickly. "I don't know how to reach you."

"I never did give you my number."

"No. I meant- nevermind. I suppose I'll leave you to your reading."

"Thank you." Marceline Anne stood.

Christina went to the door. Her granddaughter followed her. She looked back at the shadows in the girl's forest green eyes. To think that her grandchild was that devoid of hope and happiness broke her heart. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Marceline Anne shut the door on her. She returned to the bed and set the box on the bedside table. She crawled into bed and picked up her book.

It took her a while to realize she wasn't reading but thinking. Over her conversation with her grandmother, over her life, over her future, over her children.

She put a hand to her stomach as a chill swept through her. She set aside the book and reached to turn off the light, stopping when she spied the necklace, stones twinkling in the flouresent lights.

Her mind immediately put a stop to feelings that were bubbling up and she slammed shut the box before snapping off the light. She turned over to sleep on her side, _away_ from the box.

As she fought to keep her composure, she swore to herself that she would have her children and depend on herself. That she'd never be weak again. She'd never get hurt again.

She fell into a fitful sleep…


	20. Chapter20

Mercedes Catherine hugged her grandparents tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much but we'll see you soon! Right?!"

"Of course, muffin." Donald kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to miss you. Take care, my little songbird." Christina hugged her tight before letting her go.

"Bye, guys." Marcus Donald hugged both.

"Bye, Marc!" They hugged him back.

Everyone turned to Marceline Anne. She waved briefly. "Goodbye."

Christina was heartbroken. So was Donald. "Goodbye."

"Okay. We need to go." Marceline Anne began pushing the others to the cars. They rushed to say their goodbyes as she pushed them inside.

"Ciao!" Donald and Christina waved.

The cars started to drive away, off to the train station. The occupants waved back. "Ciao!"

 _ **M-**_

"This is your parents' place?" Michael the Third asked as the cars stopped in front of a sprawling home.

"Yes." Marcus nodded.

"When was the last time you've seen them?" Jeanette wanted to know.

"We came for Christmas last year. We stayed for about a week."

She smiled, happy they'd seen each other.

The cars stopped so they got out. Workers filed out of the house and began taking luggage inside. A man and woman stepped outside.

"Mother! Father!" Marcus greeted his parents.

"Marcus!" Victoria Jones was a short woman. She was relatively thin but had a curvy shape. She had long, waist long black hair and flashing black eyes.

She came to hug him. He let her. "Mother, these are our friends, the Changs. Meet Michael the Third and Jeanette. These are their children, Michael the Fourth, Malcolm and Madeline."

Victoria let him go and faced the Changs. "Hello."

"Hello." Jeanette smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello, ma'am." Michael the Third greeted her.

"Father?" Marcus waved him over. "Meet the Changs. This is my father, Marcus Jones Sr."

"Hello, sir." Michael the Third shook his hand, thoroughly surprised. Marcus Sr. was big and blond with blue eyes, not to mention _white_.

"Hello." Marcus Sr. nodded.

"Hello, sir." Jeanette shook his hand and was surprised when he took it and turned it over to kiss the back of it. "Oh!"

"Welcome to our home."

"Thank you." He let her go so she took her hand back. "These are our children."

"Hello." The Chang children bowed their heads.

"Hello to you." Marcus Sr. inclined his head. "Please come inside."

Victoria hugged her grandchildren as they all walked inside. "Hello, loves!"

"Hi, Grandma!" Mercedes Catherine hugged her tightly.

"Hey, Grandma." Marcus Donald hugged her, too.

Marceline Anne just nodded.

Victoria pouted but she was used to it. Didn't like it but was used to it. "You had good journey?"

"Yes." Mercedes Catherine nodded. "The train was amazing. Daddy let us eat flan."

Marceline Anne made a face.

Mercedes Catherine giggled. "Marcy didn't eat it."

"Flan is crumbly."

"You must try to flan in Arizona." Victoria was sure. "It very good."

"Okay, Grandma."

Victoria smiled, knowing Marceline Anne didn't believe her. "You in old rooms. Chang children across from you three and parents next door. My Marcus in his bedroom."

Marcus blushed. "Mother!"

She reached up to pinch his cheek. "My Marcus!"

"Where's Uncle Mon?" Marcus Donald took the heat off his father by inquiring about his younger brother.

"Montell on business." Victoria made a face.

"Is he okay?" Marcus asked.

"He fine. Just getting over my nerve."

Marcus Donald, Mercedes Catherine and Marceline Anne tried not to laugh and barely succeeded.

"Mother." Marcus' lips twitched in amusement. "He's annoying to a fault but he's your son."

"I love him." She was offended.

"Do you?" Marcus Donald snickered.

Victoria swatted him. "Go freshen! I will see about supper!"

Marcus Sr. smiled. "Marcus, we discuss business! You no visit! Very bad! The ranch needs you!"

"We will discuss the ranch, Father but this isn't a lengthy visit." Marcus shook his head. "We've something to discuss."

"Freshen!"

"Grandpa thinks if he yells, you'll understand him better." Marceline Anne drawled.

Marcus Donald snickered.

Malcolm smiled indulgently at her. "Maybe don't make fun of your grandfather?"

"Nobody's mocking him. It's a fact. He yells a lot, thinking you'll understand him." She rolled her eyes.

"Be nice."

Her face went through a few changes before settling on pure displeasure. "I'm going to get you back for that."

"Huh?!"

"She means it." Marcus Donald giggled.

Malcolm frowned but Mercedes Catherine began pushing Michael the Fourth to the staircase. "Let's freshen up!"

They went upstairs with Malcolm wondering exactly getting him back entailed.

Victoria pointed out the Changs' rooms then told them that tea/beer would be served in 20 minutes. She and her husband left to check on things as staff put luggage in rooms and disappeared.

"Will you tell us where to go?" Michael the Third asked.

"I'll bring you down." Marcus promised.

"Thank you." The over forty crowd went into their rooms.

"So how are you going to tell Grandma and Grandpa about you getting hitched?" Marcus Donald crossed his arms over his big chest.

"How do I ever tell anyone anything?" Marceline Anne gave him an annoyed look. "I just say it. Beating around the bush is stupid. Just say it."

"So you're not going to make me guess what you're thinking?" Malcolm raised a brow.

"Why would I make you guess what I'm thinking? _I_ barely know what I'm thinking. That's stupid."

He was surprised. Meagan always played guessing games and so did any girl he went out with after.

"Oh no." Marcus Donald smirked. "You're going to know exactly how she feels about something. She doesn't bite her tongue for nothin!"

"Shut up, Marc!" Mercedes Catherine pushed him to his room and shut the door so he was inside.

He opened the door to yell, "I'm right!" before slamming it closed.

Madeline giggled. "I don't think I can unpack in twenty minutes."

"You can't unpack in twenty minutes?" Marceline Anne was honestly surprised.

"I wanted to rest, too." She narrowed her eyes. "How fast can you unpack?"

"Depending on how much, less than five minutes."

"Wow!"

"Well, I'll leave you to unpacking. I'm not."

"You're not going to unpack?" Michael the Fourth was confused.

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"So we don't need to unpack?" Madeline pressed.

"I'm not. I'm going to take a ten minute nap."

Madeline nodded before going into her room.

"Hey?" Malcolm inclined his head towards his room. "Come lie down in my room."

"I'm not having sex with you. I'm sleepy." Marceline Anne told him in no uncertain words.

He blushed deeply. "Would you stop that?!"

She pushed him into his room and shut the door.

Mercedes Catherine shook her head. "I don't think I'm going to get unpacked either. She's right. It doesn't make sense when we're leaving tomorrow."

Michael lifted a shoulder. "I guess that means I can lay down for a few minutes."

"Do you want to come in my room?" She colored. "We can talk."

He nodded. "Sure."

 _ **M-**_

Marceline Anne stuck her head in the door. "Oh wow!"

Michael the Fourth rolled off Mercedes Catherine as she tried to cover up.

"You better be glad I opened the door and not Marc or Madeline."

Mercedes Catherine was so embarrassed. "Please get out!"

"What if Daddy was still up here?"

Mercedes Catherine felt dread. "Is he up here?!"

"No. He and the Changs went downstairs already. Marc took Madeline."

"Please don't tell anyone." Mercedes Catherine finally fixed her clothes.

"I gotta tell Malcolm."

"Marcy?!"

"So he isn't surprised when you do it at our house." Marceline Anne duhed.

"Marcy!"

"You know you're supposed to be screaming his name, right?"

"Get out!" Mercedes Catherine threw a pillow.

Marceline Anne closed the door as the pillow hit. She opened it again. "Get it, Chang!" She left, laughing.

"Ugh!" Mercedes Catherine groaned as she dropped her head then sighed. "I'm sorry about her."

"I have a little sister that seems to only know how to embarrass me." He shrugged.

"Yeah but Madeline's cute. Marcy's the devil."

He smiled. "She's giving us a pass to have sex at her house. I don't think she's the devil."

Her blush worsened. "Are we? Going to have sex, I mean."

He thought about it before turning his head to look at her. He took her hand and squeezed it. "Hey? Look at me."

She turned her head- away.

"Come on." He squeezed harder.

She faced him, her pretty brown eyes troubled.

"If or when we have sex, it'll be because we've decided it's the best thing for us. Not because of hormones, not because of peer pressure, not because our siblings are together. Because it's what's best for us."

Her heart melted. "Really?"

"Really really." He kissed her softly.

A sentence popped into her mind but the suddenness and completely strong ardor in which it asserted itself in her consciousness scared her and made her gasp.

"What's wrong?" He traced her lips with his free index finger.

"Nothing. Just thought of something really… really strange."

"Oh. Wanna talk about it or do you want to go down?"

"We've been up here for a while. Let's go down."

"Alright." He helped her off the bed then out of the room.

 _ **M-**_

"Hey!" Artie barked. "Get back here!"

"But Artie!" His twelve year old sister, Lila and her best friend, Sara Hopkins groaned. "We want to see this movie!"

"I'm not sittin through that! Come over here!" He pointed to right by his chair.

Lila pouted and stomped over to him. "You're being mean! What happened to your new girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend yet. We went out once. I told you I'd take you to the movies but you're not about to get on my nerves. Now pick a movie we all can see."

"But _Tears of a Clown_ has action!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"You don't know that!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Please, Artie?!" Sara pleaded.

He sighed deeply.

"Abrams?!" A voice called out.

He turned his head. "Señorita Lopez?"

Santana broke through the crowd with a young preteen on her heels. "What are you doing here?"

"To watch a movie."

"Us too." She smiled.

He smiled back.

Lila blushed as she looked at the young boy. She'd seen him around school and knew his name but she'd never met him. He was so cute!

For his part, Santiago Gomez Lopez was smitten as well, captivated by her dark blue eyes. He elbowed his sister. "San?"

Santana jumped before scowling at him. "What?!"

"Aren't you going to introduce me?"

She huffed with an eye-roll. "This is Artie Abrams. Meet my little brother, Gomez."

"What's up, man?" Artie shook his hand. "This is my little sister, Lila and her bestie, Sara. Guys, this is Santana Lopez."

"Hi." The girls waved.

"It's very nice to meet you." Gomez shook their hands.

"You too."

"So what movie are you going to see?" Artie asked.

Santana shrugged. "I don't know. We just got here."

"We had to take the bus." Gomez sneered.

"What's wrong with the bus?" Artie lifted his shoulders.

"San has a car. But Papí took away her keys because he found out she had a boy in the house."

Artie's brows lifted as Santana colored darkly. "Oh really?"

"It was that dumb Buster." Santana said quickly. "We weren't even doing anything."

"I'm sure your father just wants to protect you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Honestly I don't think Buster deserves you."

"You don't?" Her breath came out thready.

"Nope." He shook his head.

Gomez smiled. He didn't like Buster and was glad someone saw that the youth wasn't good enough for his sister. "How about we see the same movie?"

"Can we see _Tears of a Clown_ , Artie?" Lila asked softly, not wanting to break her brother's concentration on the Latin beauty.

Artie nodded, not even fully hearing her. "Yeah, sure."

Lila smiled. Santana was going to come in handy.

 _ **M-**_

"Tea delicious." Victoria ran her hands over her dress covered thighs.

"Yes, Mother." Marcus nodded. "But we came to visit for a reason."

"No to visit Mama?"

"Of course but Sweetpea has an announcement-"

"What does precious mögen have to say?" Victoria looked at Marceline Anne.

"I'm getting married." Marceline Anne just said it.

Both of her grandparents gasped.

"And I'm pregnant."

Victoria made a sound that sounded like she fainted but she didn't.

Marcus Sr. blinked heavily. "Pregnant?"

"Yes. Pregnant." Marceline Anne nodded.

Victoria put a hand to her heart. "But you fifteen!"

"I'll be sixteen before they're born-"

"They?!" Her grandparents echoed.

"It's twins."

"Twins?!"

"Are you done?" Marceline Anne was annoyed.

"You- you- who are you marrying?!"

Marceline Anne frowned before taking Malcolm's hand.

Victoria looked at him with wide eyes. "He cute!"

Marceline Anne smiled as Marcus Sr. gave her a slow look. "Yes, he is cute."

Malcolm blushed.

"You kids will be beautiful." Victoria clucked. "What having?"

"It's too early to tell but we should know by the baby shower." Marceline Anne told her.

"When you marrying?"

"In a few days."

"Few days?!"

"What mean "few"?" Marcus Sr. sounded out the three letter word slowly.

Marcus told him in German.

His father nodded in understanding before turning red. "Few days?!"

"We're getting married as soon as possible. Everything's all set up." Marceline Anne shrugged.

"Why invite us so late?" Victoria wanted to know.

Everyone else looked away as Marceline Anne looked her grandmother in the eye. "You're not invited."

Victoria gasped.

"No one's invited. It'll just be the nine of us."

Victoria burst into tears.

"Mother." Marcus felt bad.

"You have scham your family!" Marcus Sr. spat as he hugged his wife.

"Father!"

"You come here and tell this news then exile us from lives! Not fair! We parents! Family!"

"Would you stop with the dramatics?" Marceline Anne was not amused. "If you're going to act like this, we'll leave. I'm sure the Seons aren't so extra."

"No leave! No leave!" Victoria wept.

"No leave!" Marcus Sr. shouted.

"Then act right." Marceline Anne gave no quarter.

Victoria wiped her face. "See baby of Marcus?"

Marceline Anne didn't know what that meant but nodded anyway. "Sure."

Victoria rang for a servant. "Bring books."

"Books, ma'am?" The man asked.

"Baby picture books."

Marceline Anne understood now. Her grandmother wanted to show off pictures of her kids as babies.

 _ **M-**_

Santana sat next to Artie at the end of the aisle. His arm was on the arm rest. She kept looking at it for some reason fascinated with wanting to touch it. She hadn't touched him so far and suddenly she wanted to more than anything in the world.

Artie breathed deeply and let out a small cough.

He wasn't paying attention so if she just brushed her arm against his, he wouldn't notice. Right?

She raised her arm and set it next to his on the rest. He didn't move. She set her arm more firmly against his. There. That wasn't so bad. His arm felt solid and real against hers.

It was warm and though skinny, had power threading through. She decided she liked his arms.

Her face turned red and she realized he was looking at her. She blinked in surprise. But he did nothing but look at her. It was a pleasant look. Like he knew her reasons for what she did and it made sense to him, too.

She smiled.

He smiled back.

Suddenly she wanted to kiss him. Just a small one. Just to taste him a bit. She could hear the stupidly romantic movie in the background over her rapidly beating heart. It seemed to pulse in time to what the leads were saying.

She leaned over slowly and his eyes widened. She knew he knew what she was doing but he grabbed her hand and patted it before squeezing and looking pointedly at the screen.

Her heart shattered. He rebuked her? Her mouth fell open as she faced the screen. He rebuked her?! She screamed internally.

Oh, it was on!

 _ **M-**_

"What is this?" Madeline pulled on Marcus Donald's shirt.

"Spätzle." He leaned over to tell her.

"What's that?"

"It's kinda like a noodle."

"Oh." She let him go and picked up her fork to try a bit.

"You like it?"

"Uhm hmm!" Her eyes lit up.

He chuckled. "So, Marce?"

"What?" Marceline Anne lifted a brow.

"What are we going to do here?"

"I want to go skating."

"You can't go skating!" Michael the Third sputtered.

"Why not?"

"You're pregnant! You can't learn how to skate when you're pregnant!"

"I know how to skate."

"Oh. What if you fall?"

"I'd probably fall on my butt. I got a lot of padding."

Malcolm blushed. "Did you just tell my dad you have a big behind?"

"I suppose I did." She never thought of it like that.

Michael the Fourth started laughing. Mercedes Catherine giggled. Soon everyone but Marceline Anne was laughing.

"I'm still going skating." She said.

"I'll protect you." Malcolm offered.

She looked at him like she'd never seen him before in her life.

"Sweetpea, either he protects you or you're not going." Marcus laid down the law.

Marceline Anne had plans around that. You didn't tell her what to do. "Yes, Daddy."


	21. Chapter21

Malcolm backed onto the ice. "Take it easy. Easy."

Marceline Anne wobbled out onto the ice, leaning on him heavily.

He went slowly. "Easy."

"I'm fine." She lifted off him and skated around him.

"You really can skate!"

"Why do you sound surprised? I told you I could."

"Yeah but…" He just watched her skate in patterns.

"I'm not going to lie to you." She stopped in front of him.

"People say that but…"

"I don't lie. Unless it's for self preservation or amusement."

"Amusement?"

"Less a lie and more of a prank but yes, amusement."

He thought it over before nodding. "I can handle that."

"And you?"

He knew what she wanted. "I'm not even a good liar. Madeline is the liar in our siblings."

"And Marc's ours but just because you suck at it doesn't mean you won't practice it."

He allowed that. "I won't lie to you."

"Unless?" She skated around him.

He waited until she was in front of him then captured her in his arms. "I will not lie to you."

She felt that oath in her soul. She smiled. "Good."

"You can trust me."

"The more you say it, the more I believe it."

He kissed her gently. "Good."

 ** _M-_**

"We can take you home." Artie offered.

"That's probably out of your way." Santana wanted to lick her wounds in private.

"I don't mind. Besides, I wouldn't want to subject you to the bus again."

"It sucks!" Gomez groaned.

Artie chuckled. "Come on, devil doll."

"What'd you call me?" Santana was stuck.

"Demon Barbie."

Gomez laughed. "That's San!"

"Shut up, Gomez!" Santana spat.

"He really knows you!"

"He doesn't deserve a ride!"

"Just say yes. You know you want to." Artie enticed. "We can get doughnuts on the way."

Santana was officially considering it. Carbs were her downfall.

"I know the light is probably on."

"Okay. But just this once."

The preteens cheered.

"Alright." Artie grinned. "Let's go."

 ** _M-_**

Mercedes Catherine climbed into her bed. They had a full day the next day, which was Christmas Eve eve. In the morning was breakfast with the family then shopping until lunch then boarding the plane for Japan.

She checked her phone and saw that Santana had called every hour on the hour since they'd had dinner. She knew it was late in America but if it was important, Santana would be up.

So she called her back.

"Wheezy!"

"Hi, Tana." Mercedes Catherine snuggled into her bed. "You called me?"

"Where were you?!"

"After dinner, we went skating and then to a show. After we got back, we had dessert then I took a shower and got ready for bed. I just checked my phone."

"Show? What kind of show?"

"A comedy show."

"You're having chuckles while my life is falling apart?!"

"I know you're mad at your daddy for taking away your keys but you shouldn't have been sneaking Buster in."

"It's not about that!" Santana made sounds that made Mercedes Catherine think she was hiding under the covers. "I saw Abrams."

"You saw Artie? Cool. Where?"

"I took the squirt to the movies- by bus by the way!- and he was there with his sister and her friend going to see a movie."

"That's nice. Did you see the same thing?"

"We went in together!"

"Aww! What movie was it?"

"How is that all you can think of?!"

"Santana, just come out and tell me what you want me to know."

"We were having a moment and I thought we were going to kiss. But he totally backed away!" Santana burst into tears.

Mercedes Catherine was shocked speechless.

"Wheezy, say something!" Santana cried.

"Do you want me to get Marcy? She's really good with putting things in perspective."

"She's going to be happily married while I'm alone forever!"

"You stop that! You will not be alone. I'm getting Marcy." Mercedes Catherine got out of her bed and tiptoed out of her room and to her sister's.

She opened the door and saw the mom-to-be on the bed, asleep. She turned on the lights and went to shake her awake.

Marceline Anne's eyes popped open, scaring Mercedes Catherine to death. She screamed.

Marceline Anne blinked before sitting up. "Why are you in here? Stop screaming. Why are you in here?"

Mercedes Catherine put a hand to her heart, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?"

Mercedes Catherine nodded but before she could say anything, the room was flooded with nightwear attired cavalry.

"Are you okay?!" They yelled.

Mercedes Catherine was touched. "Thank you. I am. I just got scared but I'm fine now."

Marcus went to kiss her forehead. "Up in bed now."

"I'm going to sleep with Marcy."

He patted her bottom to make her get in the bed. He kissed both his daughters before ushering the others out.

Marcus Donald kissed both, too. "Scream louder if anything tries to get in bed with you."

Mercedes Catherine giggled. "You stop that."

He left.

Michael the Fourth and Malcolm were the last to leave. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"We're perfect knowing we have white knights like you to protect us." Mercedes Catherine blew kisses.

Michael smiled. "Sweet dreams."

"Night." Malcolm nodded.

"Night." Marceline Anne stared him in the eye, saying much more optically than she was verbally.

He smiled and he and his brother left.

Mercedes Catherine waited until the door shut to put her phone to her ear. "Are you still there?"

"That was a lot of noise." Santana griped.

"You're fine. I'm putting you on speaker." Mercedes Catherine put her on speakerphone. "Hey?"

"Hey." She sniffled.

Marceline Anne yawned. "What the hell is going on?"

"Tell her, Tana." Mercedes urged.

So Santana did, tears and all.

"So what does it mean?"

"Isn't he trying to score with McKenna?" Marceline Anne frowned.

Santana made a rude sound. "I guess."

"He's probably a stand up guy and doesn't want to cheat on her when they're in a new relationship. He knows you're with Buster and he's with her. He's not a slimeball. It's rare really."

"Really?" Santana sniffled. "He just didn't want to cheat?"

"Of course. Besides if you tell him you like him-"

"I don't like him!"

The sisters looked at each other before the elder spoke up. "Then why did you want to kiss him?"

"I don't know." Santana had a clear pout to her tone.

"Then why are you bent outta shape that he didn't kiss you?" Marceline Anne snapped.

"Because everyone wants to kiss me!"

"I don't."

Santana gasped.

"I don't either." Mercedes Catherine giggled.

Santana was quiet until, "I just thought he wanted a kiss. But nevermind then."

"It's no big deal. He's not a creep and you don't like him." Marceline Anne yawned. "Go to bed."

"Fine!"

"Goodnight, Tana." Mercedes Catherine called out.

"Night, Wheezy. Night, Patti."

Mercedes Catherine hung up and set her phone on the nightstand. She snuggled down deep in the bed. "She's crazy."

"In love." Marceline Anne turned out the lights.

"In love?" Mercedes Catherine turned her head to look at her little sister.

"Oh yeah. Mark my words; by this time next year, she and that Artie guy will be further along than you and Michael."

Mercedes Catherine blushed. "I don't know."

"Let's wager."

"How much?"

"A whole week's allowance."

"Okay. $2000 says Santana's going to drag this out."

"Two grand says she's not going to let McKenna get her hooks in him." Marceline Anne reached out a hand.

Mercedes Catherine grasped it and shook it. "Wager set."

"Night."

"Goodnight."

 ** _M-_**

"How did we get roped into going shopping?" Malcolm wanted to know.

"I said I wasn't going shopping without you." Marceline Anne had no problem throwing him under the bus.

"Then how come _I'm_ going shopping?" Michael the Fourth overheard them as he was sitting on Marceline Anne's other side.

"You don't want to go shopping?" Mercedes Catherine looked at him with big eyes.

He fell in. "Of _course_ I do. With you sounds amazing."

"Don't lie to her." Marceline Anne caused trouble.

Mercedes Catherine stuck her tongue out at her. "He's not lying!"

"Michael doesn't know how to lie." Madeline overheard. "He's really bad at it."

"So is the girl he's in love with." Marcus Donald teased.

Michael the Fourth burned.

Mercedes Catherine did, too. "Shut up, Marc!"

"Neither of my sisters can lie." Marcus Donald taunted.

"Neither of my brothers can." Madeline giggled.

"Hey?!" Malcolm was offended.

"You can." Marceline Anne eyed Marcus Donald and Madeline.

Both pouted.

"Lying good skill." Marcus Sr. nodded.

"Of the untrustworthy." Marceline Anne narrowed her eyes.

Marcus Sr. flushed. "Am _very_ trustworthy!"

"Not if you're a liar."

"Father, lying is wrong." Marcus wanted his kids to believe that wholeheartedly.

Marcus Sr. grumped. "Shop!"

Victoria patted his chest with a small smile. "Shopping."

 _ **M-**_

"You're not having fun." Jeanette pouted.

"No, I am not." Marceline Anne agreed.

"You were also miserable picking out the house."

"Marcy hates shopping. Period." Marcus Donald laughed. "Unless it's for books or art supplies, she hates it."

"Even food?" Malcolm was hurt.

"The first few items and she's fine but anything after five, she's mad again."

"But food!" Michael the Fourth could cry.

"You're fat, aren't you?" Marceline Anne shook her head.

Michael the Fourth looked down at his flat stomach.

"Fat is a state of mind and you're totally fat. But that's okay cuz Mercy'll feed you until you're stuffed."

"Really?" He perked up.

"Michael!" Mercedes Catherine laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I like men with hearty appetites."

He stared at her. "I do."

Jeanette blushed.

"Get a room!" Marceline Anne shouted.

"Why do you have to make everything nasty?!" Mercedes Catherine blushed.

"Really? _I'm_ being nasty? You're the ones-!"

Malcolm clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Thank you, lad." Marcus huffed.

"You're welcome. Hey! Stop that!"

Madeline giggled. "What's she doing?"

Malcolm blushed. "Nothing. You go find some clothes. And you!" He narrowed his gaze on his fiancée's face. "Be good."

Her eyes widened seductively.

He swallowed.

"Oh yeah." Marcus Donald taunted. " _They_ need the room!"

Marceline Anne made an obscene gesture.

 _ **M-**_

Marceline Anne's eyes widened. "Who's idea was this?!"

"Mine." Jeanette climbed from the car.

Marceline Anne leapt out and ran to the bookstore. Malcolm ran after her. "Wait! Be careful!"

She ignored him and threw open the door. He caught up to her and glared. She huffed. "I'm fine!"

"Give me your arm."

She rolled her eyes and held her arm out.

He took her arm and wrapped it around his. He slowly walked them into the store.

She sighed heavily.

Marcus Donald thought it was hilarious. Someone slowing his wild sister down? Maybe this match was great after all?

Marceline Anne tried to pull her beau in a direction but he just set them off slowly. "Oh come on!"

"Malcolm…" Jeanette smiled.

"I don't want her hurt, Mom." He still moved slowly.

"It's a bookstore. The only thing that can hurt her is if she gets offended."

"By the lack of selection?!" Marceline Anne frowned at the books she could see. "What's with all these self help books?!"

"It's the end of the year." Her brother thumbed through a book.

"Losers. Wait! You can preorder Michelle Obama's book! I want that!"

"Classy." Victoria piped up. "Always liked."

"Trump!" Marcus Sr. scoffed with an eye-roll.

"Father…" Marcus patted his father's back. "Calm yourself."

Marcus Sr. muttered to himself.

"He really doesn't like Trump, does he?" Michael the Third was surprised.

"He doesn't agree with his business practices then his views on certain things. Then he actually met President Obama when he came to Germany and since then has hated how Trump attacked him. Now he just loathes the man and can say nothing good about him." Marcus explained.

Michael the Third almost laughed. "Jeanette's father hated his business practices, too. Said that Trump was the dumbest millionaire he'd ever heard of."

"He is!" Marcus Sr. roared.

"Father!" Marcus was so embarrassed.

He mumbled to himself.

"Mother, can you find him a book on meditation?"

Victoria took her husband's arm and led him off to find a book, murmuring to him gently.

Michael the Third grinned. "That was amazing."

Marcus shook his head. "That's… my father."

Michael the Third was going to say something but a different phenomenon caught his eye. "Didn't we _just_ come in here?"

"Yes."

"How does your daughter already have a stack of books taller than her?"

Marcus smiled. "Sweetpea can shop for books. Her sister's like that with clothes."

Marceline Anne indeed had a tall stack of books- that she was making Malcolm hold.

"What language are you getting?" Jeanette asked.

"Most of these are in English but some are in a few different languages but none are in German. I know very few phrases in German." Marceline Anne added another to the stack.

"How many languages can you speak?"

"Around eight or ten fluently."

"That's so good! I know four. Japanese, French, English and Latin."

"If you teach me Japanese, I'll teach you Italian."

"Really?" Jeanette was touched.

"I'm not a great teacher but I know shortcuts so if you have trouble learning languages, I got you."

Jeanette smiled. "Are you going to teach your husband?"

"He's going to get lessons."

"I am?" Malcolm peeked around the books.

Marceline Anne looked back at him and he read everything he'd ever wanted to know in her eyes.

"I am." He nodded.

Michael the Fourth looked around the collection of books he was holding for Mercedes Catherine. "Will you teach me Italian?"

She smiled at him as she added another novel to the stack. "Sure. As long as you teach me Japanese."

"Deal." He juggled until he could hold the books in one hand and stuck out his other.

She shook his hand, hers and her whole arm tingling. "Deal."

It took a while before she realized they were smiling at each other and still shaking hands. She took her hand back. "Oh! Um… is that all or do you want more?"

"Uh… I could use a few more." She blushed and turned from him.

"What's this say?" Madeline held up a thick leather bound book.

" _Fairy Tales_." Marcus Donald read the title.

"Will you read it to me?"

He laughed. "How can I, little one? You're going to be very far away from me after the holiday."

"You can read it to me over the holiday and then you can take it with you when you go back to school and call me every night to tell me a story."

"You've thought this out, huh?"

"Marceline Anne said always have a plan."

"She's a bad influence on you…"

"I heard that, light brite!" Marceline Anne raised her voice.

"This child is sweet and innocent! We'd like to keep her that way!"

"I'm not lying to that baby!"

"I'm not a baby!" Madeline stomped a foot.

"Of course not." Marceline Anne came over with a stack of books and kissed her cheek repeatedly. "You're a big girl!"

Madeline giggled.

"Aww!" Mercedes Catherine came over to hug and kiss her. "Big girl alert!"

Mercedes Catherine and Marceline Anne kissed her cheeks at the same time. Michael the Fourth and Malcolm stared in a lovesick stupor.

Marcus Donald smiled as the adults stopped to watch. He picked Madeline up and held her high against his shoulder. "Alright, big girl! I'll read to you from university."

"Yay!" Madeline hugged him.

His sisters hugged him. "Yay! We want stories, too!"

"Alright, I'll three-way you." He said.

"Come along." Marcus hated to disrupt the peace. "We have to buy the books then have a light lunch so we can make our flight in time."

 _ **M-**_

Santana paced in her room, debating on calling Mercedes Catherine. She knew her best friend was headed to Japan but she really needed to talk.

She'd had a dream the night before. A _sex_ dream. About Artie.

What was going on with her?! She didn't like him but he was constantly on her mind. She didn't even know he existed a month ago!

She wanted to get close to him. Get his opinion on her life and share things with him. Ugh! It was weird!

She took another turn then dove for her phone. She went to her favorites and called the first person listed; Mercedes Catherine.

The phone dialed twice before she picked up. "Hi, Tana."

"Wheezy!" Santana sat up on her bed.

"How's your pre-Christmas Eve going?"

Santana rolled her eyes. Her parents were preparing for a party the next day but she didn't care about that. "You're still with Chang right?"

"What does that mean?" Santana could tell she was blushing and guessed Michael the Fourth was near.

"Tell him he can give Abrams my number."

"What? Why?"

"I just got something I wanna ask him."

"Is it something we've talked about?"

"No." Mostly because there was nothing. Santana just wanted to hear his voice.

"Oh." Hurt colored Mercedes Catherine's tone.

"It's not like that. I just need a guy's opinion."

"Are you sure? Marc can tell you anything you want to know."

"Your fine ass brother?" Santana had a (sometimes) platonic crush on her best friend's brother.

"Ew, Tana. Yes, my brother."

Santana thought about making up something just so she could talk to Marcus Donald but decided against it. "Nah, I need Abrams."

"Okay. I'll tell Michael. I wish you'd tell me what it is though."

"I'll tell Patti."

"Really?! You can tell everybody but me?!"

"Calm down, Wheezy. I'll tell you eventually but Patti knows about this sort of thing."

"Is it a _sex_ thing?" Mercedes Catherine whispered the word.

"Yes, prude." Santana rolled her peanut colored eyes.

"Just because I haven't done it yet doesn't mean I can't help you!"

"Maybe you can but not yet."

"Fine!" Mercedes Catherine huffed loudly.

"I still love you."

"I love you, too. Bad girl."

"Bye."

"Bye. I'll call you when we touch down."

"Alright." Santana hung up. She set her phone aside and laid down with her arms outstretched.

Her door opened. "Papí said to come down."

"You're supposed to knock, squirt!" Santana popped up and threw a pillow at her little brother.

"Don't call me that, hag!" Gomez yelled as he dodged the pillow.

"Get out!"

"Papí wants you!"

She climbed off her bed. "Next time knock, idiot!"

He mocked her as both left the room.

She pushed him into the wall.

"I'm telling Mami!"


	22. Chapter22

Mercedes Catherine yawned. She stretched and looked beside her. Michael the Fourth was watching her. She gasped and he colored. "Sorry. You're just so adorable."

She flushed. "Thank you."

"At least my snoring didn't keep you up."

"It sounded like music."

His color heightened.

"I have to brush my teeth though."

"I already went. Colgate."

"Crest." She smiled before getting up.

"Mine's better!"

"Mine's better!" She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth before peeing. She washed her face and hands then came out.

"Nuh uhn." He was waiting for her.

She chuckled. "Yes." She sat down.

"You think because you're so cute you can make up all sorts of laws?"

"Laws?" She blushed at him calling her cute.

"Colgate is the better toothpaste brand."

"No way. Crest is."

"Let's put it to a vote."

"Let's."

 _ **M-**_

Santana awoke to a text message waiting for her. She'd automatically checked it when she first awakened because she hoped to see a message from Mercedes Catherine but this was even better.

He'd told her good morning and called her "señorita Lopez" again. It was beginning to be a thing with them.

She excitedly texted back " **good morning, señor Abrams** ". She debated waiting on him but knew he probably was busy.

He was not! He texted back within the minute! **Hows ur Christmas eve?**

She smiled. **My parents r having a party**.

 **Thats what's up. Whatchu wearin?**

 **Nothing. I sleep naked**. That wasn't quite true as she wore a tiny night-rail but she might as well have been naked.

It took him a full two minutes to respond. **I meant to the party**

She blushed. So much for that. **A dress**.

 **What color?**

 **My favorite color**

 **So you gon make me guess? Let me see u seem like u like a boy's color but ur fiery. Red?**

She gasped. Her favorite color _was_ red! **Howd u know that?!**

 **I might not be as smart as Michael but I'm damned brilliant**

She smiled. **I see!**

 **He told me I could have ur number. I figured u wanted 2 talk.**

She blushed. Usually she'd tell a guy she had a sex dream about him (even if she didn't [she had so few of them about guys]) to either flirt or embarrass them. But she didn't like Artie so she shouldn't be flirting. Right?

She decided to test him. **Yeah I needed a guys perspective but I didn't want him 2 think I was tryin 2 take him. Wheezy's my girl and I'd never do her that way**

 **Whats the subject?**

 **Sex dreams**

He took another two minutes to reply. **Oh**

 **U had a sex dream?**

 **Yeah…**

 **About who?**

 **U don't know him.**

 **Then y would Michael think ur tryin to bust up him and Mercedes Catherine?**

 **U know how guys are I say it's not about u and u think it's all about u it's not**

 **Okay whats ur question?**

She took the time to really think about what she wanted to ask him before typing it in. **Does it matter if the guy you have a sex dream about has a girlfriend? Specially if she's a friend of yours?**

 **R u sure it's not Michael?**

 **I'm sure.**

 **It's just a dream. U can't help them and they barely mean anything anyway**.

 **Barely?**

 **Well sometimes dreams mean a lot. They can tell u about urself. But a lot of times its just nonsense.**

 **Really? How do you tell it apart?**

 **Its hard. I think u gotta see whats goin on in ur life. Dreams might be tryin 2 tell u somethin u ain't tryin 2 hear when u awake.**

She swallowed that. She didn't want to hear it. What exactly could a sex dream about him really mean? Whatever it was, she didn't want to find out. **Thanx amigo**

 **De nada**

 **I gotta shower. Ttyl?**

 **Yup!**

She sent back a smiley face emoji before setting her phone aside and pushing back her covers. She would definitely ignore what he said. At least until she talked to Marceline Anne. Hopefully the sophomore would tell her the exact opposite.

 _ **M-**_

Mercedes Catherine walked down the gangway, blinking. She wasn't exactly sleepy as it was the middle of the day but she'd been bored because everyone else was asleep.

"I'm going to take you to the best place to get mochi." Michael the Fourth was saying.

"It's marshmallow, right?"

"It has that texture. It's really good."

"Would you like that?" She looked behind her at her sister.

Marceline Anne frowned. "You know I hate marshmallow."

"It doesn't taste like marshmallow. It just has that consistency." Malcolm explained.

Marceline Anne was suspicious. "I'm trusting you."

"Can I kiss you?"

"No."

"You're just mean."

She giggled. "Shut up!"

"I can't believe my brother just called a girl mean." Michael the Fourth was in shock.

They emptied into the airport.

"Marcy's not a girl." Marcus Donald cracked.

"Are you calling me a dirty, rotten, filthy boy?" Marceline Anne eyed him darkly.

"Wow…" Michael the Third, Michael the Fourth and Malcolm all blinked in hurt.

"Sweetpea!" Marcus gave her a look. "We're males. Are we that terrible?"

She hugged him. "You're not."

"Well I'm hurt." Malcolm threw up his hands.

She went to him and headbutted his chest. "No."

"That's what she does." Marcus Donald was amused. "She says horrible things then cutes her way outta trouble."

"I do not!"

"Stop pouting. I'm teasing."

"I'm not pouting!"

Malcolm lifted her and she was pouting. "It's okay. You can pout."

"Really?" She stared up at him with hurt in her big eyes.

"Yes, you can."

She smiled suddenly. "I'm hungry! Where is this mochi place?"

"You have to meet my parents first." Jeanette thought she was so adorable.

Michael the Third barely kept from running his hands together like a movie villain. He couldn't wait for her to meet his father-in-law. "Right this way. I think this is us."

Sure enough, the man waiting was for them. He led them outside to a limousine, where they got in.

Some of the bags had to go inside with them because the girls had shopped so much.

Jeanette pointed out different things on the way to her parents' estate. It was a large farming community but mostly rural. It was beginning to become a tourist destination so there were more sights to see than had been in years past.

When they got to the three story home, Jeanette smiled. "This is it."

"It's a beautiful house." Mercedes Catherine noted.

"I love the color." Marceline Anne nodded.

"It's pretty big." Marcus Donald looked around.

"Where's your closest neighbors?" Marcus asked.

"Over a mile away." Jeanette answered. "That's the way Daddy likes it."

"That's nice. I wish our neighbors were a mile away." Marceline Anne snorted.

Michael the Third smiled. It was almost time. "It's got its perks."

The door opened and they all got out. Servants came outside and took their bags inside.

"We can go to our rooms and freshen up." Jeanette huffed. "Daddy doesn't greet anyone outside."

Marceline Anne raised a brow.

Michael the Third wanted to know what she was thinking. "Yes?"

"Is that a power move?"

"Power move?" Jeanette asked.

"He wants to seem powerful so he makes people come to him."

Jeanette blinked. _Oh no…_

 _Yes!_ Michael the Third smiled. "I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

"Dad!" Malcolm frowned.

Michael the Third sulked. "Let's go inside."

They went inside and the head caretaker told them which room to visit to see the Seons.

"We must hurry." Jeanette said quickly. "Daddy doesn't like waiting."

Michael the Third could tell Marceline Anne wanted to say something. "Rude, huh?"

The fifteen year old lifted a shoulder. "It's understandable. I don't wait on anybody. If you're not where you need to be by the time you're supposed to be there, I will leave you."

"She will." Marcus, Marcus Donald and Mercedes Catherine all monotoned.

Michael the Fourth snorted with laughter.

"You would leave me?" Malcolm peered at his ladylove.

" _Play games and you'll play them by yourself_." Marceline Anne went to the stairs.

"That's a good life lesson, son." Michael the Third told him.

"Thanks, Dad…" Malcolm said flatly as he followed her.

The others followed him. They went up to the third floor and went to their respective rooms.

"What are you doing?" Jeanette demanded as soon as the door closed.

"Putting away my clothes." Michael the Third knew what she meant.

And she knew he did. "Michael."

He grinned. "I just want to see how your father takes the rebellious girl that's going to be our daughter-in-law."

"You're setting her up?!" She quieted down. "Why would you do that sweet little girl like that?!"

"Sweet little girl?" He scoffed. "She's a piranha. I just want to see how it stacks up against a shark."

"This is not a game. Daddy is a dangerous man."

"Would he really attack a little girl?" He didn't believe that.

"No little girl has ever crossed him. I don't want one to start now. Please just stop? I don't want anything to go wrong or for him to forbid Malcolm from marrying her or anything he's liable to come up with."

"I think she'd marry Malcolm just to spite Po. But I will be better behaved." He kissed her hands. "Do not worry so much. Everything will be fine."

She gave him a look. "It better be."

"She's rubbing off on you. I like it."

She blushed.

 _ **M-**_

"Hey, Tana." Mercedes Catherine put away the last of her clothes.

"Hey, Wheezy." Santana was on speakerphone.

"Sorry I didn't call as _soon_ as we landed. We had to get off the plane and collect our bags then find our ride then drive up to this beautiful house and then I wanted to unpack."

"Aren't you only staying there two days?"

"Yeah. I shouldn't have unpacked, shouldn't I?"

"It couldn't hurt."

"I only put the clean clothes up."

"Smart. So what are you doing now?"

"About to go meet Michael's grandparents. I hope they like Marcy."

"Don't you mean you hope they like you?"

"Leave me alone." Mercedes Catherine turned to her phone.

Santana snickered.

"So did you talk to Artie?"

Santana cleared her throat. "Yes, I did."

"Did you ask him what you needed to?"

"Yes, I did."

"Are you going to tell me what it was now?"

"No, I'm not."

"Stop that! You got that from Marcy!"

"Yes, I did."

"Oh Tana!" Mercedes Catherine went to her phone and picked it up. "Do you still have to talk to Marcy about whatever it is?"

"Yeah. I just want her advice."

"Well she gives good advice."

"I know. Between you two, you make a great mom."

Mercedes Catherine giggled. "I can't wait to be a mom."

"With Michael?"

Mercedes Catherine thought she was teasing. "Stop! Actually… yes. Is that weird? I can try to picture our kids and they're so cute! But I know I have to wait. If I got pregnant now, Daddy would lose his mind."

Santana was quiet for a moment. "Why do you like him so much? You never talked about having kids with any other dude."

Mercedes Catherine shrugged even though she knew Santana couldn't see her. "I don't know. There's just something about him that's so genuine. He's not trying to be anyone he's not.

He's super sweet and every time I look in his eyes, I see such a kind soul. And honestly, a bit of devil. He seems like he's trying to repress it but it sneaks out when he's teasing me.

He makes me feel like he desires me. Me as I am. Not if I had some other girls face or waist or if I lost a bit of weight or was taller. He undresses me with his eyes sometimes when he thinks I'm not looking.

I really like that.

I'm not just an easy lay for him. He's putting in the time with me so he can get the grand prize; all of me. At least that's how it feels.

I don't know. I could be wrong."

Santana smacked her lips. "Nah, you're right. He looks at you like you discovered water."

Mercedes Catherine smiled. "Thank you, Tana. You'll find that. Some day you're going to be happy and in a real relationship. I promise."

"Thanks, Wheezy."

"You're extra special welcome! I gotta go but call me after your parents' party ends."

"You won't be at a comedy show?"

"Let that go! Besides, Michael and Malcolm are taking us to a mochi shop. I'll have my phone on the whole time."

"What the hell's a mochi shop?"

"They say it's kinda like marshmallow but not. We'll see. Okay, I'll call you later. Seriously think of inviting Artie to the party."

"What?!" That captured Santana's attention.

"Yeah. So you can get to know each other better. I told you, you guys were going to be hanging out more and Michael and I are preparing for time together after we leave Japan. We'd like you guys to be with us."

Santana sighed heavily. "Fine."

"Thank you!" Mercedes Catherine chirped. "Bye!" She hung up.

A knock sounded at the door. "Mercedes Catherine?" It was Michael the Fourth.

"Come in!"

He slid open the door. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She pulled up her socks and stood up.

"Is it weird to not wear shoes indoors?"

"Nope! We do it all winter and if Daddy didn't forget so much in the summer, we'd do it then, too. Marcy likes it clean."

"Oh really?" He grinned.

"Yup! Just like Momma!"

"My mom's afraid of dirt, too."

"I'm not a fan myself. I don't have a phobia like Marcy but I'd rather be clean. Even as a child, I played on a blanket instead of in the grass."

"That's so cute! You were fussy."

She looked at him in amazement. "You did _not_ just call me fussy!"

He smiled. "Come on. Let's go."

She walked over to him and poked his chest. "You're going to regret that."

He said nothing, watching her leave then staring at her bottom after she was passed him. That ass was something to write home about! _Whoo!_

 _ **M-**_

Santana blew out a breath. Here goes nothing. **Want 2 come 2nite?**

She waited for a few minutes before Artie responded. **???**

She blew out another breath, this one hostile. **Do u want 2 come 2 the party 2nite?**

She waited as the three dots that indicated he was typing flashed.

Her bedroom door opened before there was a knock. "Mamí wants you!"

"Get out!" She barked.

"Who are you texting? Sweet MC? Or that stupid Buster?"

"Neither, you nosy freak!" She got off her bed to throw him out.

"Hey, wait!" He objected. "Who is it?"

"It's Abrams!" She tossed him out.

"Whatcha talkin bout?"

"I'm inviting him to the party if you must know!" She crossed her arms.

"Ooh! Tell him to bring his sister and her friend. I got a friend for Sara and I really wanna get close to Lila."

"Why would she want you?"

"I'm a catch!"

"You're about to catch a case! Get out of here!" She stomped at him.

"I'll get Mamí to make you invite her!" He ran away.

She slammed her door shut and went back to her bed. She picked up her phone and saw he'd responded.

 **I'll have 2 ask my parents**

She texted back. **Bring your sister and her friend**

This time he responded right away. **Cool. What time?**

She told him and he said he'd get permission.

She set her phone aside and got up to see what her mother wanted. For better or for worse, Artie was coming to her house.

 _ **M-**_

"How do I look?" Mercedes Catherine flounced her hair.

"Perfect." Michael the Fourth gazed at her.

She beamed at him.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Marceline Anne said.

"Is it the babies?" Malcolm asked.

"No."

Mercedes Catherine moved in anger. "Leave us alone!"

"You are alone."

"Girls, no fighting." Marcus said. "Let's show the Seons how well we can get along."

"So not very?"

"Sweetpea!"

She stuck her bottom lip out.

Michael the Third laughed. "We don't want to keep them waiting any longer than they have."

Jeanette smiled before nodding to the butler. "We're ready."

He nodded back and opened the doors. "The Changs and the Joneses, Sir, Madam."

The nine went into the room. A tall, thin man sat on a sofa with an almost equally tall, thin woman. Both looked like they'd sucked on lemons.

"Mother. Father." Jeanette bowed to both.

"Father. Mother." Michael the Third bowed, too.

So did the Chang children. "Hi, Grandfather, Grandmother."

Po Seon nodded stiffly. "Come."

Marceline Anne raised her brows and opened her mouth.

Michael the Third jumped in. "His English isn't the best."

"My English is perfect." Po lifted a brow.

"Come is what you say to a dog. I may be a bitch but do I look like a dog to you?" Marceline Anne glared at him.

"Uh oh!" Michael the Third gave up.

Po's facial expressions changed and shifted until settling. "Are you always this outspoken?"

"Is that your way of saying yes?" Marceline Anne crossed her arms.

"No." He allowed.

"Then yes."

"A woman should not be so brash."

"Or what? She'll end up alone? I like my own company."

Po licked his lips. "How do you feel about neighbors?"

"Nosy, useless, overstepping busybodies? Pass."

"How do you feel about sports?"

"Is this Twenty Questions?"

"Very outspoken. Answer the question."

"Answer the question what?"

He was totally bewildered until he realized what she wanted. "I've never said "please" in my life."

"You literally just said it."

He glared at her as Michael wiped away literal tears. "I'm not saying please."

"I'm not answering your question."

"Do you know who I am?"

"I don't rightly care."

The look on his face was thunderous. "You will respect me-!"

"First of all, respect has to be earned. All you've shown me is that everyone in your life is too weak to tell you you're acting like a toddler that's never been disciplined. Secondly, respect is usually treating someone like a person, which I have. What you mean is treat you like you're God, which you're not."

"Daddy, she didn't mean that!" Jeanette spoke up.

"Yes, I did."

"Oh Marceline Anne." She facepalmed.

Po regarded her thoughtfully. "You are honest. A rare trait."

Marceline Anne shrugged.

Po nodded once. "I like you."

"What?!" Jeanette had never heard him string those words together in that way in her life.

Michael the Third felt that he'd somehow underestimated his future daughter-in-law. "Wow!"

All three Chang children had their mouths hanging open.

"Malcolm? Malcolm!" Marceline Anne pulled on his hand.

He shook himself. "Yes?"

"Sit with me. I can't keep standing up."

He nodded and rushed her to a seat even though Po hadn't told him he could sit yet.

Po eyed them. "What is going on there?"

"You like her?!" Jeanette sputtered. "You don't like anyone!"

"That's not true. I like her." Po stared her down. "Now why is he jumping to her demands?"

Jeanette huffed. "They're starting a family."

"Starting a family?!" Her mother, Xhi-Xhi Seon spoke for the first time.

"Yes. They're pregnant and they're getting married."

Both grandparents were shocked.

Po recovered first. "What's your name?"

"You still haven't said please." Marceline Anne folded her hands in her lap.

Malcolm put his head in his right hand and used his left to insert it in between hers. "He's not going to-"

"Please." Po shocked his family members. "That's an odd word."

"My name is Marceline Anne." Marceline Anne told him.

"Such a proper name for an improper lady."

"What's in a name?"

His lips twitched.

Jeanette stared at him in angry shock. "Are you trying to smile?!"

"No." He jerked his chin at Marceline Anne. "How far along are you?"

"About fourteen, fifteen weeks." Marceline Anne answered.

"So you don't know what you're having?"

"Twins." She lifted a shoulder.

"Twins?!" Po and Xhi-Xhi echoed.

"Yes."

"What are names you've thought of?" He went on.

"We haven't thought of names yet, Grandfather-" Malcolm tried.

"I have." She interrupted. "Malcolm Jr. and Mordecai for boys, Mikaela and Melody for girls and Malcolm Jr. and Mikaela for split."

Malcolm's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Yes." She was concerned about the look he was giving her.

He shot forward but she pressed a hand to his chest. "I really have to kiss you."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later."

"But you want a kiss now?"

"Please?"

She sighed. "Oh the cheek. You get two seconds."

He kissed her cheek for two seconds.

"You're really strange."

"You're not calling me "funny", are you?"

"No."

"Do you know how hurtful your words are?"

" _Words only have the power you give them_. But I'll try to be kinder."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't get comfortable. I don't have the greatest memory."

"How are you a doctor?!"

"You're a doctor?" Po spoke up.

"Yes." Marceline Anne nodded. "You can hack anything." She was talking to Malcolm with that last sentence.

Malcolm was quiet for a moment. "Will you remember our wedding anniversary?"

"Probably not. I don't even know what today is. I'm bad with dates."

"Will you at least remember it's in December?"

"I can try."

"You should always try." Xhi-Xhi nodded.

"This is my father, Marcus Jones Jr." Marceline Anne introduced them to her family. "This is my older brother, Marcus Donald and my older sister, Mercedes Catherine. They're all doctors."

"Hello." Her family spoke.

"Hello." The Seons spoke back.

"You may sit." Po invited.

They all sat down.

"Are you pregnant, too?"

Mercedes Catherine was caught off guard. Was he calling her fat?

"Grandfather!" Michael the Fourth scowled at him as he patted her hand.

"You haven't moved from her side since you came in. Even now you are sitting beside her." Po eyed him. "Are you starting your family now?"

Michael the Fourth blushed so darkly, everyone was concerned. "Grandfather?!"

"Well?" Xhi-Xhi led.

Everyone was staring, including Mercedes Catherine so he took her hand. "We are taking things day by day, trying to get to know each other. If and when we start a family, you'll eventually know."

Jeanette smiled. _Very diplomatic of him._

Mercedes Catherine smiled as well and squeezed his hand.

"He's good." Marceline Anne whispered to Malcolm, who nodded.

Xhi-Xhi smiled. "When are you getting married, dear?"

Marceline Anne blinked. "In a few days."

"In a few days?!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Xhi-Xhi couldn't even appreciate the fact that she'd called her ma'am. She was too shocked.

"How long have you been together?" Po demanded.

"Two, three weeks." Marceline Anne counted. "Maybe four?"

"And you're fourteen weeks along?!"

"We were playing at grown up fifteen weeks ago. We didn't officially get together until the beginning of this month."

Po nodded. "Did he propose as soon as you told him?"

"I didn't tell him. He never told me how he found out."

"Michael told me." Malcolm piped up.

"I figured as much."

"How did Michael know?" Po inquired.

"Mercedes Catherine told me." Michael the Fourth cleared his throat.

"And she told you?"

"No, sir." Mercedes Catherine shook her head. "I was at the doctor with Marcy when she found out."

"What did you call her?"

"Marcy. I go by Mercy and our brother goes by Marc."

He said nothing about that. "Why'd you wait so late to get married?"

"It's never too late as long as we're both alive." Marceline Anne said.

"I mean why didn't you get married as soon as you all found out?"

"We got engaged. I'm still fairly early on and we're not telling anyone else until the New Year."

"Are you getting married here? Is that what this visit is about?"

"No, I wanted to meet you. We're getting married in a different part of Japan. We visited both sets of my grandparents and told them the news and now we're doing it for him."

"So where are you marrying?"

"In my hometown." Michael the Third spoke up.

"No." Po shook his head. "You'll marry here."

"Oh no!" Malcolm whispered.

"We are not marrying here." Marceline Anne stated. "We still have to see the Changs and I have to meet them. Those were my conditions for marrying."

"Conditions?!" Po was thrown.

"Marceline Anne refused to marry without conditions." Michael the Third's lips twitched in amusement.

On one hand, Po was outraged. On the other, he respected that. "We can send for the Changs."

"You just want to be invited to the wedding." Marceline Anne accused.

"We're not invited?!" Xhi-Xhi could have had a heart-attack.

"Nope! No one is."

"No one?!"

"It's just going to be the nine of us. Eleven if you count the babies. No one else."

Xhi-Xhi was hurt. "Why?"

"It was a condition."

"But why?"

"No one's left out if everyone's left out."

The others had never heard her reasoning before. It made sense. They couldn't invite everyone so close to the nuptials and if everyone was exiled, they couldn't be jealous.

Po gestured to his wife. "Tea." She began pouring his tea. "I'll have to update my will."

"Update your will, sir?" Marceline Anne shook her head in confusion.

"I've finally found my heir."


	23. Chapter23

Santana looked at herself in her mirror. She knew she looked beautiful. Her dress was floor length and had peekaboo cutouts above the waist with 3/4 sleeves. It was a bright red and she wore red heels with it.

She sat down at her vanity and began brushing her hair up into an updo. Gomez came inside. "Mamí and Papí want us to come down."

She pinned up her hair. "What'd I tell you about knocking, squirt?"

"I did!"

She rolled her eyes and began putting on makeup.

"Hurry up! I want to see if Lila's here!"

Artie had texted that they had permission.

Santana hurried, not because she wanted her brother to see Lila but because she wanted to see Artie. Wait. What? She frowned.

Gomez groaned. "Ugh! You're pretty! Can we go now?!"

She finished with her makeup and stood. "I hope you land her so you can quit buggin me!"

He stuck his tongue out. "Neh!"

"Come on here!" She pushed him out of her closet.

He walked backwards until turning around. He wore dark pants with a white shirt, green sweater and tie. He looked very nice and hoped Lila liked it.

The duo left the room and went to the top of the stairs. The first floor was crawling with people. The two came downstairs smiling at every person that caught their eyes.

Artie and Lila came up to them with Sara. "Hi!"

"Hey!" Gomez grinned widely. "You look great! You both do!"

"Thank you, Gomez!" Lila and Sara chirped.

"Let's go!" Gomez held his arms out for both girls. "My friend's here and we can all get punch."

The trio walked off.

Santana looked at Artie, who was already staring. "You came."

"I came. You look dazzling." He simply stared.

She flushed. "Thanks. You look good, too."

And he did. He wore dark pants with a white button up shirt and grey sweater over it. He didn't wear a tie but instead had his throat open. "Thank you."

"Want to get punch? There's an adult one we can sneak."

"Just a bit. I have to drive."

She smiled as she moved behind his chair. "Is this alright?"

"It is now."

 _ **M-**_

Po cleared his throat. "I would like to show you my garden."

Malcolm was nervous. "I don't know, Grandfather-"

"I'd love to." Marceline Anne stood up.

"Baby, are you sure?"

She flushed slightly at the term of endearment. It was the first one she could remember him giving her (with their clothes on). "It's just a tour of the garden. He's not goin to kill me."

"Why would you say that? Of course he wouldn't kill you! He'd never! _Right_ , Grandfather?" He pierced his grandfather with an icy stare.

Po was amused but it didn't show. "Come now. It's getting colder and you shouldn't be out in freezing temperatures."

Malcolm protested but Marceline Anne took Po's arm and let him lead her out. They went outside and around back to the massive garden.

There were no flowers but it was like a winter wonderland. They walked in a slow circle around the large fountain.

"Are you cold?" Po asked.

"I run hot. At least I used to. I'll probably get cold soon but right now the fresh air is amazing." She shook her head.

"Why do you want to marry my grandson?"

"It's not about what I want. I gave my word."

He definitely liked that. "You wouldn't have given your word if you didn't want to do it."

"My father wanted this very much. He could have put his foot down."

"You wouldn't have cared. I'm good at reading people. It comes in handy with my profession. You are not the type to be ordered about. You are not the type to be put in your place. You are not weak.

You're dangerous. And you're smart. Which increases that danger tenfold. You see me. Don't you?" He faced her.

"See you, sir?" She frowned.

"Not literally. You see me as I am. Who I am. You see my spirit."

Her frown melted a bit. "That's a wild assumption."

"It's not an assumption. It's a fact. What's that American saying? _Like recognizes like_? When you looked into my eyes, you saw your own staring back at you.

I felt it, too. You calculate everything and still take risks. The way you spoke to me; you said it carefully to insure I understood you and your purpose. So there was no mistaking; I might have the advantage but you could use that against me.

You're not afraid of me."

"You're getting a lot from a couple of smart-mouthed comments."

" _Like recognizes like_." He repeated.

"What's your question in all this?"

"Knowing how you are, how I am, I'm wondering why you agreed to marry my grandson."

"He's not repulsive."

"It's not about him. Or is it?"

She blushed and raised her chin. "So what if it is? I'm allowed to like my husband."

"Like?"

"I don't believe in love."

His brows raised. Even he'd never said that. "You don't believe in love?"

"It's an illusion. A lie so life isn't so hard."

He made a sound low in his throat before he faced forward. "How do you feel about extraction?"

"Extraction?" She lifted a black eyebrow.

"Of information and barring that; human organs." He nodded.

"You mean torturing someone for information?"

This could go either way but he nodded slowly. "Yes."

"This may be an unpopular opinion but people should mind their own business. How I conduct business shouldn't be anyone else's."

"Reading between the lines; you're perfectly fine with torture."

She looked up at him.

He read the darkness in her glittery gaze. "Noted. How long are you staying?"

"Here?" She wondered exactly why he was all over the place.

"Yes."

"We're leaving the day after tomorrow."

"I have a granddaughter that I'd like you to meet. I want you both to join me at work."

"That'll be fine." She wondered why. "What do you do?"

"Officially I'm a stockbroker."

"Officially?"

"I am a stockbroker."

"Okay…" She shivered.

"Let's return indoors before you freeze."

 _ **M-**_

Santana laughed. "You're lying!"

"I'm not." Artie shook his head with a smile. "This guy really asked me to prove I was paraplegic."

"That idiot!"

"He was just mad he was losing the argument." He grinned.

"Okay, you have to tell me how you met Chang. He's so stinkin nice but Wheezy swears he has this other side."

"Okay. You get a question and I get a question."

"Well that's my question."

"We met last year in English. Our teacher paired us together because he wasn't doing so well-"

"Wait a minute! The _doctor_ was failing a class?!" She held up a hand.

"He wasn't failing but he wasn't doing well. English is hard for him. He can write. He's a damn good writer but the English language trips him up."

"Like Patti?" She nodded.

"Marceline Anne, right?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, it was kinda hard cuz he wouldn't talk to me at first and I thought it was the chair. He didn't say anything while I went off on him. Told him how I'd been fightin people because of this damn thing my whole life and carrying on.

I ended up telling him more than I wanted and he just sat there looking at me. I even started crying and he told me I was a hero. I wasn't prepared for that.

He clapped a hand to my back and told me he struggled with the English language and he didn't like looking stupid so he didn't talk in English if he could help it.

I felt like an ass but we just started laughing and since then, we've been cool."

"Wow." She was impressed. "That's a great story."

"Thanks."

"So you got your question?"

"Yeah. Why do you call Mercedes Catherine Wheezy?"

She dropped her head. "It's not great."

"And she lets you get away with it?"

She sighed. "I'm not exactly the nicest person around. I've been a bitch most of my life. When I met Wheezy freshman year, I was just spewing more of my poison.

I called her every stereotypical black name I thought of to put her down but she mostly ignored it unless I got on her nerves.

We got tight and I found out she could sing. So I started calling her Aretha after Aretha Franklin. It was awesome that she knew her and everything and it's become a compliment.

But when Aretha Franklin died this past summer, I haven't had the heart to call her Aretha. So I went back to calling her Wheezy. She doesn't say anything but I know she knows why.

I just don't want to hurt her. Her grandmother was best friends with the woman for fifty years. I didn't want to hurt her."

He nodded. "So Patti is Patti LaBelle?"

"Yeah, Patti can blow, too. And yes, they've met the real Patti."

"Have you met any famous people being around them?"

"Yeah, I met Aretha Franklin. She was so nice. I also met Elton John and Snoop Dogg. Both are so fun."

"I'm officially jealous."

She laughed.

Lila walked up to them with Sara, Gomez and his friend behind her. "Artie, Mom texted. It's time to go."

Artie pouted dramatically. "Aww! I was having such a lovely time!"

Santana laughed again.

"Okay." Artie unlocked his brakes. "Walk us to the door?"

"Sure."

The group went to the door as the leaving trio gathered their things to go.

Gomez hugged Lila as his friend hugged Sara. "Bye!"

"Bye." Santana wiggled her fingers at Artie.

He waved her down and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Devil Doll."

She blinked at him, her cheek tingling. The Abramses left as Gomez shut the door. "Come on, dude! Let's go sneak the other punch!"

The two ran off.

Santana went upstairs. She no longer wanted to be surrounded by people. She took off her heels then her dress then her makeup.

She put on pajamas and went to brush her teeth before climbing in bed. She picked up her phone and called her best friend.

"Hello?" Mercedes Catherine's sleepy tone reached across the oceans separating them.

"Hey. You're sleep. I'll call you back in the morning."

"I can at least ask you about the party. How was it?"

"It's still going on but I'm in bed."

"But you love staying up all night."

Santana shrugged, knowing her friend couldn't see her. "Don't feel like it."

"Did Artie come?"

"Yes, he did."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did."

"Didn't I tell you he was great?"

"Yeah, yeah. He's alright."

"Don't smile at me. I'm serious. He's going to make a great husband someday."

Santana started envisioning him as a husband, specifically _her_ husband. "Probably."

"I'm glad you had fun."

"Me?" Santana wanted to change the subject. "What about you? Did his grandparents like you? How was the mobi shot?"

"Mochi shop!" Mercedes Catherine laughed.

"Well that!"

Mercedes Catherine giggled. "It was pretty great. They're pretty straight-laced but Marcy won Mr. Seon over pretty easily. He's taking her to work with him in the morning. I can't believe he's working on Christmas but…"

"Probably a workaholic."

"Probably. The rest of the afternoon was great then we ate dinner, which was great ( _after_ Marcy told them she hated fish) and then we went out on the town and went to the mochi shop. It was totally beautiful!"

"Oh yeah?" Santana realized her hair was still pinned up so she took it down.

"Yes! Then we visited a few other shops. Michael bought me a daisy necklace at a jewelry shop!"

"A daisy necklace?" Santana frowned.

"Yes. It's on a long chain and it's 28 yellow diamonds in the shape of a daisy. It's so beautiful!"

"Send me a picture."

"I'm wearing it."

"To bed? Ooh! You must like it a lot!"

Mercedes Catherine giggled. "I do! Hold on!"

Santana could hear a light being switched on and breathing before Mercedes Catherine came back. "I just sent it."

Santana's phone played a snippet of a voice memo of Mercedes Catherine singing Mariah Carey's _Hero_ that was her text-tone. She checked the text and opened it. In the picture was Mercedes Catherine sitting in a fluffy bed in her pajamas and her hair tied up.

Around her neck was the chain with the pendant sitting between her breasts. It winked in the yellow light coming from the left.

Santana whistled lowly. She put the phone back to her ear. "That's nice. Why'd he buy you that?"

"He said that he knew I liked daisies and that I was just like a daisy; fresh and beautiful without even trying." Mercedes Catherine gave an infatuated giggle.

Santana felt joy for her friend and a bit of jealousy. "I can't believe he got bank like that."

"Yes. He's as rich as I am."

"I told you never to compromise and now look at you. You're getting jewelry from a rich doctor when you ain't even let him hit yet and you're taking trips around the world. You got a little more than 60 days to go."

"Tana, stop it! You know we don't listen to Steve Harvey anymore."

"You say he's racist; I say he's a man."

"I'm not saying he's a full blown racist because he doesn't think women are attracted to Asian men but it's definitely bigoted and he's said plenty of other stuff over the years that I'm giving him the side-eye for. It's almost 2019 and I want a whole new energy for the new year."

"I'm with that." Santana's eyelashes fluttered. "I think I'm done with Buster."

"I know, baby."

"No, really. He said some ugly things about you guys and I'm not with that. You're my friends."

"What'd he say? About who?"

"He was talking specifically about you and Abrams and I'm _not_ gon tell you what he said. It was ugly and uncalled for."

"That jerk!"

"Yeah. So I'm done with him."

Mercedes Catherine said nothing _pointedly._

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"But you want to. Say it."

"Who are you going to sleep with now?"

"I can find someone to sleep with no problem."

"Yeah but you're particular."

Santana could tell she was trying to tiptoe around an issue. "I'm not particular!"

"Okay."

Santana scoffed. "I gotta go. I'm tired."

"Don't be mad at me, Tana." Her voice was small.

"I'm not mad." The anger drained from Santana. "I'm not mad. I just want to go to sleep. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Santana hung up then sent her a bunch of random emojis to prove she wasn't angry. She set her phone aside and laid down.

As she was drifting off, her text-tone played. She figured it was Mercedes Catherine. For the first time since her crush started, she just left it.

When it went off again, she decided to stop being so mean so she looked at her phone. The first text was from Mercedes Catherine but the second one was from Artie. **gn dd**

She immediately knew what he meant and blushed. She quickly texted him back and set her phone on her nightstand before snuggling into her pillow, a smile firmly on her face.

 _ **M-**_

Malcolm ran into a cold body and immediately freaked out. His eyes popped open and he saw his wife-to-be laying next to him.

He'd forgotten that he'd tiptoed into her room the night before and held her all night long. She had a nightmare and he'd kissed her back to sleep.

Now he was going to kiss her awake.

He began kissing her face before kissing her lips. She hit him. He was surprised. He kissed her again.

Her eyes popped open, scaring him half to death. She blinked then frowned. "Mal?"

He smiled. "Yeah, it's your Mal."

"What are you doing?"

"Happy Christmas."

She blinked hard. "I don't give a damn about Christmas!"

"Who hates Christmas?"

"I do."

"I have a present for you." He sang.

"What is it?" She narrowed her eyes.

"You can't be like that. Happy faces only."

"This is my happy face."

"Yikes!" He grimaced.

She hit his gut with the back of her hand. "Just give me the damn present."

"Meanie." He kissed her again before going to her right nightstand and getting the gift out.

While his back was turned, she retrieved his present from the left nightstand. When he turned back around, she was waiting.

He lifted a brow. "You got me a present?"

"I got you more than one present but they're all at home."

He flushed. "Me too. I didn't know what you'd like so I got you a bunch of stuff."

"Well I appreciate it all. Open."

He handed her, her present and took his gift. "You should go first."

"I want you to go first."

"Marceline Anne,-"

"What did I say about that?"

"Dove." He put his face close to hers before kissing her gently.

She smiled. "Go first. Please?"

"Well since you asked so nicely." He unwrapped his present. "It's a book!"

"Don't get happy. It's empty."

His smile dropped. "Oh."

She giggled. "It's a journal. I write in my diary every day. It's very cathartic and no one can tell your story better than you can."

"Is this a cancer thing?" He whispered.

She wanted to be angry but he seemed so concerned, all she could do was chuckle. "No."

"Okay."

"There's a pen."

"Cool." He actually liked the book but the pen was the coolest part. The book was wrapped in pumpkin leather and had light spice pages but the pen was a burnt sunset with tiny mirrors on it.

"You should write your first entry."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Okay…" He thought about what to write then wrote a short paragraph. "There!"

"What'd you write?" She tried to peer at it.

"No!" He moved the book. "Do you let people read your diary?!"

"Hell no. Keep your secrets. You're damn sure not getting mine."

"I don't know if I like that." He frowned.

"I'm opening your gift now!" She said loudly as she peeled the wrapping paper off his box.

"I said I don't know if-!"

"I can't hear you over the paper!" She totally could.

He suspected she could, too and gave her a look but let her open the package without lip.

She lifted the top off the box and laughed. "I love it!"

"You do?" He hadn't been sure of the gift. It was very underwhelming.

She picked up the pin of the Irish flag with crystals as the colors. "I do! I'm going to wear it today."

He headbutted her gently. "Happy Christmas."

She kissed him. "Happy Christmas."


	24. Chapter24

"Happy Christmas, everyone!" Mercedes Catherine said brightly.

"Happy Christmas, Mercedes Catherine." The others returned.

She sat next to Michael the Fourth with a huge smile. "This is for you."

He blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes."

He unwrapped the package then opened the box before laughing. "A new stethoscope."

"Yeah. I didn't want to give you anything too personal on the trip but I got you some things back home." She blushed.

He blushed at thinking of how personal those presents could be. "I have this for you."

"Ooh!" She clapped. She loved presents. She opened it to lift out a tennis bracelet ladened with onyx, rubies and garnets. "Oh my goodness! This is so beautiful!"

"So you like it?"

"I love it!" She hugged him tightly.

"Cool." He was grinning from ear to ear.

"They're so cute." Marceline Anne mocked.

Malcolm smirked. "I have another gift for you."

"I only brought the journal."

"That's okay. You were telling me all the stones you liked and it just stuck out to me." He handed over the gift.

She opened the parcel with a confused frown. Her eyes widened when she revealed a diamond and malachite necklace in a silver setting. "Ohh…"

"Do you like it?"

"It's so pretty." She loved shiny things and this was most definitely shiny.

"Let me put it on you." He took it from her grasp.

She let it go and turned around.

He put it on her and fastened it. "There you go."

"Thank you." She turned to face him.

He played with her chin. "That smile is thanks enough."

She blushed before punching his chest. "Shut up."

He wheezed. "You're kinda strong. Your knuckles are pointy."

She slapped his arm. "Stop talking about me!"

"Abuse!"

She hid her face and laughed.

You couldn't pry his smile off with a crowbar.

She held up a gift.

"Is that for me?"

"No." She burst his bubble.

"Aww!"

She smiled. "I told you I only brought the journal. This is for Madeline."

He blinked at her. "You bought my sister a Christmas present?"

"I bought her a few. This is just the biggest." She shook the box. "Madeline! This is for you."

Madeline's eyes grew wide. "For me?! Who's it from?!"

"Me silly!" Marceline Anne gave it up. "Open it!"

Madeline tore through the paper and threw the lid off the box. She lifted out a stuffed bear that had a covering of pink roses. She made a loud happy noise. "He's so cute! I love him!"

"Smell him!"

Madeline sniffed the bear. "He smells like roses!"

Malcolm took a picture of her with it. "That's kinda awesome."

"I love it! I love it! I love it!" Madeline squeezed the bear before attacking Marceline Anne in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Mercedes Catherine clapped. "It's time for my present! Here you go!"

"I got a present from you, too?!"

"Yes! Remember our conversation about jewelry when we were shopping for Christmas trees?"

"You bought me gold?!"

"Open it!" Mercedes Catherine gave her the box.

Madeline unwrapped the box then opened it. Inside was a necklace. It was a broken heart that said "little sis" on it. "Why's it broken?"

"I have the one that says "big sis" and one of Marcy's presents is the one that says "middle sis". Cuz we're all sisters now."

Madeline burst into tears. "Thank you!"

"Aw! You're welcome, baby!" Mercedes Catherine opened her arms. Madeline leapt on her and she hugged her.

"That's so weird." Marceline Anne said thoughtfully. "I got you the bear for Christmas, too. I got me one, too cuz I love stuffed animals."

" _Great minds think alike_." Mercedes Catherine winked at her over Madeline's head.

"Okay, Madeline. You have to open your other presents."

"I got more?!" Madeline let Mercedes Catherine go.

"Yeah. Open this."

Madeline opened the gift. She lifted out a golden charm bracelet with many charms and a heart. "It's so pretty!"

"I just remember the things Malcolm told me about you and stuff I've learned since and check out the heart."

Madeline looked at the heart. "Maddie?"

"I rename everyone-"

"Everyone." Marcus, Marcus Donald and Mercedes Catherine monotoned.

"Bite me. Anyway, I thought you could use a nickname."

Madeline's eyes filled. "Thank you! I've never had a nickname."

"Speaking of nicknames-" She held up a big box. "This is for you, Michael."

Michael the Fourth was very surprised. "Me?"

"Yes. Open it please."

Michael the Fourth flung off the top and lifted out a large quilt. "Wow! It's so soft! Where'd you buy this?"

"I made it."

"You _made_ this?!" He looked at her askance.

"Yeah. I just found the softest patches and sewed them together. I even added your new nickname."

"You gave me a nickname?" He was touched as he looked for it. "Mikey…"

"We have to differentiate you from your dad, bro."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome!" She beamed.

"I got you a present, Malcolm." Mercedes Catherine smiled at him hopefully.

Malcolm was surprised. "Really?"

"It's just a little thing."

"I'm sure I'll love it."

She hoped so as she handed the box over.

He opened it and laughed. "Thank you, Mercedes Catherine!"

"Call me Mercy. Family does."

He smiled at her warmly. "Thank you, Mercy."

"What is it?" Jeanette asked as he hadn't taken it out of the box.

He lifted it. It was a tie pin that said #1 Dad. "Look."

"Aww!"

Marcus Donald smiled. "I would have gotten you something but I don't know you yet. We're going to have to spend some time together so I can get you something great."

"You don't have to do that." The Chang children demurred.

"Of course I do! That's what big brothers are for!"

They smiled. "Thank you."

"Welcome. I did bring a couple of gifts for my little sisters."

"Thank you, Marc!" His sisters threw him delighted smiles.

He handed over two boxes.

They opened them. "What is it?"

"It's a jeweled hair clip. Yours is a butterfly, Mercy and yours is a dragonfly, Marcy."

"Thank you, Marc!" The jewels twinkled in the early morning light.

"Open these!"

Mercedes Catherine opened her box first. "When'd you get these?"

"The first."

She lifted out purple ice skates. "Thank you!"

"This is big." Marceline Anne said about her gift.

"Open it." Marcus Donald urged.

She opened it. "It's a new guitar!"

"Guess who that one's signed by?"

She looked for writing and found it. "Mike Love."

"I thought you'd love it."

"Who is Mike Love?" Po was confused, a state he did not enjoy well.

"From the Beach Boys." Marceline Anne strummed the black guitar.

"Terrible band."

She gasped. "You take that back!"

"I will not. Surfing. Who sings about sports?"

"Yeah, that's weird but _I Get Around_ is one of the greatest songs ever penned!"

"Do you know their song, _Help Me, Rhonda_?" Michael the Fourth asked.

Marceline Anne started strumming then opened her mouth to sing the song.

"You can sing!" The Changs and Seons were surprised.

"You should hear Marc and Mercy. They sound like angels."

"Nope!" Marcus Donald shook his head. "That's you and Mercy."

"You guys have great voices!" Mercedes Catherine wouldn't hear of anything different.

"All of my children are talented." Marcus cut through that fight.

"Daddy can sing." Marceline Anne threw it his way.

That dark man blushed. "I'm not awful-"

"Daddy!" Mercedes Catherine set her hands on her hips.

"Fine. I can carry a tune."

"Dad." Marcus Donald side-eyed him.

"So I sound better than a lot of people?"

"Daddy used to sing all the time." Mercedes Catherine beamed.

"Why'd you stop?" Madeline bounced on her knees.

Marcus's eyes dropped as sadness overtook his and his children's features.

Po correctly deduced that their mother was dead. "I'm going into work. Are you still coming, Marceline Anne?"

Marceline Anne wanted nothing more than to leave. "Yes."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Malcolm asked.

She gave him a half smile. "I'm sure. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye!" Everyone waved as she and Po left.

Jeanette stared after the two before turning her attention to the others opening presents. Wheels were turning in her head. "What's next?"

 _ **M-**_

The door to the limousine opened and a young girl climbed inside. "Hi, Grandfather."

"Karou." Po nodded. "Meet Marceline Anne."

"Hi." Karou Seon reached out a hand.

"I don't touch people." Marceline Anne wiggled her fingers.

"Why?"

"I just don't." It was easier to say than the laundry list of reasons why.

"Okay…"

"I wanted you two to meet." Po rolled his eyes. "You seem like you'd get on very well."

"Is this based off one look?" Marceline Anne groaned.

"No. It's based off your mouth."

"Then why did Mrs. Chang say you don't like anyone?"

"I like you."

"So you've said…"

"What?!" Karou exclaimed. "You like her?!"

"She is marrying Malcolm." Po looked out the window.

"What?! He's fifteen!"

"So are you."

"But I'm not getting married! Why is he getting married?!"

"I'm pregnant." Marceline Anne shrugged.

"I suspect he cares for you." Po relayed.

She blushed.

"I can't believe this!" Karou spoke mostly to herself. "He's having a family and I can't get a boy to return a phone call!"

"Boys are terrible at that." Marceline Anne frowned.

"They are! It's like "Pick up a phone!"!"

"You're already on it! Just drop me a line!"

"Yes!"

"Malcolm's not like that. He calls me."

Karou scoffed. "Ugh!"

"When is your birthday?" Po asked Marceline Anne.

"May 21st." The Gemini answered swiftly.

"Karou's is May 25th."

"You're a May baby, too?!" Karou got excited.

"Yup!" Marceline Anne beamed.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green. Yours?"

"Grey."

"Whose favorite color is ever grey? That's wild, yo."

"Is that a compliment?" Karou squinted.

"Mostly." Marceline Anne returned honestly. "What's your favorite song?"

"Have you ever heard of _Pray_? It came out in 2006. It's by Tommy-"

"Heavenly6!" Marceline Anne nodded. "It's a dope song. I have no idea what she's talking about but I love it."

"Is it your favorite song, too?!"

"No."

Karou deflated.

Marceline Anne smiled. "I don't have a favorite song. I like too many."

"But you definitely love music though, right?"

"Oh definitely!"

"Movies?"

"Love them! In them! All that!"

"You've been in movies?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yes but I've been on way more TV shows."

"I've been on TV shows but not too many. My mom was a child actor and she wanted that for us."

"My mom was a surfer. She's Samoan."

"Wait! I think Malcolm told me about you. You're the part of the family that introduced him to Mai Luna chips?"

"Yes!" Karou laughed.

"Cool!"

Po lifted a brow. He knew they'd get along. "We're here."

"This doesn't look like an office building." She looked outside the window.

"That's because it's not one." He got out. "Come along."

The girls followed him out into an abandoned building near the water. They all went inside. It was sparse and cold inside. It looked like an abandoned factory.

He went through hallways until he came to a back room. Six men were standing while two men were sitting. The sitting men were tied to their chairs and had bruises.

One of the standing men spoke to Po in Japanese.

Po responded before taking a gun the man offered him. He in turn offered it to Marceline Anne.

"Why do I feel like I'm being initiated into a street gang?" She was glad she was wearing gloves.

"Because you basically are. This man is bad-"

"I don't really need his life story." Marcy didn't care.

Po was surprised. "We need information out of him. What do you suggest?"

Marceline Anne shot the man (the one of the left) in the foot, between his first and second toes.

"Wow. You didn't even blink." Karou did blink.

"You've got an hour to talk or you will bleed out slowly and die." She told the man.

"How do you know he knows English?" Po asked.

"Because he's been watching me since you gave me this gun but not once has he looked at my face."

"Your face?" Karou was confused.

"When you don't know what someone's talking about, you watch their lips. A way to try to figure out what the hell they're going on about. When you understand, you don't need to."

"Why'd you shoot him in the foot?" Po wanted to know.

"Between the first and second toe. There's an artery there. It's fatal."

"How do you even know about shooting someone there?" He was amazed- in a good way, for the very first time.

"Lots of our gunshot victims come in with wounds to their feet or upper arms."

"You have a lot of gunshot victims?"

"Greatness, no. I live in Connecticut. Most people shoot themselves on accident."

"What type of doctor are you?"

"You're a doctor?" Karou was playing keepup.

"I'm a biochemist." Marceline Anne answered both.

"Then how do you end up learning about gunshot victims?" Po wanted to know.

"When you go to medical school, they make you work in a hospital. My first year, I worked the graveyard shift in the ER. Otherwise known as Stupid Drunk People Time."

"Stupid Drunk People Time?"

"Either it's stupidity: night edition or someone's drunk at night. Either way, something's happened that you need bleach to erase from your mind. Like drinking bleach."

"What did you get the most cases of?" Karou asked.

"Sex adventures gone wrong."

Po made a face. "We're here to interrogate these men. Do you know how to save this man if he tells us what we want to know?"

"Yes."

"I talk! I talk!" The man was feeling lightheaded.

"No!" His partner yelled.

Marcy shot him in the arm. It was a flesh wound but it stung like crazy. "I don't like that word."

"You crazy bitch!"

Marcy shot him again, an inch to the left. "You have zero respect, don't you?"

He cried out.

"Shut up crying."

He buttoned his lips.

"Now someone better start telling him what he wants to know or the next shot is your throat. Which'll burn as you choke on your own blood."

The man bleeding out blinked heavily. "I tell… I tell…"

Po sat a chair in front of him and sat down. "I'm listening."

 _ **M-**_

Malcolm debated calling Marceline Anne. She'd been gone for hours but he didn't want to interrupt her learning. Then again it was with his Grandfather. That man was not good.

He looked up as the door slid open. It was Marceline Anne. "Hey!"

"Hey?" He sat up on the bed.

"Why are you in my room?" She came in and walked to the bed.

"I didn't know where you'd go first. Figured you'd at least stop in here."

"You are a smart cookie." She climbed in the bed.

"Thanks." He eyed her suspiciously. She seemed happy.

"What?" She curled up and laid her head on a pillow.

"Did anything interesting happen?"

"With Mr. Seon? Not really."

"What'd you do?"

"He introduced me to your cousin, Karou."

"Really?" His brows lifted. But that sounded like a good pairing. "He just introduced you?"

"Yeah. He said he thought we'd get on."

"Did she hit on you?"

"If she did, I couldn't hear it over the sound of me hitting on her."

"What?!"

She grinned. "It was harmless."

"You hit on my cousin!"

"I hit on attractive people."

"She's a girl!"

"And I'm bi."

His jaw dropped. "What?!"

"I thought you knew." She lifted her right shoulder.

"No!"

"Do you hate me now?"

"No." His emotion drained.

"Are you sure?"

He kissed her. "I do not hate you. I'm going to have to watch you but I don't hate you."

"You're going to have to watch me?" She traced his lips.

The light touching and the look in her lime eyes instantly stirred him to life. He leaned into her to let her feel. "We haven't been together since before I found out you were pregnant."

"I know." She blew on her fingers, which meant she blew on his lips.

He smiled accidentally. "We can fix that."

She moved her hand. "Yes, we can."

"Marceline Anne!" Madeline's voice showed up seconds before her body.

Malcolm moved off his bride. He tried to keep his groan to himself.

Marceline Anne pushed her hair out of her eyes. "What's up, Maddie?"

Madeline beamed at her name. "I wanted to invite you to watch a movie with the rest of is. It's in Japanese but Malcolm can translate it for you."

"We don't want to watch your movie, Madeline." Malcolm scowled.

"Stop that." Marceline Anne tapped his hand. "We can watch your movie. Just give us a few moments."

"Okay." Madeline glared at her brother. "I'll be right outside the door."

"Go away!" Malcolm did groan this time. Loudly.

"Leave that baby alone!" Marceline Anne frowned at him.

"Baby!" He scoffed.

Madeline lifted her nose. "I'm the baby!"

"Get out!"

"Just give us a few minutes, Mad." Marceline Anne eyed him.

Madeline left.

"She's only coming between us because you're letting her!" He exclaimed immediately.

Marceline Anne eyed him for a moment before sitting in his lap, straddling him.

"Quickie?" His eyes grew hopefully.

"We're leaving this room in less than two minutes." She cupped his cheeks and dropped a small kiss to his mouth. "Relax. We have plenty of time."

"Anything can happen any time."

"Including during sex. So cool it. Be nicer to your baby sister. I always hated being the youngest. Now I've got a little sister. Don't ruin it for me."

He heard the threat. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now let's go watch a movie that you'll have to explain to me."

 _ **M-**_

Mercedes Catherine answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Wheezy."

"Hi, Tana."

"When are you going to that place in Japan?"

"What place?"

"The city where Patti's getting married."

"Kyoto."

"Where are you now?"

"Yokohama."

"Fine. When are you going to Kite or whatever?"

"Kyoto, Tana. We're leaving in the morning."

"When is Patti getting married?"

"The day after."

"I wish I could be there. Why wasn't I invited?!"

"No one's invited."

"I bet Gladys' going."

"Karen is her best friend and maid of honor."

"Shouldn't you be jealous?"

"No. She has her reasons for picking Karen and I agree with them."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because I'm supportive of my sister being a good friend."

"I dislike you…"

"No, you don't."

"I could! You don't know me!"

"I do, too. I have to go. We're having dinner."

"I called you in the middle of dinner?!"

"No. I'm dressing to go down."

"Down? Down where?"

"To the dining room!"

"Oh. I thought you meant going down on Chang."

"Tana?!" Mercedes Catherine screamed in embarrassment.

"I'm just saying! I wonder what he's got…"

"Tana, stop it!" Mercedes Catherine hissed weakly.

"You know you wanna know."

Mercedes Catherine said nothing as her mind spun.

"Ooh! I told you! Chang's gonna get it in! Chang's gonna get it in!"

"I'm hanging up on you!"

"Bye!" Santana laughed.

Mercedes Catherine shook her head as she hung up. "Bye."

Santana was a trip when she wanted to be. Mercedes Catherine loved her though and would do anything for her.

She finished dressing and left to go downstairs.


	25. Chapter25

Michael the Third pointed. "There is our ride."

Sure enough, there was a man holding a sign that said _Chang_ in Japanese but _Jones_ in English.

They walked up to him and he and Michael the Third talked. Then the man led them outside to cars waiting to take them to the estate.

They loaded the cars then climbed in to take off. It was a thirty minute ride with the Changs pointing out various attractions.

They pulled up to a big mansion on the outskirts of town. People poured out of the house to help with luggage. Among them were two semi elderly people.

"Mother! Father!" Michael the Third bowed before hugging his parents.

"Michael." Gertrude "Gertie" Chang patted her son's cheek. "No see me much. Why?"

"We were always coming, Mother. We wouldn't have let the year close without seeing you."

"Good."

Michael Chang the Second clapped him on the back. "Look good."

"Thank you, Father." Michael the Third inclined his head. "Meet our friends. This is Dr. Marcus Jones Jr. and his children, Marcus Donald, Mercedes Catherine and Marceline Anne."

"So pretty!" Gertie cupped the girls' cheeks.

Mercedes Catherine and Marceline Anne smiled.

"Look him!" Gertie went to Marcus Donald and touched him all over. "Good boy!"

"Mamma, no!" Malcolm took her from him. "You can't touch him like that!"

"Very handsome!"

"I know but you're a lawsuit waiting to happen."

"Have model?" She fought her grandson off to inquire of the strapping university student.

"Um… yeah." Marcus Donald nodded. "I've modeled. But those days are behind me."

"No, no. You model now. Pretty sisters, too." Gertie tapped their chins.

"Stop it, Mamma." Malcolm picked her up and set her next to her husband.

Michael the Second laughed.

"Mother." Michael the Third smiled ruefully. "Let's go inside. It's cold out here."

"Inside!" Gertie clapped before leading them inside.

"Tea?" Michael the Second asked once the great doors were shut.

"Let's put our things away and then we can join you." Michael the Third suggested.

He nodded. "Up."

The travelers followed staff upstairs but not before Gertie swatted Marcus Donald on the bottom.

"I'm sorry about her." Michael the Third said as they stood in the hallway. "She's handsy."

"It's okay. She's a sweet lady." Marcus Donald shrugged.

"We can meet at the bottom of the stairs in thirty minutes."

"Come see me before then." Malcolm pulled on Marceline Anne's hand.

"Alright." She kept walking.

They all went to their separate rooms.

 _ **M-**_

Marceline Anne knocked on Malcolm's door. He bade her entrance so she slid the door open. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." He peeked at her as he continued to unpack.

"You're so slow." She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"You're just great at this. We've been up here two minutes."

"One, it's been five and two, I am great at unpacking. Do you want help?" She approached the bed.

"Thanks; I would."

She began helping him and it made the work go quicker. "And now we're done."

"We are." He stared at her.

"You want to have sex, don't you?" She already knew.

"Yes, I do." He'd learned to be frank with her. "But that's not why I wanted you to see me."

"Oh ho! It's not?!" She laughed.

He smiled. "No, it's not. I wanted to give you something."

"What? Christmas is over."

"It doesn't have to be for Christmas but I saw it when we were out last night and I thought you'd like it."

"I knew I should have kept an eye on you. What'd you get me?"

"Close your eyes."

"That's not gonna happen."

He frowned. "Marcy!"

"I'm glad you said my name but I'm still not doing it. I don't close my eyes around people."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not people; I'm your husband."

"We're not married yet."

"Don't put distance between us."

"You think a lot of yourself."

He really frowned then. "I do not!"

"Just give me the damn present."

"You take the romance out of everything." He picked up the box and handed it to her.

"I do that. Romance is stupid." She took it.

He gasped.

"That's right; I said it." She unwrapped the gift.

"So you don't want me to surprise you with things?"

"I don't do surprises." She lifted the lid and gasped. "It's a stick!"

"You think it's a stick and you're happy?" He was lost.

"It's not a stick?"

"No…"

She picked it up and ran her thumb over the emerald at its base and the feathered string handle. "What is it?"

He helped her hold it right. "Flick your wrist."

She did it and the fan opened. Her eyes widened. "Goodness!"

"It's a Japanese silk fan."

She waved it gently, its green and silver metallic etchings shimmering in the afternoon light. "It's so beautiful. I love it. Thank you."

He was surprised at her gratitude after that fight. "You're welcome. Although I could get a kiss after all my trouble."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

After a good minute, he lifted her onto the bed. She laid back and brought him with her. He adjusted them to be more comfortable then resumed kissing her.

His mouth began wandering when his chest started to feel on fire from not breathing. He kissed her chin and her neck, moving downward.

She lifted up a bit and took off her sweater. He gave her an amused look at her long sleeved shirt. She took that off, too.

He fingered her tank top. "Better."

"Says you. I'm cold."

"I can warm you up." He put his mouth on her breast and bit her.

She hissed and dropped back onto the bed.

He edged her bra and shirt down so he could get the nipple. She held his head in place as he suckled, and scratched his scalp.

"What is that? I like that."

He laughed, the feeling weird on her breast. He did it again.

She gasped before moving against him. He pressed closer and she wrapped her legs around his waist, moving her hips.

His fingers started fumbling with her other breast as he sucked.

"Mal…" She whispered.

His blood roared in his ears but he heard that. He bit her harder.

That went straight to her center and she whined. "Mal…"

He let her go with a pop. "I need to be inside you."

She nodded, giving him a look he wasn't sure he was correctly deciphering. "I have to feel you inside me."

He blinked hard, trying not to spend himself just from her words.

A knock sounded at the door and he almost started cursing.

"Ask who it is." She told him.

"No. Maybe if we're quiet, they'll go away?" He didn't want to let her go.

"Or they'll open the door to check."

"Fine!" He raised his voice. "Who is it?!"

"It's Mom!" Jeanette called out.

They hurried to straighten themselves up. "Hold on!"

"Is Marceline Anne in there with you?! I just checked her room and she's not in there!"

Marceline Anne gave him a look. "Yeah, I'm in here, Mrs. Chang!"

"Oh, good! I wanted to speak with you! May I come in?!"

Marceline Anne crawled to the opposite side of the bed, her layers firmly reattached. "Yes!"

Jeanette opened the door. "What are you doing?"

"Malcolm gave me a fan." She held it up.

"That's so beautiful." Jeanette reached for it.

Marceline Anne gave it up, hoping her color wasn't too high. "Yup."

"Here you go, honey." Jeanette gave it back. "I wanted to ask you to have a small get together with me and Mother."

"Oh?"

"Just a mother-in-law/daughter-in-law tea. It'll be after you announce your engagement."

"Uh… sure."

"Well come on. It's about time anyway." Jeanette held out her hand.

Marceline Anne looked at it for a long while before grasping it and standing. The two made to leave the room as she looked back at her fiancé.

His eyes burned for her.

She gave him a half smile. They'd have time together soon.

 _ **M-**_

"Sit! Sit!" Gertie waved her family closer.

They all sat around the front parlor richly decorated in golds and reds.

"Let get to know." She smiled at Marcus Donald, who was too amused.

"We have an announcement." Malcolm took Marceline Anne's hand.

"Oh?"

"We're getting married." He lifted their hands.

Michael the Second's and Gertie's mouths fell open. "What?"

"We're also starting a family. We're pregnant."

"Excuse you?" Marceline Anne looked at him. ""We" wasn't throwing up from morning sickness for the past two months."

"I'm sorry." He kissed her head.

For some reason that really made her feel good so she said nothing about him kissing her in public.

"Pregnant?" Gertie touched her belly. "Ooh! Baby!"

"Babies." Malcolm corrected. "It's twins."

"Twins?!" Gertie shrieked happily.

"Yes, Mamma."

Gertie celebrated.

Michael the Second looked at his grandson, blown away before he smiled. "I knew Mamma was for me young age. I begged parents to let marry. They agree. We marry fifteen. Many happy years."

Malcolm smiled. "We're following in your footsteps, Pappa."

Michael the Second smiled back. "Keep her. Other boys? Do not let around. _Your_ woman!"

"My woman." Malcolm nodded.

"I am a person, too." Marceline Anne twisted her lips.

"Men." Gertie leaned over and pinched her chin.

Marceline Anne grinned. "Men."

 _ **M-**_

Mercedes Catherine stopped off by her sister's room. "Hey?"

"Hey." Marceline Anne was on the bed.

"How'd your talk go with Mrs. and Mrs. Chang?"

Marceline Anne waved her inside and waited for her to sit on the bed. "They mostly told me about Malcolm. His likes and dislikes. Warning me about some things."

"Warning you?!"

"He's territorial. He gets it from his dad and grandfather. Mikey has it, too so beware."

Mercedes Catherine nodded. "So what else?"

"They talked about their wedding days and their first years of marriage. But I got tired. Like really tired. So I came up here to lie down."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm stopping a pregnant woman from sleeping!"

"It's okay. How was your time with Maddie?"

"I love that kid!" Mercedes Catherine whispered playfully.

"I wish she really was my little sister. She needs someone to emulate."

"Well it'll be us." Mercedes Catherine threw her shoulders back.

Marceline Anne laughed. "I'm also trying to rest before Karen gets here. Malcolm is going to take the three of us out to see Kyoto."

"That's so cool! I wonder if I can ask Michael to take me?"

"Of course you can."

Mercedes Catherine smiled. "Thank you, Marcy."

"You're welcome."

"I'll leave you to your nap."

"Okay." Marceline Anne laid her head back on her pillow. "Wake me up in an hour if I'm not up."

"Got it." Mercedes Catherine kissed her cheek.

Marceline Anne giggled. "You stop that!"

Mercedes Catherine stuck her own cheek out.

Marceline Anne grabbed her face and kissed her cheek in rapid succession.

Mercedes Catherine giggled. "Go to sleep!"

"I am!"

Mercedes Catherine left amidst giggles.

 _ **M-**_

"It's so beautiful here." Karen breathed on her gloved hands.

"I know, right?" Marceline Anne shivered in her coat. They were waiting under an awning for the boys to come back with street snacks. "I could see living here."

"I'll move with you!"

Both girls laughed as the boys came back. "What's so funny?"

"You look like a penguin." Marceline Anne stated.

"Do I?" Chase pulled a face.

"Baby." Malcolm tried not to laugh.

"What?!" Marceline Anne lifted her shoulders. "He does!"

"No."

"Look at that fluffy ass coat! It goes down to the ground! I bet cash money he's not cold!"

"I'm not." Chase laughed.

"I need a coat like that but I gotta move my legs."

"I need to buy that kinda coat, too. It's really irresponsible not to." Karen nodded.

Chase beamed. "I'm glad you like it."

"No, we _love_ it." Marceline Anne held up a hand. "That coat is life!"

He grinned.

"This is sushi." Malcolm held up a plastic container.

"I told you I don't like fish, raw fish or white rice." Marceline Anne huffed.

"This is made with cooked shrimp and cilantro rice."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"I promise."

She took a pair of chopsticks from him and bit into one roll.

Everyone was looking at her.

"Well?" Karen elbowed her.

"There's avocado in here." She said.

"Do you not like avocado?" Malcolm wanted to know.

"It's okay. Not my favorite thing raw."

"Do you like it? The sushi?"

"Yeah, it's good."

A cheer went up.

 _ **M-**_

"This is so cool!" Mercedes Catherine whispered.

"Why are you whispering? You can talk during this part." Michael the Fourth snickered.

She bumped his arm. "Stop teasing!"

"Aww! I'm sorry!" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

She giggled.

Everyone was staring.

"What are we going to do after the ceremony?"

"Which ceremony?" He asked.

"The tea ceremony." She indicated the room they were in.

"We can go out to dinner. I'm kinda hungry."

"Maybe we can meet up with the others? And invite Marc and Madeline? I hate to leave them out."

"Yeah. We might have to go back for them. Marcus Donald doesn't know where anything is and Madeline is too young to give anyone directions."

"This has been the best vacation ever. Marcy should get married more often."

"I think Malcolm plans for this to be the only one."

She giggled. "Ah! I know! Marcy says she'll be D-A-M-N-E-D if she got married again."

He was tickled that she spelled it but was happy that she was respectful. "I don't blame her. I'm only doing it once."

"I know that's right. I'm not getting married a bunch of times. It's forever with me."

He wanted to tell her he wanted forever with her but it was too soon. Right?

 _ **M-**_

A knock sounded at the door.

Marceline Anne looked at it. "Come in!" The door slid open to reveal her father. "Hi, Daddy."

He sat on her bed. "Hello, Sweetpea."

"What's going on?" She adjusted the covers around her.

He looked at her in her jammies, her hair braided into two French braids, face shiny. His baby, his last little duckling. She was the first to get married. The first to leave him.

"Daddy?" She peeked at him, wondering if he were alright.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He forced himself to say.

"About what?" She felt apprehension.

"I know a mother usually handles these talks but your mother is gone-"

"No, Daddy. We don't have to do this."

"Yes, we do. This is the last time you'll be mine."

She didn't know what to say to that.

His eyes filled.

"Daddy, are you crying?" She was bewildered.

"I'm giving away my baby."

"I'm not a baby."

"You're my baby. You all are. I know I don't say it much but I love you. So much more than you'll know. You'll see when you have your children. Having them is the single greatest thing you can ever accomplish."

She didn't want to tell him that she already cared about her unborn children. "Okay, Daddy."

He sniffled. "I'm going to miss you. So much."

"Daddy, I'm coming home in a week."

"You are?"

"Well of course. The house has to close and then we have to go shopping to decorate and then have work done then we can move. It'll take all of January, I bet you."

"Really?" He hoped.

"Yes." She smiled at him. "So save this speech until then."

He kissed the side of her head. "You always were great. Momma and I knew you'd do great things."

"Thank you, Daddy." She bowed her head.

"Have you told him about your mother?"

"He knows she's dead. He knows it's my fault."

He blinked in surprise. " _Your_ fault?! How on Earth was it _your_ fault?!"

"If she hadn't been taking me to doctor's appointments, she'd still be here."

"Have you been carrying this all this time?" He was blown away.

She lifted her shoulders and refused to look at him.

"Sweetpea." He put a hand on hers. "You are not responsible for anything that happened that afternoon. A drunk driver ran a red light. He's the one at fault. Not you. I want you to repeat that to me."

She said nothing.

He squeezed her hand. "Sweetpea, say it. Say "It's not my fault". I want you to say it."

"It's not my fault." She mumbled.

"Say it again."

"It's not my fault."

"Again."

She sighed. "It's not my fault."

"Good. I want you to believe that. I'll see you in the morning. Say your prayers. Goodnight." He kissed her head again and left.

She sat in the same spot for a long while. He could have her say it a million times but she knew it was her fault her mother was dead. And nothing could change that.


	26. UPDATE

I'm sorry to inform readers of this story that I will not be uploading any more of it. has been a really good website but it's just too hard to keep uploading stories to. If you want to continue wih this story or others I've written/am writing, head over to Wattpad. I'm in the process of uploading all of my stories onto that website and certain stories are already finished.

See you there!

Nene J. Phillips

Wattpad handle is NeneJPhilly


End file.
